


The Phoenix

by cyndakip



Series: Nobody said it was easy [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Anxiety, Chronic Illness, Disabled Character, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Nuzlocke Challenge, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, but there's a lot of happy stuff too I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 102,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndakip/pseuds/cyndakip
Summary: It's been three years since Tessa Linden earned her championship title and helped take down Team Rocket. Now alone in the quiet town of New Bark, she finds that training starters for Professor Elm is far from the dream job she thought it would be. When an incident at the lab leads to an opportunity to get back out into the world, Tessa decides to set out again, and with the help of a small but determined Cyndaquil, she just might rekindle her passion for battling.But Team Rocket is back, and this time, it's personal...





	1. Hot pursuit

**Author's Note:**

> Also being posted on the fancy brand-new Nuzlocke forum! https://nuzlockeforums.com/forum/index.php?threads/the-phoenix-a-crystal-nuzlocke.2045/ (I suggest having a look at my list of rules there, I won't be posting them here but some of them are pretty important to the story!)
> 
> A year ago today, I finally stopped lurking and started posting my very first Nuzlocke, The Scientist! Today, after a wonderful year of being part of this community and improving as a writer, I'm very excited to start posting the sequel!
> 
> ...Yes, sequel. You won’t get the full enjoyment out of this if you haven't read the first one. But, that being said, I think this story can probably stand on its own! Let's put it this way: it's best that you go read The Scientist first, but if you're not interested in ever reading The Scientist, I'd rather you skip right to this one than read neither of them. This story means a lot to me for various reasons, some of which I'll probably go into detail about later. 
> 
> One of those reasons is that I feel this is where I've really started to find myself as a writer! I've started to develop my own style a lot here, and there are some moments that I'm really, really proud of. I've almost finished the entire draft, which means weekly updates! It also means that I've been able to clearly see my own improvement over the course of the story before I even start posting it, and I'm not as happy with the earlier chapters... but stick around, because I'm really excited for some things that are coming later!
> 
> Anyway, enough rambling! Here we go!

I'm supposed to be overqualified for this job.  
  
I trained a championship-winning team. I've grown up around labs, and spent a year officially helping Professor Oak raise some starter Pokemon. And as if that wasn't enough, I even had a huge role in taking down Team Rocket. After everything I've done, being in charge of raising a trio of starters for Professor Elm should be easy.  
  
Apparently, no one told that to the starters.  
  
“Don't bite him so hard, Totodile! It's just training! You're too slow with your dodging, Cyndaquil! And Chikorita, now would be the perfect time to launch a projectile attack while they're both distracted!”  
  
My words seem to have no effect, as usual. The Chikorita is determined to do nothing, nervously watching the other two fight from as far away as possible. If I were training her for a tree-climbing championship, she'd be less hopeless -- she's currently high up on a branch and trembling like, well, a leaf. It's impressive that she even got up there, but what am I going to tell Elm? “Well, this one's not much of a fighter, but at least she knows how to climb trees! There are trainers out there who are looking for that in a starter, right?”  
  
Down below, the Cyndaquil squirms free from his opponent and launches a triumphant counterattack. His small legs don't propel him very far, and he's easily swatted out of the air by the grinning Totodile. Not to be deterred, he struggles to his feet to try again, breathing hard, blood trickling from small bite marks on his side.  
  
“That's enough,” I say wearily, stopping them before any serious injuries can happen. “It's getting late, so let's call it a day, okay? There's always tomorrow.” Always another day to fail miserably at turning these three into proper starters. No matter how much overtime I put in, I never seem to get anywhere with them.  
  
I reach for the Totodile’s Pokeball, and his teeth reach for my hand in response. “ _Behave_ ,” I command in my sternest possible voice, yanking my arm back. “Or you won't get to train tomorrow at all.”  
  
After a brief moment of tension, he slowly closes his mouth, accepting his fate. I sigh in relief as I recall him. The Totodile is by far the strongest of the three, and the obvious choice for any serious trainer, but how can I send him out into the world when he has no self-control? In the wrong hands, it would be so easy for him to become a killing machine.  
  
“You can come down now!” I call treeward. “He's gone.” The Chikorita hesitates before scrambling down the tree and into my waiting arms. I stroke her leaf reassuringly, and it's not long before she's all smiles. This one would make a perfect companion Pokemon, but labs don't produce _companion Pokemon_. I'm supposed to be making a fighter out of her.  
  
“Maybe tomorrow you can at least move on to fighting another Chikorita?” I suggest. So far, the only thing she'll attack are plastic targets.  
  
She looks scared at even the thought of it, so I sigh, wish her good night, and watch her disappear into the safety of her Pokeball.  
  
When I reach for the third Pokeball, the Cyndaquil flares his flames in protest.  
  
“I know you don't like going in there,” I say as I kneel down to look at him. “But you're covered in bites and scratches, and the healing machine can deal with them quicker if you're inside your ball.”  
  
He puffs out his chest in a defiantly adorable I-am-tough-and-not-hurt-at-all gesture, and I can't help smiling through my concern. This one's got far too much determination to fit into a body as small as his. All Cyndaquil are small, of course, but this one's an actual runt. He's running out of time to do much more growing, and there's already been an alarming lack of change in the numbers the last few times I weighed him.  
  
“I know,” I agree. “You fight well, and you'll beat him soon. But you won't beat him at all if you're tired and scratched up, so let me heal you, okay? Besides, you know the lab rules. I can't leave you outside of your ball when no one's around.”  
  
The Cyndaquil frowns, but he lets his flames die down, and when I reach out to ruffle the fur on his head, he goes back to smiling.  
  
“See you tomorrow,” I whisper as he disappears. For a moment, I just sit there, holding his Pokeball. Three starters. One fierce and disobedient, one gentle and timid… but it's this little one that worries me the most. Would any trainer ever choose someone so fragile? And if they did, could they keep him safe?  
  
At least I can keep him safe right now. I stand up, brush the dirt off my jeans, and carry the three Pokeballs into the lab. Everything’s quiet as I slide them into the healing machine. All my coworkers have gone home, since they have the ability to raise actual desirable starters that get snapped up by trainers.  
  
What's wrong with me? Did I never have any real skill at raising starters? Alone in a different region without Gary and Laurel around to help me, I haven't been able to do anything right. Every day, I'm more surprised that I still have a job. Sometimes I wonder if the only reason Elm hasn't fired me is because he just enjoys watching the security footage of my training and laughing at it.  
  
I can't go home until I make sure the starters have been healed properly, so in addition to lamenting my situation, I pass the time by wandering the building and making sure all the lights are off. Being the one who always has to lock up the lab is an unfortunate side effect of staying late.  
  
I'm standing in a storeroom in pitch darkness when I hear the phone ring. It's so tempting to not answer it (the lab is technically closed, after all), but I don't want to get extra fired for ignoring important phone calls. Making a mad dash through the hallway, I slide into the main office and pick up the receiver with just a second to spare.  
  
“Elm labs, Tessa Linden speaking,” I say breathlessly.  
  
“Oh, good,” the familiar voice crackles over the line. “I was hoping you'd still be here.”  
  
Yes, Elm, I'm still here. As usual. Because you assigned me the most troublesome trio of starter Pokemon in existence.  
  
“What is it, Professor?” is all I say, though.  
  
“Remember how I said earlier that I've gone to visit a friend outside of Cherrygrove today? Well, it just so happens that Samuel came all the way from Kanto to visit him too, and we all got caught up in talking about our research and lost track of time...basically, I don't think I'll bother coming home tonight, so I wanted to ask if you could come in a little early tomorrow to open the lab.”  
  
Professor Oak is here in Johto? I guess I should be grateful that he didn't show up at the lab, but I'm sure Elm is still telling him all about my amusing failures.  
  
“I was going to come in early anyway,” I reassure him. Not that I'm happy about it, but I do need all the extra time I can get.  
  
There's laughter in the background. “I have to go,” Elm says quickly. “I really appreciate it, Tessa." A click, and then silence.  
  
Yup, definitely telling stories about my amusing failures.  
  
Well, nothing I can do about that. Time to store the Pokemon safely away, lock up, and come back tomorrow to repeat this pointless effort all over again. Sometimes I regret essentially retiring from battling.  
  
The recovery machine is still beeping away when I return, so it takes me a minute to realize that there's anything unusual going on. A closer look reveals only two Pokeballs filling up the slots, and I feel a brief spike of panic.  
  
I shake my head to clear it, trying to dismiss my typical paranoia. What's the worst that could happen? I must have not locked one in properly and it rolled onto the floor, or maybe I absentmindedly left one outside. But then my eyes are drawn to a set of muddy footprints by the wide-open door, confirming my worst fears.  
  
No time to waste. I've got to be ready for this. In one fluid motion, I snatch up the two remaining Pokeballs and throw them into my bag, then lock the door and let it slam behind me as I run out into the backyard. I realize the situation isn't as bad as I think once I glimpse a flash of red hair and dark clothes disappearing over the fence.  
  
Still holding my keys, I unlock the gate and dash through it, catching the thief by surprise. Already halfway down the path, they don't look back, but I can see their pace quicken. I grit my teeth and run right after them.  
  
There's no way I'm letting a Pokemon thief escape me this time.  
  
They're trying their best to do exactly that, though, immediately heading for the trees to throw me off their trail. It's some comfort that I know the wooded area fairly well, but knowing which Pokemon and plants can be found in the area is hardly the same as knowing where each individual very trippable tree root can be found. The setting sun doesn't help, either.  
  
But I seem to be taller and older than the thief, and I find myself closing the gap a little with every stride. Even just keeping them in my sights for as long as possible is better than nothing. It sure beats being drugged with Sleep Powder while they teleport away, at least. Whoever this is, they're much less prepared for a heist than Team Rocket ever was.  
  
I used to feel kind of silly for all the time I spent worrying, running over seemingly unnecessary plans in my head about what I’d do if something like that ever happened again. Now that it _has_ happened, I desperately wish that I was back at the lab feeling silly, making plans that I wouldn't actually need.  
  
_Why me, again?_ I can't help lamenting. It's as if I have a big sign around my neck proclaiming “Please steal from me!” The worst part is, it's never _my_ Pokemon. I'm not looking forward to telling another professor that I lost an important Pokemon.  
  
At least this professor isn't my mom.  
  
I keep a close hand on my bag, making sure the two remaining Pokeballs are still there. Without my actual team on hand, they're all I have to fight with should I manage to catch up. I'm just hoping that any amateur thief desperate for a starter Pokemon wouldn't have a good team with them. Or any team at all, ideally. No matter which two I have, I don't like my chances against absolutely anything.  
  
Even though I'm in shape, I find myself breathing hard, frantically dodging left and right and trying not to trip on what I now realize are an unreasonable amount of very trippable objects on the forest floor. So it's a relief when the thief finally comes to a halt right on the outskirts of Cherrygrove (how did we make it all the way here?) and turns around to face me.  
  
I can barely see them through the shadows of the trees and the darkening sky, but it's still obvious that they really are just a kid. Their clothes are much too big and much too torn up, and probably much too stolen as well. A shoulder-length curtain of chronically unbrushed red hair frames a frustrated scowl.  
  
“Why do you even care?” they demand. “I saw how frustrated you were with all of them. You should be grateful I took one off your hands. It's not as if Elm doesn't have a bunch of replacements, anyway.”  
  
I'm torn between righteous anger and pity, and it honestly surprises me which one wins out.  
  
“You could have applied for a starter,” I say with an unexpected amount of kindness. “You could have gotten a license and gone out to catch anything you want. You still can. Give me back the Pokemon and I won't press charges.”  
  
The scowl deepens. “You don't know anything!”  
  
What is up with this kid? “I know that I'm giving you a second chance, and you're wasting it.”  
  
“I'll battle you for it,” the kid says, gripping the Pokeball tighter. “If I win, I keep it.”  
  
I snort. “You know I'm a champion, right? Also, absolutely not.”  
  
“A champion with no team, just two weak starters,” the kid declares, throwing the Pokeball anyway.  
  
Okay, they've got a point there.  
  
I'm not surprised to see the Totodile appear. It's the kind of choice I'd expect from a burglar, and it's the worst-case scenario for me to fight against. It looks back and forth between us, confused.  
  
“You've been kidnapped,” I say, trying to sound reassuring. “Just agree to come back with me to the lab, and it'll all be okay.”  
  
“Don't you want something more than that?” the kidnapper jumps in immediately. “I've seen you fight. You're stronger than the others, and they're just holding you back. Why wait around for a trainer to pick you when I've already picked you now?”  
  
The Totodile turns away from me, considering this. “Totodile, please!” I beg. “You don't know anything about this person other than they _stole_ you. Come back with me and we’ll find you a good trainer.”  
  
Even in the darkness, I notice a brief flicker of surprised happiness on the kid’s face at my use of _they_ \-- but then they’re right back to sneering. “His name isn’t Totodile. It's, um...Chomp.”  
  
Pleased by this idea, Chomp grins, revealing many appropriately sharp teeth. He steps in front of the kid and narrows his eyes at me. I can't believe this.  
  
“Send out a Pokemon, or it'll be you that gets torn to shreds,” the kid threatens.  
  
My hand has already closed around the Chikorita's Pokeball inside my bag, but I flinch and it slips through my fingers. Every time I think I'm over it, something like this happens, the robbery and the sharp teeth and the torn-up grass Pokemon, _and why this again?_  
  
Deep breaths. Grab the other Pokeball, throw it, and have faith in the Cyndaquil’s fighting spirit. I've come way too far to fall apart over a misguided kid and a Totodile I trained myself. Type advantages be damned; the Chikorita is not my best option here.  
  
Without hesitation, the Cyndaquil’s flames blaze to life, softly illuminating the area around us. Fire won't do anything against a Totodile, but at least he's prepared to fight. “Be careful,” is the first thing I tell him. “I'm pulling you back at the first sign of danger, but give it all you have.”  
  
“Bite it, Chomp!” the kid yells. Chomp snarls and charges forward, teeth flashing.  
  
Okay, speed. We've got an advantage on that front. “Tackle!” I call out desperately.  
  
A small hop out of the way, a small lunge forward, and it's the Totodile who ends up sprawled on the ground.  
  
“Get back!” I order. The Cyndaquil dashes over to stand in front of me while Chomp is already scrambling to his feet.  
  
The kid’s eyes narrow. “Water Gun.”  
  
I laugh. “Nice try, but he doesn't know that yet.”  
  
Determined to prove me wrong, the Totodile opens his mouth. I'm expecting nothing, but suddenly there's water gushing forward, taking me by surprise. The Cyndaquil is equally unprepared, getting knocked back by the torrent and collapsing facedown in a puddle of mud.  
  
When he doesn't get up right away, I run over and kneel by his side, not caring how muddy I get. He coughs feebly and spits out a mouthful of dirty water. Once he gets his breath back, I gently lift him into my arms, then spin around to confront Chomp and the thief.  
  
They're both gone.  
  
Cherrygrove City lies just ahead, taunting me with its many hiding places. I suppose it's a good thing that my first thought was to ensure the Cyndaquil’s safety, but it's led to me losing the thief.  
  
Well, looks like I need to head in to their Pokemon Center anyway. How hard can it be to find a redheaded thief who’s only been gone for a minute?  
  
Knowing my luck, probably very.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let's get the important stuff out of the way first:  
> -Silver in this story is nonbinary and uses they/them pronouns, as you may have guessed!  
> -This takes place roughly three years after the end of The Scientist! I think I mentioned that earlier, and it'll definitely come up in the story, but I wanted to make that clear right from the beginning.  
> -I do plan to have regular Wednesday updates like before (unless you all yell at me to slow down... feel free to do that)! But there might not be an update next week, or it might be late, because I'll be away and won't have super reliable internet access. Sorry!


	2. Firestarter

The nurse at the Pokemon Center is clearly surprised when I hand her a dazed and muddy Cyndaquil. He had flat-out refused to return to his Pokeball, and as he didn't seem seriously hurt, I gave in and carried him all the way there. My shirt couldn't possibly have gotten any muddier, anyway.  
  
“I'll be back soon,” I promise the Cyndaquil as he's whisked away for treatment. I doubt there's anything I can do about the thief right now, but I head outside regardless. Surely somebody has seen an angry red-headed kid run by.  
  
“You look like a tourist!” an old man down the street greets me, a please-let-me-sell-you-something look on his face. “Interested in a tour of this lovely city?”  
  
I'm pretty sure I just look like a crazed mud wrestler, unless it's common for people to slather themselves in mud before visiting Cherrygrove. “That depends,” I say. “Does this tour include showing me the location of a suspicious-looking red-haired kid? Because that's all I'm interested in right now.”  
  
The old man strokes his beard thoughtfully. “I did see someone like that. Ran right past me before I could finish explaining the various tour packages that are available. Kids these days...” He shakes his head.  
  
“What direction were they heading?” I ask, hardly able to believe my luck.  
  
“Hmm, I'd say towards Violet City. Don't know what the rush was all about. The next tour group doesn't leave for there until tomorrow.”  
  
Not remotely surprising, but it's good to have confirmation. “Thanks!” I call out behind me as I head back to the Pokemon Center, ignoring the pamphlets he's desperately waving at me. Anyone who feels the need to steal a starter Pokemon is almost certainly aiming for the league challenge, and Violet has the closest gym. This means I can probably keep tailing the thief, not that I know what to do if I catch up to them again. I just don't have the heart to report someone who seems to be in a difficult situation to the police, especially when their only crime so far is stealing a Pokemon who _wanted_ to be stolen.  
  
It's not up to me, though. I hate to bother Elm on his day off, but there's no way I'm trekking back to New Bark tonight just to tell him in person tomorrow that I let one of his Totodile get stolen. Doing nothing so that he shows up at the lab in the morning and finds that I've disappeared along with three starters is not an option, either. Much as I don't want to, I have to call him.  
  
I _do_ have my phone, but it seems to have died at some point between New Bark and here. Looks like I'm stuck using one of the fancy new public video phones at the Pokecenter. Pushing through the main doors, I intend to head right there, but the nurse at the front desk waves me over. The Cyndaquil has been healed and de-mudded already, it seems.  
  
“Here's your Cyndaquil!” she says with a smile. “He'll be just fine.” The Cyndaquil nods, trying to reassure me, but I know he's the kind of Pokemon who would say he's fine and able to keep fighting even if all his limbs had just been ripped off and he was bleeding to death.  
  
“He's not _my_ \--” I start to say, but give it up. I'm more focused on pulling my jacket out of my bag and putting it on over my filthy shirt before I pick him up. No point in just getting him muddy again. He snuggles into my arms, glowing with much more warmth than he did back when I scooped him out of that puddle.  
  
We head over to the deserted video phone section, where I sit down in front of one of the screens with a sigh. “It really is time to go back to your Pokeball,” I say as sternly as I can manage. “You don't want to be around when I tell the professor about all this.”  
  
His glare clearly says _I'm not going anywhere_ , and his steady heat is comforting after all that's happened, so I give up. “Fine. But it won't be any fun.” He just snuggles in closer and waits impatiently for me to call.  
  
It's a good thing I have Elm’s cell number memorized. I'm expecting him to not pick up, but after just a few rings his face appears, barely visible against the night sky. He must have gone all the way outside just to take the call where it's quiet, and I feel extra guilty for thinking he'd ignore me.  
  
“Tessa?” he asks, confused to see me sitting in a Pokemon Center with the Cyndaquil. “Did you take the Pokemon on a field trip? To... Cherrygrove?”  
  
Here we go. I take a deep breath and launch into a frantic explanation of what happened, punctuated by frequent pointed remarks of “Quil!” from my companion.  
  
“Of course, it's all your decision, professor,” I babble. “But this kid doesn't seem like a terrible person, more like someone who's in a bad situation. And I genuinely don't think that Totodile ever wants to come back.” I can't read his expression, don't know if he's angry, disappointed, about to fire me on the spot.  
  
“I'm sorry,” he says, surprising me. “It must be difficult for you to be in this situation again. I want you to know that I _do not_ expect you to go chasing the thief all over the region. This is just one Totodile -- not that all Totodile are interchangeable, of course -- and I don't want you worrying about it. You can just head back to the lab, Tessa, and I'll assign you another one.”  
  
Okay, this is not how I was expecting this conversation to turn out. “But I'm worried,” I insist. “Those two might end up being a bad combination. I'd like to follow them around for a little while, make sure nothing too violent happens. I'd feel terrible if I ignored the situation and let it get out of hand.”  
  
“Well, if you want,” Elm says, clearly unconvinced. “Take the time to go to Violet, at least. You deserve some time off for once.” He hesitates. “I don't think you've gone anywhere else in this region since you first came to New Bark. Why don't you go on a bit of a tour, regardless of catching any thieves?”  
  
Yes, Johto is a beautiful region that I haven't really seen. But can you blame me for being committed to my job?  
  
“Well, I guess I could get some of my team to join me. I'll send the other two starters back to you. We can't have them getting stolen, too.”  
  
The Cyndaquil protests at this, digging his claws into my jacket. “Don't be silly,” I tell him. “It's not safe for you out there. You can't come with me.”  
  
Elm is watching us, a small smile on his face. “You know, he is very attached to you, Tessa,” he starts.  
  
“I've noticed,” I say dryly, unhooking the claws.  
  
“It might be difficult for him to adjust to another trainer. Why don't you take him along? Maybe…” He hesitates again, and I don't like where this is going. “You could be his trainer? Take on the Johto league together? You’ve been working pretty hard, and I think a break from the lab would be good for you.”  
  
I can't help it. I laugh. This whole situation is just so absurd. The Cyndaquil, having perked up at the idea of taking on the league, slumps over at my reaction, and I feel a stab of guilt. It's not that I don't want to be his trainer, because I _do_. I've wanted it ever since the moment he hatched and smiled up at me with pure love and trust, but I couldn't let myself want it. I'm just his temporary trainer, hired to prepare him for the world of battling. I already have a starter and a league championship, and I don't _deserve_ to be the one to train him. I haven't been able to help him yet, and I'm still afraid of battling sometimes, even now.  
  
I miss it, though. My Kanto league challenge may have been a lot of things, but one of those things was _fun_. Some days I hate being stuck at the lab. It reminds me too much of what my life was like back in Celadon. Part of me has always wanted to get back out there, travelling and battling without the stress of fighting an entire criminal organization this time.  
  
The other part of me still wants to hide, to protect this Cyndaquil from the dangers of battling. He reminds me so much of Laurel, brimming with determination and confidence, but he doesn't have the physical ability to back it up. How long could he last out there?  
  
I look down to where he's gazing at me pleadingly, and I feel like my heart is about to shatter into a million pieces. _Pick me_ , his desperate expression is saying. _Pick me, because no one else ever will._ He's small and fragile and full of so much heart, and deep down, I know I picked him long ago, know I could never just hand him off to some careless trainer. I don't want to put him in danger, but I know his life will be miserable if he doesn't get to do what he loves most.  
  
“It won't be easy,” I tell him, my voice wavering. “We’ll need to work really hard, and you need to learn how to pick your battles. The league challenge is not to be taken lightly.” _The league challenge._ I feel dizzy. Is this really happening?  
  
The Cyndaquil nods eagerly, willing to do anything if it means he gets to keep going around and battling with me. Elm’s smile widens, and I wonder if he’s suspected all along that the two of us would end up together.  
  
“I know how hard you've been working,” he says. “You deserve this. Go out and have fun, but remember you're still one of my scientists. You can consider this as part of your starter-raising work combined with some field work.”  
  
“So you're going to pay me extra for this?” I ask with a wicked grin.  
  
“Don't push your luck. I think you'll earn plenty of money from your battle victories,” Elm says. Can't argue with that, I guess. “I need to get back inside,” he remembers, straightening up. “You have to let me know, though... what are you naming him?”  
  
I look down at this little spitfire smiling at me. It's hard to believe that I do get to name him, get to say out loud what I've started to call him in my head.  
  
“Inferno,” I say, and he glows a little brighter. It's a big name for a small Cyndaquil, but I'm hoping he'll grow into it.  
  
“Inferno it is!” Elm smiles. “I really do have to go now. Let me know if you find more information on the thief, but don't worry about it. Just have fun!” And then he's gone, leaving me with a blank screen and a new starter Pokemon. This is turning out to be one of the weirdest days of my life, and I've had some pretty strange experiences.  
  
My new Cyndaquil -- _my new Cyndaquil!_ \-- gestures towards the door, but I shake my head. “No way. It's too late to get to Violet City at a reasonable time tonight, and we are _not_ fighting any gyms until we're much more prepared. Even if the thief is heading right there, they won't be able to get a gym appointment for a couple days. The new gym leader has only just taken over, so it's pretty booked up.” Yes, okay, I keep track of the battling scene in Johto and watch a lot of matches in my spare time. But that doesn't mean I'm ready to do this.  
  
Besides, I have another phone call to make.  
  
Video chat is actually pretty important when a Pokemon might pick up the phone. I'm not calling the public Viridian gym number, but rather one that I know will be answered. It rings for longer than when I called Elm, but soon enough there's an Alakazam staring at me from the other end of the screen. He takes in me, Inferno, and the Pokemon Center before raising an eyebrow.  
  
( _I imagine you would like to speak to Gary?_ )  
  
Don't ask me how telepathy is able to work over a phone call. It just does, and it drives us scientists crazy.  
  
“That would be great, Simon. As long as he's not busy?”  
  
( _He has finished up with his challengers for the day. I will go find him_ ) the Alakazam says before vanishing in a flash of mint green.  
  
Inferno seems quite impressed, having never met a psychic type before. I’m just impatient, drumming my fingers on the armrest of the chair. After a few minutes, Gary slides into the picture, takes in the scene, and raises an eyebrow in such a perfect mirror to Simon that I nearly laugh.  
  
“Is that the Cyndaquil?” he asks. I’ve admittedly told him quite a lot about Inferno and the other starters, but that doesn't make him any less confused.  
  
“This is Inferno,” I say, unable to stop myself from smiling. “He's _my_ Cyndaquil now.” I launch into the whole story for the second time today, and Inferno is just as eager to jump in and add things, not that we really know what he's saying.  
  
“You just can't catch a break, can you?” Gary remarks, shaking his head.  
  
“It's not that bad,” I say, trying to convince myself as much as him. “This isn't Team Rocket. I just want to help the kid. Which reminds me, I want you to talk to the other gym leaders, get them to tell you if a redheaded kid with a Totodile shows up. Just in case I can't get there on time.”  
  
“You want to help this kid how, exactly?”  
  
“I don't know. I just want to find out their situation, make sure things are okay, make sure that Totodile isn't out of control. It's far too late to get him back.”  
  
Gary considers this. “All right. You want me to talk to Lance, too?”  
  
“Gods, no. He has enough to worry about. Like running two entire regions and keeping you out of trouble.”  
  
“I haven’t done anything!” Gary protests.  
  
“Well, maybe not this week. But wasn’t it just recently that the roof caught on fire because you--”  
  
He cuts me off, glaring. “D’you want me to help or not?”  
  
I grin, knowing I’ve won that exchange. “Yeah.”  
  
Gary manages to slip back into Serious Gym Leader Mode. “I'll talk to them, especially Falkner and Bugsy. We'll all keep an eye on things.”  
  
“Thanks, Gary,” I say sincerely. “I really appreciate it.”  
  
He shrugs. “No big deal. I'm glad you're getting out there again. Just...be careful, yeah?”  
  
As if I need reminding. “You know I will be.”  
  
Gary flashes that familiar smirk. “Smell ya later, then!” The screen goes black.  
  
Inferno looks at me as if to say _Is this guy for real?_ I nod ruefully, then cast a longing look at the front desk, where I can rent a room for the night. Everything is finally starting to sink in. I'm here in Cherrygrove with _my_ Cyndaquil, I'm apparently going to do another league challenge, and I need to try and reform a thief who now has a vicious Totodile.  
  
But right now, I'm going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some quick thoughts:
> 
> -this is basically The Phone Call Chapter Part 1. Sorry  
> -"travelling and battling without the stress of fighting an entire criminal organization this time" honey, you've got a big storm coming  
> -I briefly considered naming Inferno "Spitfire", but Spit and Spitty are not great nickname options  
> -while editing I realized that the abra line doesn't really have eyebrows, but I looked back at The Scientist and saw that I already gave Mew eyebrows to raise, so it's staying. Psychic eyebrows are a thing now.  
> -there's probably a sign in the Viridian gym that's permanently stuck on "0 days since our last nonsense"


	3. Slow burn

I'm a morning person, but that doesn't mean I enjoy being woken up at the crack of dawn by an impatient Cyndaquil who, of course, refused to be confined to his Pokeball last night.  
  
“Listen,” I grumble, staring back at Inferno. “We’re not in a hurry, okay? Do you have any idea how much preparation I have to do before we go? I don't have the stuff I need for a long journey, and because I don't want to go all the way back to New Bark to get it, we need to wait until the stores open.”  
  
I also just don't want to go back to the lab and be faced with endless questions from my coworkers. _Did you really let another Pokemon get stolen? Why did Elm let YOU keep one of the starters? Are you sure you can handle another league challenge?_ Questions I've asked myself enough times already.  
  
“How about breakfast?” I suggest, going for a compromise. It's not like I was going to get back to sleep anyway. Inferno brightens and hops off the bed, shifting from foot to foot as he waits for me. I pull my muddy clothes back on, for lack of any other option. At least they aren't soaking wet anymore.  
  
Cherrygrove is a small city with no gym, so the complete lack of trainers in the cafeteria at such an early hour isn't surprising. The silence gives me plenty of opportunity to mentally scream _What the hell are you doing???_ at myself over and over.  
  
“Now, the rules,” I tell Inferno over our bowls of cereal and Pokemon food, respectively. He nods, willing to agree to anything if it means he actually gets to do the league challenge.  
  
“First rule: This is not a game. This is not a little scuffle in the backyard of the lab. You need to work hard, you need to follow my orders, and you need to never pick a fight you can't win.” Okay, maybe that’s not so much a rule as it is a bombardment of advice, but I'm making this up as I go here. I'm not worried about those first two items, but Inferno would probably challenge Arceus Themself given the opportunity. He nods again, though, the picture of innocence.  
  
“Second rule: Stay within my sight at all times. I won't force you into the Pokeball unless it's an emergency situation, but if you're going to be out, you need to be close by. There are some dangerous Pokemon out there, far more vicious than the “friend” you fought yesterday.” I've given up on getting him back in the Pokeball. Most Pokemon view them as safe and relaxing places, but there are always exceptions.  
  
Inferno just keeps nodding, waiting for more rules. “That's it for now,” I declare. I’m not awake enough for this yet. “But there's more, and I'll let you know when they're relevant, and I expect you to follow them.” I gesture emphatically with my spoon to show that I mean business, but his joyfully eager look hasn't changed.  
  
I sigh. Well, I can always use more limitless optimism to balance me out, I guess. As long as he doesn't get overconfident. I'm hoping a few days spent fighting wild Pokemon will give him a reality check.  
  
Back in the main lobby, I drop the Chikorita's Pokeball into the transfer machine and watch as it disappears from sight. No point in dragging her around with me; she’d just hate it. I only hope someone else at the lab will be good to her.  
  
“Not sure if the stores are open yet,” I remark as I turn back to Inferno. “But I know someone who will be up, and also annoyed if she doesn't hear about this as soon as possible.” Me taking the league challenge again is going to be all over the news before too long, and she'll be mad if she doesn't hear about it from me first.  
  
I'm just hoping she'll be okay with this whole situation at all. Again, what am I _doing_?  
  
I've charged my phone overnight, but the video phones are still my best option. It's hard to hold a cell phone and an energetic Cyndaquil at the same time. Inferno hurriedly scampers behind me as I head over to the still-deserted calling area. Settling myself back in a chair with Inferno on my lap, I dial a different laboratory this time.  
  
One of Oak’s many assistants picks up. Okay, I guess _some_ other people are awake at this hour. “Oak’s lab,” he says curiously. “How may I be of assistance?”  
  
“Can I speak to Laurel?” I'm not explaining myself to this guy.  
  
“One moment,” he says, ducking out. He's soon replaced by a Venusaur, staring wide-eyed at me and Inferno.  
  
“Hi,” I say awkwardly. “I'm in a bit of a situation again…”  
  
Laurel listens as I tell the story for the third time, accompanied by additions from Inferno that she can actually understand. “So,” I finish, finding it hard to meet her eyes. “I do want to help this kid, and I want to help Inferno. But I don't want to do another league challenge and have you feel like you're being replaced, you know?” According to the rules, a trainer can challenge as many leagues as they want, but previous championship-winning Pokemon aren't allowed to compete a second time.  
  
Her snort seems to mean _don't worry, I'm irreplaceable_ , and I crack a tentative smile. “You don't mind? You're happy there and you're okay with us going?” It’s been hard enough leaving her a region away in Pallet on a normal day, but we both have a job to do, and at least one of us is good at it. Voluntarily running all over Johto without her, though, is a whole different story.  
  
Laurel smiles and waves a vine, indicating I should go. I suppose if we’re already apart, she’d rather I at least do something more exciting with my life, especially if she gets to watch me on TV.  
  
“Thanks, Laur,” I breathe, hit by a sudden wave of gratitude. “And I know I keep saying this, but I'm sorry it took me so long to be a good trainer. I won't mess up this time.”  
  
She shapes a vine into a reassuring heart, but then locks eyes with me. Gesturing forcefully between herself, Inferno, and me, her message is clear: _You treat him right. Don't let either of us down._  
  
“I will. I promise.” It comes out in a faint whisper, but I know Laurel still hears me. If I can't give my team the affection they deserve, I have no right to be training a team at all. But I've changed. I'm no longer the frightened 15-year-old girl desperately trying to bury her feelings behind a cold analytic approach, and I'm definitely not the naive little 10-year-old girl with big dreams but no practical experience. I'm ready to do this and have some fun for once.  
  
At least, I hope I am.  
  
There's a crash immediately followed by an < _oops_ > in the background, and Laurel hastily waves goodbye as she runs off to deal with it. The screen goes black. Looks like I won't be talking with the rest of my team yet.  
  
Inferno looks a little starstruck. I've shown the starters some of my old battles for training purposes, so he knows what a big deal Laurel is. “She's great, isn't she?” I ask with a smile, and he nods immediately. If he can turn out to be even half the Pokemon she is, Johto won’t stand a chance.  
  
“Let's go see if the shops are open,” I suggest, and he follows me without hesitation.  
  


***

  
  
There's actually a camping equipment store that's open, probably because many trainers who are in desperate need of this stuff tend to be up at all hours. I figure I can get pretty much everything I need here. Sure, it might be more practical to gather up my old stuff, but I don't really know where it all is. Most of it never made the trip to New Bark, which means it's either at the Oaks’ house or all the way back in Celadon. I feel a familiar pang of sadness at the absence of any Pokemon who could fly or teleport me right where I need to go.  
  
At least I have enough money that it wouldn't hurt to buy new stuff. Inferno perches in my shopping cart, staring around the store. One very tired-looking employee watches as I grab just about everything I can think of. Tent, sleeping bag, backpack, water bottle, protein bars, flashlight, and most importantly: mud-free clothes.  
  
With all that purchased, Inferno tries to point me in the direction of Violet City, but I shake my head. “Do I look ready? I'm still covered in mud, not to mention that we don't have any Pokeballs or potions. Which reminds me of the third rule: slow and steady. I had a pretty rushed challenge last time, and if I'm doing this again, I want to take the time to enjoy it. Trust me, you'll be a much better battler if you slow down and focus on training rather than rushing into things. The league isn't going anywhere.”  
  
Inferno starts to look as if he regrets begging me to take him along. “Oh, don't be like that,” I say. “We'll be on our way to Violet before the end of the day. Lighten up.”  
  
He lets some flames shoot out of his back, and I laugh. “That's the spirit.”  
  
Back at the Pokemon Center, he's left to wait longer as I shower. I'm not heartless enough to make him wait around while I wash the muddy clothes, so I just throw them in a plastic bag in my backpack. I'll deal with them in Violet.  
  
Clean, fresh, and mostly prepared, I'm almost starting to feel like I can handle this. I have experience, common sense, and no gang of criminals trying to hunt me down, so what am I waiting for? Let's have some fun.  
  
After stocking up on essential trainer supplies at the PokeMart, I step outside with Inferno. He starts off towards Violet again, turning around and looking at me hopefully. “Not yet,” I say. He throws his stubby arms in the air, frustrated.  
  
“Training first,” I inform him, and he straightens up a little. “Then we catch you a new teammate.” He does a happy little jump and comes over to join me as I walk back to Route 29.  
  
Sure, both of these things could be done on the way to Violet. But I know this area better, and I know there aren't many tough Pokemon or trainers around. Cherrygrove and New Bark are practically in the middle of nowhere, so not a lot of league hopefuls ever bother coming to this part of the region.  
  
I've always thought that Route 29 would fit perfectly into Kanto. Such a similar-looking grassy area scattered with trees, full of Pidgey and Rattata. Maybe that's why I've never felt far from home in my three years of staying here.  
  
Then again, Kanto is always just a surf away from New Bark, too.  
  
Anyway, training. And catching, if the opportunity presents itself. I've had to become used to fighting Pidgey and Rattata over the years, but that doesn't mean I have any intention of catching either. This is a fresh start.  
  
Inferno’s itching for a fight, but it’s a while before any wild Pokemon show up to give him one. For the most part, they aren't familiar with what a Cyndaquil is, and don't feel like finding out in a painful way.  
  
Sooner or later, though, there's a challenger. There always is. A Rattata slinks out of the bushes, facing Inferno with a snarl.  
  
And some very sharp teeth.  
  
Inferno looks at me, nearly bursting with anticipation, waiting for orders. I take a deep breath. No point in panicking so early. I might as well go home right now if I'm just going to do that.  
  
“Tackle.”  
  
Not wasting a moment, Inferno lunges forward, catching the Rattata by surprise. Everything happens so quickly -- it's knocked over, it sinks its teeth into him, it gets hit with a faceful of back flames and scampers back into the bushes. Well, that could have been a lot worse.  
  
Inferno shoots me a hopeful _how did I do?_ look, and I find myself smiling at him. “It's a good start,” I say honestly. “But I'm checking out that bite before anything else.” He rolls his eyes, but trots back over and lets me look. There's just a faint trickle of blood running down his side, but I give him a quick spray with a potion to be safe.  
  
Looking up, my eyes are drawn to a nearby rock. There's a curious brown and white face peeking over it, which quickly squeaks and drops out of sight as soon as we make eye contact.  
  
A Sentret? I can work with that.  
  
“Hey,” I say softly. “Are you interested in what we're doing? We're just training and preparing for the Pokemon league. We won't fight you unless you want, and you're welcome to come train with us.” Nothing happens for a moment, but then the face peeks back up again. I make sure to smile at it.  
  
Inferno nudges my bag, wondering why I don't just throw a Pokeball and be done with it. “Fourth rule,” I whisper to him. “No catching Pokemon against their will. Anyone who's going to fight for us is going to do it voluntarily.” My mind wanders back to another timid brown and white first capture, who never signed up for any of this.  
  
Meanwhile, the Sentret is slowly crossing the field towards us. Inferno sits quietly, for once knowing better than to attack. It comes all the way up to him and squeaks out a greeting, then turns away in embarrassment.  
  
“You want us to teach you how to fight?” I guess, and she (up close, I can tell it's a female) nods nervously. “Well, we can do that! Right, Inferno?” Inferno thinks about this for approximately half a second and then agrees.  
  
I reach into my backpack for a Pokeball. “You want to come travel with us, then? Just touch this, and you'll be registered to my team. We’ll look after you.” The Sentret comes closer, sniffing the Pokeball, then determinedly leans forward and boops it with her nose. As soon as she disappears, I push the button and send her right back out.  
  
She blinks, disoriented, but then gives us both a tentative smile. Inferno says something to her, and she squeaks in apparent agreement.  
  
“If you're going to be part of the team, you'll need a name,” I announce. “How about Hazel?”  
  
The Sentret hesitates, then nods.  
  
“Well then, welcome to the team, Hazel!”  
  
Inferno echoes this sentiment by nuzzling her happily, causing her to flinch away -- but then she smiles again, hesitant yet sincere.  
  
It’s a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, did you think she was going to call her _mom_? Of course not :P
> 
> Our first catch! I’ve always liked Furret, but had never used one, so I was looking forward to it!


	4. Kindling

I'm not sure how Hazel managed to survive in the wild for any amount of time, because she has no idea how to fight. When asked to show me what she can do, she only stands there hesitantly. “Just attack him!” I encourage her. “He won't use fire on you, I promise.” Hazel trembles, then darts forward and lightly swats Inferno on one leg. When he goes for a counterattack, she squeaks and runs away.  
  
“You can't run from all your problems!” I call in the general direction of the rock, which she's now hiding behind again. “Believe me, I've tried. It never works.” Inferno looks at me with concern. “It was just a joke!” I reassure him. So far, I've spared him the details of my Tragic Backstory **™,** but I suppose he'll have to find out sooner or later. I just don't want a league challenge gone wrong to ever be anything but a sad story that has nothing to do with him.  
  
I know now that the best thing I can do for Pokemon is _help_. He and Hazel (especially Hazel) won't last long in this world without some good training, and I need to provide that. I'm not putting their lives in danger, I'm giving them the strength they need to deal with a dangerous life.  
  
At least, that's what I always tell myself to avoid being caught up in an endless vortex of misery and panic. It works, most of the time.  
  
“Come back here, Hazel,” I say gently. “That was a good first attempt, okay? If you want, we can just start with showing you moves rather than sparring.” The Sentret slowly comes back over to where we're waiting, and then the training begins in earnest.  
  
Inferno and I teach her how to punch, kick, block, dodge, and even use her tail as a weapon. The Cyndaquil seems a little put out that he has no tail and therefore can't demonstrate that last technique, but I remind him in a whisper that, unlike him, Hazel will never be able to control fire. He then starts looking at her with a bit of pity, but she doesn't seem to notice. She's too busy being flustered by having to show off all these things she's never done.  
  
I may worry a lot about Inferno, but I have to remember that he _is_ a starter Pokemon. Despite his size, he's far more powerful than any wild Pokemon around here, and he's proving that already.  
  
“Good job, both of you!” I praise them, deciding it's time for a break. I sink down to the grass and sit cross-legged. Inferno jumps into my arms for some well-deserved snuggles, and Hazel takes some cautious steps closer to us. I slowly reach out a hand to pet the top of her head, and she chitters happily.  
  
Now that we've done some training, Inferno gives me what I've quickly discovered is the _are we going to Violet City NOW?_ look. I sigh. “Yes, Inferno, we can go to Violet City now.” There really isn't much point in waiting around longer.  
  
And so, we go to Violet City.  
  


***

  
  
Not that we get there anytime soon. We have to walk all the way through Cherrygrove, followed by two entire routes, and we have wild Pokemon and trainers to deal with. I doubt we’ll make it before tonight.  
  
Hazel is so hesitant to even walk in the direction of Cherrygrove that I decide it's best to just recall her. One inexperienced Pokemon to keep an eye on is enough, anyway. Inferno, of course, has no intention of going into his Pokeball. The downside to this is that as soon as we make it to the other side of Cherrygrove, he collapses on the ground, wheezing.  
  
“You can't be _that_ tired,” I protest. “If you're going to stay out of your ball, you need to keep up with the world. I can't carry you everywhere.” He looks up at me pleadingly, and my heart melts against my will. “ _Fine_ ,” I say, scooping him into my arms. “But don't get used to this, lazybutt.” He settles in with a triumphant smile, and then we’re off again.  
  
The further north we go, the more trainers we encounter. Most of them are sporting bug nets and therefore bug-type Pokemon as well. Inferno is disappointed when they all avoid us, but I point out that it's because they know they can't beat him. He then takes to giving everyone intimidating stares, trying to see how many trainers he can scare off. It's some consolation for the lack of fights, I guess.  
  
Another consolation is that without having to stop and fight, we're also making good time. The sun is still shining by the time I see Dark Cave looming in front of us. Inferno gives it a curious look and then jumps out of my arms.  
  
“I thought you wanted to go to Violet City?” I remind him. He points towards the cave, too intrigued to ignore it. “Not much in there but Geodude and Zubat,” I say. He shrugs and keeps going, having never seen either a Geodude or a Zubat.  
  
A Zubat would be fairly useful, I guess. Assuming it'll ever like me enough to evolve into Crobat.  
  
Inferno's already at the mouth of the cave, so I sigh and follow. Dark Cave, is, true to its name, dark. I can't see a thing until the Cyndaquil‘s back flames ignite, casting a soft glow over the immediate area. Nothing much is revealed, except for quite a few ordinary rocks and several Geodude who are trying very hard to look like ordinary rocks. Inferno pokes at one of the latter, suspicious.  
  
“Don't bother the rock types, Inferno,” I order him. That's not a fight I want a small Cyndaquil involved with. He frowns, but moves on, more interested by what other wonders await deeper in the cave. I've already told him it's just nothing but Zubat, not that he cares.  
  
Zubat have a tendency to dive-bomb unsuspecting trainers and Pokemon, so it's not long before a whole swarm comes zooming by. I don't move, knowing that they have enough coordination to not actually run face-first into me. Inferno, rather than ducking, leaps up and swats one out of the air. It comes crashing down to the cave floor with an undignified shriek, and he holds it in place.  
  
“Taking it upon yourself to recruit new teammates, are you?” I say, amused. Inferno releases the Zubat, who springs up again, fluttering her wings. She doesn't fly away, intrigued by this newcomer who has the audacity to attack her in her own home.  
  
“You want to join our team and take the league challenge?” I ask quickly before any serious battling breaks out. The Zubat seems genuinely surprised at the offer, used to trainers running away from her. It doesn't take long before she flashes a toothy grin and flutters up to perch on my shoulder.  
  
“Can I call you... Isra?”  
  
The Zubat chirps happily, which I take as a yes. Inferno looks quite pleased with himself. “Good work, Ferno,” I add, and he smiles wider.  
  
We head out of the cave, Isra still on my shoulder to save herself the trouble of echolocating all the time. Violet City is just up ahead, but Inferno insists on being carried again. I sternly tell him that we won't get there as quickly if I have to keep literally carrying the team, but he ignores me. Instead, he’s intent on having staring contests with Isra, which is hopeless due to her complete lack of eyes. I'm pretty sure she isn't even aware of any staring.  
  
It's been a long day of walking, but I eventually limp into the city not long after sunset. I'm really looking forward to just hanging around here and not moving much for the next few days. My team doesn't need healing, so I march right into the laundry room to finally deal with those muddy clothes.  
  
While the washing machine spins, I send Hazel out to meet our new teammate. She looks up at Isra and squeaks out a shy hello, receiving a happy squeak in response. At least we're all getting along.  
  
After Isra scouts out the laundry room and determines that there's nothing much interesting to be found there, she swoops over and pokes the button on her Pokeball. As she disappears, I marvel at her ability to instantly tell which one is hers. Ah, the wonders of echolocation.  
  
Hazel has pressed her face right up to the door of the washing machine, transfixed by the blur of colors. I suddenly feel a pang of sadness for Isra. All the echolocation in the world will never show her what that looks like. At least she'll get eyes when she evolves.  
  
Inferno, not remotely as well-versed in Pokemon biology as me, points to his eyes curiously.  
  
“Ever heard the expression ‘blind as a Zubat’? They have no eyes until they evolve,” I tell him. “Zubat rely on a sound-based technique called echolocation to sense the position of everything around them. The downside to developing eyes later on is that it actually takes them a while to get used to an extra sense, not to mention that Golbat and Crobat eyes are sensitive and they can't see very well in daylight.”  
  
Inferno nods absently, not paying proper attention. I should have figured that an impromptu biology lecture can't compare to the fascinating scene of clothes flopping around in an endless circle.  
  
Defeated, I stop talking, leaving him resting contently in my arms. I guess this is my life now: sitting in a Pokemon Center laundromat in an unfamiliar city, watching a spin cycle alongside some sweet but inexperienced Pokemon.  
  
Strangely enough, I think this is the most fun I've had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new teammate! Believe it or not, I had never used a Zubat before, and I was looking forward to having a Crobat! I came across the name Isra while looking for night/dark themed names. It means "nocturnal journey" in Arabic, and I quite like it!
> 
> This chapter’s a bit on the short side, but I think it turned out decently well for an older one. Next time on The Phoenix: Inferno finally gets to do things in Violet City! See you then.


	5. The fire within

This morning, it’s the light streaming through the window of my Pokemon Center room that wakes me. Tired out from a long day of... mostly being carried around, Inferno is still fast asleep on the pillow beside me. Hazel and Isra decided to stay in their Pokeballs, not used to sleeping inside a building. Isra isn't even used to sleeping during the night, which might pose a bit of a problem.  
  
“Wake up!” I say cheerfully, poking Inferno as some revenge for yesterday. “We’re in Violet City! Time to go accomplish things!” He grumbles and curls up tighter. “ _Now_ do you understand that we can't be rushing everywhere all the time?” Despite this comment and his tiredness, he soon drags himself to his feet, ready to go.  
  
“I didn't really mean it,” I protest, but he's already waiting by the door. Guess we're getting an early start on training again today, but at least it's actually light outside this time.  
  
After breakfast, Inferno starts off back to the route we were on last night, but I tell him to wait. “We're in the big city now,” I inform him (although Violet is really one of Johto's smaller cities). “And that means there are better places to train.” I point up to the nearby Sprout Tower, shading the city like an old tree. “This is a good place to start, especially for you. The monks mainly have grass types.” Inferno immediately changes direction, and I let him lead me up the steps.  
  
The inside of the tower is full of tourists, and battle-like _thuds_ echo from the upper floors, but I still feel an unexpected peaceful sensation as soon as I step through the door. The ancient wooden boards are solid beneath my feet, yet the perpetually moving pillar sways serenely in the middle of everything.  
  
“Welcome to the Tower,” a monk greets us, bowing deeply. “It has stood for thousands of years, built around the sturdy yet ever-shifting body of one tall Bellsprout. All are welcome here, whether it is to train or to merely find peace.”  
  
“Thank you,” I say sincerely, and Inferno bows his head along with me. I feel rather guilty. I've been spending so much time learning about Pokemon, but I’ve never made much effort to study the religion of the region I've been in for over a year. This tower is supposedly built around an ancient, giant Bellsprout? I had no idea. It's the kind of thing I would dismiss as being silly, but standing in here, I almost believe it.  
  
The stairs creak as we climb, and I spot a few Gastly hovering around. I've never seen wild ones outside of Lavender Town, so it's a little disconcerting. Not something I'd want to add to my team, anyway. Inferno seems to agree, as he instead points up to the rafters where several Hoothoot are dozing.  
  
“Fifth rule,” I say quietly. “No more small brown bird Pokemon. Besides, we already have Isra as our flyer.” Inferno gives me a curious look, but has the sense not to argue. I'll tell him someday.  
  
No time to dwell on the past; there's training to be done. This room is full of monks with their Bellsprout, and I have an eager Cyndaquil who's ready to take them all on.  
  
Not that he ends up fighting them all, though. The Bellsprout are surprisingly fast and agile, giving him a real workout as he tries to keep up and hit them with his back flames. What he really needs to do is learn Ember, but he has yet to master breathing fire. For now, he's mainly resorting to some old-fashioned tackling, which is working well enough.  
  
“Take a break, Inferno,” I order once he tries to spit some fire at a Bellsprout and ends up getting knocked hard to the floor. He limps back to join me on the sidelines, reluctant to leave despite clearly being winded. “Time to give the rest of the team a chance, don't you think?” He can't really argue with that.  
  
I let Isra go next, having yet to see her fight. The Zubat takes a minute to orient herself in these unfamiliar surroundings. She's not familiar with buildings or Bellsprout, but I'm sure she can adapt.  
  
And adapt she does, for the most part. Her supersonic sound waves echo through the room (presumably, because I can't hear them), making the Bellsprout confused and hesitant. Isra sinks her fangs into it, trying to drain some energy. The Bellsprout shoves her off, where she hits the floor with an undignified squeak much like yesterday. “Good effort!” I call, ordering her back. “Finish it off, will you, Inferno?”  
  
Not needing to be asked twice, Inferno darts back out and knocks the Bellsprout over with one swift hit. I really need to stop underestimating this guy. “Sit back and watch, Isra,” I tell her, figuring she can still see a pretty good scene with her echolocation. I motion Inferno back again and send out Hazel.  
  
The Sentret balances on her tail nervously, staring at the unfamiliar creature in front of her. “It's just a Bellsprout, Hazel,” I reassure her. “Use what we taught you yesterday.” Gathering her courage and letting out an adorably squeaky battle cry, Hazel launches herself at her opponent. She gets in a good solid hit, but it responds by slapping her with a vine. Trembling, she runs back to hide behind my legs.  
  
“That was a great first try!” I praise her. “Inferno, get this one too, why don't you?” I gather the Sentret into my arms and stroke her ears reassuringly while Inferno gladly goes to finish off yet another opponent.  
  
“You have proven to be a good trainer,” one of the monks tells me. “Worthy of challenging our master. You will find him on the top floor, should you choose to accept.”  
  
I bow to him. “I'd be honored.” Inferno runs back over to join us, having dispatched the latest Bellsprout. He looks like he wants to shove Hazel out of my arms and take her place, but thinks better of it and starts up the stairs.  
  
The yelling is audible before we even reach the top, cutting through the peaceful atmosphere of the tower. “What do you mean, I'm not training my Pokemon right? I beat you!”  
  
“Brute strength is not the key to mastering the skill of Pokemon training,” a much calmer voice responds. “You must learn to treat them as more than just tools.”  
  
“You don't know anything, old man!”  
  
Scrambling up the last few steps, I'm greeted with a familiar scowling face. The red-haired thief and the Totodile are glaring at an elderly monk, who shakes his head sadly.  
  
“You!” the thief shouts, pointing an accusing finger at me. Hazel turns around and buries her face in my shirt. “What are you doing here?” Inferno's flames flare to life angrily.  
  
“I could say the same thing about you,” I point out. “Sounds like you're unqualified as a trainer. I can still take that Totodile back, you know.”  
  
“Go ahead and try,” they taunt me, pulling out a rope and tying it around the central pillar. “I'm out of here, anyway. Can't be late for my gym battle. I'll win that, too, and then you'll see! I'm a better trainer than any of you will ever be!” And with that, they're already rappelling out the window.  
  
My pulse quickens. A gym battle! I didn't get to see them fight here, so I better hurry up and get down to the gym.  
  
The monk turns to me. “You seem like a very capable trainer,” he says, eyes twinkling. “Would you honor me with a battle?” Inferno looks up at me pleadingly. I suppose we have time for one more quick fight.  
  
“The honor is all mine,” I say, motioning Inferno forward. I set Hazel gently on the floor, and Isra swoops over to join her. “You two watch carefully, okay?”  
  
“Well then, Tessa Linden,” he declares, and I sigh. Of course he knows who I am. “I, Elder Li, will battle you!” I barely manage not to laugh. His name is _elderly_? How fitting.  
  
Unsurprisingly, he sends out a Bellsprout. At least Inferno is quite used to fighting them by now. It darts forward without hesitation, and the Cyndaquil just barely jumps out of the way. Much like with the other monks, no noticeable orders are given. There seems to be just a simple understanding between trainer and Pokemon, as if they've done this countless times before.  
  
This Bellsprout is quicker than the ones we fought before. Inferno can't get near it with his back flames, and it's dodging all of his tackles. He winces as it slaps him across the face with a vine. This is going nowhere fast.  
  
“Inferno!” I call out. “You need to do something different. Time to go for that new technique!” He hesitates, then turns to face the Bellsprout. His mouth opens to breathe fire, but all that comes out is a small plume of smoke and a cough. The Bellsprout dances over and hits Inferno again, sending him sliding painfully across the floor until he nearly bumps into my feet.  
  
“Are you all right?” I ask nervously, bending down to look at him. I know he's already tired out from fighting so many battles earlier. “You've done so well. It's okay if you want to take a break.” I doubt Hazel or Isra could do much better, but of course I'm not going to make him stay in.  
  
Inferno slowly hauls himself back up, letting his flames burn bright again. He's not a quitter. “Go for it, then,” I whisper. “You can do it. I know you can.” He takes a few steps towards the Bellsprout, opening his mouth again. For a moment, there's nothing, and I brace myself for seeing him knocked back to my feet.  
  
But then a flurry of Embers burst forth, taking the Bellsprout by surprise. It falls to the ground, trying to shake off the painful flames. The Elder recalls it with a smile.  
  
“That was excellent,” he says. “You understand your Pokemon, and work in harmony with them. It is something to be proud of.”  
  
And I _am_ proud of it, truly. It just always comes with the guilt of knowing that I never used to have that. I spent half my previous challenge avoiding Laurel, not showering her with affection like I've been doing with Inferno from the start.  
  
Maybe I do need this second league challenge, as a way of fully making things right.  
  
“Thank you for letting me train here. It's an experience I'll never forget.” I bend down to scoop up an exhausted Inferno, who smiles gratefully at the Elder.  
  
“Go forward with the blessing of the Bellsprout,” Elder Li tells us, waving a hand and smiling back.  
  
  


***

  
  
Inferno may be tired, but that doesn't dampen his enthusiasm for watching some gym battles. The stadium is pretty crowded due to the recent reopening, and there's already a battle in progress as we slip into a seat near the back. Inferno cranes his small neck to try and see over the crowd.  
  
“Whatever happens, do not leave this seat,” I tell him sternly. “I don't want you getting lost in the crowd, or... running onto the battlefield, okay?” Inferno gives me a bit of a confused look, and I add “That's rule number six” just so he'll drop it.  
  
Eventually, I take pity on Inferno and place him on the top of my head, where he can see much better. He's just barely light enough that it doesn't really bother me. There's a high-level match going on at the moment, and I recognize the challenger as a trainer who received a starter from Elm several months ago. Falkner’s Fearow waits at the other end of the battlefield, clicking its beak menacingly.  
  
Inferno gasps when the other trainer sends out his next Pokemon. It's a Typhlosion, massive and wreathed in flames. “You'll be like that someday,” I whisper, reaching up to give him a gentle poke. Well, he'll probably never be anywhere near that big, but I'm not going to tell him that.  
  
The Typhlosion charges forward and hits the Fearow with a powerful, crackling Thunder Punch. Inferno squeaks with excitement. “And you'll be able to do that, too,” I add, smiling.  
  
 _If he lives that long. If I don't end up getting him killed first._  
  
Nope. Not going to think like that. He's going to grow up big and strong and healthy, and he's going to be the leader of my new championship-winning team. Whatever happens, I'll keep him safe.  
  
Lost in thought, I don't even notice that the battle’s wrapped up until the announcer declares “Our next match will be gym leader Falkner against challenger Silver!” and I immediately snap to attention. There aren't many trainers out there who feel the need to go by one name.  
  
My suspicions are confirmed when the red-haired kid strides onto the battlefield. Clearly this is a code name to avoid recognition, along with the sneaking around and unwillingness to legally obtain a starter. Why Silver when you've got red hair, though?  
  
Inferno and I watch closely as the battle begins. Falkner starts with a Pidgey, which does some fancy loops in the air, leaving me feeling like its talons are digging right into my heart. Zephyr would have loved to watch matches like this. It doesn't help that Falkner gives out the Zephyrbadge, of all things.  
  
And soon enough, that'll be me out there fighting for that badge. Why did I agree to this, again?  
  
The impatient Cyndaquil on top of my head nudges me, sensing that I'm not paying attention. Silver has sent out not the Totodile, but a Zubat. Looks like I'm not the only one who’s started building a team. The Zubat wastes no time in clamping its jaws down on the Pidgey, drawing blood. The bird tries to shake it off, but ends up on the floor of the battlefield with its energy drained. I watch to see if Silver will take things too far, but they recall the Zubat as soon as the official declares the Pidgey unable to battle. I start to feel a little hopeful.  
  
Next is a Pidgeotto, aloft with powerful wingbeats. Silver’s response is, of course, Chomp. Inferno tenses at the sight of the Totodile.  
  
The Pidgeotto gets in a good Gust attack, sending Chomp skidding backwards. But he's up in an instant, knocking his opponent out of the sky with a torrent of water more powerful than just the other day when he attacked Inferno. The Pidgeotto tries to get up and fight back, but Chomp’s teeth are already closing around one of its wings. Any fears that he might bite it right off are abruptly put to rest by Falkner recalling his Pokemon. Chomp looks a little disappointed.  
  
For once, there's almost a smile on Silver’s face when Falkner hands over the badge. I breathe a sigh of relief as I lift Inferno back down into my arms. That went much better than I thought it would. I may be afraid of what Silver and Chomp could do in combination, but at least so far there's been no obvious effort to kill or maim their opponents. Things might be okay after all.  
  
I'm not sure if I should make an effort to keep following them, but if we're both doing the league challenge and starting from the same place, it shouldn't be uncommon for us to run into each other. I remind myself that this journey is not about catching thieves and saving the region from criminals. This is supposed to be a fun trip and an opportunity to get Inferno that championship he so desperately wants.  
  
That's why I schedule a match for tomorrow on the way out. The receptionist first says that they're all booked up, but after one close look at my face her eyes go wide and she manages to find room for me. Guess I'll be all over the news by tonight. At least Inferno will enjoy all the attention we're going to end up getting.  
  
He really is properly tired by now, almost dozing in my arms on the way back to the Pokemon Center. Even so, I think he'll be ready for tomorrow.  
  
That makes one of us, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My notes for Sprout Tower say “lots of switch training! Had to run from the Gastly because it was too hard to damage/catch. Inferno learned Ember just in time to roast one (1) entire Bellsprout.” So… yeah.
> 
> You may have noticed that the team has been building rather slow, but that’s not just because of missed captures! I usually like to take my time rather than use the first six pokemon I get. ~~and I sure did take my time in this run~~
> 
> For those of you who don't know... yes, that old guy's name really is Elder Li in the game.
> 
> One thing I worry about with this story is the pacing… I feel like it starts out slow, gets too fast in the upcoming 2 chapters, then gets normal for a while… and then gets weird again. Ugh. Well, regardless, we’re getting to the exciting bits soon, so stay tuned!


	6. Setting fire to the sky

Inferno was excited to be walking into the gym yesterday, but he's positively bursting with anticipation today. Knowing that he'll finally get to fight in an official league match, he refuses to be carried for once and steps onto the battlefield with his head held high. Any attempts to look dignified and threatening are ruined by the fact that he's practically skipping with joy.  
  
Up close, Falkner looks young and nervous. He's just a couple years younger than me, having recently taken over the gym from his father. Simply inheriting a gym as a birthright seems a little unfair, but Falkner apparently does have the skill required to be a gym leader. His nervousness might just be from having to face a champion, even though I have a new and inexperienced team. And I'm nervous too, so it all evens out.  
  
Inferno's not nervous, obviously, although I wish he wouldn't be so overwhelmingly confident. The stadium is packed, because of course word’s gotten out that I'm doing another league challenge. The crowd is cheering already, getting Inferno even more fired up. As silly as it sounds, I almost wish I had taken on a fake name and a disguise. Going unnoticed for once in my life would be a blessing.  
  
Of course, it's much too late for that. I think Falkner's been making some kind of ceremonial speech before the battle, but I haven't been listening. He’s already sending out his first Pokemon. It's the same swift little Pidgey that Silver fought yesterday, and I feel that familiar twinge of sadness.  
  
No time to dwell on it, though. Falkner is already yelling “Mud-Slap!” catching Inferno by surprise. The fire on his back flickers out as he's pelted by dirt.  
  
As the Pidgey swoops in to finish him off, I yell “Tackle!” Inferno springs to his feet, slamming into the surprised bird. “Now, Ember!” I say quickly. I'm worried that he hasn't quite mastered the attack yet, but this time Inferno has no problem breathing fire. The Pidgey shrieks as it tumbles out of the sky, feathers smoldering. I turn away, not wanting to know if it hits the ground before Falkner can recall it.  
  
I turn back to find a Pidgeotto on the other end of the battlefield and Inferno looking at me with a somewhat hurt expression. “You did _amazing_ ,” I say sincerely, and he perks up again. “Focus on your next opponent, okay?”  
  
“Gust!” Falkner orders as soon as we're ready. The Pidgeotto flaps its powerful wings with enough force to send Inferno sliding backwards. All his attempts at Embers are caught up by the swirling torrent of air and harmlessly dispersed.  
  
“Wait for it to come to you,” I tell Inferno. He stands his ground, waiting as the tornado disperses and the Pidgeotto starts charging forward. “Now!” Inferno sends more Embers flickering towards his opponent, knocking it backwards and singeing its feathers.  
  
“Mud-Slap!” Falkner calls. The fires are extinguished by globs of dirt that also hit Inferno, knocking him to the ground again.  
  
“Keep at it, Inferno!” is all I say. He struggles to his feet and manages another burst of Embers. This time the Pidgeotto shrieks in pain, and Falkner recalls it before it gets any serious burns.  
  
I heave a sigh of relief, suddenly aware again of the excited screaming from the crowd. Inferno is breathing heavily and looks pretty worn out, but he has a bigger smile on his face than I've ever seen. “You did it, Ferno!” I say, glowing with pride as I scoop him into my arms. He may be small, but he's a proper warrior.  
  
“Congratulations,” Falkner says, smiling despite having lost. “I didn't think being a gym leader would be easy, but I also wasn't expecting to be fighting a champion during my first week on the job.” He laughs nervously.  
  
“Well, I think you're doing a pretty great job,” I tell him, and he blushes. “My badge?” I prompt him after he makes no move to do anything else.  
  
“Oh! Right. Your badge,” Falkner says, embarrassed. He starts digging through his pockets, eventually producing a small metal emblem. “Tessa Linden, I hereby present you with the Zephyrbadge, an, um, symbol of the skill you've shown by, uh, defeating a flying-type master!” he blurts out as if reciting a speech. Either the presentation of gym badges is more formal in Johto, or he's just trying really hard to sound professional.  
  
“Thank you,” I say quietly as my fingers close around the badge. _This one's for you, Zephyr. You never got to fight a gym battle. I don't know if you ever even would have wanted to. But you taught me a lot in such a short time. If there was ever a true flying master, it was you._  
  
Inferno pokes me on the arm, jolting me back to the present. I smile just a little crookedly as I let him have a closer look at the badge. It's his too, of course. But there will be many after this that will belong first and foremost to him. And that's good. I can focus on him and my new team, let them have the spotlight, stop focusing so much on my past mistakes.  
  
And focus on not making any mistakes in the future, either.  
  
  


***

  
  
Now that we've done everything we set out to do in Violet City, Inferno is just as eager to leave as he was to get there. First, though, I drag him to the Pokemon Center for some quick healing. He's not seriously hurt, but it's a long way to Azalea and I want him properly refreshed before we go.  
  
I wait in the lobby, half paying attention to two trainers who are having an argument over whose Sentret is cuter. I'm tempted to send out Hazel, who is _definitely_ the most adorable Sentret I've ever seen, but I doubt either of them will agree with me. Before I can get involved with any silly arguments, my phone rings. I look at the caller ID and sigh, but answer it anyway.  
  
“Hi, Mom.”  
  
“Tessa!” she shrieks. “You're doing another league challenge? Why didn't you tell me? Is that the adorable Cyndaquil you keep talking about? Elm let you have it?”  
  
“I didn't mean to do another League challenge, it just kind of happened,” I explain, filling her in on Inferno but not Chomp and Silver. She doesn't need to be reminded that I'm a careless person who always lets Pokemon get stolen.  
  
“Well, I think it's very nice of you to help that Cyndaquil out, even if he's not an ideal specimen,” she says once she knows all the details I'm going to tell her. I grit my teeth. It's been a long time since I thought of Pokemon as _specimens_ , and I don't intend to ever do it again. Training is about bonding with your Pokemon, not analyzing every last little thing about them. I don't know how she managed to win a championship with that attitude.  
  
I don't know how _I_ managed to win a championship when I started my last journey with that attitude.  
  
Eventually, I realize that my mom’s still talking. “... and I'll be watching your matches, and you're welcome to come home to Celadon whenever you want a break!”  
  
I mumble something noncommittal, say goodbye, and hang up. The idea of Celadon being _home_ gets more ridiculous the more time I spend away from it. I'm not sure where I'd consider my home to be anymore, but it sure isn't there.  
  
The nurse provides a welcome distraction as he calls me over to collect Inferno. The Cyndaquil leaps out of his arms and into mine without hesitation, and then we're off.  
  
“Once you evolve, you'll be too big for me to be carrying you around like this all the time,” I say sternly. He just shrugs and snuggles closer, enjoying it while he can. Assuming he'll still be undersized when he evolves, I could manage him as a Quilava. Carrying around even a small Typhlosion, though? Impossible. He’ll probably be strong enough to carry _me_ by then, which is a weird thought. Laurel can certainly carry me around, but I never carried her when she was just a Bulbasaur, so it doesn't feel that weird.  
  
For now, though, Inferno is still the same little Cyndaquil I've known since he was hatched. The same, and yet different. He’s changed out here in the real world where he can grow and thrive, burning through opponents like a wildfire. The trainers are stronger here on Route 32, strong enough to not run from his fiery gaze, but that just means he gets to directly kick their butts.  
  
I let Hazel and Isra have some battles along the way, of course, but they haven't quite mastered things yet. Hazel is still too shy to even look her opponents in the face, and she bolts whenever they do something unexpected. She's _strong_ , though, and she's fast. When she does get attacks in, the other Pokemon are sent reeling. Isra’s sharp teeth can do a lot of damage, but only if she's able to get close enough to use them. She has no problem (echo) locating her opponents, but Zubat aren't the greatest fliers. When your opponents are either Pidgey and Hoothoot, or used to _fighting_ Pidgey and Hoothoot, Zubat are comparatively easy to beat. Inferno has to jump in and finish some battles for both of them, but at least they're getting experience. I'll make proper fighters out of them yet.  
  
There's no possible way we're making it to Azalea tonight. We don't even make it as far as the Pokemon Center outside Union Cave. All this battling and walking is leaving us tired out, except for Isra, who just gets more lively as the sun starts going down. Not wanting to be off in some secluded spot where anyone could be lurking, I pitch the tent in between a stretch of trees and the boardwalk that's lit up for quite a few water-type trainers and fishers.  
  
It's a chilly autumn night, so I enlist the team to help me gather firewood. They aren't really much help, as Isra can only carry a few sticks in her mouth, Hazel gets startled anytime someone steps on a twig, and Inferno is more focused on not accidentally setting anything on fire. Nevertheless, I consider it a good team building exercise.  
  
Having a fire type certainly saves a lot of money on matches. Once I build a fire pit near the tent and pile all the sticks in it, Inferno spits one little Ember and the whole thing is instantly ablaze. I sit on a fallen log, and the others come over to join me. Isra perches on my head, and the other two both manage to find room in my lap. I wrap one arm around Hazel and the other around Inferno. Guess they’ve finally agreed to share me.  
  
I know I should go to sleep soon, but for now I'm content to sit out here and slowly warm up. The fire is blazing and my team is snuggled all around me, warming me right through to my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter and its cheesy ending line and the gym battle scene... but hey, it's the first gym, and things can only get better from here!
> 
> The chapter title is a line from [the song this run is named after](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JqY-6q-RNA)! I figured it was pretty fitting for burning through the flying gym.
> 
> Remember way back in The Scientist when I said I had so much confidence in Laurel that I used the Brock battle an opportunity to switch-train for some convenient experience? Well, I did that here too, despite those birds knowing mud-slap and my lack of a type advantage. Did it work out? Yes. Is this a good habit to get into? Probably not. :P
> 
> Some of these early chapters are feeling really short compared to the average chapter length I had towards the end of The Scientist (and definitely really short compared to the handful of 4K+ chapters coming up quite a bit later) which is annoying me... especially because I think I might need to break a chapter that we're getting to soon in half and make it even shorter, because it's a little clunky the way it is. 
> 
> Sorry if these notes are tending to be negative! I promise I’m a lot happier with most of the next few chapters.


	7. Overheat

The air is still crisp in the morning, to the point that I see my breath form a haze in front of me as soon as my eyes open. It's been a long time since I woke up in a tent, long enough that the tight embrace of the sleeping bag now feels unfamiliar. Inferno has somehow managed to crawl all the way down to the bottom of it and is now warming my feet like a hot water bottle. Hazel is sprawled out on her back on top of me inside the bag, and I can see her paws sticking up in the air through the fabric. There's a little shadow visible through the roof of the tent where Isra is perched outside.  
  
I reluctantly slide out of the warm sleeping bag, leaving the other two to crawl out after me. Inferno lets his back flames flare up as soon as he's outside and no longer runs the risk of igniting any fabric. He's not remotely bothered by the cold, but Hazel has started shivering a little, and I recall her as soon as she finishes her breakfast. Isra, being nocturnal, had gone off exploring last night. Instead of waking her, I just put her back in the Pokeball so she can continue sleeping on the way. It's a little early in the year for it to be quite this cold, so ideally we’ll still be in for some more warm days. The leaves haven't even quite started turning color yet, for Ho-Oh’s sake. I hope I didn't pick a bad time to start this journey.  
  
The air does start to warm up as the day goes on, and I can finally take my hands out of my hoodie pockets. More trainers start to appear, too, and we fight our way through them as usual. It's a long day of walking and training, of watching the little improvements that Hazel and Isra make, of marveling at the way Inferno’s able to defeat so many rock and ground types in the cave we pass through.  
  
It's a good day.  
  
Evening has fallen by the time I stagger into Azalea, Inferno dozing in my arms and Isra flying energetic circles around us. Hazel, being extremely worn out, opted for her Pokeball a while ago.  
  
The town is quiet, but many windows offer a soft and comforting glow to light my way. It's extra welcome once Inferno's flames flicker out and he starts snoring. My plan is to head right for the Pokemon Center, but I'm distracted by a rustling noise in the bushes on the outskirts of town that makes me freeze. I don't want to go looking for trouble, but what if Silver’s lurking there? What if it’s Team--  
  
No. Stop that. Team Rocket disbanded three years ago. They're not lurking in the bushes, trying to steal my Pokemon. Besides, Isra is chittering curiously rather than sounding afraid. I take a deep breath, and end up being immensely relieved when a bug net and lavender hair catch my eye. In this town, that couldn't be anyone but Bugsy.  
  
Azalea’s gym leader finally notices me and waves apologetically. “Did I startle you? Sorry about that.” He rustles over in my direction, and I wince sympathetically as the bushes scrape his bare legs. Out catching bugs in the bushes on a slightly chilly evening, wearing shorts? This guy's dedicated to his job.  
  
He doesn’t wait for a response, and continues: “Come to challenge me? You certainly made quick work of Falkner, and you’ve got a fire-type, but don’t think I’ll be a pushover!”  
  
Inferno, suddenly wide awake, flares brightly and nods at Bugsy. “Hush, Ferno,” I whisper. Now is not the time for battling. His flames die down a little, but his gaze still burns intensely as he stares at the gym leader. “Why are you out here, anyway?” I can't help but ask.  
  
Bugsy waves his net in the air. “I'm checking on the local bug-type population. This cold snap can be hard on them, and it's my responsibility to make sure they're okay. But they seem to be coping pretty well!”  
  
I smile at the good news and his enthusiasm, and then remember one of the reasons why I'm here. “Have you been challenged by a red-headed kid with a Totodile? Going by the name of Silver?”  
  
Bugsy smiles. “Not yet. They showed up here yesterday, asking to train with me. I'm doing what I can to help them out.”  
  
Silver seems like the sort of person who’d dismiss bugs as being weak, so for a moment I’m surprised that they would train with a bug-type specialist. But this is Bugsy, after all. He’s certainly proved himself to be an incredibly strong gym leader, and he’s become a pretty great role model for trans youth. I can see why Silver would be drawn to him.  
  
“And… how are they doing? Treating their Pokemon well, I hope? Treating _other_ Pokemon well?”  
  
He raises an eyebrow. “Sounds like you don't have much faith in Silver. They've got some anger issues, yes, but they’re a good kid. Why the interest?” I think he knows more than he's letting on.  
  
“That Totodile is from Elm’s lab, you know. I raised him myself. There's nothing wrong with making sure he's in good hands.” I refrain from mentioning that the Totodile was _stolen_ from Elm’s lab, and that I didn't exactly do a great job of raising him myself.  
  
Bugsy gives me a reassuring smile. “Don't worry so much. They'll both be okay. I've had kids in worse situations come to me, and they all turned out fine.”  
  
“ _Is_ Silver... okay?” When an angry, frightened kid in ripped-up clothes steals a Pokemon from you, you can't help but be concerned.  
  
“According to Silver, their parents are jerks so they ran away from home. I can't get them to tell me much more than that, but it's only been a day. They’re certainly determined to train hard, that's for sure.”  
  
I sigh. “Well, I appreciate it, Bugsy. I suppose I’ll see you in a day or two for a battle.” Inferno, unsatisfied with that declaration, squirms out of my arms and runs over to face the gym leader.  
  
He laughs. “Are you sure about that? Your Cyndaquil seems ready to battle me right now!”  
  
“ _Inferno,_ ” I scold. Inferno ignores me.  
  
Bugsy’s grin widens. “I _am_ the gym leader, you know. I could open up the gym right now and we could have a quick official battle. Just one on one, no huge crowds.” Inferno looks at me pleadingly.  
  
 _No huge crowds_ is certainly appealing. And I do have a type advantage, and Inferno’s been resting for quite a while (I still have the ache in my arms to prove that), and he's been doing so much better than I expected…  
  
“Fine. But just one on one.” Hazel and Isra aren’t quite ready for gym battles yet, anyway. Seemingly agreeing with me, the Zubat pushes the button on her own Pokeball and disappears. Inferno absolutely glows with happiness, and I scoop him back into my arms as I follow Bugsy towards the gym.  
  
It's not late enough for the gym to be deserted. The lights are on, and a few trainers are still hanging around. They follow us inside, chattering excitedly.  
  
“More battles today? Awesome!”  
  
“Maybe he'll fight me next!”  
  
“Hey, isn't that Tessa Linden? Oh my gosh, I better text everyone and tell them to get over here!”  
  
I cringe involuntarily, and then stop myself. This is supposed to be my fun league challenge, and I shouldn't be running away from the attention. For Inferno’s sake, at least, if not for mine.  
  
It's not even that I hate the attention. Some part of me never stopped loving it, never stopped chasing the appreciation. It just also never stops being terrifying, having all those people around to watch if I make a mistake, or if things go horribly wrong.  
  
But that won't happen. Not today, not ever again if I have anything to say about it.  
  
I realize I've gotten lost in my thoughts again when Bugsy bangs his net on the floor, making me snap to attention. Inferno looks back at me, burning with confidence and excitement and trust.  
  
Not today, not ever again. We're ready.  
  
My own fragile confidence flickers a little when the Scyther appears. It's been three years, but I haven't forgotten what it felt like to have a Scyther’s blade pressed against my neck, leaving me helpless against Team Rocket.  
  
But it's not three years ago. This is here and now, in a safe place with a type advantage. “Ember!” I call out, not hesitating.  
  
Inferno's not hesitating either. The fire comes easily to him now, and the Scyther is forced to start out on the defensive. It weaves expertly between the small flames, landing on its feet unscathed. The roar from the crowd is surprisingly loud for such a small group of people.  
  
Bugsy smiles brighter as he yells “Fury Cutter!”  
  
Inferno’s fast, yes. But the small Cyndaquil isn’t fast enough to avoid the slice of the blades, knocking him backwards. He's up in an instant, but I know the Scyther’s just getting started. The next hit will be even stronger.  
  
We've got to strike while we have the chance. “Tackle!” I yell as quickly as possible before the Scyther can retreat. Inferno slams into it, flaring his back flames for some extra damage and twisting away quickly to avoid a counterattack.  
  
That's a good solid hit, but the Scyther shakes it off easily. Bugsy doesn't even need to give it any orders. We all know it's going to keep up with the Fury Cutter, letting the damage stack up higher with each blow.  
  
The next one sends Inferno flying further, hitting the ground harder, but he’s still up quickly and burning bright. The Embers hit the Scyther right on target this time. It winces visibly, but zooms right back for another attack.  
  
Inferno’s a bit winded after the blades strike him a third time. He struggles to get back on his feet, but once he’s up, his flames flare in defiance. As he charges towards the Scyther, I can't help but wish that he could be stronger, faster. Can he win this as a Cyndaquil? He's already a little late evolving, so now would be a good time for it to happen.  
  
As if Inferno hears me and agrees, he starts glowing with something brighter than fire. I can't stop myself from cheering, yelling with joy as a white-hot blur slams into the Scyther and clears away to reveal a small but powerful Quilava landing on graceful new feet at the other end of the battlefield.  
  
“Congratulations!” Bugsy smiles. “But don't think this means that you've won!” The Scyther is weakened, but still standing. It goes for its most powerful attack yet, and Inferno is surprisingly slow at avoiding it, stumbling on unfamiliar paws. He gets knocked back again, hitting the ground hard this time. But his fire burns bright, and the Scyther ends up with a serious singeing in the meantime.  
  
It drops to one knee, breathing hard, and I know the battle’s nearly over. Inferno is trying to get back on his feet, but still seems winded. I'm surprised to see the annoyance in his eyes start to morph into something I’ve never seen from him. Fear? _Panic?_ The battle’s not lost yet, and he’s not the type to worry, so what’s going on?  
  
Bugsy looks hesitant to give his Scyther another order, so I take advantage of the moment. “It's alright, Inferno! You've got this! Give it another Ember!” Inferno opens his mouth to breathe fire, and nothing but smoke comes out. Then he's coughing, wheezing, gasping for breath, writhing on the ground-  
  
His expression is nothing but pure terror now, probably mirroring my own as I realize that he can't breathe. I'm screaming as I run to him, screaming for help, screaming at a shocked Bugsy and his Scyther.  
  
“WHAT DID YOU DO? _WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?_ ”  
  
But there’s no answer, nothing but an agonizing silence punctuated by increasingly shallow breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now we’re getting to the exciting bits


	8. Burnout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it feels like forever since I posted the last chapter! I actually had a moment of panic a couple days ago where I was like “wait a minute, did I forget to update last week???” Hurricanes and power outages mess with your brain like that, I guess. I'm just glad I was able to get this out on time!
> 
> This chapter underwent some last-minute changes, most notably being chopped into two separate chapters -- so it's pretty short, but I think it fits the mood better. I also flipped the order of the two remaining scenes because I thought it would work better that way. Let me know if you agree, I guess?
> 
> (This is also by far my favourite of the earlier chapters, and I’m really happy with how it turned out!)

_The Cyndaquil begins hatching on a brisk autumn morning, when the winds are just starting to threaten the inevitable arrival of winter. I‘ve been doing my best to keep the egg warm, and it returns the favor, glowing with heat from the small fire-type inside._   
  
_I can't deny that I'm nervous. This is the last of the three eggs to hatch, and the other two were troublesome, to say the least. The Totodile came first, emerging several weeks ago with bright eyes and very sharp teeth. I still have faint scars on my arm from its enthusiastic... greeting. The Chikorita finally got the courage to emerge over a week later, but seemed to regret her decision and attempted to burrow back into the shattered pieces of shell._   
  
_But there's no going back, of course. She's stuck in this world, much like I'm stuck with her and him and whoever's awaiting beneath this final shell. They're still young, much too young to begin proper training, so I'm hoping things will improve._   
  
_The egg shifts in my hands, as if it wants to reassure me. It's been moving around for two days now, eager to join the world but not yet strong enough to break into it. I'm worried about it -- fire-type eggs are often the quickest to hatch, but this one seems determined to be an outlier._   
  
_Elm has tried to reassure me, of course. Every egg is different, and it doesn't always have an impact on the Pokemon inside, and so on. Having spent plenty of time around Oak’s starters, I know it's true, but it doesn't stop me from worrying. Have I not been caring for it properly?_   
  
_I run my hands over the smooth white shell, feeling my fingers tingle with warmth. It's much more heat than I need, as I'm already sitting by the fire in my small New Bark house, hoping that the flames can lure the Cyndaquil out. My hoodie has long since been discarded to wrap around the egg, and even in my t-shirt I'm starting to sweat._   
  
_“I'm not going anywhere until you hatch,” I say as sternly as possible. The egg shakes a little in response, but remains perfectly intact. “I'm going to be training you for quite a while, you know. You'll have to start listening to me sooner or later.”_   
  
_Last night did not involve much sleep. I kept looking over at the egg on my bedside table, as if I could will it to hatch with just a blink. Eventually, I gave up and moved in here, figuring I might as well be awake in an area that’s more helpful for hatching._   
  
_And of course, it's only inevitable that the heat and crackling of the fire catch up to my tired brain, dragging me down into sleep no matter how much I fight it._   
  
_I wake to a different crackling sound._   
  
_All my tiredness, all my frustration falls away along with the fragments of the shell. The Cyndaquil looks at me with amazement, and I can't help but brace myself for something else to go wrong, for my hoodie to go up in flames._   
  
_But this time, everything goes right. He takes a few wobbly steps forward, coughs out a little plume of smoke, and then he's in my arms, smiling up at me with pure trust and affection. I have no time to carefully freeze my heart against this new and fragile creature; he's already melted it into a puddle._   
  
_“Hello,” I whisper softly, stroking his back at a safe distance from the flame ducts. “Welcome to the world, little one.” Gods, he's so impossibly small, even for a Cyndaquil. If he doesn't grow into himself... but all my worries are momentarily forgotten as he makes a soft squeaking noise and cuddles closer._   
  
_He's not mine, I can't keep him, he's going to some lucky trainer. I understand now why everyone says this is a hard job -- it's not because you have to make sure to raise and train them properly. It's because you get attached, and you have to learn to let go._   
  
_But right now, safe and warm in this room, I hold on for as long as I can._   
  
  


***

  
  
He’s not dead.  
  
That's the only thing that keeps me from completely losing it. If he was dead, they'd come out and tell me. He could be dying, but he's not dead.  
  
I pace the waiting room, not sure if minutes or hours have passed. I don't want to be alone with my thoughts, but I'm not going to subject Hazel and Isra to this torture. I'm not going to call anyone until I have some answers, either. There's no point in making more people worry.  
  
The worst part is not knowing what's even going on. At least when I was waiting in a similar room for Gabriel, I knew exactly what the problem was. But what could have happened to Inferno? I yelled at Bugsy in my panic, but I don’t actually believe that he did anything to cause this, whatever _this_ is.  
  
After approximately a hundred years, a nurse finally shows up. My frantic eyes scan his expression for any hints, but it’s carefully neutral. “Come with me,” he says, and I almost knock him over in my attempt to get out of the room.  
  
“What’s going on?” I demand. “Can’t I see him?”  
  
“You can watch him through the glass, but it’s best that I fill you in on the situation before you speak to him. And no, he’s not in any immediate danger.”  
  
I nearly sob with relief, but seeing Inferno through the window is a different story. He's curled up and facing away from me, hooked up to a bunch of machines, not being trusted to breathe on his own. Despite having evolved, he looks so tiny and vulnerable lying in that bed, a faint spark of life in an unnavigable ocean of white.  
  
“What's _wrong_ with him?” I whisper, tearing my eyes away.  
  
“It's a condition occasionally seen in undersized Pokemon. He's always been small, correct?”  
  
I nod wordlessly, remembering the day Inferno hatched. At the time, I figured he’d end up having a growth spurt, but he never did.  
  
“In undersized Pokemon, the organs can be underdeveloped as well. Specifically the lungs, in Inferno’s case. It's usually not much of a problem in the basic form, but upon evolving, the organs don't change the way they should, and are unable to properly support a larger body. The stress of evolution itself can sometimes be fatal.”  
  
I feel like _I’m_ the one who can’t breathe. “But he’s… he’s not going to die, right?”  
  
“Not immediately. But if he overexerts himself, it could happen. He’ll need to be very careful for the rest of his life.”  
  
 _The rest of his life_. “Does this mean he won't be able to battle anymore?”  
  
The nurse looks disgusted. “That's all you can think about? You trainers are all the same. Haven't you ever considered caring about your Pokemon more than you care about winning?”  
  
“No!” I say frantically. “I don't care about that at all! It's just... he loves battling more than anything. He's the main reason I'm even doing this challenge. He's going to be devastated if he has to stop.”  
  
“He can probably fight a bit if he’s careful, but not until he’s recovered from this,” the nurse tells me, looking more sympathetic. “But one thing is extremely important: he can _never_ be allowed to evolve into Typhlosion. It’s very unlikely that he would survive it.”  
  
“And you… you told him all this?”  
  
A nod. “He didn't take it very well. I think it would be best if you went in and talked to him.”  
  
I don't need to be told twice. I push the door open, but Inferno doesn't even react as it creaks.  
  
“Inferno,” I say gently. He twists around, his expression a mix of surprise and relief. I inhale sharply, feeling as though the Scyther’s blade has pierced my heart. Did he really think I might not come back for him? That I wouldn’t want him anymore if he couldn’t be a perfect starter?  
  
There's so much room in the bed that I'm easily able to climb in beside him, careful of all the tubes and wires. He curls in to me with the smallest of whimpers.  
  
“I'm not going anywhere,” I whisper, stroking his fur with gentle hands, a desperate attempt to convey the force of my sincerity. “Not without you. Whatever happens, good or bad, I'm not letting you go. I chose you before, and I'll never stop choosing you. You can't get rid of me that easily.”  
  
He lets out a little hiccuping laugh, and then the tears start coming from both of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose I owe you some answers, huh? And I suppose your first question is “What the heck happened in the Bugsy battle?”
> 
> Well, that's the wrong question to be asking. Because this plot point predates that by a very long time -- all the way back in 2015, in fact. Long before I did the gameplay of any nuzlocke, before I even planned most of The Scientist.
> 
> No, the question you should have been asking is “What the heck is that mystery rule?” (Or, if you're reading this here on AO3 and didn't click the link at the beginning: "There was a mystery rule?" I write these notes for the forum audience. Sorry.)
> 
> I am never, ever allowed to spoilers spoilers spoilers
> 
> You know, that one! Which is actually…
> 
> I am never, ever allowed to evolve my Quilava into a Typhlosion.
> 
> You know me, I love my Cyndaquils and Mudkips... but my favourite Pokemon is actually Quilava (and Swampert. but “swamplava” just doesn't have the same ring to it). I love Quilava so much that I have a habit of never evolving it, and when I decided I wanted to do nuzlockes, my first thought was not “is this going to be a bad decision” but rather “how can I justify this decision in the story?” Hence Inferno's condition. I needed a reason to explain why he wouldn't be evolved. Of course, it's become much more than just an excuse to justify my questionable gameplay choices, but we'll get into that later.
> 
> Anyway, as for the actual battle… It was always planned that this would be the moment to reveal Inferno's condition regardless of what happened, but it ended up being scarily accurate to the story. He was already a Quilava by this point in-game, obviously, and I guess I didn't take the Scyther seriously enough. I was worried about the upcoming Silver fight and I'm not a huge fan of grinding, so I was like “might as well give someone else some exp by switch training on the Scyther, Inferno’s got a type advantage, what's the worst that could happen?”
> 
> Well, other than death, turns out the worst that could happen was it being surprisingly difficult for Inferno to take down the Scyther, and fury cutter building up until he had 8 HP left. Which was terrifying! But it all worked out in the end, and actually made it more accurate to the story, so… yay?
> 
> fun fact: I tear up a little every time I read this chapter


	9. Cinders

I’m almost surprised at how quickly Inferno bounces back from his sadness over the next few days, but I soon realize that this is not exactly a good thing. He's returned to his impatient self with a new sort of defiance, as if he refuses to believe that there’s anything he can't do.  
  
And right now, there’s a _lot_ he can't do, as much as he wants to believe otherwise. They’ve unhooked him from the respirator, but he's not allowed to get out of bed yet, let alone leave the room. As much as he tries, he barely has the energy to take a few steps. Needless to say, he's not happy about it.  
  
I spent so much time worrying about everything that could possibly go wrong, every mistake I could make in a battle, every move that could reduce Inferno to a bloody heap of fur. And I never stopped to think about what his size might mean, never worried about his apparent tendency toward laziness and how quickly he could get tired.  
  
I don’t deserve to be his trainer. He was never meant to be mine.  
  
But would he already be dead, if he had gone to someone else?  
  
There's nowhere for me to go, not that I’d ever leave him behind anyway. It's not as if there's any point in continuing the league challenge without him. I don't even think this was ever _my_ league challenge. It's always been about him, and while he's unable to fight, the challenge will have to wait.  
  
Of course I send out Hazel and Isra to help keep him company, once he’s ready. They try to comfort him to the best of their abilities -- Hazel with snuggles, Isra with wacky antics. Inferno seems happy to have them around, but they can’t calm his restlessness. When he eventually flails around in frustration, nearly knocking Hazel out of the bed and ripping a few tubes out, I figure it’s time for a better distraction.  
  
“Let's make some phone calls,” I say, and Inferno perks up a little. Emphasis on the _phone_ part. I'm sure I don't look remotely presentable enough for video calls. There are things I don’t want to say in front of Inferno, but I don't have the heart to walk out into the hall and leave him here. In fact, I've been so reluctant to phone Elm at all that I've already started drafting an email instead. I seem to be bringing nothing but bad luck to his starters.  
  
Okay, this _technically_ isn't my fault, but I still feel pretty horrible about it. Maybe it's for the best that he ended up with me, though. There are trainers out there who would have wasted no time in abandoning Inferno, starter or no.  
  
I haven't told Gary about the situation, but he's texted me to say that he already knows. Apparently, Bugsy spoke to the other gym leaders about it, needing to explain why he didn't want the battle to be aired on TV. I'm grateful that it won’t be, at least.  
  
Gary answers with a simple “Hey”, which is surprisingly subdued for him. Inferno gives me a _oh, it's that weird guy again_ look, but settles in to pay attention.  
  
I introduce Gary to my new catches first. Hazel seems a little suspicious about the disembodied voice coming out of a small rectangle, and Isra is confused that her echolocation is unable to pick up a new person in the room, but they get used to it after a while.  
  
I don't know what I expected Gary to do, but giving Inferno advice is a nice surprise. “Listen,” he says. “I know you're impatient. I know you want to keep fighting. But this is what it means to live a battling life, even for perfectly healthy Pokemon. Sometimes, something just happens to take you out of commission for a while. It’s happened to everyone on my team at some point or another.”  
  
Inferno is listening with wide eyes.  
  
“You’ll be back at it before long. If I could wait five years to get back to the league challenge, you can wait a few days or even weeks.”  
  
“He's right, Inferno.” I manage a smile, although I'm worried that Inferno will never quite be back in the way he wants to be.  
  
“Of course I'm right.”  
  
I roll my eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Don't get used to it.”  
  
There’s someone else talking in the background. “I have to go,” Gary announces. “Talk to you later, okay? If I don’t see you on the Battle Network first, that is!”  
  
“Is something wrong?”  
  
“Nothing important,” he says, just quickly enough that I know it’s a lie.  
  
“You’d better not be keeping things from me!”  
  
“Nothing you need to know about right now!” The phone goes silent.  
  
“Well, _that’s_ reassuring,” I mutter. I'm tempted to call Lance and ask if there's some kind of crisis, but maybe it is better if I have one less thing to worry about. Inferno nudges me, wanting someone else to talk to.  
  
I belatedly realize that I can't properly talk to my other Pokemon without video chat. Oh well, they've seen me at my worst. Even so, I don't turn it on until after the laboratory assistant hands the phone over to Laurel. I have no intention of showing random people my red-rimmed eyes and unbrushed hair.  
  
Laurel is her usual vibrant self, which makes my eyes well up again. At least things are going well back at the lab. There's so much I want to say to her - _I'm still really sorry_ comes to mind, along with _thank you for always being there for me, so I could be here for him today_ and _I don't know what to do anymore_ and _I'm so afraid I'll lose him, I've lost perfectly healthy Pokemon before and he's so fragile._  
  
I don't actually say any of those things, but I think Laurel gets the idea. She shapes a vine into a familiar heart, a comforting gesture that doesn’t need words either. That’s just the way it is with Pokemon. You learn to understand each other, even if it takes a while.  
  
Inferno greets her happily, but she holds up a vine, signaling to wait. After a moment, a Lapras’ head slides into the picture, making me smile. Maren spends most of her time down by the water where things are less chaotic, so it's nice to see her here.  
  
There’s a faint cry of < _Tessa!_ > in the distance, and then a glowing red blur zips into view. I smile even wider as Cora the Butterfree waves at us.  
  
While Inferno at least recognizes the other two from my old battle videos (and from what I've said about them), Hazel and Isra are looking very confused. Isra can't even see what's going on on the screen, of course. Time for more introductions.  
  
Inferno looks questioningly at me, wondering if the rest of my team is going to show up. Considering that one of them lives in a cave, one of them is a literal god, and one of them, seeing as he's not there, must be off with the literal god and they could be anywhere... I'd say no.  
  
I mainly just sit back and watch my new team get to know my old team. They're talking fast in the Pokemon language, but they seem to be getting along, from what I can tell. Inferno rambles about something and then has to pause for several moments to get his breath back, making my heart sink. I had almost forgotten why we were here.  
  
Maren talks to him gently, showing the scars she suffered from Team Rocket’s abuse. That was a rather long hospital stay, but she came out of it all right, as I'm sure she's telling Inferno.  
  
< _Get better!_ > says Cora. I'm not sure if it's a promise or an order. Probably both. Inferno nods solemnly, fully intending to do so.  
  
While it's all nice and heartwarming, and it's of course good to see him calm down, I feel like we're all skirting around the fact that he'll never be fully better. Even if he's able to get out there and battle again, it won't be the same as before. A really hard hit could potentially kill him, if he's not able to get his breath back. Not to mention that his body is small and fragile, more noticeably so now that he’s evolved. I want to protect him, order him to never fight again, but what good would that do? He'd rather die fighting than live a safe life.  
  
And that's what scares me the most.  
  
  


***

  
  
Inferno walks beside me, his footsteps determined but slow. He stops every now and then to catch his breath, but always keeps going, wanting desperately to at least reach the lobby.  
  
When he sits down, wheezing heavily, even he admits that's enough for a first try. I pick him up and carry him the rest of the way, something I'm never going to complain about again. Hey, it still counts as making it to the lobby.  
  
I can tell he's frustrated, but he brightens up a bit just from being out in a bigger space. It feels more _alive_ out here, with trainers and their Pokemon bustling around. He can breathe a little easier, metaphorically speaking.  
  
I'm not sure whether it’s me or Inferno who's more surprised to see a glimpse of lavender hair. Bugsy catches sight of us and jogs over, looking apologetic.  
  
“It's good to see you up and about again,” he says awkwardly, addressing Inferno. The Quilava flares his flames brightly, trying to appear strong. “I'm so sorry about what happened,” the gym leader continues. “If I had known…”  
  
“None of us knew,” I say. “It wasn't your fault. It was bad timing and had nothing to do with you.”  
  
“Still, I need to make it up to you somehow.” Bugsy opens his hand, revealing a shiny metal emblem. “Take the Hive Badge. You’ve earned it.”  
  
I just stare in disbelief.  
  
“You were going to win that battle anyway. My Scyther couldn't keep going. As you said, it was bad timing, because you would have won otherwise.”  
  
An honorable person would insist that they couldn't accept it, schedule a rematch to win fair and square.  
  
But I'm not going through a fight like that again. I take the badge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually more like chapter 8.5, since it was cut out of the last one. I'm not entirely happy with it, but I also just... don't have the energy to do anything about that.


	10. Reignite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: A brief moment of intentional misgendering. Also a bit more violence and general unpleasentness than usual

As much as I'm worried about Inferno’s restlessness while he's awake, I actually find it more stressful when he's asleep. It's hard not to keep watching him, as if I could will air into his lungs with just a blink, as if he'll stop breathing the moment I look away.  
  
While he has no trouble sleeping, I can't say the same. I'm always up and pacing around the room, sometimes even going so far as to walk around the town with Hazel and Isra in their Pokeballs.  
  
But I always leave a note. I never want him to have any doubt that I’m coming back.  
  
It's evening when I head out on a walk today, the sky streaked with the soft blue-purple-orange of sunset. I can’t help but feel that the world has no right to look so beautiful after everything’s gone so wrong.  
  
And so I almost welcome the frantically approaching distraction, as it gives me something else to focus on. The little girl comes running up to me, tears in her eyes, yelling for help. I quickly decide that this distraction is more likely to become an unwelcome one.  
  
“It's you!” she says, brightening up. “The hero lady!”  
  
“ _What?_ ”  
  
“I saw you on TV! They were talking about how you helped make the bad guys go away years ago. You have to help make them go away again!”  
  
“There's bad guys… here?” It can't be Team Rocket. She must just be talking about bullies or something.  
  
The girl nods. “They came to my house asking if we had any Slowpoke! And my grandpa said we didn't because we don't, but they came in anyway and they found Walter and they took him even though he's not a Slowpoke!” She sniffles. “And Grandpa got really mad at them and told them to stop and they knocked him over and he got hurt so I ran to try and find help! And I found you!”  
  
How do I tell this girl that I'm not going to be much help? All I have to work with right now is two inexperienced Pokemon.  
  
“Where did they go?” I ask. “And what species is Walter?”  
  
The little girl brightens up. “He's a Wooper! He's really cute. And I saw them run off towards Slowpoke Well. They were probably going there, because they were talking about Slowpoke!”  
  
 _Slowpoke_. Something stirs in the back of my mind. I think I overheard a conversation in the Pokemon Center, a mention that some of the Slowpoke in the town had gone missing. People were worried that they might have been taken for their tails. I didn't pay it any mind at the time. I already had a lot to worry about, after all.  
  
“Okay,” I say, trying to sound as calm as possible. “I'll walk you to the Pokemon Center, and then I want you to go inside and tell them everything you just told me. Get them to send for help.”  
  
“And you'll go and fight off the bad guys until the help gets there?” Her eyes are shining.  
  
 _No!_  
  
“I'll make sure everything's okay,” I promise her, dodging the question.  
  
Once she's safely inside, I walk a few steps down the street and stop, conflicted. If these are just some petty Pokemon thieves, it's not a big deal, but even then I'm not sure if I could take them. I guess I could transfer some of my old team over, but by the time that's done, it might be too late.  
  
 _This is not my job._ I'm a scientist, and I'm a trainer, but I'm not a hero. Hazel and Isra are _not_ going to die because I went and threw myself into danger I couldn't handle.  
  
“What are you _doing_?” The disgusted voice slices right through my thoughts. I know who I'll see even before I turn around.  
  
Silver stands in front of me, now sporting a stylish leather jacket and a skirt instead of those grimy old ripped-up clothes. Their hair, finally washed, shines a brighter red. They’d look nice if it wasn't for the familiar ugly scowl stretching across their face.  
  
“Team Rocket's back,” they say bluntly. The words hit like a lightning strike, shocking me to my core.  
  
“That's not true!” I'm desperate for this to be a misunderstanding, a lie, anything but the truth I know it really is. Pokemon being kidnapped, Gary trying to protect me from finding out while I already have so much to worry about... it couldn't be anything else.  
  
They snort. “You can't just hide and pretend it's not happening. I'm going to fight them, and if you're half the trainer everyone thinks you are, you'll come with me.”  
  
“This is Bugsy's responsibility! We don’t have to do anything about it. You're an inexperienced trainer, and I don't have anything close to a full team with me. We’ll just be liabilities.”  
  
Their scowl deepens. “Bugsy’s not here. He was called away to a regional conference. There's no way he'll be back on time.”  
  
“But…”  
  
“What, are you still scared? That's pathetic. You're a _champion_.”  
  
“Yes, I'm scared!” I shout. “I'm scared because I know what they're capable of! They killed my Pokemon, they kidnapped my mother's Pokemon, they created experiments who suffered horribly... I'm not ashamed to be afraid of them, okay?”  
  
Silver looks even angrier. “You think you're the only one who's lost a Pokemon to Team Rocket? You're never going to get anywhere if you waste your time being sad about everything. You have to go and make them pay for it!”  
  
That shuts my anger right down. “I'm sorry.”  
  
“ _I DON’T WANT YOUR PITY!”_ They clench their fists. “Aren't you listening to me? We need to beat them down so they don't ever do it again!”  
  
I swipe at a tear, wanting nothing more than to run away from this, but knowing I can't just sit back and let a kid fight Team Rocket on their own. “Okay, fine! I'll help you! But if I think it's too dangerous, we’re leaving.”  
  
Silver glares at me. “What makes you think I need the help of a crybaby like you? I just don't like seeing you run away from your problems like a pathetic wimp all the time.”  
  
I think I'm starting to understand how this kid operates. “You help me, then. Let's just get this over with.”  
  
They lead me to a small and innocent-looking well nestled within a grove of trees. Not a single person is lurking around there, black-uniformed or no.  
  
“Are you sure you're right about this?” There's still a small part of me clinging to a desperate hope that this has nothing to do with Team Rocket.  
  
“They're down in the well. We've gotta jump.”  
  
Flinging myself into a dark pit probably full of criminals is pretty much on the bottom of my list of fun activities, right next to singlehandedly infiltrating a hideout full of criminals and tortured lab experiments.  
  
But I’ve already done the second one, so I might as well do the first one too.  
  
It's not as far down as it looks. I know this because Silver jumps down first and then impatiently calls “It's not as far down as it looks!”  
  
I land with a squelch, mud climbing all the way up my ankles. Looks like I'll need to invest in a new pair of sneakers after this, assuming I survive and also still have legs. You never know with Team Rocket.  
  
Darkness has fallen on Azalea, making it even harder to see down here. I wish desperately for Inferno's light, but at least I have a Pokemon who can see in the dark. I fill Isra in on the situation as quickly as I can, leaving Hazel in her ball until I’m in an area where she won’t have to slog through mud.  
  
Next to me, Silver seems to have the same idea. Since I last saw them, they’ve acquired a Zubat of their own. It flutters in front of its trainer expectantly, waiting for orders. There's also a Gastly, grinning and glowing eerily purple. I see an extra Pokeball next to Chomp’s at Silver's waist, and start to feel slightly reassured. At least I'm not going into this alone.  
  
“Let's _go_ ,” they say impatiently, starting to trudge through the mud. I follow, Isra a comforting presence at my shoulder.  
  
After a sharp turn, there's a bright glow immediately visible up ahead. Thankfully, we end up stepping out of the mud and into a wide room with a solid stone floor, torches lining the walls.  
  
The problem is, we're also face to face with a group of Team Rocket goons.  
  
It's been three years, but I still hesitate, hand hovering nervously over Hazel's Pokeball. Team Rocket is _dangerous_. I don't know if my inexperienced Pokemon are up to the task.  
  
Silver doesn't waste a moment, though. The Zubat and Gastly head right for the astonished Rockets as Silver grabs the two remaining Pokeballs and throws them. Chomp snaps his teeth eagerly, ready to tear through some bad guys. He's become a Croconaw since I last saw him, and looks like he could do some serious damage. Next to him, surprisingly, is a graceful Bellsprout. Maybe Silver learned something from the monks after all.  
  
“Don't just stand there!” they yell, frustrated, and I finally snap out of it. I have to do _something_ to help. “Go help Silver, Isra!” I order, and my Zubat takes off immediately. I throw Hazel's Pokeball and tell her to help, too. The Sentret blinks up at me in wide-eyed terror. “It's okay,” I reassure her. “Just think of it as training! I won't let anything bad happen to you.”  
  
 _Please, don't let anything bad happen to her._  
  
Isra gives her teammate a reassuring squeak, then quickly turns and sinks her teeth into an opponent's Zubat, hard enough to draw blood. It tumbles to the floor, squealing.  
  
Hazel isn't sure whether to be reassured or horrified, but she doesn't get the time to decide. A Rattata leaps at her, and she instinctively lashes out with her powerful tail to swat it away. It hits the wall, stunned, and doesn't get up.  
  
“See, nothing to worry about!” I tell her, hoping it's true. “Just keep it up, okay?”  
  
Everything after that is a blur, especially with trying to keep track of which Zubat and Gastly are on our side. Even with the torches, it's dark down here. Chomp and the Bellsprout are the only ones who stand out, with their bright blue and green coloring. The Croconaw charges the Rockets’ Pokemon, teeth and claws tearing right through their defenses. Most of them sensibly go out of their way to avoid him, focusing on our weaker Pokemon instead.  
  
The Bellsprout is a serene oasis in the middle of all the chaos. He weaves in an elegant dance, dodging attacks left and right, but he can't do much to counterattack. With so many poison types down here, he needs to be careful.  
  
For a moment, I think we're winning. And then, a couple of torches flicker to life on the far side of the room, illuminating what was in shadow.  
  
I see the Slowpoke first, and then I see their tails. The Pokemon are crammed into a cage, staring out with sad eyes. Right next to them is a barrel filled with long pink objects, some still dripping with fresh blood.  
  
I see the Wooper next. He's just standing there, trembling. At least Walter’s safe for now.  
  
And then I see the man. He steps forward out of what shadows still remain, sneering. I see the blue hair, the hat, and immediately feel like I'm back in that barn again, helpless.  
  
But it's not Archer. This man is wearing a Team Rocket uniform, looking at me as if he wants to tear me apart, but it's not Archer. I know that Archer’s the kind of person who will do anything to achieve his goals, even if it means killing. But this man? The expression on his face says that he would _love_ to kill you just for the fun of it, and he would make sure it was as painful as possible. Beside me, Silver has gone silent.  
  
“Stay right where you are,” the man says. I realize belatedly that there's a knife in his hand. He presses it against Walter’s throat, and the Wooper trembles harder. “You wouldn't want my hand to slip, would you?” There's no Scyther around to provide the blade, but this man seems to relish doing the work himself.  
  
“Please,” I say desperately. “He hasn't done anything, he's not even a battling Pokemon! Let him go home to his family.”  
  
The man's gaze drifts casually towards the caged Slowpoke. “Watch your tongue, girl, or I might have to carve them up some more, too. Only their tails are worth anything, but I'm sure I can still have some fun with the rest of them.”  
  
“Stop it, Proton!” Silver yells, eyes blazing.  
  
Proton laughs. “Or what? You'll fight me yourself? You know you can't beat me. But if you want to get more Pokemon killed, go right ahead. Either way, you'll be coming back with me. I'm sure your father will be pleased to finally see his son again.”  
  
“Don't say that!” they shriek. “I'm _not_ his son! And I hate him, and I hate you! You’re all weak and you think that making others suffer makes you strong!”  
  
“Oh, if you don’t go with me willingly, I _will_ make you suffer.” Proton’s voice is dangerously low, and I instinctively throw myself in front of Silver, as if I could possibly do anything to help. I take a quick look around at our Pokemon -- they all seem relatively unharmed, but there’s still plenty of enemy Pokemon surrounding them, just waiting for orders.  
  
Proton opens his mouth to say something more, probably give orders to kill everyone but Silver. Before he can get that far, Walter twists out of his grip and headbutts him, making him stumble back. “You shouldn't have done that,” Proton snarls, but I barely hear it over the battle cries of our Pokemon. They take advantage of the distraction, launching themselves forward. Even timid Hazel yells a battle cry as she goes after a Koffing.  
  
This doesn't mean we're winning, though. We're still outnumbered. Isra gets knocked out of the sky by a stronger Zubat and hits the ground hard. Hazel looks like she wants to hide in a corner and cry, but she stands strong in front of her teammate and fights off anyone who comes close.  
  
Silver’s Bellsprout is still dancing, and yet his leaves move slower with the effort of avoiding so many attacks. He lashes out with vines that knock away any Rattata, but the poison-types just keep coming. Silver, trying to keep track of four Pokemon at once, isn't sure what to do.  
  
Hazel is bleeding from multiple wounds now, barely supported by shaking legs. The Rockets take advantage of this to send more Pokemon towards her and Isra, knowing that they won’t be able to hold out. I reach for my Pokeballs, refusing to let them die.  
  
The Bellsprout has the same idea. He summons a whole tangle of vines, holding back those attackers for now, leaving his back unprotected. Chomp is way on the other side of the room, Silver’s Gastly and Zubat are lost among the confusion. There's nothing to be done when Proton’s Weezing spits acid all over the Bellsprout, nothing to be done but watch him fall and wither away while Hazel frantically swipes at the ensnared opponents before they have a chance to break free, tears running down her face.  
  
“ _Thorn!_ ” Silver screams, frantically clicking the Pokeball. But the Bellsprout remains unmoving on the ground. His pokeball will never save him again.  
  
 _The mutilated body of the grass-type on the ground…_  
  
No. _No._ No more of this. I'm not letting Team Rocket take anything else.  
  
But what can we do? We’re worn out by now, still outnumbered. I can't see Proton anymore, but I hear him laughing in the distance.  
  
And then the glorious orange shout rings through our minds. ( _Let’s get ‘em!_ ) A Butterfree bursts into the room, releasing a bright wave of psychic energy that knocks all the poison types down. Behind him, there's a Beedrill and a Scyther, slashing through opponents with fury. Bugsy's standing there, yelling out orders. We're saved.  
  
Team Rocket is quick to retreat, escaping under cover of a Smokescreen from Proton. I'm not sure if they'll manage to get away, and right now, I almost don't care. Bugsy heads right for the cage full of Slowpoke, getting his Butterfree to break the lock. I check to make sure that Hazel and Isra are as okay as can be expected, whisper praise and reassurance to them as they disappear into their Pokeballs.  
  
Silver kneels by Thorn’s body, surrounded by the rest of their team. I force myself to go over, keeping my eyes away from the corpse.  
  
“I'm sorry,” I say gently.  
  
Silver glares at me. “You were weak! He died protecting you because you couldn't protect yourself. And... and he was weak, too! That's why he died. I can't ever let this happen again. I need to make sure my team is strong.”  
  
“You don't really believe that, do you? He fought bravely and sacrificed himself to save lives. That takes incredible strength.” _But he sacrificed himself for my Pokemon, because they weren't strong enough._  
  
“Just... just go away!”  
  
I leave them to their grief and go join Bugsy. He looks up at me, distressed. “I'm sorry you two had to be caught up in this. It's my job to protect this town, and I wasn't around to do that.”  
  
“You can't blame yourself for everything, Bugsy. I'm sure they deliberately planned this to happen while you were away.”  
  
He looks at the Slowpoke, who stare back. “Still, I'm sorry they had to suffer. And the Rockets escaped with their tails.”  
  
I look at where the container of tails used to be and realize that it is, in fact, missing. Team Rocket's certainly going to make plenty of money with those. “Well, at least they'll grow back.”  
  
Bugsy sighs. “That’s some small consolation. There's no getting back the lives lost, though.”  
  
Lives, plural?  
  
I look past where Silver is still crouched by Thorn, and spot a second unmoving form in a dark corner where one of the torches has flickered out. I step forward tentatively, afraid of what I'll see, who I'll have to break the news to later.  
  
Walter’s unblinking eyes look back at me from where he lies in a pool of blood, Proton’s knife still sticking out of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've probably guessed already, but Thorn and Walter both represent in-game catches... and deaths. They weren't part of the actual team, since I wasn't interested in using them (I'm not kidding about my “build the team slowly” thing), but I figured there was no sense in having empty slots so I kept them around as meat shields just in case I needed them... and boy, did I need them in that Silver fight. I thought I was prepared, but I wasn't! That Croconaw was really scary, and I had been counting on Hazel and Isra to deal with it, but they weren't quite up to the task, so I had to use Inferno. I was surprised at how well he could take water guns, but killing that thing with Ember (I was hoping for a burn, which I did eventually get) took forever, so I kind of alternated between him and Hazel and had to sacrifice those other two so I could get some heals in. I genuinely thought I was going to wipe to that fight, and it's pretty miraculous that I didn't lose my actual team members.
> 
> Obviously I took a very different direction in the story, since I didn't want Silver to be responsible for murdering Tessa's Pokemon! So they ended up not being her Pokemon at all, and in fact it's Silver who has to deal with losing a teammate. I couldn't have won that fight without Inferno, so it seems a little unfair to cut him out of this... but on the other hand, we’ve focused on him a lot for the entire story lately, and I think it's only fair that the girls got their moment to shine. (He's not even in this chapter at all! That's a weird feeling.)
> 
> Anyway, so much for the nice relaxing League challenge! Team Rocket's back in business, and who knows what dangers lie ahead...


	11. Charcoal

I spend the next few days in the safety of the Pokemon Center, now having to wait for the recovery of my entire team. We're lucky to be alive, all of us.  
  
Walter and Thorn? Not so much.  
  
I let Bugsy tell the girl’s family about their Wooper. It's his job as a gym leader, after all. Not my responsibility.  
  
Although I feel that it is, on some level. I couldn't protect Walter when the girl asked me to, further proof that I'm not the hero everyone thinks I am. Why do they expect _me_ to save the day again? This was supposed to be a nice relaxing league challenge, but instead there's lung problems and Team Rocket and _death_. Why do I even bother?  
  
I haven't seen Silver since that day. Bugsy tells me they've left Azalea.  
  
As soon as my Pokemon are able, I do the same. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to.  
  
Inferno almost seems back to normal, but the Everstone hanging on a cord around his neck is a painful reminder of his situation every time I look. Still, he refuses to let me carry him at first. He matches my stride all the way to the edge of the town, where the dark looming mass of Ilex Forest begins. We both pause on the edge of it, slightly intimidated. It's not that it's dark and scary, it's just... dark.  
  
Stepping into Ilex Forest feels like stepping into an alternate dimension, where day and night are reversed. The trees swallow us up, surrounding us in shadow, and I almost expect to see stars when I look up. Instead, there's nothing but a thick canopy of branches, blocking out the sun and creating a world of twilight.  
  
It seems so easy to get lost here, but Inferno’s comforting glow is there to light my way. He saunters forward, showing that he's not afraid of a little dark forest.  
  
And then he trips on a tree root and gets the wind knocked out of him when he hits the ground.  
  
We both panic for a moment, and I'm wondering if I could grab him and run back to the Pokemon Center in time. But soon enough, he's sitting up again and breathing with just a slight wheeze, looking at me with an expression that dares me to question the quality of his lungs.  
  
Still, I insist on carrying him, and he doesn't argue this time. I watch the placement of my feet carefully, not wanting to send both of us flying. We didn't come this far just to be defeated by a forest.  
  
I figure the others would appreciate a chance for some fresh air after being stuck in the Pokemon Center for a while, so I let Hazel and Isra out of their Pokeballs. Thankfully, they've recovered from their injuries. Hazel seems intimidated by the forest at first, sticking close to me, but she keeps going. After surviving Team Rocket, this is nothing, and I think she knows it. Isra, of course, isn't even aware that this area is darker, so she’s perfectly at home, fluttering around and chattering with the others. They don't say much back, though. Hazel’s too shy and Inferno is, well, not really in the mood for casual conversation.  
  
There's no one around, at least until we run into a Farfetch'd. Inferno makes a move to jump out of my arms and fight it, but I hold him tightly. Battling is _not_ a great idea for him right now.  
  
The Farfetch'd, startled, takes off in the opposite direction. A shout echoes through the trees. “There you are!”  
  
Rounding the corner, we come across a young man scolding the Farfetch'd. “I've been wasting my time chasing you all over the forest! The boss is going to be mad at me…” He trails off as we approach. “Oh, you brought him back to me! Thank you!”  
  
“It was nothing,” I say, neglecting to mention that it was only because Inferno nearly attacked it.  
  
His eyes flicker to my Quilava curiously. “Ah, you have a fire type! I know exactly how to repay you.” He reaches into his bag, pulls out something small and dark. “I'm apprenticed to the charcoal maker, you see. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I give you a little bit.”  
  
I don't deserve a gift like this, but I'm certainly not going to turn it down. Inferno gives the small object a curious sniff as soon as it's in my hand. I sit him gently on the ground and reach out with the charcoal, drawing some clumsy lines on his face as a sort of war paint. His flames suddenly flare brighter, illuminating the whole corner of the forest for a moment. Wide-eyed, he takes a cautious step forward, as if he suddenly has more energy.  
  
“Thank you,” I say sincerely. This can't heal Inferno, of course, but it'll at least let his flames burn healthy and bright.  
  
The man smiles. “Happy to help. Good luck with your league challenge!”  
  
I sigh as we walk away. Can't people _not_ recognize me for once?  
  
With Inferno cheered up for now, it's a fairly pleasant walk through the forest. There have to be Pokemon lurking among the trees, but they don't come near us now that Inferno’s blazing like a beacon.  
  
And somehow, when we reach the clearing, the shrine manages to shine even brighter. It's not from the gentle sunbeams shining down, or the small circles of light from Volbeat and Illumise, or the candles surrounding it. No, it glows with _life_ , with the radiant energy of the forest itself.  
  
Inferno's flames instinctively flicker out, Isra falls silent, and Hazel stops in her tracks. Even I end up awestruck by the serene and holy atmosphere. There's nothing like this in Kanto. Here in Johto, the people are more religious, more devoted to the gods. Standing in front of this shrine, I can understand why.  
  
I've gotten used to praying to Johto's gods since I came here. After all, I had long since stopped praying to Mew. Praying to someone you know personally is just... weird. And it's not that I'm particularly religious (if you ask me, gods can be more trouble than they're worth). In my case, it's more like changing from exclaiming “oh, Mew” to “holy Ho-Oh”.  
  
But Celebi’s shrine feels so genuine, so powerful, that I kneel and pray for real.  
  
Not for Inferno to be magically healed, of course. There's no point in asking for impossible things. Instead, I ask for acceptance and peace for him. I know he hasn't accepted his situation, that he thinks he can still do anything, and it scares me. I ask for happiness and safety for all of us.  
  
It feels like I'm asking for too much.  
  
I wish I didn't have to ask for anything at all.  
  
_Please, Celebi. I know you might not have time for a Kantonian and a fire type, but all I want is a safe journey. Please just keep us safe._  
  
  


***

  
  
We're quiet as we leave the shrine behind, but invigorated. I'm not sure if Celebi’s actually done something or if it's all in our heads, but things feel a little different all of a sudden.  
  
Until we meet the headbutt guy, and the spell is broken.  
  
He's on the edge of the forest, in the safety of glowing windows from the building on the other side. A Psyduck is next to him. As we watch, it charges headfirst into a tree, shaking the branches.  
  
“Nice hit, Penny!” he praises her. The Psyduck quacks. Hazel, unsettled, peeks out from behind my legs. Inferno looks like _he_ wants to run headfirst into some trees, which concerns me.  
  
“That's a nice team of Pokemon you've got there,” the man remarks. “We could give ‘em a quick lesson in headbutting, if you want. Good for shaking Pokemon out of trees if you want to capture ‘em! And even better for fighting.”  
  
Hazel does not want, but I urge her forward anyway. I'm certainly not going to turn down free lessons. “Don’t worry, I won't ask you to run into any trees! But it _is_ a good fighting technique, and you've got a good solid skull. You want to get stronger, right?”  
  
She hesitates, but does step up beside Penny. Inferno squirms out of my arms to join them, giving me a pleading look. I sigh. “Fine. But no trees, and _stop_ if you get tired.”  
  
Isra perches on a tree branch to listen-watch, and I take a seat on the forest floor. It's weird to not be the one in charge of training my own Pokemon, but this guy knows what he's doing. Hazel catches on quickly, knocking over Penny with a good solid hit and then immediately shrinking back, worried that she's hurt the Psyduck.  
  
The man laughs. “Don't worry, kid, it takes a lot more than that to hurt my Penny!” And sure enough, the Psyduck is already back on her feet.  
  
Inferno has less success. He's not back up to his original speed, and every time he hits, he gets pretty shaken up and has to stop for a moment. I can tell he's getting really frustrated. His flames flare up as if he wants to launch a bunch of Embers at Penny, which wouldn't really work out very well either.  
  
“Back, Inferno,” I say softly. He looks at me with a desperate sort of anger, but comes back over. I pull him into my lap, running a hand along his back in the flame-free areas, feeling for myself that he’s still breathing.  
  
“It's not easy, I know.” I whisper, feeling as if I might start crying if I talk any louder. “You want to go out there and fight like you used to, and you can't. The charcoal can't cure you, Celebi can't cure you, even time can't cure you, not completely. Just make the most of what you have, and take your time. Be grateful that you're alive and can still fight a little.”  
  
He doesn’t respond. What do those words mean to him? It's not what he wants to hear, but it's true. I wish I could tell him he'll be fine, have _that_ be true, but I can't.  
  
Inferno doesn't watch Hazel streak through the forest, finding her rhythm, slowly learning how to fight in a way that he never can. He doesn't watch as she starts glowing, shifting into something new and lithe and powerful. The Furret looks back at us in amazement as Isra and I smile at her proudly.  
  
Inferno doesn't.  
  
He’s still quiet as we leave the darkness of the forest behind, stepping out into the soft yellow glow of evening. Hazel darts out in front, testing out her new body, sneaking happy glances at the Zubat flying overhead.  
  
He stays in my arms, no longer struggling, not even bothering to take in the change of scenery. Not reacting when my phone beeps, finally notifying me now that I'm back in an area with reception.  
  
Professor Elm has perfect timing, it seems. His email tells me about his parents out this way -- they run a Pokemon daycare, and have a few extra eggs just sitting around in need of trainers. _Maybe this responsibility will give Inferno something better to focus on,_ he says _._  
  
I almost laugh. My young, angry, impatient Quilava raising an egg? Sounds like a disaster.  
  
But we stop in to the daycare anyway.  
  
  


***

  
  
The egg is a light gray, speckled with every color imaginable. Doesn't reveal much about what might be inside, and the woman who handed it to me said herself that she didn't know. My arms are gently wrapped around it as we head towards the twinkling lights of Goldenrod City. Inferno's been displaced to my shoulders, at his own insistence. I wanted to put the egg in my backpack, but he pestered me to keep it out and under his watchful gaze. He keeps staring down at it, fascinated. Maybe Elm’s idea wasn't so crazy after all.  
  
I'm feeling invigorated from the shrine, the evolution, the egg, the hope that this will help Inferno... my feet should be tired as I wind along the path to Goldenrod, but they're not. I walk with the blessing of the forest behind me, the crashing of the waves next to me, the twinkling softness of stars over my head, the warmth of my team all around me.  
  
Together, we walk into the inviting brightness of Goldenrod City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ilex Forest made a big impact on me as a kid! I always thought it was a really cool area. (Although I first played that part of the game at night, so it was years before I found out that the forest always looks like that.) But I have such a clear memory of walking through the forest at night and then up the route to the bright lights of Goldenrod, and being captivated by all of it.
> 
> Penny’s another catch! She was never used ~~not even as a meat shield~~ but I figured I’d stick her in this chapter. Hazel really did evolve right after learning Headbutt!
> 
> You may have noticed the lack of the Togepi egg (something else I decided not to use), but I was excited about the Odd egg! I was hoping for something nice and cute (and shiny), but regardless, I knew I’d incorporate it into the story. What will hatch from it? Only time will tell!


	12. Hotheaded

I don’t know if I'd consider myself more of a small-town person. Sure, I've been living in New Bark for the last couple years, and I grew up in Pallet, but I've also spent a lot of time in Celadon. Big cities aren't new to me, but I'm not sure how I feel about them. They can be overwhelming -- Saffron certainly is. It’s Kanto’s biggest city, after all.  
  
But Goldenrod is _Johto's_ biggest city, and it still manages to have the same comforting, homelike feeling of the smaller communities in the region. In a way, it feels like a bigger, more welcoming version of Celadon, with its cobblestone streets and towering department store. It's well into nighttime when we step inside the city, but I don't feel intimidated at all. I'm surrounded by softly glowing windows, lighting my way to the nearest Pokemon Center.  
  
Even at this time of day, a big-city Pokemon Center lobby is bustling with life. There's a whole group of teenagers lounging around on the couches, laughing loudly and swapping stories of recent battles. A Furret comes rushing over to investigate Hazel, who assumes her usual position of hiding shyly behind my legs. Inferno, intent on protecting the egg, growls at the newcomer until it runs back to its trainer.  
  
We haven't done any battling today, just light training and a whole lot of walking. I skip getting my team healed and immediately rent a room, looking forward to sleeping.  
  
Seems my team agrees with me, as Isra is quick to perch on the bedpost and start snoring loudly. Hazel crawls into bed beside me, taking up more space now that she's evolved, but still fitting perfectly. Inferno scans the room, looking for a safe place to put the egg.  
  
“It can go in my backpack, wrapped in my clothes,” I suggest, but he frowns. Ultimately, he decides on the foot of the bed, where there's plenty of room for him to curl around the egg with utmost caution. I feel a little twinge of sadness, realizing that it's the first time he hasn't slept curled right next to me since we started this journey. But he's still there to warm my feet like a hot water bottle, and it's a small price to pay for his happiness.  
  
Of course, I'm excited about the egg as well. My only previous egg experience has been with my trio of starters, and I already knew what they would hatch into. This one's a mystery, and it's one I can't solve until it hatches. The markings on the shell really aren't anything to go by. Egg designs are pretty inconsistent -- sometimes they reflect what the Pokemon inside will look like, and sometimes they don't. Chomp’s was a rather accurate blue streaked with red, but Inferno's was just a blank white, which isn't uncommon.  
  
Light gray with rainbow speckles really doesn't bring anything to mind, but I still can't help wracking my brain for possibilities. Soon enough, I drift into sleep, dreaming of a mysterious egg that hatches into Celebi and whispers _I hear you_ before bursting into flames and laughing.  
  
  


***

  
  
We all sleep in the next morning, which is a little unusual. My last journey was full of early starts, but I suppose I'm not in a rush on this one, so I can't complain.  
  
It's probably best for Inferno that we take our time, anyway.  
  
At least he's not impatient when we set off. Today, he's content to curl around my shoulders and stare down at the egg, which he still wants me to carry. One of these days I'll convince him that it's safer in the backpack. After all, not having quick access to my Pokeballs because my hands are full isn't exactly the safest thing.  
  
I've left Hazel and Isra in their Pokeballs. Having too many Pokemon out in a big city is never a great idea, and it's already hard enough dealing with the people who recognize me. They smile and wave at me, call out good wishes, even come up and try to _talk_ to me. Inferno, of course, smiles and waves back at them, earning some happy squeals from the fans. At least one of us can properly appreciate our celebrity status.  
  
The plan for today is simple: catch a new teammate, then do some training. Right now, I'm not remotely prepared to fight Whitney. Her Miltank has a bit of a reputation, and I don't think my rather small and delicate team is up to the task. Inferno especially is out of the question for this fight, whether he likes it or not.  
  
How many of the remaining gym battles _can_ he do? Even with type advantages, he's so fragile...  
  
But at least he's happy and alive, warming my shoulders like a scarf. I'm grateful for the heat now more than ever, as the weather’s starting to get properly chilly. There aren’t many trees in Goldenrod, but all the ones I see are sporting red-orange leaves. If I keep going at this pace, I'll be trudging through snowdrifts before I can get all my badges.  
  
Once we reach the outskirts of the city, I get a proper view of the trees. Red and orange, yellow and gold, with some still clinging desperately to green. A leaf drifts lazily on the breeze, coming to rest on top of Inferno’s head before his flames ignite and burn it to ashes.  
  
The path branches in several directions, and my Quilava makes a little questioning noise.  
  
“North,” I say definitively. “To the National Park. It's a good place to look for new teammates.”  
  
Thankfully, it's not a long walk, but with a Quilava and an egg to weigh me down, it still feels like one. I'm grateful when the receptionist tells me that I can only have one Pokemon out in the park at a time.  
  
Inferno frowns and paces nervously as I slip the egg into my backpack, wrapping it carefully in my extra clothes.  
  
“I promise it's safe, Ferno. How often do I fall over backwards? Besides, I know you can protect it just as well this way.”  
  
He puffs out his chest proudly, determined not to fail in his new official role of Egg Guardian.  
  
“That's a brave little Quilava you've got there!” the receptionist remarks with a smile.  
  
Don't I know it.  
  
As we make our way into the park, I'm surprised at how busy it is. Inferno's on alert immediately, head swiveling every which way until I'm worried that he'll get out of breath. We both spot the distinctive lavender hair at the same time, and Inferno leads me over to Bugsy happily.  
  
Of course -- there's a bug-catching contest going on. I just had to show up now of all times, didn't I? I don't think a bug type is what I need for my team, but maybe something will surprise me. After all, I never thought a Butterfree was what I needed for my team, and look how Cora turned out.  
  
Bugsy offers a tentative smile as Inferno and I approach. Clearly, he still feels a little bad about that gym battle. “You're looking well, Inferno,” he greets the Quilava.  
  
I smile. “He really is, isn't he?” Inferno's flames are bright today, and he seems almost back to his old self as he greets the gym leader with a happy rumbling noise.  
  
“Here for the bug-catching contest?” Bugsy asks, twirling his own bug net. “You can beat me in a gym battle, but don't think you can beat me at this!”  
  
“Oh, I wouldn't dream of it,” I say. “We're just here for a new teammate. Forgot the contest was a thing, honestly.”  
  
Inferno gives me that wide-eyed _please_ look, and I lean down to ruffle his fur in reassurance. “Yes, we can enter. We're here to catch Pokemon, after all.”  
  
“I can lend you one of my nets,” Bugsy offers. He pulls a collapsible one out of a pocket and tosses it to me. Unprepared, it sails right past my hand. Inferno leaps up and catches it in his teeth, the little show-off.  
  
“Thanks,” I say, immediately taking it from my Quilava so it doesn't restrict any of his airflow. “Are these required, though? I figured I'd just use Pokeballs.”  
  
“Well, it's easier! Trap them, _then_ use the Pokeball.”  
  
“Sounds good, I guess.” Sounds better than just throwing Pokeballs, especially considering I’m not very good at that.  
  
“Good luck!” Bugsy calls as I head off to register, and I say it back to him. I couldn't care less about winning this. All I want is a new teammate, someone strong who can stand up to a Miltank. Unfortunately, most bugs don't fit that description.  
  
Inferno seems to question it as well. Once all the bug enthusiasts go running off right at the start, he blinks up at me uncertainly.  
  
“I'm sure we'll find something good, Ferno!” I reassure him, although I'm really not counting on it. “Like a Pinsir, or a --” _a Scyther’s blade pressed against my neck, a Scyther watching as Inferno lies breathless and helpless on the ground…_ “Well, a Pinsir would be the ideal option!” I say with even faker cheerfulness. He’s not buying it, but still trots forward to check out the bushes.  
  
We don't find much of interest. Mostly just some Caterpie and Weedle, a few Ledyba. I decide not to flail my net around like an idiot for the sake of Pokemon I don't even want, and let them go about their business. Inferno paces around, annoyed that I don't want him attacking anything yet.  
  
Eventually, there's a loud rustling in a nearby bush. Inferno tenses, ready to pounce. I hold my net tightly, my other hand resting on an empty Pokeball. Before I can register what the blurred figure leaping towards us is, I instinctively swing my net.  
  
The wild-eyed Nidorina is not happy about this.  
  
The net flies right out of my hands as she charges past me, aiming for Inferno. He instinctively leaps aside, leading her away from me and the egg. She growls at him, and he lets his flames flare bright in response.  
  
“Watch out for her spines, they're poisonous!” I call out desperately. Inferno launches some Embers at the Nidorina, but she sidesteps them easily and hits him head-on with a Tackle. He doesn't get up right away, but I can at least see his sides moving.  
  
How am I ever going to protect him from all the dangers of the world? I can't let his energetic happiness from earlier fool me -- he's not able to handle intense fights like this. My hand moves toward his Pokeball as I debate whether it's worth it to recall him.  
  
But Inferno's determined to prove me wrong, as always. He rises shakily to his feet, snarling at the Nidorina. She stands poised to attack again, and that's when I notice it, something that should never have slipped past me in the first place. Her stance is awkward, and she's avoiding putting too much weight on her left front leg. There's a puffy red scratch carved into it -- an infected wound. No wonder she's angry.  
  
Inferno notices it too, and takes full advantage of the situation. He fires some Embers to her right, and when she dodges to the left, he's right there to slam into her bad side. As soon as she hits the ground, I throw my Pokeball, which lands miraculously on target.  
  
“Nice recovery, Inferno,” I say with relief as I scoop up the Pokeball. “Are you okay?” He nods insistently and then wheezes, which is not the most promising sign. I scoop him into my arms, feeling his sides rise and fall comfortingly against me. We’ll be alright.  
  
He twists around and pokes my backpack, looking at me with wide eyes. “The egg is fine, Ferno,” I promise him. “The Nidorina will be fine, too. We’ll get her to a Pokemon Center, and she'll be a great addition to the team once she's recovered.” He looks less thrilled about that last statement, but I'm sure the Nidorina will calm down. I'm certainly not going to pass up the chance to add her to my team. She's exactly what I need for Whitney.  
  
The bug catching contest is still going on, but we don't stick around. I've already got what I came for, after all. It's a bit of a long walk back to Goldenrod, but it doesn't feel like it, not with Inferno safe in my arms and a new teammate on our side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a new addition to the team! I was very excited to use her, since I missed out on my chance for a Nidoran in the previous run. She was of course a Nidoran when I caught her, but since she evolved soon after, I figured I’d just make her a Nidorina in the story.
> 
> Also, more Bugsy, because why not?


	13. Sparks Fly

The Pokemon Center nurse reassures me that the Nidorina will be fine after a day or two of treatment and rest. I hope that “fine” will include an attitude improvement -- they had to put her in a cage after she tried to bite everyone who came near her. But her leg is wrapped up in a comforting bandage, so at least she's on the mend physically.  
  
“We’ll be back to check on you later,” I promise. She bares her teeth at us, and Inferno growls back. Not a very promising start, but we'll work on it.  
  
Back out in the streets of Goldenrod, I figure it's a good time to do some exploring. Training can wait until the Nidorina’s ready, and Inferno needs to rest after that encounter. I think he even admits it, as he jumps back into my arms and lets me carry him around the city.  
  
“Where to first?” I ask him. His eyes scan the cluster of buildings, finally coming to rest on a sign reading “Goldenrod Underground”. Even just the idea of going down into a tunnel makes my heart race, makes me think of the bodies lying in Slowpoke Well... but Inferno wasn't there, of course. He doesn't have to live with those memories. And this is a different place, a bustling city where plenty of friendly-looking people are going down and up the stairs. So I take a deep breath, and join them.  
  
It's not so bad down there, more like a long hallway. Enough lights line the walls that Inferno's fire doesn't even make a difference, and there are friendly little shops set up. I relax a little and loosen my grip on Inferno, much to his relief.  
  
“What a lovely Quilava you have there!” a voice declares, easily catching Inferno's attention. I swivel around to find a grooming shop and a man with a familiar please-let-me-sell-you-something expression on his face. “And I'm sure you want him to look his best,” he continues, “So why not stop in and let me fancy him up for you?”  
  
“He's a battler, not a pet,” I say, because it needs to be true for Inferno’s sake. Because as much as I would rather just pamper him and coddle him and make sure nothing bad ever happens to him ever again, he's a fighter.  
  
But Inferno is eyeing the stall with interest, and the man won't give up so easily. “But you want him to look his best while fighting, don't you?”  
  
I do have the money, and it doesn't help my case that Inferno still looks pretty scuffed up from his tussle with the Nidorina... I sigh and plop him down on the table, and the man smiles.  
  
“Just don't use too much water on him,” I say quickly. “And no hairspray, because he's got a lung condition and the fumes will be bad for him. Actually, using hairspray on fire types at all is probably a fire hazard, so you shouldn't--”  
  
The groomer cuts me off. “I _do_ know how to do my job,” he says, a little testily.  
  
“Sorry,” I mutter, backing off and impatiently wandering around the other shops so I won't be tempted to harass the guy any further.  
  
Inferno is waiting for me when I get back, immaculately groomed and seeming to glow without the use of flames. He’s even sporting a bright blue bow around his neck, which I think is a little excessive, but it hides his Everstone necklace and does make him look rather dapper.  
  
“Thanks,” I say sincerely, appreciating the groomer’s handiwork. Inferno jumps down to join me, apparently not wanting to get his fur ruffled by being carried.  
  
“No problem,” he replies with just a hint of a smirk. I suppose I deserve that.  
  
Back up in the sunny streets of Goldenrod, Inferno struts around proudly, earning some smiles from people passing by. “Should we move to Hoenn and start entering you in some contests?” I tease him. He blinks at me seriously, as if he's considering the offer. All joking aside, maybe contests are the right thing for him -- showing off, but with much less mortal danger.  
  
The next person we pass by stares at _me_ , not Inferno. My first thought is _oh, another fan_ , and then I recognize him too.  
  
“YOU!” We both shout at the same time.  
  
It's not that I haven't seen Bill recently -- Misty and I have taken it upon ourselves to check in on his place in Cerulean to make sure that he's treating all of his Eevee better. And he is, but I still can't fully forgive him for being neglectful, for keeping Arthur and so many others locked up in cages to the point where being kidnapped by Team Rocket didn't seem so bad.  
  
And I don't think he's fully forgiven me for not returning Arthur. Of course, it's way too late at this point.  
  
Regardless of how we feel about each other, it's clear that neither of us expected to meet on a crowded street in Goldenrod.  
  
“What are you doing here?” I demand. _What are you doing with all those Eevee_ is the unspoken question.  
  
“My family’s from here,” Bill says defensively. “And all the Eevee are being looked after, honestly! I even brought some along with me, so they could take in the sights.”  
  
“Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I dropped by to check on them?” I smile sweetly. “It would save the trouble of me stopping by with my old team later on.”  
  
Bill agrees immediately, no doubt remembering the time I showed up with a rather angry Jolteon. I think there was also an incident involving a certain god, but they refuse to say anything about it.  
  
I know I've been a little hard on him. In all honesty, there are worse Eevee breeders out there, which is not actually a comforting thought. They're just in such high demand -- extremely versatile Pokemon that are also adorably fluffy. The harsh reality is that most people can't afford them, and most people who _can_ afford them expect them to be perfect and accept whatever evolution is chosen for them.  
  
Bill leads me not directly into the house, but through the gate to a spacious garden, which is a good sign. There are plenty of fluffy brown shapes, darting around playfully or simply curled up in the shade. Inferno is immediately on high alert, but I give him a reassuring nudge.  
  
“Don't worry about them, they're well-trained and well-behaved. Isn't that right, Bill?”  
  
The breeder squirms a little “Yes, of course! They seem to like it here. I've been thinking of expanding my business.”  
  
“Running away from Misty, are you? Looks like you can't escape me, though. To say nothing of--”  
  
“Okay, I get it!” Bill cuts me off, eyes flickering nervously to the horizon. “You know I've been treating them well. Inspect every single one of them, and I think you'll find they're all happy.”  
  
“Don’t mind if I do,” I say, only feeling slightly guilty about intimidating him. I make a point of strolling lazily around the yard, bending down to ruffle the fur of an Eevee here and there. Inferno stares them all down, but they just smile back at him.  
  
“You know, Bill, I've been doing the Johto league challenge.” Just a casual statement.  
  
“I know,” he echoes. He's picked up the nearest Eevee and started stroking its fur absent-mindedly.  
  
“And my team isn't full,” I continue, stopping to watch a couple of them fighting playfully. They _do_ all seem happy, I'll give him that.  
  
He sighs. “Get on with it.”  
  
I turn and face him, blinking innocently. “Well, it's just that you _have_ made an effort to take better care of them. If I took one along with me, I'd be sure to let everyone know that I got it from you, and you had raised it well. Think of it as... free advertising.” Inferno is watching me with wide eyes, making me feel an unpleasant twinge for being so manipulative in front of such an innocent Pokemon. But if there are two things I know for certain, it's that I’d do anything to get my hands on one of these adorably fascinating creatures, and that Bill’s past sleaziness makes me reasonably justified in extorting favors from him.  
  
Bill looks like he wants to strangle me. “You expect me to give one away for free? After I already lost so many to Team Rocket, and not all of them were returned? It's taken me three years to replenish--”  
  
“I suppose I could pay you in cash, but I figure telling certain individuals that you're on the right track is payment enough. I'm not even asking for your most prized... specimens. I'll take one that you're worried you won't be able to sell.” If I can have reasonable success with Inferno, there's no excuse for me to turn up my nose at an Eevee that might be considered “imperfect”.  
  
Even if it adds a whole extra level of anxiety every time I battle.  
  
Bill considers this. “Well, there's Ravi…” his gaze rests on a solitary Eevee under a tree, who stares back silently. He's naming them; that's a good sign. “Nothing wrong with his actual battling skills,” Bill continues, “it's just that he’s... a little nervous. Withdrawn, too.”  
  
Well, that's relatable. “I'll give it a try, then,” I say. “Come on, Inferno.” My Quilava reluctantly leads me over to meet the Eevee, putting himself between Ravi and the egg. “Not everyone's out to get us!” I whisper, but Inferno still stares down the Eevee as we approach.  
  
Ravi stares back, not looking particularly nervous. He actually smiles a little as he takes in me (knowing I'm partly responsible for his good living conditions, possibly), and Inferno (professional grooming making him look stylish, of course).  
  
“Do you want to come with us?” I ask. It's _always_ a choice. Never again will I make a Pokemon fight for me, not even one that's been bred specifically for fighting. “We're doing the league challenge, and there will be some danger on the way, especially if Team Rocket keeps showing up. I need you to be aware of the risks.”  
  
He looks less thrilled about this, but starts talking to Inferno in the Pokemon language. Inferno is clearly wary of him, and I wonder if maybe it has less to do with the egg’s safety and more to do with not wanting his position of Most Adorable usurped. But he seems to accept that we need to keep building the team, and eventually gives Ravi a genuine smile. Ravi himself looks at me and nods. It's a hesitant nod, but a nod nonetheless.  
  
I can't contain my smile. Another Eevee! I scoop Ravi into my arms, and unlike Arthur, he settles in happily. Not to be outdone, Inferno leaps at me, and I quickly shift Ravi to my shoulders so I can catch my starter.  
  
“Thanks for the Eevee!” I wave cheerfully as I head out the gate, leaving a rather shocked Bill behind. Two new teammates in one day, and one of them a free Eevee? Things are looking up.  
  
I need to stock up on supplies, and Goldenrod is the best place to do it. “How about a trip to the department store?” I suggest. Inferno wriggles with excitement, but Ravi doesn't react. Does he think I'm going to force an evolutionary stone on him? “Just to pick up some things,” I quickly add. “Potions, Pokeballs, and all that.”  
  
After living in Celadon for years, I'm no stranger to department stores. Well, no stranger to looking at them from the outside, that is. I've never really been the shopping type. This one in Goldenrod is bigger, looming over the city even more than the radio tower does. It's not quite as tall as the metal structure on the other side of town, but it's wider and bustling with people. Unfortunately, the crowds mean that I'm stuck carrying these two unless I want them to get trampled.  
  
Ravi at least makes things easier for me by jumping down onto a counter every time I stop to look at something, but Inferno stubbornly refuses to relinquish his dominion over my shoulders. It's not quite as nice now that we're out of the cold, but I'm too busy being overjoyed at acquiring an Eevee to be bothered by anything.  
  
While we're here, we might as well check out the evolutionary stones department. Not that I would ever make Ravi evolve before he was ready, or refuse to let him become a Flareon because I already have Inferno for my fire type, but I don't think he fully knows that. Bill might have improved at raising Eevee, but it's hard to unlearn the assumption that the Pokemon doesn't get a choice.  
  
A long time ago, I might have been the one to make the choice. But not today.  
  
Ravi trembles in my arms as we approach the counter displaying a rainbow of sparkly rocks, and I ruffle his fur reassuringly. “There's no rush. I just want you to have the option now. Choose what you want, or wait as long as you need. Either way, there's always a place for you on my team.”  
  
He blinks at me, more relieved than surprised. Maybe he _has_ been taught that trainers at least _shouldn't_ force evolution. I'll admit, having a second normal-type, a _weaker_ normal-type, on my team for an indefinite amount of time is not ideal, no matter how adorably fluffy he might be.  
  
But it isn't my decision to make.  
  
Laden down with two Pokemon, an egg, a new supply of potions and other essential items, and a complete absence of evolutionary stones, we head back to the Pokemon Center. “Ride’s over,” I announce, waiting while they both jump down to the ground. “Time for some introductions.”  
  
I send out Hazel and Isra, and Ravi nods to them politely. The Zubat flies circles around his head, as if she’s inspecting him, then perches on a nearby tree branch and nods in approval. Hazel hangs back shyly, unsure what to do about this new brown and white normal-type, probably worried that he's going to replace her. “You two should have fun training together,” I jump in and say. “I'm sure you'll have a lot to learn from each other.” They stare at each other, hesitating, then take a few steps forward and start talking. I breathe a sigh of relief.  
  
The conversation between the two quiet normal-types quickly dies out, and I realize that I've forgotten our even quieter teammate. I carefully unzip the backpack, revealing the egg nestled inside. “Can I trust you to help look after this one?” I ask Ravi, who nods solemnly. Inferno gives him a stare mixed with jealousy and suspicion, but doesn't complain.  
  
Well, that's the easy part. Time for one last introduction. I lead the entire team inside the building and through a maze of corridors until we reach the Nidorina’s room. She growls at us immediately as we enter, sending Hazel running for cover and making Ravi take some uncertain steps back.  
  
“Let's all get along,” I say sternly. “We're a team now, and we need to work together.” The Nidorina looks like she would rather _fight_ my entire team (and she would probably win, too), but Inferno stares her down, unthreatened.  
  
“So, you like fighting, I can tell,” I continue, addressing her. “Well, we're doing the league challenge. If you cooperate and come with us, you'll get plenty of exciting battles. But if you can't learn some basic teamwork, I'll dump you back in the wild as soon as your leg is healed, and you'll never amount to much of anything.” I know that’s a harsh way to put it, but I’m not keeping her on the team if it’ll make everyone miserable.  
  
The Nidorina considers this for about two seconds, then stops growling and sits down. I smile. Maybe this’ll be easier than I thought. “Part of the team it is, then,” I tell her. “You're going to need a name. How about Regina?”  
  
A queenly name for a future Nidoqueen. She nods, eyes shining. Hazel peeks cautiously out from behind a chair.  
  
Yes, definitely easier than I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill! Bill! Bill! Bill! Bill! Bill! Bill! Bill! ...He's still kind of a jerk, but hey, free Eevee! I know you can't actually get it yet at this point in the game, but I saw no point in having Tessa go to Ecruteak, meet him, go back to Goldenrod, and then back to Ecruteak. ~~because I have WAY more exciting plans for Ecruteak, trust me~~
> 
> And... Regina! A name that definitely nobody saw in my initial author's note last time. ~~don't ever edit two chapters at once and then only post one of them~~


	14. Hot under the collar

Okay, maybe this won’t be easier than I thought after all. Regina’s made a full recovery in the two days since I caught her, but trying to train her (and everyone else) is a bit of a challenge. Counting the egg, my team has doubled in size, and they're all young and inexperienced.  
  
My first order of business is to pair up Ravi and Hazel, letting the two normal-types learn from each other. Although it's mostly Hazel learning from Ravi, as he's the one with some formal training. I have to step in and give a lot of orders and encouragement, as Ravi doesn't seem comfortable taking charge and Hazel isn't anywhere near over her shyness. But they're both fast and strong, and I think they have a lot of potential.  
  
Inferno, of course, can't overdo it on the training. This is driving him extra crazy today, as Regina keeps provoking him. I _did_ pair them up together, but Inferno’s not a match for her now that she's at full strength, and she has no intent of holding back for his sake.  
  
“That's enough, Inferno,” I insist as she knocks him to the ground yet again. He gives me the _I'm fine_ look, even though it takes him a minute to get up. “Why don't you go keep the egg warm?” I suggest. He reluctantly climbs into my backpack and curls around its precious cargo. I suppose being able to look after an egg becomes much less exciting when it's one of the only things you can safely do.  
  
“You're not fighting this gym battle anyway,” I reassure him. “Don't worry, you'll be ready to handle some other ones later on.” I don't really believe this, he _knows_ I don't really believe this, and I'm not sure if he still believes it himself. He just curls tighter around the egg and closes his eyes, not even watching the training.  
  
There's really no way I can adequately prepare for a battle with an unpredictable Clefairy and a gigantic Miltank, so I'm not going to go too hard on the training anyway. Regina's already proven herself to be quite tough, and there's nothing else I can really do for her before the battle.  
  
Isra, on the other hand, needs a lot of work.  
  
Before they evolve, Zubat aren't fantastic fliers, powerful attackers, or capable of seeing without echolocation. Isra didn't last very long in Slowpoke Well, and she won't last very long in a lot of other fights, either. Until she evolves, she has to rely on her somewhat sharp teeth and hope nothing hits her too hard.  
  
She and Regina are a good training match, as the Zubat won't be affected by Regina's poisonous spines. Regina's attitude towards this seems to be something like “I can't believe you're making me fight this small, pesky, useless flying thing”, but she doesn't hold back on swinging and snapping as Isra flies by.  
  
Isra’s not doing much flying by, though. She drifts lazily through the air, not so much avoiding the attacks as she is just messing around. She flutters around Hazel's head while the Furret tries to talk with Ravi, then heads over to pester Inferno, who opens one eye and growls at her. Unbothered by this, she does a lazy loop in the air and lands on a tree branch, chittering playfully.  
  
“Do you think this is a game?” I demand. “We have gyms to fight, and we need to be strong in case we run into Team Rocket again. Don't you remember that they almost killed you? You have to take this seriously!”  
  
She turns her head away, making me feel guilty. “What's the problem? You don't want to fight? I can release you, if that's the case.” Isra shakes her head quickly, but makes no move to elaborate further.  
  
What's up with this Zubat? Not afraid of fighting, but not wanting to fight. Does she just want to goof off? Does she think she's not good enough compared to the rest of the team? Did the incident in Slowpoke Well affect her? Just when I think I've learned to understand Pokemon, things like this happen.  
  
“That's enough for now,” I decide. At least Isra won't be fighting the next gym battle, so we'll have some time to work this out. No one protests except for Regina, but I reassure her that she doesn't _need_ more training, and her eyes gleam with pride.  
  
Inferno's remain closed.  
  
  


***

  
  
The Goldenrod gym is bright pink on the inside, which somehow manages to make it more intimidating. It's unsettlingly bright, decorated with flowers and lace and all manner of girly things. Whitney's done a lot to prove that girly is far from a synonym of weak, sending challengers who thought she would be a pushover home in tears.  
  
Of course I'm nervous. Even though Whitney wins a lot of her battles, she's careful. But _careful_ only goes so far when Metronome can do anything and you also have a gigantic cow with sharp hooves.  
  
What do I have? A fragile Quilava, a nervous Furret, a Zubat who just wants to goof off, an Eevee who can't do much until he evolves, a Nidorina who hasn't learned restraint, and an egg.  
  
But somehow, we’re going to win this.  
  
Even though he's not going to be battling, they let Inferno stay beside me. I don't know if it's because they trust me to not cheat or they trust him to not be able to do any damage to Whitney's Pokemon, but it's nice to have him here. I'd be worried about him in the audience by himself.  
  
He stares longingly across the battlefield, wishing he could be out there. But we've talked about it -- this challenge isn't just about him, it’s a team effort. Even if he was perfectly healthy, I wouldn't choose him for this battle. There are other gyms later on that he's better suited for.  
  
And so he waits beside me, my assistant at directing the fight, my trusted partner. And Whitney waits behind her Clefairy, both pink and smiling and dangerous. I need to save Regina for the second half of this battle, so my hand slowly closes around a different Pokeball, tosses it towards the field with a silent prayer.  
  
Hazel shrinks away from the bright lights, the cheering crowd, the pinkness of it all. She looks back at us pleadingly. “Just like we practiced!” I reassure her. “This isn't any harder than fighting one of your teammates, and it definitely isn't any harder than fighting Team Rocket. I _know_ you can do it.” She doesn't look particularly reassured, but the battle’s starting, and there's no going back.  
  
“Metronome!” Whitney says with a cheerful grin. The Clefairy starts twirling around rhythmically, waving its arms. Literally anything could come out of this, so we've got to shut it down as soon as we can.  
  
“Headbutt!”  
  
Hazel hesitates for a moment, trembling. Then she gathers all her courage, all her training, and launches herself headfirst at the Clefairy in a blinding blur.  
  
It goes flying far enough to crash into the wall with a dull thud, and falls motionless to the ground. Hazel's shocked, Inferno and I are shocked, the crowd is shocked, and Whitney is most definitely shocked. The Clefairy is the only one in this room who isn't shocked, because it's too busy being unconscious.  
  
Hazel runs back towards me, and instead of recalling her right away, I lift her into my arms and hold her tightly. “ _You_ ,” I tell her, “are the most amazing Furret in the _entire world_ , and don't ever believe otherwise.” She ducks her head bashfully, but can't stop the smile from spreading across her face. Inferno, genuinely impressed, gives her a respectful nod and some praise.  
  
As Hazel disappears into her Pokeball, I notice that Whitney’s smile has vanished as well. This next part isn't going to be easy.  
  
But I never thought the first part would be easy, either, and look how that turned out.  
  
“Go, Miltank!” Whitney’s smile is back, but it's become more of a smirk. She doesn't think anything I have could possibly stand up to this behemoth in front of her, which stomps its hooves and snorts menacingly.  
  
What do I think? I think Regina had better get out there and teach this girl a lesson.  
  
My Nidorina appears with a growl, not intimidated by the Miltank. Well, that makes one of us. Or two of us, rather, as Inferno is also staring it down from his safe spot at my side.  
  
“Rollout!” Whitney yells. The Miltank curls into a ball and starts rolling across the battlefield, building up a surprising amount of speed in just a few seconds. Regina, unable to move in time, is knocked to the ground, but she's back up on her feet in an instant. Like a Fury Cutter from Bugsy's Scyther, the damage from this is only going to get worse each time, so we'd better break the streak.  
  
“Double Kick!”  
  
Regina's ready this time, delivering a couple of well-timed kicks as the Miltank rolls by. It goes skidding off to the side, losing precious momentum.  
  
Whitney clenches her teeth. “Stomp.” Back on its feet, the Miltank makes a charging run at Regina. She stands her ground, unblinking, waiting until I decide the moment is right.  
  
“Mud-Slap!”  
  
The Nidorina drags a back leg along the ground, sending up a spray of dirt right into the Miltank’s face. She can't get out of the way of its hooves, but the attack doesn't have much power as the cow slides out of control, unable to see.  
  
The battle turns into a strange game of Marco Polo -- the Miltank stumbling around, trying to find Regina before she can attack it. It's bulky, but Regina’s able to dart in and out of the way unnoticed, getting hits in when she can. One final well-aimed kick to the chest, and the Miltank collapses, unwilling to rise.  
  
“Nice job, Regina!” I praise her, breathing a sigh of relief. She smirks proudly, and Whitney...  
  
Whitney bursts into tears.  
  
I blink at her in amazement while she sobs. “That's not fair! Y-you didn't even give my Clefairy a chance to attack! And my Miltank couldn't see! That's _cheating_!”  
  
“That's _strategy_ ,” I tell her scathingly. “If you have unpredictable and powerful Pokemon, trainers are going to find ways to get around that. If you can't accept a loss, you're not deserving of being a gym leader, no matter how strong your Pokemon are.”  
  
She stares at me, open-mouthed. What is it with Johto letting all these young, inexperienced kids be gym leaders?  
  
Then again, Kanto let multiple members of Team Rocket be gym leaders, so I'd say this is a pretty big improvement.  
  
“Fine. Just take your badge,” Whitney says sullenly, wiping her eyes.  
  
And I do, gladly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, it may seem unrealistic for Hazel to take out the Clefairy so quickly, but in-game she really did oneshot it with a critical headbutt before it could do anything, and I think she deserves to have that in the story too. I love this Furret. As for the Miltank, I started with having Regina spam mud-slap so rollout wouldn't be a problem, and it wasn't! But it never missed with milk drink, so it got pretty tedious. We got through it ok, though, and that's what matters!
> 
> Now, I normally don't like to hype things up too much in case I disappoint you, but I genuinely feel like I might explode if I don't say...
> 
> I'M SO EXCITED FOR ECRUTEAK AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> Ecruteak! Starts next week! See you then!


	15. Sacred Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to say something I should have said earlier, because I don't say it enough: Thank you all for reading! Whether you comment, like (or kudos, here on AO3), or follow along quietly, I appreciate the heck out of each and every one of you, and I'm so grateful that you're all here and you think my writing is worth sticking around for. I have to say, I'm really, really proud of this chapter, and I've been so excited to post it! It's pretty different, but I hope you all like it. <3

Today, it's a much different walk north. We're not stopping at the National Park, and _we_ includes my whole team this time, not just Inferno. But he's determined to set the pace, and Hazel and Ravi are more than happy to follow. Isra flies lazy circles overhead, swooping down on occasion to bother Regina whenever the Nidorina gets impatient and tries to charge ahead. I've tried to stress the importance of being mindful of Inferno’s limitations, but our newest teammate seems resolved to do whatever she wants.  
  
Today, it's also _cold_. Before leaving Goldenrod, I stopped at the department store again to pick up some gloves and a warmer coat. I can't always rely on Inferno to warm me up, especially when he's way ahead of me, trying to outpace Regina and still breathe.  
  
Only a few days have passed since I was last here, but the trees have already slipped into their own new coats of deeper red and gold, and scattered a carpet of unwanted trimmings beneath them. I may complain about this being a colder region, but I can't deny that it's a beautiful sight.  
  
“But seriously, Tess, I can't believe you actually made Whitney cry,” Gary’s voice crackles over the phone as I crunch my way through the leaves.  
  
“You sound a little too happy about it.”  
  
“I don't hate her or anything!” he protests. “She's just... kind of whiny. A sore winner _and_ a sore loser. At least seeing her lose is more satisfying.”  
  
“She’s still young,” I sigh, kicking at a pile of leaves. “I'm hoping she can learn from this. And she _is_ a talented trainer, at least.”  
  
“Well, I can't wait until you get to Blackthorn. I'd love to see if you can make _Clair_ cry.”  
  
I laugh at the absurdity of that. “One of the world’s greatest Dragon Masters? Yeah, right. Is Lance aware that you hate his cousin?”  
  
“Well, I don't think he likes her much either. She's always speaking out of turn in League meetings because she thinks she knows everything, and she wears that stupid cape just because she wants to be as cool as him. It doesn't even look good on her!”  
  
“Oh, right, and _you've_ never done either of those things,” I tease, immediately rewarded with some indignant sputtering.  
  
Gary is quick to change the subject. “Anyway, once you're done in Johto, why not stop in to my gym? I'd love to fight your new team.”  
  
“Of course! I can't wait to make you cry, too.”  
  
“If I do any crying, it'll be because I'm overwhelmed with emotion at how beautifully and decisively I've defeated you.”  
  
My next witty retort dies as I realize that my team has stopped to investigate an extremely suspicious-looking tree. “Oh gods, I've got to go, I think Inferno's trying to fight a Sudowoodo.”  
  
I quickly hang up and start sprinting over there. Inferno is crouched, flames alight, snarling at the unmoving figure. Isra casually swoops down and perches on one of its arm-branches.  
  
“ _That is not a tree!_ ” I shout. “It's a rock-type! You two need to get away from there!” Neither of them look particularly inclined to obey, despite the new information.  
  
And then Regina slams into the Sudowoodo from behind. It finally moves, startled, sending an equally surprised Isra flapping away in indignation. Hazel and Ravi have moved behind me, having the common sense to stay away from someone they can't beat in a fight. Inferno, who has the common sense of an apricorn, has gone to stand by Regina.  
  
Thankfully, the Sudowoodo seems more annoyed than anything, as if it just wanted to mind its own business and pretend to be a tree. It stands firm, gently shoving Inferno away when he charges and delivering a more serious whack to Regina when she tries to knock it over.  
  
For a moment, once I figure there's no serious danger, I'm caught up in observing it. I've never seen a Sudowoodo up close -- there are none around New Bark, and definitely none in Kanto. But they’re something I've read up on, as they're a pretty fascinating example of mimicry: pretending to be a grass-type to scare off water-types that could actually do a lot of damage to it. This one's a female, and seems more on the agile side, not yet slowed down by years of growth. Old Sudowoodo can be terrifyingly tall.  
  
And then I realize that this one’s relatively friendly, and could fill a nice spot on my team.  
  
“Stop fighting!” I order sharply. Inferno sits down, out of breath and looking a bit ashamed. Regina reluctantly skids to a halt, glaring at me. And the Sudowoodo continues to stand there, unscathed and curious.  
  
“Sorry about my team,” I apologize, addressing her. “Some of them can be a little... feisty. I didn't mean to disturb you. I can't help but notice, though, that you're a pretty great fighter! You can join my team, if you want. We, uh, have no water-types, I promise!” I'm not sure if I can make a very convincing argument here, but to my surprise, the Sudowoodo looks back at me with a nod and a smile.  
  
“Well, great!” I say, stunned. I hastily dig out a Pokeball and tap her with it, watching her disappear.  
  
“And you two are going to get along with her!” I insist. Inferno nods, and Regina is actually starting to look happy, probably because she feels that she’s finally found a worthy opponent to spar with.  
  
With that out of the way, I send the Sudowoodo back out. Now surrounded by the rest of my team, she nods politely in greeting.  
  
“Well, you need a name,” I say, thinking fast. If there's anything a Sudowoodo loves, it's pretending to be a tree. “How about... Sequoia?”  
  
She beams, delighted, and my new team is now complete.  
  


***

  
  
Ecruteak is a bonfire, warm and bright and captivating.  
  
A radiant halo of gold surrounds the city, trees alight with autumn glory as if Ho-Oh themself had descended from the sky and set the world ablaze. Crimson leaves drift feather-light on the wind, the dying embers of a sacred fire.  
  
Even yesterday, dragging myself and my tired team into the city, I was dazzled by the glow. This morning is no different; the trees sway in their fiery dance as Inferno and I watch from a Pokemon Center window. I follow the Quilava’s gaze towards the structure in the east, a building even taller and holier than Violet City’s Sprout Tower.  
  
“Want to go check it out, Ferno?” I ask, and he nods immediately. I doubt they'll let us in, but even a closer look would be nice. Either way, we've got to get outside and find a nice place to train my newly full team.  
  
They don't let us in, of course. We’re stopped even before Bellchime Trail, forced to watch the path blaze onward to meet the gleaming Tin Tower from afar. Inferno begs as desperately and adorably as possible, burning with longing to glimpse his god of flames and life, but the guard is unmoved.  
  
“No entry to Ho-Oh’s sacred domain without permission,” he says in a flat voice, as if it’s the only thing he ever gets to say.  
  
“And how does one get permission?” I demand. Sometimes, status flaunting is necessary if I want to get places. “Is being a champion not enough? How about three _Johto_ gym badges? Helping save two regions from--”  
  
“No entry without permission from Lord Morty himself,” the guard declares, eyes burning into us. Okay, a gym battle, then. That's something we were going to do anyway.  
  
“Maybe another day, Inferno,” I reassure my starter as I turn to go.  
  
And nearly bump into two men headed towards the tower.  
  
I would recognize the first one immediately, even if I hadn't seen him on TV countless times, even if the guard hadn't bowed swiftly and said “Lord Morty”. Ecruteak’s gym leader is unmistakable with his steady gaze and calm aura, glowing with the quiet power of his city. The man beside him is decked out in a purple suit, a white cape, and a bright smile, full of more than enough exuberance to make up for Morty’s lack of it -- this could be no one other than his husband, Eusine.  
  
“She's with us,” Morty states, as if he had been expecting me all along, and they keep walking without breaking stride. Inferno follows them down the trail immediately, and as soon as my legs catch up with my brain, I join. “Sorry about the guards,” Morty continues. “They're very protective of the remaining tower, but I'm sure you two have no plans to burn it down.”  
  
Inferno shakes his head quickly with sincere wide-eyed innocence, making me smile. “No, of course not. We just wanted a closer look.”  
  
“And you'll have it,” he promises as we wind along the path, the wind whispering a welcome through the leaves. “Your whole team is welcome here.”  
  
And so I let them out -- Hazel and Isra, Regina and Ravi and Sequoia. They all fall in quietly, respectfully, knowing that this isn't the place for antics and arguing.  
  
“You can't go inside, I'm afraid,” Eusine sighs, the long-suffering lament of someone who married one of the only people who _can_ go there and still isn’t allowed to go himself. “But you'll get a closer view than most.”  
  
Total silence settles over us as we turn the final corner and the view fully comes into place. A blindingly bright monument to Johto's lord of the skies, a pillar of fiery gold stretching upwards to the sun. Inferno stares at it as if nothing else matters in the world, and I'm sure I don't look much different. What is it about this dreamlike place that has me feeling so reverential, so poetic? Nothing in Kanto compares to this city.  
  
Eusine leads us to the steps with a sweeping flourish of his cape, and I sit down carefully, feeling as if my behind might be deemed unworthy and consumed in flames. Inferno jumps into my lap, glowing with warmth, and the rest of my team gathers around. Morty stands above us on the top step, a small lord at the base of a great lord’s throne.  
  
“Tell them the legend,” Eusine says with all the excitement of someone who knows a story by heart and still can't get enough of it. “No one can tell it like you can.”  
  
“They know the legend,” Morty protests. “Everyone knows the legend.” And everyone does, even Kantonians like me. But I've never heard it told by Ecruteak’s gym leader on the steps of the sacred tower, with a small wide-eyed fire type hanging on to every word. And Morty knows this, and he didn’t bring us here for nothing, and so his voice starts drifting down from above, spinning the tale of our surroundings.  
  


***

  
  
_Ecruteak was a place of peace and prosperity, many hundreds of years ago. The city we know today is but a shadow of what once was, when the two gods graced our skies. Our people built them shining monuments -- a brilliant tower of brass for the lord of the sea, a gleaming tower of tin for the lord of the sun. The gods were pleased, and in return for our worship, they blessed our city with health and happiness. The sun shone bright and warm, and the water ran clean and pure. Nowhere in the world was as close to Paradise._  
  
_But this peace ended, as all things do._  
  
_Ho-Oh and Lugia are siblings, as alike as they are different. Two such beings cannot always coexist, and when they clash, it is us who pay the price. A great battle raged above the skies of Ecruteak for many days and nights, wracking the city with fire and storms. In the midst of it all were three small Pokemon, innocents caught up in a struggle far beyond their power. They had taken refuge in the Brass Tower, huddled together deep in the basement to escape the divine war. Whether this further angered the gods, or whether they were merely so caught up in their own rage that they cared not who suffered for it, I cannot say. But as the three waited in the tower, it was struck by an unforgiving bolt of lightning._  
  
_The fire raged until three sunrises had passed, consuming the tower and the lives within it. As the flames cleared, leaving nothing but smoke and ashes, the gods came to their senses, and the mortals ventured back out under the stars. The city was unharmed save for the one fallen tower, and the three innocent Pokemon who had dared to enter it._  
  
_When the gods realized what they had done, they were deeply saddened. Lugia called a great downpour for three days and nights to lament the lives lost. And when the skies cleared, and the city shed its cloak of mourning, Ho-Oh spread wide great rainbow wings and summoned the fire of life._  
  
_The three were born again, transformed with divine power and blessed with the three elements that had swept through the city. And so the legendary beasts arose from the ashes of the tower. Born from the crackling of the lightning bolt that ripped through it, born from the fierce flames that engulfed it, and born from the gentle rain that cleansed it._  
  
_Raikou, god of thunder, swift as a lightning strike, whose pawsteps shake the ground with the force of thunderclaps. Entei, god of flames, hot as magma, with a roar loud enough to set off volcanoes. And Suicune, god of water, pure and graceful as a running stream, wreathed in the chill of the north wind._  
  
_The three beasts turned away from the city where they had been born, and died, and been born again. They fled into the wilderness of Johto, and there they roam to this day, elusive and wild and free. In the basement of the ruined tower, the people of Ecruteak City constructed three statues to honor them. Some say that they have seen the statues move, that they have heard a forceful roar while walking through the city at night... perhaps the beasts still have a fondness for this place that twice gave them life._  
  
_The two gods disappeared soon after, no longer wishing to live among mortals or to clash with each other. With the Brass Tower in ruins, Lugia fled deep beneath the seas, hidden among a gauntlet of whirlpools. Ho-Oh ascended skyward and flew into the sun, where none could follow. They left behind nothing but a single feather each, to remind us what once was, and what may come again._  
  


***

  
  
The world is silent when Morty finishes speaking, quiet and still save for a gentle breeze lifting the fallen leaves in a dance. One drifts by me, and I pluck it out of the air, tracing the feathery lines as I slowly come back down to reality.  
  
“Thank you,” is all I can think to say. I'm a girl of science, not myths, but when gods are involved, they often overlap. Right now, I don't question a word of what Morty has said.  
  
“Just doing my job as gym leader and historian.” Morty's smile is bright and sincere, though. I get the feeling that there's nothing he loves more than sharing the history of his city.  
  
“And you do it so perfectly!” Eusine declares, standing up and stretching, letting his cape catch the breeze. My team slowly comes to life as well, descending the steps and waiting while Inferno and I come down to join them. Morty stands firm in front of the tower doors.  
  
“I have business in the tower,” the gym leader says.  
  
“That's all right.” And it is. I can't go in to look, and he can't stay out to tell more stories, but that's just the way things are. I felt the soft brush of rainbow wings warm my soul, and for now, it's as if I need nothing more from life. “Thank you,” I say again, because what else can I say?  
  
His mouth twitches upwards. “I look forward to battling you. Stop by anytime.”  
  
Gym battling. Right. That's what I came here to do. Wake up, Tessa.  
  
But I don't wake up, not really. I leave Morty and Eusine behind, walk back along the path in a haze of autumn, Inferno curled around my shoulders, the rest of my team tucked safely away. For a moment longer, the world is soft and shining and beautiful.  
  
And then there's a flash of red hair in front of the Burned Tower, and the spell is broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always been a big fan of mythology, so I jumped at the chance to do a dramatic retelling of the Ecruteak legend, and I hope I did it justice. The whole autumn atmosphere of Ecruteak in the remake (especially [this official art](https://i.guim.co.uk/img/static/sys-images/Observer/Pix/pictures/2010/3/24/1269432223708/pokemon-001.jpg?width=605&quality=85&auto=format&fit=max&s=bf1ae44fb1b96267ef678a157e0bf080)) is so beautiful, and autumn is my favourite season, so I just had to wax poetic about it!
> 
> I wrote a draft of those first three Ecruteak sentences, went “welp, I don't know how I can beat that”, and didn't write anything more for a week. I then came back, wrote the rest of the chapter, went “welp, I'm definitely not going to be able to beat that”, and didn't write anything more for two weeks. (I still don't think I've been able to beat it, but that'll be for you to judge, I guess). I don't know how I managed to flip the fancy writing switch in my brain, but it somehow happened! I think I'd still consider this the best thing I've ever written, and I really hope you liked it too. ~~that's right, it's downhill from here~~
> 
> Also, Gary! It's always fun to write him and Tessa interacting, and I promise we'll get to see more of him later.
> 
> Also, Sequoia! I was really excited about using a Sudowoodo, and she didn't disappoint. I love this weird rock tree a whole lot, and I'm excited that we finally have a full team! She actually joined the team in-game before Ravi, of course, but it wasn't long before he was there too. (But it was long enough for me to realize that the current team was just Inferno and a bunch of girls, and it was hard not to imagine Inferno leading them around while yelling “Let’s go, lesbians! Let’s go!”)
> 
> Again, thanks for reading, and I'll see you next week for more Ecruteak!


	16. Burned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you probably missed my announcement and are wondering why I missed an update, so: Don't worry, I'm not going on hiatus or switching to updating every two weeks or anything like that! It's just that we're rapidly approaching the chapters that need a lot more fixing, and I'm worried I won't be able to get them fixed on time at my current pace. So, every now and then, I'm probably going to take a break for a week to give myself a bit more editing time, but that hopefully won't happen too often. I'll still be posting most Wednesdays.

Silver’s eyes flash when they see me, and I feel Inferno twitch on my shoulders. My first thought is _what are they doing here_ , but really, I shouldn’t be surprised. This is Silver, after all. They have a tendency to always show up at the most inconvenient times.  
  
But why are they eyeing the Burned Tower so hungrily?  
  
I’m afraid to ask them this, so instead I awkwardly say “I'm sorry about your Bellsprout,” for lack of a better idea. Again.  
  
“Battle me.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Show me you've learned. Prove you're not weak. That you won't get in my way when you try to help.” Their scowl is fierce, but the hand clutching a Pokeball trembles a little.  
  
“I don't want to fight you.” It's true, for so many reasons, but Inferno is already leaping down with a snarl on his lips.  
  
Silver snorts as they toss that familiar Pokeball, stamped with that teardrop of a water symbol. “Your weak little fire rat won't help you here.”  
  
“ _You will not talk about him that way_ ,” I say with a voice that surprises all of us, crackling like a furious flame. “I don't care what you say about me. But Inferno has _true_ strength, and true strength is about more than who can hit who the hardest. Don't you dare disrespect him.”  
  
Silver can tell I mean it -- they shrink away a little even as Chomp appears with his fierce roar, scowl a little deeper upon realizing that they've lost some sort of battle already. Inferno looks back at me in shock, the same vulnerable expression from that moment in the Pokemon Center on his face.  
  
I scoop him into my arms, and he doesn't protest. He knows this isn't his fight.  
  
But it is Regina's fight. She appears with a fierce roar of her own, the perfect spiky blue mirror to Silver's Croconaw. I think she can take him easily, for now -- but once she evolves, the addition of that ground typing means it won't be a repeat performance. _Half my team will be weak to water_ , my anxious brain is quick to remind me, but I push that aside. This will be a good fight for her, give her a chance to burn up some of that fierce energy.  
  
“Water Gun!”  
  
“Mud-Slap!”  
  
We yell at the same time, but Regina is faster. She dodges the stream of water and kicks a leg along the ground, leaving Chomp with a faceful of mud.  
  
“Bite!” Silver orders, and those teeth flash -- Regina ducks, twists away, and delivers a perfect Double Kick right on cue. Chomp is left in the dirt, disappearing in a reluctant flash of red. The Nidorina smirks back at me, and I can’t help but smile as I praise her. She may be hotheaded and have a bit too much ego for her own good, but she'll never let me down in a real fight.  
  
Silver’s ghost type is next, a newly evolved Haunter. Good practice for the upcoming gym battle, I suppose. It’s quick to reach out ghostly tendrils of energy, ensnaring Regina in a shadowy trap. After more time struggling than I’d like, she finally manages to break free. On my order, she pelts the Haunter with dirt, and its part-poison typing leads to a quick knockout.  
  
With a deeper scowl, Silver sends out the Zubat. Regina looks at me like _you're going to make me fight another one of these annoying flappy things?_ I recall her, and Inferno jumps out of my arms without being asked.  
  
This? _This_ is his fight.  
  
But Silver is quick to yell “Supersonic!” and the resulting screech sends my Quilava into a dazed skid. I watch, nails digging into my palms, but he breaks out of it, does what he does best after just a simple word.  
  
Inferno’s flames send the Zubat fluttering into a panicked spiral, and he follows it up with a glorious tackle. As it hits the ground, he turns back to me, barely out of breath, and my heart soars on rainbow wings again.  
  
“Suppose I shouldn't even bother with the Magnemite,” Silver grumbles.  
  
I can't help grinning. “I don't know, I think Inferno would have fun fighting it.” He backs me up with a bright smile.  
  
“How can this be happening? You were so weak before!”  
  
“Losing doesn't make you weak, Silver. You're not weak just because you didn't beat me this time.”  
  
They try to burn a hole in me with that glare. “I never said _I_ was weak!”  
  
“Good. Don't think it, either, because neither of us are.”  
  
Silver turns away, back towards the Burned Tower. “Whatever. Just don't get in my way.”  
  
They must have heard the legend from Morty, too... but what do they want with the Tower? It offers nothing but ashes and cold statues.  
  
 _Some say that they have seen the statues move…_  
  
“Silver!” I say sharply. “Why are you going to the Tower? It's not safe.”  
  
They stand motionless, their back towards me. “I'm going to save us all. Save us from Team Rocket. Why would you want to stop me?”  
  
Cold claws grip at my heart, clipping the wings. “How are you going to do that? There's nothing here that can help you.”  
  
“Because they're not just statues. You know it, too. There's _power_ in there. The beasts are going to help me rid the world of them once and for all.”  
  
“No, they are _not_ ,” I insist. “Even if you somehow managed to summon them, they're not going to help you. You'd be lucky if they don't strike you down on the spot. The gods keep to themselves, Silver, and there's a _reason_ for that. Look what happened to this city last time!”  
  
“What, are you some divine expert just because you got blessed by a couple of cats?” Silver laughs bitterly, and I freeze. Nobody knows what happened with Mew, nobody but me and a small handful of people -- who is this kid, really?  
  
I'm still in shock, and I don't react in time when they take off towards the tower. I lose precious seconds while I drag my mind back into place, while my feet slip on the leaves. Inferno’s off and running, but he can't match Silver’s speed.  
  
By the time we reach the Burned Tower, it's dark and silent. Inferno’s light paws make no sound on the blackened floorboards, and I try in vain to match that, feeling that any step might send me plunging to my death.  
  
The tower isn't completely destroyed. There's still a roof over my head, still walls around me, still stairs leading down to the basement levels. I want to stay as far away from the stairs as possible, but Silver’s down there in that darkness, so I follow.  
  
It's dark. I don't know how it can be so dark, not when there are plenty of holes in the structure above me, but I can barely see a thing. Inferno's glow helps, but I'm going to need more than that if I want to find Silver.  
  
Isra appears with a happy squeak, glad to be in a shadowy area for once. ...Is that what's bothering her, being awake in the daytime so often? For the millionth time, I'm frustrated that I don't know what's up with her, but now’s not the moment to think about it.  
  
“Can you find Silver for me, Isra?” I ask. The Zubat flutters around curiously, then nods and takes off down the hall.  
  
Even in the darkness, there's no mistaking them. A gaping hole in the floor reveals three mighty stone figures, still cold and unmoving, for now. The bright shock of red hair stands out in front of them, small and vulnerable.  
  
Inferno and Isra creep closer to the hole. I want to order them back, but my feet seem to be moving forward, too, and at least there's no point in worrying that a Zubat might fall through.  
  
Teetering on the edge, I find my voice. “Silver!”  
  
They don't respond. A hand reaches out to each of the statues in turn as I watch, mesmerised. The carved figures wait in their majestic silence, and I wait with the taste of soot on my tongue.  
  
Three pairs of eyes glow in the darkness.  
  
I should move back, but I'm as frozen as a statue while colour flickers across the figures, spreads along them like flame. The beasts roar in unison, then tense their powerful hind legs and make mighty leaps up through the floor, past my head. I don't duck; I somehow trust they won't hurt me.  
  
“No, come back!” Silver wails from below, but the beasts are already gone.  
  
And then the floor collapses underneath me.  
  
It's not too far to fall, but I still instinctively make a grab for Inferno. The Quilava slips right through my fingers, eyes wide in panic, and I know I can't help him. Just in time, I remember the precious cargo in my backpack, and make an extra effort to twist forward.  
  
The impact is jarring, sending my Pokeballs clattering across the floor, knocking the air out of my lungs -- _Inferno, can he breathe, is he okay?_ \-- but my limbs all respond when I ask them to, and I don't think they're broken. The smooth round shell of the egg is pressing against my back, miraculously whole, as far as I can tell. It's a little too much effort to try and get the backpack off and actually check.  
  
My eyes flicker frantically around the room. The hole in the floor (now the hole in the ceiling) has increased, not without consequences. Silver is sprawled out on the ground nearby, surrounded by bits of splintered wood. I worry that they seem to be knocked out, but at least they’re breathing, which is maybe more than I can say for Inferno.  
  
Isra flies over my head, screeching urgently, and then I see him. Inferno's collapsed, eyes wide, struggling to breathe. It's the Azalea gym all over again, but this time there's no one here to help. I will my body to _move_ , to get over there, but it won't cooperate.  
  
And then I see the beam come loose, slowly detach and fall towards my helpless Quilava.  
  
I push myself up to my knees, finally, trying to get over there and shield him with my body, but it's going to be too late, I'm going to watch him die right in front of me--  
  
Isra’s a blur as she zips over, slamming into the beam with all the strength a Zubat can muster. It shifts just a little, just enough to land an inch away from Inferno’s head, and I think _he's safe, he's okay, he just needs to start breathing_ , and Isra hit the ground hard.  
  
I don't want to leave her there, but I can't look at her, look at her small broken body, hold yet another set of shattered wings in my hands. Inferno's still alive, and he needs me. I make it over to him, beg him to _breathe, please just breathe, come on, Ferno, I can't lose you too_. He thrashes around, wheezes, and finally takes one gasping breath.  
  
That's when I start crying, nearly drowning my Quilava in tears as he takes one labored breath after another, a whole eternity between each of them.  
  
There's a little squeak behind me, and I nearly fall over in amazement. “Isra -- what -- how?” I choke out. She's so small, I didn't think she could possibly survive that. I turn and look at her, and she weakly responds through a haze of pain, but she's _responding_. Her wings... her wings are hopelessly twisted, probably beyond repair, and maybe she’d rather not be alive, but she is, and I cry for her too.  
  
That’s when the first voice floats down from above, giddy with amazement. “I can't believe -- after all these years -- I _saw_ them -- Suicune -- finally -- I can't believe it -- _Suicune_!”  
  
“A visit from the beasts, at a moment such as this…” the second voice muses. “It truly is a time of crisis in the region.”  
  
“Aw, come on, Morty, maybe they just wanted to--” The first voice cuts off abruptly with a little gasp of shock.  
  
I look up, and the two of them look down. “Help,” I say weakly.  
  
  


***

  
  
I sit numbly in the Pokemon Center waiting room while the nurse bounces words off me, words like _completely shattered_ and _reconstructive surgery_ and _long recovery_. I hug Ravi tightly, selfishly, not wanting to drag him into this uncertainty but needing my arms full of soft Eevee fur. He doesn't complain, and that's almost worse. I don't deserve Pokemon like this.  
  
Specifically, I don't deserve Isra. I was always so impatient with her, never tried hard enough to understand her, left her for dead while I checked on Inferno. Is it any wonder that she was so quick to sacrifice herself for him? Did she think that if she didn't try to save him, I'd never forgive her, always look at her and think _why couldn't it have been you instead_? Am I so caught up in keeping Inferno safe that I've been neglecting the rest of my team?  
  
“I'm sorry,” I say into Ravi’s fur, and he makes a little noise of confusion. Maybe _he_ doesn't feel like I've done anything wrong, but it's only a small comfort.  
  
“You can't see her yet,” the nurse continues -- right, there was a nurse, she's still here, she's still talking -- “But you can see your Quilava.”  
  
I jump up so quickly at those words, and for the first time, I hate myself for it.  
  
It's so much like before. He's lying there, small and fragile, hooked up to a respirator. But this time, he doesn't look defeated, just worried -- and then confused, as if he’s not sure why Ravi. of all Pokemon, is here with me. I let the Eevee jump out of my arms, and he joins Inferno, who decides not to protest.  
  
The whole team should be here -- but they _can't_ \-- so I let them out. Hazel is quick to join the boys, not knowing what's going on, but always prepared for snuggles. Regina and Sequoia hang back, confused. I fill them all in on what happened, and they look at me with wide eyes.  
  
“She's very brave,” I whisper. _Holding that small body in my hands, the bravest Pokemon I've ever known_... but no, Isra’s still here, she survived, I didn't lose another one.  
  
No thanks to me.  
  
“I'm sorry,” I say again, and they all look at me with equal confusion, because they don't understand, because the words can’t reach who I really need to say them to.  
  
  


***

  
  
They let Inferno move into her room, once she's out of surgery. He's not really up for walking yet, and so they wheel him gently down the hall, the rest of us following behind like a somber parade or a slightly optimistic funeral procession.  
  
Isra’s not in any condition to talk, not through all those painkillers. Breaking most of your wing bones and a few of your ribs to boot is not exactly the most pleasant of experiences.  
  
But she's here, and she's alive, and I can whisper my apologies to her as many times as it takes for her to hear them. Inferno’s stuck in his own bed, and the others are afraid to approach her, but Hazel doesn't hesitate. With light steps, careful not to jar anything, the Furret climbs up beside her, keeping a safe distance, but providing support all the same.  
  
We're still here, all of us. We’ll be okay.  
  
 _At least three months of recovery before she can attempt flying again_ , the nurse tells us. I catch a glimpse of Inferno out of the corner of my eye, watch something flicker across his face that I don't quite understand at first.  
  
Jealousy.  
  
Isra has a timeline of recovery, a pretty good chance of being able to fly almost as well as before. It's going to be painful, and it's going to be difficult, and my heart breaks for both of them, because Inferno would rather suffer through all that then live in his constant state of limitations and cautious uncertainty. There is no full recovery, not for him.  
  
And there I go, focusing on him again. It's what got us here in the first place.  
  
I look at the others. Isra, dozing in a nest of sterile white, a proper hero. Hazel, by her side, slowly casting away her timid shell and becoming the protector she was meant to be. Regina, her fierce energy dimmed by the seriousness of the situation, pacing anxiously. Ravi, quiet and uncertain, his eyes studying the room. And Sequoia, the newcomer, standing hesitantly to the side.  
  
They're my team, all of them, and I can't ever forget it. They fight for me, and in return, I help them hone their skills, keep them safe, give them affection. They're all equally deserving, even though I didn't watch them hatch, spend a year teaching them how to fight, hold them as I thought they would breathe their last. I thought of this as Inferno's challenge, but the two of us aren't getting anywhere without their support.  
  
This is my team, and they're _all_ here, and they're _all_ alive, and I need to stop taking that for granted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have guessed this, but... Isra died in-game. Due to a moment of stupidity from me in a generic trainer battle, specifically. But I think it fits the story best to keep her alive, especially with the direction I took here. Inferno doesn’t need survivor’s guilt on top of everything else! ~~also we’ve had enough sadness from small dead things with wings~~
> 
> (And don’t worry, me taking breaks for a week isn’t going to be indicative of deaths. The problems I was having with this chapter were mostly from the opening scene. ~~also there’s not _that_ many death moments, I promise~~)
> 
> As for the actual Silver battle… I was very worried after what happened last time, and since Isra was already dead, I went on ahead to grab a new teammate first! They’ll have to remain a secret for a while, though ;)
> 
> Regular updates resume next week!


	17. Illuminate

Morty and Eusine show up the next day. Isra blinks at them sleepily, and Inferno manages to sit up, energized by the presence of a gym leader.  
  
“They seem to be doing well,” Morty comments.  
  
I nod. “They're very lucky.” Unbelievably lucky. It's still hard for me to believe that I didn't come out of that Tower with two corpses.  
  
“Perhaps Ho-Oh is not as absent as we may think.” Morty's inscrutable gaze locks on to me.  
  
Of course I've had that thought myself. I didn't exactly sleep last night, and it was hard for my brain not to whisper the word _miracle_. “I mean... they were in the tower,” I whisper. “Just like the beasts…”  
  
“And the beasts have returned!” Eusine leans forward in excitement. “I _saw_ them! They have a deep connection to Ho-Oh, so it's not so hard to believe that the lord of the sun could have made their presence known yesterday!”  
  
At least someone's happy about the situation we're in.  
  
Morty's not exactly smiling, though. “The gods rarely interfere in such situations. We can't prove that your Pokemon were saved by Ho-Oh, but there's no denying that the beasts were here. In all likelihood, they responded to Silver's call.”  
  
“Why, though?” I demand. “Why would they respond, and not stick around?”  
  
“It is not uncommon for a god to take interest in a specific mortal, nor is it uncommon for them to have unclear motives. You, of all people, should understand this.” Morty's expression makes me shudder.  
  
“How could you know about that? Who told you?”  
  
“I am the leader of Ecruteak, the keeper of the city's history,” Morty says simply. “I am blessed by the gods, and I can sense who else has been as well.”  
  
 _Blessed._ That's not the way I would think of it, but does that truly mean that Mew is protecting me, in some way? Is Ho-Oh protecting me, too, or did they just make a brief appearance to save my Pokemon?  
  
Or maybe we're just misinterpreting what happened. It's not _impossible_ for a Zubat to survive that, and Inferno's survived worse.  
  
Either way, it feels like a miracle to me.  
  
“How's Silver?” I feel a stab of guilt at not asking before.  
  
“Still feisty,” Eusine says with a sigh. “They've got a concussion, but they keep demanding the doctors to let them go so they can find the beasts and fight Team Rocket.”  
  
I snort. “Sounds about right.”  
  
“I told Silver they’d just get themself hurt worse if they tried anything like that,” Morty adds. “They weren't inclined to listen to me, but I reminded them that I'm the gym leader, and I wasn't going to battle them until the doctors said it was okay.”  
  
“He also mentioned being able to communicate with the gods, and call upon the wrath of Ho-Oh to those who disobey him.” Eusine grins.  
  
“I might have implied something like that as well, now that you mention it,” Morty says, mouth twitching.  
  
Inferno looks at me hesitantly now that gym battles have been mentioned. He knows he's not fighting this one, but...  
  
“Can I fight you in a week or so?” I ask. “We need some time to rest and train, but I should battle you while I'm here.”  
  
Morty smiles. “Of course. As I said, stop by anytime.” His expression shifts back to serious. “We will have more to discuss, but for now, you should rest with your team.” He inclines his head to Isra and Inferno in turn. “I wish you both a speedy recovery.”  
  
“See you later!” Eusine says with a smile, and then they're both gone.  
  
Training can wait another day. For a little while longer, we’re going to rest.  
  
  


***

  
  
Hospitals are a lot less cheerful than Pokemon centers.  
  
There are no trainers hanging around and chatting, surrounded by happy Pokemon. No comfortable couches in the lobby to rest on, no bright dining room, no neat line of PCs and video phones. Just an unsettling place full of anxiety, somehow managing to feel sterile and germ-ridden at the same time.  
  
Inferno's still back at the Pokemon Center with Isra, at my insistence. He's not strong enough yet to be dragged to a place like this, and it's probably for the best that he doesn't come with me to see Silver.  
  
Not that Silver's all that happy to see me, anyway. They glare at me from their hospital bed, Chomp standing protectively at their side.  
  
“What are you doing here? You're not my babysitter, you know.”  
  
“Is it so hard to believe that I actually care?” I take a step forward. “I forgive you for stealing Chomp, by the way. He's clearly happier with you.” The Croconaw grins a toothy grin, and I smile back at him. It was hard to let him go like that, but somehow, Silver’s done more for him than I ever could.  
  
Silver mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like “I'm sorry”.  
  
“What was that?”  
  
“I didn't want your Zubat to get hurt because of me, okay? Even though it's really your fault for running into the tower after me. I...I didn't mean for that to happen.”  
  
I'm shaken by the apology, not least because it never even occurred to me to blame Silver for Isra’s situation. “I appreciate the sentiment, but... it was an accident. It wasn't your fault.” _If anything, it was mine._  
  
Silver looks away. “Whatever.”  
  
“So... the beasts?”  
  
Back to scowling. “None of your business.”  
  
I interpret this as _How am I supposed to know, I'm stuck in this hospital!_ Which is probably not how they intended it to come across. I don't press further, though. Goodness knows I wouldn't want anyone interrogating me about Mew or Mewtwo.  
  
“And your head?”  
  
“Hurts a lot more now that you're here.”  
  
I can take a hint. “All right, I'll let you rest. Just... be careful, okay?”  
  
“What _ever_ ,” Silver grumbles again, closing their eyes.  
  
I leave with a wave to Chomp, who's moved closer to his trainer. The Croconaw waves back, and then I'm gone, back to watch over my team.  
  
  


***

  
  
Isra can't even come out to see us train, not yet. But my team’s getting restless, and they need to stay in shape, so we trudge outside to one of the practice areas anyway. Inferno’s not up for battling -- he can barely walk, still -- but he does come out, determined not to miss anything.  
  
He's lost his spark, though. When he sits down beside me on the sidelines, he sort of _droops_ , as if he's finally realized just how precarious his situation is, as if he may never fight again.  
  
And we can't have that attitude around here.  
  
“Hey, Ferno,” I say, and he looks up at me curiously. “I think I need some new battle strategies. Some fancy techniques. A different training program.”  
  
He blinks at me, as if to say _So?_  
  
“Why don't you take charge of the training, today?”  
  
Inferno's eyes widen, and he _stares_ , uncertain about what to do.  
  
“You know how to fight. You're a _starter_! I trained you myself, and you'd better have been paying attention, because I taught you a whole lot of things!” I grin at him, and as it finally sinks in, he grins back.  
  
 _Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke._ His paw flashes out and jabs the centers of four Pokeballs, taking charge right from the start. Most of the team materializes, looking surprised at the way Inferno's staring at them.  
  
And he takes charge.  
  
He starts off by doing what I would do: pairing up Hazel and Ravi, putting a bit less focus on them because they don't have a chance of fighting the gym battle. Sequoia’s the newest addition, but I'm hoping to use her against Morty, and Inferno knows this. He lets her fight Regina, to assess her skills and give her a good challenge.  
  
In all honesty, Regina and Sequoia are the only ones who are properly strong enough to give each other a good challenge. They’re not the fastest, but they're sturdy, and they hit hard, and I'm _really_ glad to have them both on my team.  
  
Inferno seems to enjoy the opportunity to boss Regina around, and he seems to enjoy even more that Sequoia has the upper hand. I know there's no malice here, though. He calls out encouragement to both of them, but he does smile a little every time Regina gets knocked to the ground. She could use a lesson in humility, anyway.  
  
I find myself marveling at Sequoia. For a rock, she's pretty fast and nimble, kicking and blocking and dodging with terrifying efficiency. Anyone who mistakes her for a harmless little tree is going to be in for a tough time. I just hope she can stand up to ghosts, which aren’t exactly the easiest thing to beat up.  
  
Mostly, though, I marvel at Inferno. Leading the team is generally the starter's job, and this is his opportunity to start properly doing that. He pays attention to both matches that are going on, not ignoring the two normal types, adjusting Hazel's stance when she's having trouble hitting Ravi. And, in typical Inferno fashion, he keeps things interesting by periodically launching fireballs at everyone.  
  
Not too much, though. He makes sure not to get out of breath, not to overdo it. I watch him glow with the sort of happiness I haven't seen from him in a long time, and I smile.  
  
If only Isra’s problems could be fixed with something like this.  
  
I'll find a way to help her, though. I'll wait the months for her, if she wants to get back to battling with us. I'll train a new teammate, if she doesn't. And either way, I'll be there for her.  
  
My fingers brush the smooth shell of the egg that rests gently in my arms. Yet another miracle. But whatever hatches from this likely won't be ready to fight anytime soon, either. Most species need time to grow and mature -- even Inferno isn't quite fully grown, and probably would have benefited from waiting a couple more months.  
  
But as I watch the five of them out there, I think my team is going to be just fine.  
  
  


***

  
  
Ecruteak City may have a special glow about it, but the inside of the gym is _dark_. Candles line the battlefield, floating in the air with some sort of otherworldly power. The light they give off isn't exactly warm, though. Shadows flicker on the walls, a mysterious darkness that could hide anything. The only comforting light in here is Inferno, a steady bright presence at my side.  
  
And despite all that, I'm not scared. This is Morty's gym, and I trust him more than I ever thought I'd trust a ghost type trainer. He's painted me a vivid picture of his city's history, saved me from the Burned Tower, seen into my soul in a way that most people can't. The idea of him killing one of my Pokemon, even unintentionally, seems impossible.  
  
He's standing there on the other end of the battlefield with a singular Pokeball in hand. The candlelight dances across his face, illuminating the smallest of smiles. “This will be a one-on-one battle!” he declares.  
  
It's a bit of a double-edged sword. You don't have to go through as much to win, but there's no second chances if the Pokemon you choose isn't up to the challenge. I'm continuously surprised at the way the Johto gym leaders seem to make their own rules whenever they feel like it -- I thought such a traditional region would have a standard format for their gym battles.  
  
Then again, maybe the Johto tradition is just to do whatever the hell they want with their gym battles.  
  
I figured I'd only need one Pokemon for this fight, anyway. My hand closes around the least familiar Pokeball on my belt, throws it perfectly in sync with Morty.  
  
He's chosen his Gengar, of course. I’ve fought these things before, but that doesn't make their glowing red eyes and creepy grin much less unsettling. Sequoia _hasn't_ fought them before, but she stands strong in front of me, determined to do her job.  
  
Morty doesn't waste any time in ordering a Shadow Ball. The dark energy surges towards Sequoia, but she uses her surprising flexibility to slide out of the way, kicking out at the Gengar as she does so.  
  
But the ghost is even quicker, vanishing entirely and reappearing behind her. My warning shout is drowned out by Morty's call of “Hypnosis!”  
  
The Gengar’s eyes flash, and Sequoia’s close as she turns around to face it. In an instant, she’s slumped to the floor and snoring as loud as an avalanche.  
  
“Dream Eater,” Morty says calmly. Wispy tendrils of shadow energy curl around my Sudowoodo, who starts twitching uncomfortably as the energy drains out of her.  
  
I grit my teeth. Of course I expected something like this to happen, but it's hard to watch helplessly as your equally helpless Pokemon has to sit there and take it. “Wake up, Sequoia!” I yell, rifling through my bag for an Awakening. “And use Low Kick!”  
  
Inferno has a better idea. Next to me, he stomps his foot on the ground with as much force as he can manage, over and over. The vibrations must be faint, but they're unmistakable to a rock type. Sequoia’s eyes snap open, and her foot snaps out even harder, colliding with the startled Gengar before it can fade out of harm's way. It staggers, and _then_ vanishes, leaving Sequoia standing alone.  
  
Morty doesn't seem fazed. “Shadow Ball.”  
  
Sequoia turns in a circle, eyes narrowed, unable to tell which direction the attack will come from.  
  
And of course, it comes from behind.  
  
The orb of dark energy hits her in the back, sending her sprawling to the ground. The Gengar snickers, vanishing as quickly as it appeared.  
  
Sequoia gets back to her feet shakily, and I know we've got to finish this. “Rock Slide!”  
  
She doesn't wait for her opponent to reappear. The boulders rain from the sky, bombarding the battlefield, forcing the Gengar to show itself as it flickers here and there in an attempt to dodge them. Once a rock clips its side and stuns it for a moment, she's able to drop one right on top of it. It staggers, collapses, and then the battle’s over.  
  
“Well fought,” Morty says, bowing to all of us. We bow back, Inferno wobbling on his hind legs. I spot Eusine in the audience, cheering.  
  
Morty presses the Fog Badge into my hand, and I show it to Sequoia. “That one's all yours,” I tell her. She smiles modestly, then salutes me and Inferno. “With some help from you, too,” I add, scratching my Quilava behind the ears as he smiles at his teammate.  
  
We're halfway to the league already, but my heart plummets a little as I realize that we can't just happily saunter out of Ecruteak just yet. Isra’s still waiting in the Pokemon Center, and we haven't talked about whether she wants to stay with us, whether she wants us to leave her behind.  
  
And it's not a conversation I'm looking forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say about this one! Sequoia did most of the gym by herself (with some help from Mystery Teammate) and it wasn't much trouble.


	18. Ember

Isra’s a long way from flying, of course, but after a few days she's able to move around a little, looking more alert. Zubat really aren't designed for _walking_ , and I wish there had been time to train her more, to give her the chance to evolve so that she could at least have some proper feet.  
  
But, feet or no, it'll be a long time before she’s able to battle again, and that's something we need to sort out.  
  
I let my whole team out, ready for the discussion. Inferno's already sitting next to Isra for moral support, but far enough away that he won't jostle her. He's been a little awkward around her ever since the incident, uncertain how to act around someone who almost died trying to save his life.  
  
“We can wait for you,” is the first thing I say. “There's no rush with this challenge, and if you still want to be a part of it, we won't go on without you.” Inferno nods his agreement, ready to slow down for once -- it's the least he can do for her, really.  
  
But she shakes her head.  
  
“It's no trouble, honestly. You don't have to decide now, I guess. If you don't want us to wait for you, we can continue, and you can join the team again once you're healed.”  
  
A shrug, followed immediately by a wince.  
  
“You're not really that interested in fighting, are you?”  
  
Isra shakes her head again.  
  
“I'm sorry,” I whisper to her for the millionth time. I know I didn't _make_ her fight for me, that she came willingly, that she had fun on the team, but...  
  
She looks at me and smiles, shakes her head a third time, as if I have nothing to be sorry for.  
  
“I believe I may have a solution to your problems,” says the voice in the doorway.  
  
Morty strides into the room in all his quiet confidence, looking gently down at Isra. “So, you need to spend a lot of time recovering, and have no wish to hinder the team... I may be able to help.”  
  
“What?” I ask, surprised. The problem with Isra is that she can't be transported very easily -- if I leave her in her Pokeball, she won't heal, and I can't just send her to one of the labs and expect them to take care of her in this condition.  
  
“I can look after her while you're gone,” he says simply. “I'm no stranger to poison-types, or to caring for injured Pokemon. I have my duties to attend to, yes, but I still have plenty of time to stop in every day. Not to mention that Eusine and many of my Pokemon will be able to keep her company, as well.”  
  
Isra chirps happily, but I'm stunned. “That's... that's too much, Morty. I can't expect you to do that for me.”  
  
Morty smiles, but it's tinged with sadness. “Ah, but I'm doing it for _her_ , too. I am responsible for this city, and for the Burned Tower. I should never have allowed such an accident to happen in the first place.”  
  
I shake my head firmly. “This is not your fault at _all_. You don't have to take responsibility.”  
  
He reaches out a hand, gently stroking Isra’s head as she lets out another chirp of contentment. “It's no trouble for me to ensure that she is safe, and happy, and well cared for until she has the ability to decide whether or not she will battle with you again.”  
  
“Well... thank you,” I manage. I turn to Isra, who smiles at me resolutely. “I'll call regularly to check up on you, of course.”  
  
After that, it's a flurry of goodbyes as we prepare to go. Isra does her best to wave us away, wanting us to hurry up, go out there, and win for her. Hazel’s eyes fill with tears as she nuzzles the Zubat with as much tenderness as possible.  
  
“This isn't goodbye forever,” I promise. “We'll all be together again before you know it.”  
  
And then we're out the door and following the path away from Ecruteak, leaving Isra behind, the fiery leaves swallowing up everything in our wake.  
  
  


***

  
  
The road to Olivine City is long and winding, and full of trainers.  
  
All the battles are welcome distractions, in some ways. It's been a while since I've fought anyone who wasn't a gym leader, or a member of Team Rocket, or my own team as I trained them. Regina and Sequoia, unsurprisingly, are up to the task, but the rest of the team all have their own brand of hesitancy.  
  
Ravi’s still uncertain about who he is, an Eevee without a goal and without the specialized fighting style of whatever evolution he may one day become. Hazel seems a little lost without Isra by her side, retreating into her timid self. And Inferno, well… he's a knot of anxiety on my shoulders, torn between wanting to fight and wanting to keep himself safe.  
  
So that _we_ won't have to go to such great lengths to keep him safe, instead.  
  
He's still somewhat shaky from the Burned Tower experience, but he's been cleared for “a little bit of careful fighting”, so that's just what he does. Grass-types, mostly, where he can stand at a safe distance and spit a few Embers at them. Not the most thrilling, but he seems relieved that he can still do _something_.  
  
When there's no battling going on, though, it's just me and him and the egg, so I can maximize my traveling speed. If Isra were here and flying, she’d probably be out too, and Hazel could be convinced to join us... but that era of our journey has long since passed.  
  
No matter how fast I go, though, there's no chance I can make it to Olivine by the end of today, maybe not even by the end of tomorrow. And this wouldn't be a problem, really, since I have my tent.  
  
But we're getting deeper into autumn, and the nights are getting chilly. And even that, I could handle. A cold rainstorm with huge gusts of wind, though? Not so much.  
  
Inferno burrows into my jacket at the first hint of rain, leaving me to stagger along the path with my arms wrapped around him, wind blowing in my face. It's already an unpleasant situation before the Miltank shows up.  
  
“Moo,” it says plaintively, staring at me with wide eyes. Inferno pokes his head out of my jacket, gives it a disapproving look, then promptly disappears again.  
  
“Are you... lost?” I ask it, unsure how to deal with this situation. It can't possibly be wild; there’s a bell around its neck.  
  
It merely moos again. I'm about to turn and leave, because this is _not_ my problem, and then I realize it couldn’t have gotten too far from its farm, and farms mean shelter. The question is, how am I going to herd it back there when I don't know where _there_ is?  
  
I toss a Pokeball, and Regina appears, shaking her head in annoyance as the rain immediately starts drenching her. She glares at the Miltank, no doubt thinking it'll be a pushover after the one she's already fought. I don't want her to fight this one, though.  
  
“Can you just... scare it a little?” I whisper. “I want to chase it back to its farm, but don't hurt it.”  
  
Regina looks disappointed at the prospect of not hurting something, but she wastes no time in making an eager lunge at the Miltank, teeth bared. It moos in alarm and bolts to the left, Regina charging after it. I follow more slowly, my jacket full of squirming Quilava.  
  
It's not long before the farm comes into view, an expanse of sprawling fields surrounded by a fence. There's a little farmhouse, looking even smaller compared to the pastures and the barn that towers nearby.  
  
Seems that the Miltank’s absence hasn't gone unnoticed, as there's a man standing by a collapsed part of the fence. Several other Miltank are crowded around him curiously, and he's attempting to shoo them away and fix the fence at the same time, with minimal success.  
  
With Regina still in pursuit, the Miltank runs back to the safety of the other side of the fence, easily jumping over the broken part to join the rest of the herd. The man seems torn between relief that his wayward Miltank has returned, and concern about the rampaging Nidorina and her mysterious trainer.  
  
“Nice work, Regina,” I say, quickly recalling her before she can decide to chase any other Miltank. I skid to a halt on the muddy grass in front of the farmer. “Sorry for terrorizing your Miltank like that, but I wasn't sure how else to get her home.”  
  
“No, you did the right thing,” the man says, relieved. “I was so worried about poor Moomoo, but I couldn't go out to look for her until I got the fence fixed, and…” he trails off, waving his arm in the general direction of the broken fence and the herd of Miltank and the rain, frustrated.  
  
“It was no problem,” is my automatic response, but in my head I'm thinking _Moomoo? What kind of name is that? Are the others named Moo, Moomoomoo, and so on?_  
  
“I hate to ask, but you seem like quite a competent trainer...could you help keep all the Miltank from escaping while I fix the fence? Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but my wife is sick, and my girls are too young to be near all those hooves when the herd is this panicked…” he trails off again, and I'm once more stuck in the position of Most Convenient Person For a Job I Don't Want to Do.  
  
But it's definitely a more fun job than fighting Team Rocket, so I suppose I shouldn't complain too much, even if it's cold and wet and windy. Not to mention that we might be offered a place to stay if we help out. Inferno, however, is not above complaining. He pokes his head out of my jacket and grumbles, startling the farmer.  
  
“He doesn't want to get wet,” I explain as he dives back in, Everstone necklace flashing briefly.  
  
“Oh!” the farmer exclaims. “It's you! Tessa and Inferno! My whole family’s a big fan, should have recognized you right away… you're welcome to stay with us, of course.”  
  
Inferno rumbles happily from inside my jacket, but decides that the recognition isn't enough to justify sticking his head out in the rain again.  
  
“But our house is pretty small, and especially with my wife being sick, I'm afraid there just won't be a place for you,” he continues. “Normally, I'd offer to sleep in the barn, but I've got to stay with her. It's surprisingly comfortable, I promise! There's a mattress out there for whenever I have to stay and care for one of the Miltank, and your Quilava will help keep you warm.”  
  
I tense up so much that Inferno makes a little noise of concerned confusion. It's not that I'm worried about being uncomfortable, but last time I sheltered from a rainstorm in a barn, things didn't exactly go well.  
  
But it's not fair to Inferno, not fair to leave him out in the rain (even with the relative protection of my jacket) any longer than I have to. And so I nod, send Regina back out, and let her harass the Miltank some more while the farmer quickly fixes the fence.  
  
And before I know it, I'm standing in the doorway of the barn, just enough to be out of the rain but not enough to commit to staying there. Inferno finally squirms out of my jacket and lands on the floor with a little wheeze, making my heart leap in alarm. It can't be easy for him to breathe in there, and a dusty old barn probably isn't much of an improvement, to say nothing of the fire hazard he poses to a wooden building full of hay.  
  
But it's warm, and it’s dry, and Team Rocket will have to fight their way through a whole lot of Miltank and my entire team if they want to get to me. I force myself to put one foot in front of the other, to slowly climb the ladder up into the hayloft. There's a mattress piled high with warm blankets, a perfect place for me to comfortably not get any sleep.  
  
I‘ve already removed my wet jacket, and my pants are quick to follow before I can possibly get any colder. While I'm digging through my backpack for my spare pair (I can't sleep in my pajamas, not here, not when I need to be prepared for anything), my hand brushes the egg, and it _twitches_.  
  
“No!” I tell it sternly, picking it up. “This is _very bad timing_. Stop that!” The egg, of course, ignores me, wobbling even harder. With a sigh, I set it down in the pile of blankets, and quickly put my other pants on. I don't intend to greet a baby Pokemon in my underwear, not that Pokemon really understand the concept of clothes in the first place.  
  
Inferno's parental instincts activate, and in an instant he stops exploring the barn and zips over to my side, staring at the egg. It shakes again, and he jumps up to curl around it, radiating warmth.  
  
Well, might as well be awake all night to help welcome a new Pokemon into the world, instead of being awake all night from pure anxiety and paranoia.  
  
Inferno growls protectively when I reach for my Pokeballs, and I frown at him. “This is our _team_ , Ferno. Can't you trust them to help keep the egg safe?” Like it or not, he's just going to have to deal with them being out, because I'm not keeping them tucked away in easily stealable Pokeballs.  
  
They all appear with various levels of confusion and awe at being in a barn with a hatching egg. Regina is cautious for once, hanging back as if she's either afraid of hurting the egg or thinking that Inferno would never let her get close in the first place. Hazel is similarly hesitant, nervously winding around my legs as the egg shakes back and forth. Sequoia seems very uncertain about what to do, and then relieved when I tell her to go stand guard by the entrance to the barn.  
  
But it's Ravi who hops up onto the bed next to Inferno, despite the warning snarl. The Eevee keeps a respectable distance, but indicates that he has no intention of leaving. He eyes the egg carefully. I suppose he's had plenty of experience with watching eggs hatch, having been raised by a breeder.  
  
Once it becomes apparent that a Pokemon isn't going to pop out of it at any second, most of them lose interest. Regina burrows into a pile of hay and immediately starts snoring, worn out after all the Miltank herding. Sequoia stands firm downstairs, so quiet I nearly forget she's there. Inferno eventually relents and allows Hazel to join him and Ravi on the bed, but she stays far from the egg and soon drifts off to sleep.  
  
And so it's just Ravi and Inferno and me, waiting.  
  
I pace the hayloft, listening to the creak of the floorboards and the relentless pounding of rain on the roof. My eyes stay focused on the egg, in a desperate attempt to focus my brain on it as well.  
  
Team Rocket wouldn't show up in a non-abandoned barn that's full of Miltank they don't need. They won't. They _can't_.  
  
And if they do, I won't let them take anything from me again.  
  
  


***

  
  
It's hours later when the egg finally starts to crack, so much later that Sequoia is drooping downstairs and even Ravi's eyelids seem inclined to do the same. Good thing I'm alert enough for all of us.  
  
And Inferno, of course, is wide awake, despite doing nothing but essentially serving as a heating pad for several hours. I’m amazed at how patient he’s been, and even more amazed that we’re in this situation at all. Last year, watching him finally emerge from that egg, I never could have imagined that this was where we’d end up. Caught up in both that long-ago moment and the moment unfolding in front of me, I forget to be worried. My heart swells with pride as I watch Inferno uncurl and take a few steps back, giving the baby Pokemon the room it needs to break into the world.  
  
It's a good thing he does, otherwise the tiny foot that bursts out of the shell would have hit him right in the face. It's immediately followed by a tiny fist, and then the whole shell shatters into pieces. Ravi smiles softly, and Inferno couldn't possibly look any prouder if he had laid the egg himself.  
  
I've spent plenty of time wondering about what could possibly be in this egg, and yet somehow, a Tyrogue never crossed my mind. But that's what standing in front of me now -- or, more accurately, attempting to do fighting poses in front of me now. He's far from ready for a real fight, but he's certainly... enthusiastic.  
  
The rest of the team is quickly awakened, and gathers around to meet the new arrival. Hazel steers clear of the fighting type’s flailing limbs, but Regina grins happily to see that it seems to be taking after her. Sequoia just looks bemused at the whole situation.  
  
“Welcome to the world, kid,” I whisper, giving him a smile of my own. He smiles back, then immediately returns to fighting the air. I nearly get bruised as I attempt to tap him with a Pokeball, but I end up getting him without incident.  
  
Inferno gives me such a disapprovingly shocked _you made my son disappear_ look that I barely manage to keep myself from laughing. “It's just to register him, Ferno. I'm bringing him right back.”  
  
And so I do, and we all watch the little Tyrogue fight himself into tiredness until he drops off to sleep next to Inferno. The others are quick to follow suit, even Inferno himself, curled around the Tyrogue with a bright smile.  
  
Not me, though. I leave my happily sleeping team behind in the hayloft and try to keep some of their warmth with me as I pace in front of the barn door with its curtain of rain. The downpour keeps me company, refusing to leave even when the sun finally rises soft and orange on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The egg has finally hatched! Well, it actually hatched a long time ago, but I wasn't going to write it in so early ... and it's a Tyrogue. I admit I was pretty disappointed, although I probably wasn't going to use anything else it could have given me anyway. He got boxed right away ~~and I kind of wrote myself into a corner by making the egg so important to Inferno but then not wanting to actually deal with what hatched from it but shhh that's a problem for later. and by later I mean very soon. help~~
> 
> Anyway, I can't believe Tessa is a grandmother already! *sniff* They grow up so fast.


	19. Beacon

The farmer's daughters come to meet us in the morning, not afraid of the rain. They laugh and giggle and jump around in the puddles, and wake everyone up when they charge into the barn, begging to see my team. Inferno gladly allows their tiny hands to stroke his fur, and doesn't even seem to mind when they quickly lose interest in him and move on to the new arrival.

The Tyrogue entertains the girls with his attempts at fighting moves, and soon they're jumping around with him, shrieking happily and yelling “Hi-yah!” I can't help but smile; it's a welcome distraction that's helping to keep me awake. I don't mind the lack of sleep now, not when I know that we're safe, that Team Rocket didn't come after me.

But it's not going to be fun trying to stay awake on the way to Olivine.

Regardless of sleep status, we've got to get going. The rain retreats to a drizzle, then finally surrenders, leaving behind nothing but mist. We say our goodbyes, and then we're gone.

I soon realize that “nothing but mist” is an understatement, as there are also _a whole lot of puddles_ , and all I have are sneakers. With Inferno stranded on my shoulders and the rest of my team tucked safe and dry into their Pokeballs, I squish my way to Olivine.

It's hard to see through the fog, but that just makes it easier to find my way. The less I can see, the closer I am to the ocean. The salt air helps me out as well, a scent that grows steadily stronger with every step.

By the time we reach the city, it's _dark_ and foggy, but I manage to wander my way towards the bright lights of a Pokemon Center. It's really not all that late, but right now, nothing's going to stop me from getting some sleep. Inferno seems to agree, as he's already snoring gently by the time I lift him off my shoulders and onto the pillow next to mine.

***

  
I'm woken up by what I first think is sunlight, a soft glow that's managed to break through the city's thick cloak of fog.

And then I open my eyes, and realize that there's a bright Quilava staring into my face, and the view from the window could hardly be described as _light_.

“Fernooooooo,” I grumble. “The sun's not even up yet. Go back to sleep.” But he's all eager and wide-eyed and _awake_ , and I do feel decently rested, and it's important to take advantage of the days where he has enough energy to do things. I'm surprised that the rain hasn't dampened his mood or his lung function, but I'm definitely not going to complain.

He looks at a certain Pokeball hopefully, but I shake my head. “Baby Pokemon need a lot of sleep, so I’m not going to let him out this early.” I keep shaking it as his gaze drifts towards my phone. “Isra needs her rest too. We’ll wait for the Center to call us.” He nods in reluctant agreement, and I ruffle his fur reassuringly. “There’s a lot of day left, Ferno. You’ll see them soon enough.”

I don’t think the rest of the team would much appreciate an early awakening either, so the two of us find ourselves in the cafeteria before six in the morning, eating breakfast surrounded by dark foggy windows and a few eager trainers who are delighted to see Inferno. He burns brightly for them, smiles and poses while they take pictures with The Famous Tessa Linden and her Miraculous Quilava.

I find myself smiling, too. He was made for the spotlight, and he knows it. Maybe we really will go off to Hoenn and compete in some contests when this is all over.

Today, though, we go off to the Olivine waterfront, follow the streets as they slope downhill. Everything leads you to the ocean sooner or later, around here. The sun still isn't quite up, but we aren't the only ones out and about. There are people rushing past on their way to work, flocks of Wingull squawking overhead, and fisherman already patiently installed on the boardwalk.

Inferno’s footsteps are careful, as if he's worried about burning the whole thing down. I'm sure it takes more than a little fire type to do that kind of damage to a place that’s surrounded by water, but I match his slow pace. Better that he doesn't tire himself out, anyway.

And soon enough, the sun bursts over the horizon, a blur of muted golden flame behind the lingering traces of mist. It's enough to illuminate the shores of Cianwood in the distance, a long stretch of land that looks surprisingly close, although I certainly wouldn't want to try and swim to it. Closer still are the Whirl Islands, each just a small speck under siege by foaming white water.

Inferno's entranced by it, so I sit down next to him on the dock and let him watch. “Bit of a gauntlet just to get to the gym there, huh?” I say lightly, masking the fact that I'm a little nervous about sailing there. Taking a boat is pretty much frowned upon if you're a trainer; you're supposed to rely on your own water type to get you places.

And I don't _have_ a water-type, at least not on this team. I could get Maren to take me, sure, but it seems kind of unfair to drag her all the way out here. I'm suddenly reminded that my team is full again -- I'd have to temporarily box someone so she could transport me.

I’m not going to bring it up yet, but that Tyrogue can't stay on the team anyway. As much as I hate to take him away from Inferno, he's far too young to be in a real fight. Something I can do, though, is call Elm and let him know that the egg’s hatched.

Inferno eagerly jumps into my lap as I pull out my phone, which has been thankfully kept safe from the relentless rain of yesterday. I wasn't alert enough to think of charging it overnight, so the battery’s low, but I should be able to have a quick conversation.

I should, that is, if the screen wasn't flashing NO SERVICE. I frown at it, confused. Maybe it did get damaged after all? I turn on the Wi-Fi and check for available networks, hoping I can at least send him an email.

There's nothing. Not even secured networks I can't access, not even a weak signal. Nothing.

“What the hell?” I say out loud, catching the attention of a passing jogger.

“Just got here, did you?” is the sympathetic response as they see me staring at my phone.

“Is this common?” It can't be, right?

The jogger shakes their head. “Nope. There's been some kind of weird interference here the last few days. Can't really contact anyone at all, and even the TV signals are hazy. They think it's either psychic interference or a signal being broadcast to jam everything.”

“Oh,” I say numbly. “Thanks.” With a wave, they're back to jogging.

This is all kinds of suspicious, the kinds of suspicious that suggest either Team Rocket or god shenanigans. I'm not sure which one is worse. Maybe both of them are happening at once.

Okay, let's not have thoughts like that! Let's walk on the boardwalk and have a nice fun time and hope things get fixed without any incident.

Inferno blinks up at me, concerned.

“I'm fine,” I tell him, ruffling his fur. The usual lie. “Let's go.”

And go we do, walking further into the morning and further out of the crowded part of the waterfront. The boardwalk eventually gives way to the natural seaside pathway of large inconvenient rocks, which starts to give Inferno some trouble. But he doesn't want to turn back, and I don't particularly want to turn back either, so he drapes himself over my shoulders as I climb and hop and try to avoid twisting any ankles.

It's only inevitable that I get tired and sit down on a nice flat rock, and it's only inevitable that Inferno gets bored and starts scanning the ocean for water types to pester. Most of them float lazily by, deciding that this small nuisance isn't even worth shooting a passing jet of water at, much to my relief. I have complete trust in Inferno's ability to dodge them and leave me to be the one who gets soaked.

There's one who stays, though. The curious face of a Chinchou peers up at us from beneath the waves, intrigued but not intimidated by Inferno's prancing around. He makes a face at it, it makes one back, and then they both laugh.

“Made a new friend, Ferno?” I ask casually while my brain starts analyzing. Chinchou are pretty rare in Johto, despite being native to the region. I can't possibly pass up the opportunity to get one on my team, not when it has such an excellent typing; its electricity giving it a clear advantage over other water types. Not to mention that if I manage to evolve it soon, I can ride it to Cianwood.

And, of course, Inferno seems to like it -- him, I realize, once I get a good look at the fin shape. The Chinchou twirls around, spouting water like a fountain and crackling with enough electricity to light up this little corner of the ocean. Not to be outdone, Inferno leaps from rock to rock, shooting fireballs into the air.

“All right, you pair of show-offs,” I say, fixing a stern expression on my face so I won't laugh. “That's quite enough.” Inferno sits down with a guilty little wheeze, and the Chinchou quiets down as well.

I watch him floating there, staring at me. “You want to join the team?” I ask, and he quite literally lights up. Rather than fling multiple Pokeballs into the ocean, which would be the inevitable result if I tried throwing them, I carefully come out on the rocks until I'm almost level with the water. With a ball in my outstretched hand, I lean forward until the Chinchou gently bumps it with his head and disappears.

And then a wave soaks my sneakers, which had barely dried after yesterday. I jump back, cursing, while Inferno laughs at me.

“You are cruel and uncaring,” I tell him as I retreat back up the rocks. In response, he jumps on top of my feet to warm them, then smiles up at me angelically. “And I love you, too,” I amend, bending down to scratch his ears.

Once my sneakers become slightly less soggy, we keep going. No point in turning back now, not when there's a lighthouse just up ahead. No light shines from the top, but it's still an impressive tower, a bright splash of colour among the monochrome weather. Some light would probably be useful, as there's yet another fog bank rolling in and the waves are starting to get rough.

Before I can get there, the door opens, and I see a familiar flash of red hair start down the rocks towards me. Of _course_ Silver's here. Why should I expect anything different?

“How's the concussion?” I greet them with as much cheerfulness as I can manage after the amount of sleep I’ve had.

“My head only hurts when _you're_ around,” is the response, but I detect no actual malice behind it. Even Inferno remains companionably silent on my shoulders.

“What were you doing up there?” I ask, genuinely curious. “Looking for Suicune?”

Silver scowls. “The beasts don't come near the Whirl Islands. Not when Lugia's this angry.”

I raise an eyebrow. “And how do you know either of those things?” Hopefully, Lugia is having a wonderful day, and I will not get involved in whatever nonsense is going on around here, but that seems statistically unlikely.

“I just do.”

Helpful. But who am I to argue with someone who woke the beasts?

“Why were you here, then?”

“The gym leader’s here, but she won't fight me.”

“Because of your rude and obnoxious attitude?”

Silver’s scowl deepens. “She's in there wasting her time caring for a sick Pokemon. If she had any sense, she’d just leave it behind and fight me with her actual battling team.”

“You don't actually believe that, do you?” I say, flinching at those words. Inferno rumbles his disapproval from my shoulders. “Pokemon can't be _replaced_. If that's true, why did you give me such a genuine apology about Isra? Why didn't you get another Bellsprout?”

“What _ever_ ,” Silver mumbles, stomping past us in an attempt to hide the genuine emotion that flashes across their face. “There's a bunch of trainers in the lighthouse. I already beat ‘em all, so you might have a chance at winning while they're weakened if you hurry up.”

“Have a nice day!” I call to their retreating figure.

“Why should you care how my day is?”

And then they're gone.

“Charming kid,” I mutter to Inferno.

The door of the lighthouse creaks when I push it open. Inside, it's darker than I'd expect, with gray stone walls and a metal staircase that spirals upward into the shadows. But there are windows that let in some light, and there's a Quilava glowing at my feet.

And there are trainers.

Unfortunately for Inferno, they’re mostly sailors, with teams full of water types. But fortunately for me, I now have a good way to deal with those. I reach for the newest Pokeball at my side, and then I realize that I have two problems.

One, I forgot to name the Chinchou.

And two, I have seven Pokemon with me.

The second issue is quickly covered up by me shoving Inferno's Pokeball in my backpack. He's not using it, after all. I'll just have to make sure to deposit the Tyrogue as soon as I can get to a PC, although that's going to be another problem in itself.

With that bit of sneakiness out of the way, I send out the Chinchou, who's certainly intrigued by appearing out of the water and in a lighthouse.

“Are you up for some battling?” I ask. He nods, ready to prove himself. “Guess you need a name, then.” My eyes flicker around, settling on his fins. “How about... Finn?” Not my most creative name idea, but he smiles anyway.

And then we fight. The other water types are no match for Finn’s electricity, and many of the non-water types are taken out by an energetic Inferno. Luckily for him, there _aren't_ many non-water types, so he gets a decent rest between matches. I leave the rest of my team in their Pokeballs, figuring they could also use some rest after the long days we've been having.

I know _I_ could certainly use some more rest. Most of the excitement of an early morning seaside adventure has worn off, leaving me barely able to keep my eyes open. I'm not sure how Inferno's doing it.

He _can't_ keep doing it, though. Soon enough, he's barely able to stand on his feet, and I pick him up before he can tire himself out anymore. His sides rise and fall without too much effort, but I know that for him, there's a fine line between that and outright suffocation. Finn seems able to keep going, but at this point, we've ascended all the way up the staircase, and only one room remains.

It's not what I'd expect from the top of a lighthouse. Sure, it's round and full of windows, but there's no _light_ , and the floor is covered in soft pink tiles. In the very center, there's a weak-looking Ampharos curled up in a bed. A girl kneels next to it, her face hidden behind a curtain of long brown hair.

Jasmine stands up as I approach -- because this is Jasmine, of course -- and offers a small wave in greeting.

“How’s your Ampharos doing?” I ask awkwardly, although I assume the answer is _bad_ , by the looks of things.

“Amphy’s not _mine_ , exactly.” But Jasmine looks at him with all the same concern and affection that I'm sure I'm always directing at Inferno. “I specialize in steel types, as you know. He's the official Lighthouse Pokemon, and as the gym leader, the lighthouse is one of my responsibilities. We've become very close.” Her voice wavers on that last sentence.

“Is it bad?” I whisper. Inferno and Finn hang back nervously.

Jasmine twists a strand of hair around her finger. “The doctors... they say there's really nothing they can do for him. His only hope is some experimental medicine from the Cianwood Pharmacy, but… he might not get it in time...” She looks outside, to where all the windows are showing the same view of gray skies and rough waves.

“It doesn't look that bad out there, right?” Because of course, I'm clearly a nautical expert. “Isn't there anyone willing to sail?”

She looks defeated. “Not now. No one's willing to risk Lugia's wrath for _anything_. Not to mention that there's no one to light their way.” She smiles weakly at Finn, who's crackling with electricity in an attempt to be helpful. “It's not that easy. Being a lighthouse beacon takes a lot of training.”

“Lugia's wrath,” I echo. “Are you sure? I've seen worse weather.” Worse weather that was also caused by a god, to be fair.

“I know it,” Jasmine says, her eyes far away. “The beasts are on the prowl, and the lord of the seas has been angered. I know it as surely as I know that Amphy will die if nothing is done.”

Curse Johto and their ancient god nonsense and their gym leaders with mystical connections.

“Can't you put him in a Pokeball until everything’s safe?”

Jasmine shakes her head. “He’s like your Quilava. Doesn't take well to Pokeballs. It actually makes his condition worse.”

Of course the solution couldn't be so simple. “Flying? Finding someone who’s willing to sail before the weather gets worse?”

“No one wants to fly over Lugia's domain, either,” Jasmine says sadly. “And we can't call anyone for help, not with this interference that may even be Lugia's doing.”

I had forgotten about the interference. This is well and truly a Situation.

Jasmine turns her head, but not before I see the tears in her eyes. “I'd go myself, if there was even a chance it could work, but I can't leave him.”

Why is this always happening? This is not my problem, I'm not the best person for the job, and I want nothing more than to walk away from this, but how could I? I look at the dying Ampharos, at Jasmine's shaking shoulders, at Inferno beside me. I'd sail around the whole world and fight every god who would dare to get in my way, if it could save my Pokemon. I know how this feels, and I’d never forgive myself if I didn't try to help these two, not to mention all the sailors who’d be in danger without a functioning beacon.

“Does the interference extend to the Pokemon transfer system?”

Jasmine blinks at me. “No…”

I walk over to the PC on the other side of the room. “Then I've got a way to get to Cianwood.” I recall Finn, deposit him in the system along with the Tyrogue. No point in bringing extra Pokemon on this reckless mission. I can't contact the lab and ask, _explain_ , but I put in the transfer request anyway.

Who knows how long it could take, to send over a Pokemon who could be anywhere in Pallet Town, who's not just hanging out in her Pokeball -- but no, the machine beeps cheerfully just a few minutes later, and my fingers close around the familiar sphere as soon as it appears.

I toss it gently, watch as the Lapras who once outswam a volcanic eruption and the resulting waves appears.

“Up for a little trip, Maren?”

It's really not fair to ask Maren to do this, to put her through yet another dangerous situation. But she agrees, of course, because that's just the way she is, kind and selfless and not deserving of having to do this at all, but she'll do it anyway.

Inferno greets her shyly but respectfully, a little overwhelmed at finally meeting her in person. Maren is certainly an impressive sight. She towers over him, strong and powerful and crossed with scars, but her eyes are kind, and the smile she gives him is warm.

As much as I'd love to kick off some old/new team bonding, we've really got to get going before the weather gets any worse.

“You don't have to do this,” Jasmine says, the way people are expected to say the exact opposite of what they desperately, desperately need others to do for them. “I can't ask you to risk your lives for him.”

“It won't be a risk,” I insist, trying to convince myself. “We can handle it.” I'm not sure I believe that Lugia is causing anything, and if they are, surely they won't specifically try to stop me from getting some medicine.

And if they do, Mew will protect me.

Right?

Inferno turns to me with eager eyes. “You can't sail with us, Ferno,” I tell him gently. “It's much too dangerous out there for any fire type.” But how can I leave him here, when there's no guarantee that it's safer? Team Rocket can be _anywhere_. It's not that I don't have faith in Jasmine’s ability to protect him, but protecting him is _my_ job.

My Quilava shakes his head. He walks over to my backpack, pulls out the Pokeball that I had tossed in there and called useless.

Because protecting me is his job, too.

“You want to go in there? Are you sure?” I know that the Pokeball isn't necessarily _dangerous_ for him, but it’s certainly uncomfortable.

In response, he pokes it and disappears.

“Well,” I say, voice only shaking a little. “We'd better get going, then.” I recall Maren and head for the stairs, turning back for one last look at Jasmine and Amphy.

The gym leader is biting her nails, staring at me with a lost expression. “Come back safely,” she whispers, almost as an afterthought.

She doesn't think I'm coming back at all.

***

Yes, there are waves, and wind, and rain. But Maren floats steadily in Olivine Harbor, because this weather is nothing to her. I wish I could say the same, as I carefully haul myself up onto her shell without falling in.

It's not until I'm sitting there with my arms wrapped around her neck that I realized just how much I _missed_ her, and that little ripple becomes a crashing wave of loneliness for my whole old team. I'd give anything right now for Laurel’s calm confidence, Cora's contagious enthusiasm, Arthur's unstoppable electric power. Compared to them, my new team is so young and inexperienced, and I _worry_ about them, in ways that I've never had to worry about my old one.

But, worrying or not, we're already off, because we can't afford to hang around for Tessa’s Moping Time. We've got an Ampharos to save, and we’d better not die trying to do it.

The traveling isn't so bad, at first. I huddle inside my raincoat with my legs tucked up to stay as dry as possible, which is a losing battle. The fog has snuck up on us, obscuring any potential view of Cianwood, but Maren seems to know where she's going. We float on, surrounded by water on all sides.

We stay as far from the Whirl Islands as possible, and yet the current fights us, drags us to exactly where we don't want to be. The waves push us back, and then push us _around_ , and somehow we've ended up surrounded by whirlpools.

Maren fights back, of course, pushes as hard as she can to get us away, but the sea is stubborn. One huge wave catches me off guard, sends me tumbling off my Lapras, fingers grabbing at nothing.

And then it really is nothing but water, surrounding me, washing away my cries for help, washing away everything until only darkness remains.

_Jasmine was right_ , is the last thought I latch onto before the waves carry my consciousness away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: ok I need to make sure the rest of the team gets more screen time  
> Also me: TIME FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER STARRING INFERNO
> 
> (the others will get their chance soon I promise)
> 
> This is a bit of a long one, but I think it turned out okay? I tried very hard to come up with a justifiable reason for Tessa to have to help Amphy, and that was the best I could do. Hopefully it works? ~~and hopefully nothing bad happens because of it~~
> 
> Finn is that mystery teammate I’ve been talking about! Before the Silver fight in Ecruteak, I ran ahead to Olivine in the hopes of getting a good electric-type to deal with that Crocanaw, and the trip paid off! ~~and even though I was hoping to get him and had time to plan, I still didn’t manage to come up with a creative name~~
> 
> Also, Maren! This is basically the turning point for where everyone from the old story starts showing up a lot more, so, uh, sorry to everyone who hasn't read The Scientist ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> How will our heroes get out of this most recent perilous situation? Find out next time on The Phoenix!


	20. Douse

It's still raining.  
  
That's the first thing I notice, somehow. I'm one big mess of soggy coldness, but the rain still makes itself known, stabbing me with a thousand icy needles. I almost welcome it, because it means I'm not dead.  
  
I force my eyes open, drag myself to my feet, and am extremely thankful for solid ground. The fog makes it impossible to see anything on the horizon, but this certainly doesn't look like Cianwood City. Being stuck on one of the Whirl Islands definitely beats being at the bottom of the sea, but I'm not sure how I'm going to get out of here safely.  
  
 _Maren_. Where is she? I scramble back and forth on the shoreline in a panic until I catch sight of a bulky shape further down the beach, and then I panic some more, because she's not moving.  
  
“No no no no no no no,” I whisper, running up to her. “You're not dying here. You can't be defeated by a bit of water.” I kneel down by my Lapras’ head, resting a hand on her side -- and it flutters weakly.  
  
“Okay! Okay. We're not dead. That's great. Are you okay? Can you get up?” I babble. Maren’s eye slides open, and she blinks at me with what might be just a hint of amusement. It's then that I notice her body is marked with some fresh wounds; bruises and scrapes from being tossed about on the rocks. She does manage to haul herself upward, but there's no question of her heading back out on the water yet, especially not in this weather.  
  
I feel a stab of pain about what this probably means for Amphy, and another one for dragging Maren into this. Before I can properly spiral into unhelpful thoughts, she gives me a gentle nudge. A reminder to not dwell on it, to put my brain to better use and assess the situation.  
  
My first assessment is that Maren is wonderful, and I do not deserve her.  
  
My second is that there's a Pokeball lying at my feet.  
  
An _open_ Pokeball, as if it crashed against the rocks underfoot and unintentionally released the Pokemon inside it. Is someone else here? I pick up the Pokeball curiously, and then nearly drop it as if I’ve been burned when I see the familiar flame logo emblazoned on the red.  
  
“ _INFERNO!_ ” I scream.  
  
There's no answer but the crashing of the waves.  
  
Okay, okay. This is up on the beach, so he can't have been left to drown. But if he washed up right next to Maren, why wouldn't he stay here?  
  
Unless he was _taken_. It's a lot easier to transport an abnormally small Quilava than a Lapras, and they probably left her for dead anyway. In a panic, I reach for my other Pokeballs and find half of them missing. My shaking hands skim over the three that remain -- one is Maren's, and the other two are Hazel and Sequoia.  
  
Ravi and Regina are missing too.  
  
“We've got to find them,” I say, turning to Maren. But she can't help, of course. She's slow on land at the best of times, and right now she's hurt. I recall her with a whole flurry of thank yous and tuck her Pokeball safely back onto my belt.  
  
I walk the beach, calling, searching. Even through the fog, it would be easy to see the bright red half of a Pokeball, but there are none to be found.  
  
“REGINA!”  
  
No answer.  
  
“RAVI!”  
  
Silence.  
  
I'm about to scream for Inferno again, and then I hear the rumbling. It sounds like a small avalanche under my feet, and I creep forward nervously, deciding that yelling might be unwise.  
  
The cave entrance looms up ahead, dark and rocky and shrouded in a veil of mist. I almost feel like stepping through it could send me straight to the Distortion World or some equally horrifying alternate dimension.  
  
...Or send me face to face with an angry Lugia, more like. This is the Whirl Islands we’re talking about.  
  
Even on the more likely chance that this is just a regular cave, I don't like the idea of going in there. But with half my team having suspiciously disappeared, I can't not investigate, although I have to do it safely.  
  
Sequoia appears looking confused, flinching from the rain. “Sorry,” I tell her immediately. “Long story, but we’re in the Whirl Islands, and Inferno and Regina and Ravi are missing. Can you feel if they're underground here? Or if _anyone's_ underground here?”  
  
The Sudowoodo nods, bending down to place a branchlike arm on the rocks. Her eyes close in concentration, then snap open.  
  
“Anyone there?”  
  
A grim nod.  
  
“How many?” The panic creeps into my voice.  
  
She spreads her arms wide. _A lot._ Who would be messing around in the Whirl Islands at a time like this?  
  
I have a sinking feeling that I know the answer. As much as I don't want to go in there, if they have my Pokemon, I can't just walk away from this. Especially because I'm stuck on a tiny island, and I'm going to run out of places to walk pretty soon.  
  
“Is it safe to go in there? Any danger that it might collapse?”  
  
Sequoia taps the side of the cave confidently and smiles. Good to know that I might have to fight Team Rocket and/or a very angry Lugia without half my team, but at least I probably won't be crushed to death by rocks.  
  
I step inside the cave, and the whole world goes dark.  
  
I have no Inferno to light my way, no Isra to echolocate for me. Involuntarily, I reach out for Sequoia, gripping the end of her branch tightly to anchor myself. My Sudowoodo leads me deeper into the cave, carefully escorting me around unseen boulders and pits. I trust her to keep me safe, but that doesn't make the situation any less unsettling.  
  
Echoes bounce off the walls from up ahead, getting louder the further in we go. It's mostly a lot of ominous rumbling, as if a bunch of rocks are moving around, but I hear voices as well. I can't make out what's being said through the cacophony, but I don't like how happy they sound.  
  
Are they _trying_ to wake Lugia?  
  
After what feels like an eternity of stumbling through darkness, a glow finally starts to emerge up ahead. In the faint haze of light, I see Sequoia hold up her other arm, suggesting I should proceed with caution. She doesn't have to tell me twice.  
  
As quietly as possible, I tiptoe around all the loose rocks that I'm now able to see. Heart pounding, I peek around the corner, and barely manage to stifle my gasp of shock.  
  
It's Team Rocket, all right. They've set up in a spacious cavern, lanterns lining the walls and casting flickering shadows everywhere. Far too many people in black uniforms are standing around, laughing and talking while a group of strong Pokemon meticulously shift boulders aside or crush them completely. It seems as if a lot of progress has been made already, as there's a deep slope stretching onward into the cave.  
  
Even with everything that's going on, I see him first. Inferno's there, burning fiercely, _alive_ , but not free. There's a Scyther, it's always a Scyther, with those sharp blades pressed against his neck, making it all that much harder for him to breathe. The Everstone necklace has been sliced off, and lies in a useless heap at his feet.  
  
I shrink back involuntarily, which is at least preferable to running in there in a blind rage. What do I do, how do I save him? How do I find the courage and the ability to face down another Scyther and win, when I can still feel the echo of that sharp edge at my own throat, still see that form standing over Inferno's helpless body?  
  
No, don't think about that, think about _why_. Why is he alive? They must know who he is, so why wouldn't they kill him to hurt me? They can't be keeping him alive as bait, not when two of my other Pokemon are still missing, not when they know I'd come looking for him, not when I'm less of a threat to them if I can't think clearly through my grief.  
  
I risk another look back in, and that's when I see her. Regina's bleeding from multiple wounds, because of course she fought them, of course she didn't let them break her that easily. She staggers along, moving boulders as slowly as she dares, risking the occasional concerned look at Inferno.  
  
A hysterical laugh nearly escapes me. At least those two are getting along now!  
  
Of course Team Rocket would jump at the opportunity for more Pokemon labor, and of course they know that Regina would die fighting rather than let herself be used that way.  
  
If it weren't for Inferno, of course.  
  
He watches her with desperate eyes, not wanting anyone else to sacrifice themselves for him. But there's nothing they can do, and there's nothing I can do with just Sequoia and Hazel and -- and not even Maren, she's in no condition to fight. How do we get out of this?  
  
I scan the cave frantically, looking for a brown Eevee among the brown rocks, and what I find instead has me almost cry out in disbelief.  
  
An Umbreon. For a second, I think it’s Ravi, that he’s somehow managed to evolve -- but no, it’s still daytime, and those markings are glowing _blue_. How many shiny Eeveelutions could possibly be involved with Team Rocket?  
  
It's been three years since I've seen her, or the guy next to her, but I still recognize Grace's trainer once he happens to turn at the right angle. Either Evan decided to join Team Rocket for real this time, or he's undercover again. I certainly hope it's the latter. To his credit, he doesn't seem happy like the rest of the Rockets. I see him sneak a worried glance at Inferno, and Grace’s ears are twitching nervously.  
  
How can I get a message to him? And even if I can, how can the two of us fight our way out of this, and is he willing to blow his cover? This is a far cry from all the sneaking around we did at the Rocket hideout or even Silph.  
  
I retreat a little further back into the cave, then send out Hazel as quietly as possible and fill her in on what's happening.  
  
“The guy with the shiny Umbreon is almost certainly on our side,” I whisper to Hazel and Sequoia. “If it comes to fighting, don't attack them.”  
  
And of course it'll come to fighting, and of course it'll be a fight we can't win.  
  
Before I can think of ways to make this unwinnable fight slightly less unwinnable, I hear the footsteps. We're still too close to the light, and there's nowhere to hide, no branching paths nearby. My first thought is to recall Hazel and Sequoia and make a run for it, but I quickly decide against it. If they're in their Pokeballs, it'll be all the easier for them to be taken from me.  
  
I look over at Sequoia, incline my head slightly towards the approaching noise. She nods in response, ever the perfect protector. I hope it isn't Evan that's coming this way, but waiting until I see their face isn't a risk I can take.  
  
The very instant the Rocket turns the corner, Sequoia springs forward and clubs him on the head. He collapses immediately, unconscious -- well, I hope he's unconscious, I don't want to go around killing anyone, not even Rockets. At least this definitely isn’t Evan.  
  
I don't even have time to be relieved before the Pokeball falls from his limp hand and begins its treacherous journey, rolling back down the slope to the cavern. Hazel and Sequoia both make grabs for it, but it's tumbling along at an alarming rate, and it's only inevitable that the center button smacks against a rock. It's too far for me to see it when it does happen, but I catch a glimpse of the flash around the corner, and hear the confused hissing of what sounds like an Arbok.  
  
I wait for it to come back this way so we can deal with it, but it doesn't. Instead, I hear it slither back towards the cavern, having no suspicion that its trainer is in the opposite direction. I know what will come next, know that the others will come out here to investigate why this Arbok is returning immediately and alone, and there's no way we can take everyone out. Nothing we can do with this unconscious Rocket, either.  
  
My eyes meet those of my Pokemon. Sequoia, full of grim determination, standing sturdy and unmoving. Hazel, trembling with fear, but still standing protectively in front of me.  
  
“Run,” I tell them, and we do.  
  
There's no point in being quiet now. Our feet stumble over the rocks, nearly drowning out the shouts from behind us. The further we get from the cavern, the darker the cave, and the slower we go so that we don't fall and break our necks.  
  
Maybe we should. A much quicker way to go than whatever Team Rocket has planned for us.  
  
But of course, the arms grab me first, drag me screaming and struggling back to the cavern. Hazel and Sequoia try to fight them, but there’s a whole horde of Pokemon that overwhelm them, chase them back to join me.  
  
Inferno's eyes are the first thing I see, wide and shocked and despairing. _Oh, Ferno, I wanted to save you, but I couldn't even save myself._  
  
Sequoia and Hazel stop struggling pretty quickly once those blades get pressed tighter against his neck. The arms let me go, knowing I won't try anything with his life on the line, with my whole team’s lives on the line, because they’d just go for everyone else next.  
  
“Let them go,” I say, surprised that my voice doesn't waver. “I didn't come here to fight you. I didn't know you were here at all! I was on my way to Cianwood, I need to get medicine for the Ampharos at the lighthouse, please--” What do they care about some Ampharos, what am I saying? “-- please let me go, or even keep me here as a hostage, but let my _team_ go, and we won't tell anyone that you were here, I promise!” That last part is a lie, of course, but what else do I have?  
  
The silence they allowed me while I was talking quickly shatters in a burst of laughter.  
  
“Oh, that's a good one,” one of the Rockets that dragged me back here snorts. “You won't tell anyone, all right. We'll see to that.”  
  
Inferno _snarls_ , a desperate fierce sound that I've never heard from him before. The Scyther angles its blades just a little, and the growl becomes a small whimper.  
  
“ _Don't_ ,” I beg, to Inferno, to the Scyther, to anyone who will hear me.  
  
“Oh, _we_ won't do anything,” another Rocket promises, her delighted grin flickering in the lamplight. “Not unless we’re told to, of course. But I'm sure we'll have some very... amusing orders to carry out!”  
  
I scan the room desperately, but I don't see Evan anywhere, which I hope is a good sign.  
  
“Might as well ask now,” drawls another one. “Let's go see what the boss thinks, shall we?” He turns and heads deep into the tunnel they're digging, until I can no longer see him at all.  
  
And we wait.  
  
The Rockets’ eager anticipation isn't exactly something I share. I look at Inferno, Hazel, Regina, Sequoia, and they look back at me. My team, my team who deserved so much better than this.  
  
Two sets of footsteps approach from the tunnel, echoing impossibly loud in the now-silent cavern. The Rocket who went down there emerges first, and then he steps aside to reveal who he's brought to me, the one person I hoped against all hope it wouldn't be.  
  
Archer’s smile is triumphant and ruthless and all too familiar. “Looks like there's no way out for you this time, Tessa Linden.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, he's back! Can this situation possibly get any worse? ~~yes. yes it can.~~
> 
> Not much else I can say about this one yet, other than I’m not sure if taking a big turn away from the in-game plot for all this nonsense was actually a good idea, but it’s far too late to change that now! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Hope you like it so far?


	21. Light 'em up

Three years as a fugitive haven't been kind to Archer. There's a new manic glint to his eyes, made all the more terrifying by the lantern light flickering across his face.  
  
Three years is much too soon to see him again.  
  
“W-what are you doing here?” I demand, cursing the waver in my voice. I force myself to not look away from him, to not seek comfort in the eyes of my team, my innocent team who doesn't even know what's going on.  
  
“Waiting for you,” he says. “I knew you would turn up sooner or later, since you love being a hero so much.”  
  
I don't, that's the last thing I want, I just want to have a nice relaxing league challenge for once with no Team Rocket! Why do I keep getting drawn into this? Why can't you just leave me alone? Haven't you ruined my life enough already?  
  
That's what I think, but what I say is “Uh,” the words trapped inside, buried under bloody leaves and broken feathers. Not that it matters, not that he cares what I have to say.  
  
Archer leans closer, and I shrink back, whimpering like Inferno behind the blades of a Scyther. His laughter echoes off the cave walls. “Did you really believe that? Of course I'm not just waiting for you. I'm here on a glorious mission!”  
  
“Lugia.”  
  
“Yes, the mighty god of the seas! You fear us now, but that's nothing compared to the fear you will feel once we control it!” His predatory grin broadens. “What a shame you won't feel it for long.”  
  
“You can't!” I shout, even as the Rockets grab me again, prepare to haul me deeper into the tunnel. “You don't understand what the gods are like! You can't _control_ them!”  
  
“I’ll find out what the gods are like soon enough.” Archer steps towards me. “But before I need to concern myself about any of that, we'll start with the sacrifices.”  
  
Someone’s holding a knife to my neck. Not a Scyther’s blade, but a genuine knife, the sort that Proton used to chop off the Slowpokes’ tails and stab Walter in the heart, cold and unforgiving.  
  
I stop talking.  
  
“But it wouldn't be much fun to kill you first,” Archer declares, pacing. “Not until you've seen your team die, one by one. Shall I start with your precious little Quilava? Or leave him until the end, so you can hold on to a little bit of foolish hope that he might make it out of here alive?”  
  
Silent tears slip down my cheeks. I can't see Inferno from here, can't see anything but the darkness of the tunnel. Will they turn me around, so I can watch each of my Pokemon die? Or will they leave me like this, unable to see their last moments? I don't know which one is worse.  
  
“I might not even need to stab him. A little bit of fighting will probably do him right in, don't you think? It's really not a traditional way to make a sacrifice, having someone slowly suffocate, but it's fun to shake things up a bit.”  
  
 _Please tell me you have a plan, Evan_ , I think desperately. I then reach out with my mind for real, searching for anyone who might actually hear me. _Lord Lugia? You are kind and benevolent, and don't want to see innocent lives sacrificed in your name, right? Mew? You've rescued me from better situations, you can't just let me die here, right? ...Mewtwo? Anyone? Please?_  
  
There's an answering push at my mind, and I try very, very hard to keep my face neutral.  
  
It's familiar and yet not, a psychic aura that I don't recognize but that I feel like I should know. Not powerful enough to be Lugia, either. It flings emotions, blurry images, half-formed words at me in a nearly incomprehensible mix. And yet the message is clear: _I'm coming to help_.  
  
Archer’s still talking. “The Sudowoodo might be a bit of a problem. It's a little resistant to knives, so I'll have to try some... alternate methods.” His hand drifts casually to a Pokeball on his belt. “I'd _love_ to find out how well it can hold up to an exploding Weezing. My bet's on the Weezing, personally.”  
  
I'm torn between wishing he'd shut up and wishing he'd never stop talking so there's time for the mysterious help to get here.  
  
“Maybe we'll start with the Furret. I've never liked Furrets, you know. Useless little vermin. Yours looks better suited to being a fur coat than a battling Pokemon.”  
  
 _Oh, my sweet Hazel, I'm sorry I brought you here._  
  
“The Nidorina could be of some use to us alive. Giovanni always liked Nidos, you know. But, on the other hand, Giovanni’s not here...”  
  
Archer's out of visible Pokemon to torment, and his eyes stray to the Pokeballs at my waist. Not Maren, he can't, not after all she's been through, Laurel can't lose us both--  
  
And then a massive pulse of psychic energy surges through the room, knocking us all to the ground. The lanterns on the wall flicker out, plunging us into the chaos of darkness.  
  
I don't know if this is Lugia's rage, or my mysterious savior, but I'm better prepared for it than the Rockets are. I wrestle the knife from one of my startled captors and point it at him in what I hope is a sufficiently threatening manner, even though we can barely see each other.  
  
The room erupts with the sound of fighting-- clearly my team knew something was coming as well. Inferno's flames light up the room like a supernova, pushing back the confused Scyther. I barely have time to be relieved before I'm forced to duck -- the Arbok is suddenly flying over my head thanks to an excellent throw from Regina. I finally spot Grace the Umbreon again, taking out Rocket Pokemon left and right as their trainers blink in disbelief. A Crobat screeches defiance as it swoops down at a group of Rockets -- is that _Shade_? I shouldn't have doubted Evan.  
  
In the middle of it all shines an Espeon, aglow with lavender fury, flinging chaotic bursts of psychic power at trainers and Pokemon alike. His eyes meet mine, frantic and awed, and I can't stop a joyful laugh from escaping. It's Ravi, of course, newly evolved and here to rescue us.  
  
Rescue isn't so easy, though. We had the element of surprise, but that only goes so far. Even with Evan and his Pokemon, we're still hopelessly outnumbered, and it's not long before they push us back.  
  
Inferno’s knocked to the ground by my feet, gasping, flames fizzling out. I fling myself in front of him, waving the knife at anyone who might dare to approach. “Don't try to fight anymore,” I whisper, frantically looking around for the rest of my team. “It's okay. I'll protect you.”  
  
It's a startling realization, suddenly knowing that you're willing to die for someone. Sure, you can think it in times of peace, _understand_ that you'd give up your life to save those you care about, but in practice, you mostly just _panic_. For once, I'm not panicking. I don't care if I make it out of here alive. All that matters is protecting my team, who's done so much to protect me. I won't see them butchered in the name of a god who doesn't even want it. _No one_ will see it, if there's anything I can do about it.  
  
Is this how Isra felt? How Gabriel felt? I understand, now.  
  
But for once, the Rockets are leaving me alone. Their focus is on Evan and his Pokemon, lying defeated on the cave floor. “ _Traitor_ ,” Archer hisses, staring down at him. “I suspected you before. I should never have let you back in.”  
  
“Well, we all make mistakes,” Evan says calmly, despite the blood running down his face.  
  
Archer growls, takes a step forward, and then the second psychic blast hits.  
  
This has nothing to do with Ravi. It's fierce and wild and powerful, a raging storm of pure fury that blasts through the tunnel the Rockets have been digging. We’re all blown away, and I make a grab for Inferno, pull him into my arms and let me be the one who hits the cave floor hard.  
  
Evan lands next to me, and so do all of our Pokemon. We look at each other with wide eyes, then look over at the groaning pile of Rockets on the other side of the cave.  
  
And then we look at who has emerged from the tunnel. A hovering white form, wings spread wide, crackling with pure power. All the wrath of the seas and the wind swirling around an unimaginably deep core of psychic energy, blindingly bright.  
  
 _FOOLS!_ Lugia roars in a voice I hear only in my head, but still feels like it's making my ears bleed. Based on the way the Rockets react, it sounds a whole lot worse to them. _You disturb my slumber, destroy my home, and dare to think that you are capable of controlling me?_  
  
“No, my lord,” Archer says smoothly, getting to his feet. “I just wanted to see you in all your glory, and make a deal with you. You are wise, surely you understand--”  
  
 _I understand that you are a pathetic evil man with delusions of grandeur, and I want nothing to do with you._  
  
Archer blinks, stunned. “But you -- but she -- this is all her fault! Join forces with me, and we can--.”  
  
 _Do you take me for an imbecile? She is under the protection of those who I would not wish to anger. And regardless, I have no quarrel with her. I am not your obedient servant, and you may not direct me to murder those you do not like._ Lugia's eyes glow even brighter. _I murder whoever I please, and you have no divine protection._  
  
There's no more time for Archer to protest before the other side of the cave collapses, burying all the Rockets beneath an impossible amount of boulders. I don't move, don't scream, just watch in silent shock as my nightmare vanishes in front of me.  
  
 _It is time for you to leave,_ the glowing white figure says, turning to us. _He will not bother you again. And more importantly, he will not bother me. I return to my slumber. You will find the trip away from this island far more pleasant than the trip here, I believe._ And with that, Lugia vanishes, as if they were nothing more than mist.  
  
I look around at my team. Battered and bruised, but _here_ , and alive. Ravi radiates wonder as he stares at the empty space the god left behind. Hazel and Regina lean on each other, trembling with exhaustion. Inferno's breaths are shallow, but they didn't kill him, they didn't kill any of us. It's only then that I realize my hand is still gripping the knife tightly, and I drop it as if it's made of red-hot iron.  
  
I turn to Evan, not even sure where to begin.  
  
“We've got to stop meeting like this,” he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Well, that sure was a lot of stuff that happened! I bet some of you were worried that we were doing this dramatic turn away from the normal story because something terrible happened in-game, but nope! This cave scene is actually one of the very first things I ever thought up for this story years ago, before I even planned a lot of The Scientist. So long ago that I'm no longer sure why I even thought of it in the first place… I mean, I think it turned out pretty good, but I'm not sure if any of it really needed to happen. It just got so ingrained in the plot that I didn't know what else I would do. ~~and if I had remembered just how much Team Rocket fighting happened after this part of the game, I probably wouldn't have done it~~ But hey, we got to meet Lugia! Who's just 100% done with everyone's shit, especially Archer’s. Let's hope that's the last we see of him...
> 
> The chapter title is actually taken from [this song of the same name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7YM9gAVeMs), because I've always kind of been imagining the scene playing out to it in my head. It ended up being not quite as fitting as I initially planned, but hey, it still works with the fire theme, and it sounds nice, so whatever. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ~~sorry for my overuse of shrug emojis in author's notes lately, it's just becoming my eternal mood~~
> 
> As for Ravi, well… he hadn't actually evolved yet at this point in the game. I just always imagined him saving everyone like that (since I knew I was guaranteed to get an Eevee, and was going to choose Espeon), so I wrote it into the story now anyway. I mean, I wrote Inferno's evolution a bit late, so it all balances out, right? Plus this way I get more time to write him as a psychic, and you know how much I love me some psychics.
> 
> Also, Evan! What's he been up to since The Scientist? Mysterious things, I'm sure.
> 
> I almost took a break and posted this chapter next week, but it ended up being slightly easier to edit than I thought. Which is good for you, because next Wednesday is Christmas, and this wouldn't exactly have been a very heartwarming holiday update. I'll see you next week for something a little more cheerful! (...But not too much.) Until then, I hope you have a great holiday, and if you're not celebrating anything, I hope you have a great regular week!


	22. Fire Pledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was still in the early stages of writing this story, and realized that if I was going to update on Wednesdays again I'd be updating on Christmas, I decided to plan a holiday-themed update for today!
> 
> ... And then the further I got into writing the story, the more chapters I ended up needing before I got to the part where I wanted to put the holiday update, to the point where I knew it would be impossible. (And I've had to skip a few weeks since I started updating anyway, so it wouldn't have worked out no matter what.) So you're not getting a festive update today, but really, isn't any update of this story enough of a present? ;)
> 
> ...All joking aside, I actually decided to keep the holiday chapter because it lets me introduce some important characters who'll be relevant in a certain upcoming run, plus it's nice and heartwarming, and also it just fit really well into the plot and I didn't want to take it out. So you can look forward to that in uhhhhh March or something, haha.

The fog is still lingering when we stagger out of the cave and back into the sea air, but the rain has vanished, and the waves are relatively calm.

“I want you to tell me everything,” I say to Evan. “But first, one of us needs to get to the Cianwood pharmacy and then back to Olivine as soon as possible. Do you have a way to get there quick enough? Or to contact anyone?”

“I only have Shade for transport,” he says apologetically, petting the weary Crobat on his shoulder. “But I've already called for help, and he should be here any minute.”

“You _called?_ How? I thought all the signals were messed up around here.”

Evan looks at me. “Who do you think messed them up? We -- they -- made sure it didn't extend to their own devices.”

So it really was just Team Rocket behind the signal interference. “Why?”

“To keep people away from here, make them think that was being caused by Lugia as well. Archer didn't want anyone catching on to his plan.”

“His stupid, crazy, idiotic plan.”

Evan cracks a smile. “Believe me, I am probably the third-happiest person to have him dead, after you and Gary. It was so much worse working for him without Giovanni around to keep him in line.”

I can't believe he's dead. It's too good to be true. “He might not be dead,” I say, the panic creeping into my voice. “Any of them could be alive under there…”

“He's _dead_ ,” Evan says firmly. “We’ll know it for sure once we get a recovery expedition underway, but there's no way he could have survived that. We need to recover the bodies, and more importantly, we need to recover the innocent Pokemon. Hopefully there are still some alive down there in their Pokeballs.”

_He's dead. He's dead._ It feels wrong for Gary not to be here with me, wrong for me not to be dead too. I sink down into the wet sand and sob, my team gathered around me in support even though they don't really understand what's going on.

And that's where Lance finds me a few minutes later, when he swoops in on his Dragonite.

Lance. Of course Evan called _Lance_. He's quick to fill in the Regional Champion on everything that's happened, and doesn't forget to mention Amphy.

“Tessa,” Lance says quietly, walking over to face me, cape rippling in the wind. I do my best to wipe away my tears and look at him. Inferno stares, having only seen the Regional Champion on TV. “Tessa, I'm going for the medicine, there's no time to waste.”

“No, that's -- that's my job, I promised Jasmine--” I stagger to my feet.

“Looking after the region is _my_ job. That includes taking care of a sick Pokemon in urgent need of treatment, and it includes taking care of you. You're in no condition to do all of that, not right now.”

“But how... how will I get out of here?”

“I'm flying on Toothless, he can get to the pharmacy and back to Olivine quick as anything. And I'll lend you and Evan my other Dragonite, to take you wherever you want to go.”

“Cianwood’s closest,” Evan points out.

“Cianwood’s fine,” I agree. I don't really care where we go, as long as it's away from here.

“All right. I'll see you there, once I deal with everything else. We've got a lot to discuss.” Lance hands Evan a Pokeball, then vaults up onto Toothless’ back and takes off.

With a throw from Evan, Saphira appears. She no longer has the blue scales to match her name, but she's become a large and powerful Dragonite, easily capable of carrying both of us. It's been a while since I've ridden a Dragonite, and I'm absolutely exhausted, but it's still second nature to pull myself up and sit there. Evan follows more hesitantly, but he’s soon seated behind me.

“To Cianwood, please, Saphira,” I tell her, and then we're up in the sky, wreathed by mist.

We don't talk on the way over. There would be no point even if we had the energy to say anything, not with the wind blowing in our faces. Saphira lands right outside the Pokemon Center, and Evan’s quick to recall her and run off, saying something about reporting what's happened. I trust he'll come back sooner or later, so I go inside, hand over my Pokemon for healing, rent a room, and fall asleep immediately.

  


***

It's cold when I wake up, the kind of cold that says _there's no Quilava here_. My eyes snap open in a panic, looking for Inferno, seeing those blades, those falling rocks -- but it's just a room in the Pokemon Center, and no one else is here because they're all being healed.

Archer’s dead. We’re alive. I should be happy.

My backpack is sitting on the floor where I left it, still soggy with seawater. I haven't bothered to inspect what's inside yet, but just about everything was kept in sealed waterproof bags, so I hope it's safe. I pull out my phone first. It's dead, but not soggy, so I plug it in and smile when it lights up. I'm even happier to see a dry set of clothes.

Next up, showering. By the time I'm done, I've scrubbed my hair four times and probably used up most of the hot water in the building, but I still smell like salt and cave dust. I can't stay in the shower forever, though, not when my team needs me, so I reluctantly drag myself out and get dressed.

My phone is flashing, showing approximately a million texts from Gary. Might as well get it over with. I hit “call” and he picks up after about half a second.

“What the hell is going on? Lance won't let me know anything, he says you should be the one to tell me!”

And so I tell him.

“I should have been there,” he says.

“No, you shouldn't! It was dangerous. You could have died. W-we all could have died.” No. No more crying. Not that Gary would judge me for it, but I've shed enough tears because of Archer already.

“But you didn't.”

“No, we didn't.” Against all odds.

“I wish I could have seen his face when the rocks fell on him.”

I wish I hadn't, in a way. He looked so scared. And oh, he deserved it, but...

Gary's still talking. “I'm coming out there.”

“What? No, you're not. You're a gym leader. Viridian needs you.”

He snorts. “Needs me for what? Fighting some gym battles? People can wait a bit for that. Team Rocket hasn't been seen in Kanto for three years. I can be more use here.”

“That's what they want you to think! If all the Kanto gym leaders come here, it'll be unprotected!” Archer’s words come back to me. _You love being a hero so much_. That's not me, that's Gary. People call me a hero, but I'm not, and I don't want to be.

“I want to help recover the bodies.” His voice is grim. “I need to see for myself that he's dead.”

I sigh. “Okay.” I can understand Gary wanting that closure. He's not the one who got to see a whole bunch of rocks fall on Archer’s head.

“And there's still plenty of Team Rocket to fight. They're not going to be happy about this.”

I laugh bitterly. “Great. Another reason for them to want me dead.”

“But they don't have to know you were involved,” he points out. “Everyone who saw you there is dead. The Rockets will blame it on Lugia, or an accidental cave collapse, and they'll never have any idea that you were even there. Besides, _you_ didn't kill them.”

“Fair enough. But they want me dead anyway, so I don't know if it matters.”

“We won't let that happen,” Gary says fiercely. “They're on the way out, anyway. They've been disorganized ever since Giovanni's arrest, and this is only going to throw them further into chaos.”

“I hope so,” I whisper. I just want to go around and fight some gym battles without worrying that I'm going to run into Team Rocket every time I make a wrong turn. “Listen, I've got to go check on my team. I'll... see you later, I guess.”

“I'll be there,” he promises.

***

My team is fine, relatively. They're all waiting for me in a room, patched up and weary. Inferno's not hooked up to any machines this time, at least, but it's still a struggle for him to walk over to me. I lift him gently into my lap and let everyone else gather around.

Ravi greets me with a tentative { _Hi_ }, and I smile, ruffling his ears and whispering a whole pile of _thank yous_. For helping to save us, for caring enough to change his form, for being brave.

It's strange to see Maren here along with my new team, and it's heartbreaking to see new scars on her, scars she got because of me. “I am so, so sorry,” I tell her, but she shakes her head, nudges me affectionately.

“You should go back to the lab,” I suggest. “They'll take care of you there. I'd like to get my full team together here and... discuss what's going to happen.”

Maren doesn't protest, wanting to be back with Laurel in a safe and familiar place. She disappears into her Pokeball to a chorus of appreciative goodbyes, and then the Pokeball disappears into the system, leaving me with Finn’s instead. The Chinchou has no idea what he's getting into, and I intend to give him the opportunity to get out of it.

Once the introductions are made, I tell them my story. How Archer’s Vileplume murdered my Spearow when I was ten, and Gary's Rattata killed it in retaliation. How that ended our first league challenge, and it was five years before we set out again. How Team Rocket murdered my Pidgey, too. How they tried to clone Mew and let their experiments suffer. And now, how they've returned, and how important it is to understand just how dangerous they can be.

But they all saw how dangerous they can be firsthand, all except Finn, who just listens with wide eyes. How can he understand, when he's never been in a situation like this? I know life in the wild is rough, know they’re all glad to have left it behind, but I can’t give them the safe haven they deserve. Not while Team Rocket is still out there.

“You have a choice,” I tell them all. “You _always_ have a choice. You can leave anytime you want. This is supposed to be a fun journey to do the league challenge. We're not going looking for Team Rocket, and it's not our job to deal with them. I promise you that I'll do everything I can to keep you safe. But I can't promise you that we won't have to deal with them again, and I can't promise that I _will_ be able to keep you safe. If you don't want to do this, let me know.”

I look at Inferno first, because I know what his answer is. This is his league challenge, and if he has to fight Team Rocket to finish it, he will. He looks back at me with the usual determination, his fire not dampened by what happened yesterday. I sigh, resigned to do my best to keep protecting him from whatever the world will throw at us next.

Regina's response is immediate. She grins, flashing her teeth, wanting to _fight_ , no matter what. I expected nothing less from her, but at least she gives me less cause for concern than Inferno.

Sequoia stands next to her and salutes me, ever obedient. It doesn't matter that I'm ordering her to make her own decision, because her decision is to fight for me when I tell her to, and even when I don't tell her to. She's the one I'm _least_ worried about, this calm, sturdy, terrifyingly powerful weird rock-tree.

Ravi is next, Ravi who evolved for us. He looks nervous, staggering under the unfamiliar burden of being a psychic type, but he says { _I’ll fight_ }, in his hesitant new telepathy. It's going to take a lot of training for him to be ready, but I've got someone in mind who can teach him everything he needs to know.

Having watched the others, Finn smiles and nods, antennae flashing. “You don't _know_ , you haven't seen--” I protest, but he keeps smiling. Fine, he can stay for now, but I’m prepared for him to change his mind later.

Hazel is last, twitching her tail nervously. I know she wanted to learn how to fight, but not like _this_ , not in such dangerous circumstances. I can't expect her to keep going.

But she does. She comes forward, nuzzles me and Inferno, puts on her bravest smile that only wobbles a little. This timid Furret fought Team Rocket to save everyone in Slowpoke Well, nearly bled to death just to keep them from getting at Isra. She fought Whitney's Clefairy in front of a terrifyingly large crowd, took it out in one hit. She fought Team Rocket again yesterday, did her best to keep us safe. She's not going to stop fighting now.

“You... you all…” I begin, and then dissolve into tears again, even though I said I wouldn't. There was a similar speech, three years ago, when I was young and stupid and only just realizing that I shouldn't force anyone to fight for me. Even now, it means the world to have another team that _cares_ , that believes I'm someone worth fighting for.

I can almost believe I am, in moments like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sure, Lance is a cool Regional Champion, but he's also a huge nerd who names his dragons after fictional dragons. I had kind of forgotten how long it takes him to actually show up in the game, and even though I've made him appear sooner, it still seems like it's been forever! Heck, he even showed up a lot earlier in The Scientist. But now he's here to solve everyone's problems! ...Or try, at least.
> 
> Also, Gary! He's always fun to write, and we'll get to see him in person soon enough, because he’s another huge nerd who also deserves to show up again.
> 
> Life's been a bit chaotic lately thanks to the holidays, and I'm sure that's the case for a lot of you too, so I'm going to take a break for a week. ~~also I just really want the time to finish the whole draft because I only have one and a half chapters left to do and I don't want to ruin my old resolution of finishing the story this year aaaaaahhhhhhhh~~ So, merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah, and happy holidays in general, and I'll see you back here next year on January 8th!


	23. Warmup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we get to the chapter, some important announcements!  
> -We're kicking off this year's Extravaganza on the forums! I don't care that this isn't the forums, you should still head on over to [our fancy new promos thread](https://nuzlockeforums.com/forum/index.php?threads/2020-extravaganza-%E2%80%94-promos.19109/), where you can find some great nuzlockes to read!
> 
> -Some of you may have seen me announce this already, but... I finally finished drafting the rest of this story! Much later than I thought I would, but hey, it's done! It's currently very close to the same word count as The Scientist (which was totally unintentional), and by the time I finish editing, it’ll probably be just a couple thousand words longer.
> 
> -I forgot to mention this, but as of the previous update, we are halfway through in terms of chapters! (and word count too, pretty much.) Unless I end up making some dramatic changes, which is unlikely, we’ll be ending at 44 chapters counting the epilogue.
> 
> -Another sort-of-announcement that'll have to wait until after the chapter, but make sure you read the author's note ;)
> 
> Anyway, here's a somewhat longer than usual chapter to make up for the lack of one last week! ... well, it's actually just a coincidence, but still.

The next day, my team's been cleared for leaving the Center, but with strict orders to take it easy for a few days. To prevent them from going out of their minds with boredom, I bring everyone with me to Cianwood’s coast to help me train Finn. And Cianwood has a _lot_ of coast, so it isn't exactly very far to go.  
  
I do mean _everyone_. After some pestering from Inferno, I manage to sneak the Tyrogue out of the PC to bring him along with us. I just helped rid the world of a bunch of Rockets; I doubt anyone's going to call me out for having seven Pokemon even if they do notice. There isn't anyone here to see, anyway.  
  
So the young hatchling toddles along the beach as Inferno watches carefully, managing to match his slow pace. Meanwhile, Finn is quite happy to swim next to us and do what I ask -- shoot electricity, swim to the nearest point and back while I time him, dodge the (very small) rocks I throw. He's got a lot of potential, and if he manages to evolve soon, Chuck's Poliwrath should be no trouble for him.  
  
Not that I'm rushing to challenge the gym, of course. It doesn't matter how much time it takes until we're ready, but I need to work towards something like this, something _safe_. This island is a nice place to be right now, somewhere too small for Team Rocket to show up inconspicuously.  
  
And small enough that I'm easy to spot on the shore, apparently. Inferno’s the first to notice the bright orange-red speck in the sky, and then we're all watching as the Charizard swoops in, landing on the beach with enough force to send sand spraying everywhere, but thankfully in the opposite direction.  
  
Gary slides off Ash’s back with practiced ease, and a split second later I nearly knock him off his feet with a hug that's really more of a tackle. I haven't seen my best friend in person for months, but the last few days have made it feel more like _years_.  
  
I pull away and look at him. He grins his usual grin at me, but he looks absolutely exhausted, as if he spent the entire night traveling here instead of sleeping. And, knowing Gary, he probably did. I doubt I look much better, though.  
  
“You shouldn't be here,” I say, because he should be safe in Viridian and doing his job, not out here for my sake, although I know he has other reasons.  
  
He raises an eyebrow. “Nice to see you too, Tess.”  
  
My _but I'm glad you are_ remains unspoken, but not unfelt.  
  
“It was more me he wanted revenge on, all these years,” Gary says quietly. “It should have been me in that cave, and it should have been me back at the Rocket Hideout. It's not fair that you were the one who kept getting caught it up in this.”  
  
I shrug. “It's not fair that this happened to us in the first place. Don't blame yourself for being fortunate enough to be safe, both those times. I wouldn't wish it on you instead.”  
  
“But I would.”  
  
“It's done. It's over. Neither of us has to worry about him again.”  
  
“Maybe not him, but I'm not going to stop until not one single person has to worry about _anyone_ from Team Rocket again.”  
  
We both fall silent, painfully aware that we _do_ still have to worry about the rest of Team Rocket. My team is silent too, watching this exchange with wide eyes. I snap back into the present.  
  
“Come meet my new team, Gary.”  
  
And he does.  
  
Gary's seen most of them over video chat, of course, but they all still greet him with eager admiration. Inferno gladly accepts some head scratches from him before shifting his attention to Ash. I've never seen Inferno look at someone with such reverence. Luckily for him, the gigantic Charizard is just about one of the friendliest Pokemon in the world, and they quickly strike up an enthusiastic conversation.  
  
“And this is the latest addition, huh?” Gary says, looking down at the Tyrogue, who's attempting to wrestle with his shoe.  
  
“Yep, the new kid.” I manage to drag him away from his opponent. “It's a little embarrassing, but he doesn't have a name yet. I haven't thought up anything that fits him.”  
  
“Why not just call him Kid?” Gary suggests. “And then if he wants to be called something else when he's older, you can deal with it then.” The Tyrogue blinks at him with wide eyes as if he’s said the most profound thing ever, and nods.  
  
“Kid it is, then,” I say, a little surprised. And then I'm more than a little panicked as a shadow passes overhead, and I quickly recall him into his Pokeball and shove it deep in my backpack.  
  
A second dragon lands on the beach, having almost escaped our attention.  
  
“Uh, hi,” Gary says, putting on his best attempt at an _I am definitely here on important business_ face, which is turning out a lot redder than he would probably like.  
  
“You shouldn't be here,” says Lance, striding disapprovingly across the sand.  
  
“Where have I heard _that_ before?” Gary mutters to me.  
  
“I'm sure he's said it to you plenty of times!”  
  
Up close, Lance looks more exhausted than Gary, which I hadn't thought was humanly possible. But of course, he's got the most difficult job around. Looking after two regions, overseeing two Pokemon leagues, fighting Team Rocket... and on top of all that, doing some unexpected courier duty.  
  
“Amphy?” I demand, afraid of what the answer will be.  
  
“Still alive when I delivered the medicine. Jasmine will let me know if there's any change in his condition.”  
  
I breathe a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much. I really should have been the one--”  
  
“You really should not have.” Lance fixes me with his best commanding stare. “You have done far too much for both these regions already, and it’s beyond time you let _me_ do my job instead of doing it for me.”  
  
I still don't think that his job is supposed to involve medicine deliveries, but I know better than to argue with him.  
  
Gary doesn't, of course. “I'm sorry I came out here without permission, but I can't just sit around, not when it's Team Rocket--”  
  
“And if every gym leader did things like this without permission, what kind of league would I be running?”  
  
“I can't just leave my best friend alone to deal with this! I need to help find him! I need to make sure h-he's dead!” Gary looks on the verge of crying, and it stuns us all into silence for a second.  
  
“I understand,” Lance says softly. “You can help with the recovery, and you can stay here for a few days, but you do have a responsibility to your city. And _I_ have a responsibility to keep my gym leaders safe. You will _not_ go looking for trouble.”  
  
More stunned silence arises as we observe the somewhat lost expression on Lance's face. Gary and I always thought he was so _perfect_ , the coolest and most noble trainer in the region, the guy who had it all together. He took Kanto back from Team Rocket, hunted down so many of the members who were still on the run, and made the world start to feel safe again. Now it's all crumbling around him, and he has to try and salvage it, prove to everyone that he can be trusted, that he's not working with them like Hightower was. Lance became Regional Champion at just eighteen, and we wanted to be as well put together as him once we got to that age. Now we _are_ eighteen, still sort of falling apart, and he's twenty-one and worn down and what are more years of this going to do to us all?  
  
We don't have time to think about it, because there’s a familiar figure walking up the beach, apparently having missed the memo about arriving on orange dragons.  
  
“Aw, you started without me?” Evan grins as he joins us.  
  
Gary squints at him suspiciously, having only briefly met him years ago. “So you're the Team Rocket double agent guy?”  
  
Evan nods. “That's me! An agent of the international police, to be specific. I wish I had more to report, but Team Rocket doesn't tell just anyone what their big plans are.”  
  
“But you do know some things, yes?” Lance demands.  
  
“The main thing I know about is the signals. The disruption one originated in the Whirl Islands, and it's been destroyed along with the Rockets that were stationed there, thankfully.” Evan frowns. “I know they were working on a different kind of signal, one targeted towards Pokemon, but I have no idea what it specifically does, or when and where they plan to use it.”  
  
“Real helpful,” Gary mutters.  
  
“Look, if I went around asking them about their plans, they'd suspect me in an instant! I think they already don't fully trust me, since I was around when their plans went wrong in the past.”  
  
“Any information we can get is better than nothing,” Lance reassures him. “Thank you, Evan. I'll certainly be on the lookout for more suspicious signals. You're welcome to come with me, unless you think you can be of more use undercover.”  
  
Evan sighs. “I think my cover’s pretty much blown by now. They know I was assigned to work with Archer, and if I turn up as the only survivor of that cave-in, it's going to look pretty suspicious.”  
  
“Sorry about that,” I say.  
  
He grins. “Hey, don't be! If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead, too. Lugia was going to wake up sooner or later.”  
  
That's not a very comforting thought.  
  
“Shall we head back to the Whirl Islands, then?” Lance suggests.  
  
Gary nods resolutely. “Let's get it over with.”  
  
“I did see where they set up the signal,” Evan points out. “If any of the device still remains, we can study it and maybe get an idea of how their next one is going to work.”  
  
“No time to waste, then,” Lance declares, his cape swishing as he turns back to Toothless. “I'll call in a recovery team to meet us there. The three of us can’t handle it on our own.”  
  
Gary doesn't argue that, thankfully. All he says is “Good luck, Tess,” as he climbs back onto Ash.  
  
And then they're gone, flying away on those orange dragons, leaving me behind on this nice safe beach. Not that they should end up in anywhere near as much danger as I did, but I still feel like I should be going with them.  
  
And I'm still really glad that I'm not.  
  
My team gathers around, looking a little overwhelmed by all that's just happened. “Time to head back to the Pokemon Center?” I suggest, and they don't argue.  
  
  


***

  
  
Gary contacts me the next day, confirms it: Archer’s dead. It's a wonderful thing to be able to say, and every day it feels a little more real, a little more freeing. But Gary’s gone back to his gym, and Lance and Evan are off hunting down Team Rocket. For now, I'm alone on this island, alone except for my team and a whole bunch of people that I don't know.  
  
The next few days pass with relative uneventfulness. I give my team the chance to rest, spend a lot of time walking the coast of Cianwood with Finn swimming along beside me. Inferno's had worse things to recover from, so it's not long before he's able to keep up with us, leaving a trail of small footprints next to mine.  
  
There's a small section of the island that I think of as _ours_ , a little sheltered cove where I've never seen anyone else show up. It's perfect for training, especially for training a psychic who doesn't have a very good handle on his powers yet.  
  
Ravi’s telepathy is coming along nicely, enough for him to tell me very clearly that he doesn't know if he can do this. It's a lot of pressure, being a psychic. There's no changing his evolution now, no way he can avoid his responsibilities unless he leaves the team, which he's also made clear that he doesn't want to do.  
  
He can be incredibly powerful; that was obvious as soon as he showed up in the cave, glowing bright lavender. The problem is _control_. Ravi’s so afraid that he'll hurt someone, he can't even fling small rocks around without trembling. He needs someone who can teach him what to do far better than I can.  
  
The problem is, if I want to bring Cora out here, I need to box someone for a while, and no one's very keen on that. Curse the league and their six-Pokemon rule, which I'm already breaking way more than I should -- Kid's here again today, splashing around in the shallows under Finn’s watchful eye.  
  
As I watch Regina chase Ravi around the beach, the Espeon refusing to fight back, I sigh and resign myself to boxing _her_ for a while. It's important to actually make progress with Ravi’s training, especially if he's going to fight Chuck.  
  
 _This is getting tiring,_ the sudden voice in my head declares. _I'll bring them all here myself. It's not against the rules if **I** do it. Family reunion time!_  
  
A flash of pink, and Mew floats in front of me, grinning. They're quickly joined by Arthur, Cora, Laurel, and Maren, all looking various levels of confused.  
  
My new team is far more confused, but they instinctively bow down to the god that’s suddenly appeared in front of them.  
  
 _There's no need for that, really,_ Mew insists. _We're just here to help you train._ They look at my old team, then twitch their tail in frustration. _Oh, shoot, I forgot Marco._ There's another pink flash, and then a Graveler appears with a similarly confused expression.  
  
I would laugh at the absurdity of it all, but I'm too busy having a very excited Butterfree crash into me. < _Tessa!!!_ > echoes loud and red in my mind.  
  
“I missed you too, Cora,” I grin as she flies circles around my head. “Hope you're up for some teaching, because I've got a newly evolved Espeon right here who's in need of your expert knowledge.”  
  
Her eyes grow wide and she stops in place, making a sudden effort to appear very serious and professional as she says < _Of course._ >  
  
Looking past her, I see Laurel, waiting with a patient smile on her face. For a moment, I forget that anyone else is here. It's just me and my starter, my _first_ starter, and any worries I had about forgetting her now that I have Inferno go right out the window. It's been far too long since she’s been anything more than a distant face on a screen, but now she's here and I'm here and my arms are around her and her vines are around me.  
  
When we pull away, she's smiling at me with such pride, and all I can do is smile back. We've never really needed words, anyway. Inferno watches hesitantly from the side, suddenly looking smaller and more fragile than ever.  
  
I smile at him, too. “Come meet Laurel, Inferno.” They've met over video chat, but this is _real_ , they're both _here_ , my two starters. He takes some hesitant steps, and then he's here, my little Quilava staring up at my big Venusaur. She reaches out a vine to him, and he leans forward, booping it gently with his nose.  
  
Then Inferno grins, his flames flaring to life. Laurel grins back, pulling her vines into a defensive position, eyes narrowed in calculation.  
  
Of _course_ they want to fight, these two stubborn battle-loving fools.  
  
Inferno's got the type advantage, of course, and he's got the speed, but he tires easily. Laurel may be slower and flammable, but she's experienced, and she hits hard. This could go either way.  
  
The fireballs start flying almost immediately. Faced with a projectile she can't simply hit back, Laurel ducks, turns, does all she can to avoid them. One slams into her side, making her stagger for a moment, and Inferno charges towards her. She blasts him right in the face with spores, and he skids to a halt, stunned.  
  
My heart leaps in panic -- _can he breathe, is he okay_ \-- but there's nothing more than annoyance in his eyes as he fights against the paralysis. I have to trust that Laurel will be careful with him.  
  
Both teams are gathered to watch in excitement, having formed a carefully wide circle around the two battlers. Mew hovers overhead like a crazed referee, eagerly observing the fight below.  
  
Laurel sends some leaves hurtling towards Inferno, who manages to summon flames again and burn them up. She then charges forward for a Body Slam. Inferno’s not quite able to dodge, but he lets the fire flare up as she collides with him, evening the playing field. They stare each other down, Inferno breathing heavily and twitching from the paralysis, Laurel looking quite singed.  
  
“That's enough,” I order, digging medicine out of my backpack. “If we're going to have a proper training session here, I don't want you tiring yourselves out right away.” Laurel retracts her vines with a nod of acknowledgement, then bows respectfully to Inferno. As always, he's reluctant to stop, but bows back to her.  
  
Mew floats back down to greet me, and I can't stop myself from smiling. “Thanks for doing this, really.”  
  
 _It's no trouble,_ they say cheerfully. _It's about time we all got together. We can have a nice few days of training!_  
  
“Days?”  
  
Mew shrugs. _However long it takes before you're ready to challenge the gym. I can bring everyone here whenever you want._  
  
“Did you _ask_ them first?”  
  
 _No need. Of course they're happy to be here!_ Mew gestures to my old team with their tail, and indeed, they all look pretty happy, even Arthur.  
  
“Doesn’t this count as meddling?”  
  
They blink at me innocently. _Why? **I'm** not going to be fighting the gym._  
  
I should know by now that there's no point in arguing with gods. There is something I need to say, though. “Thank you. Thank you for saving me from Lugia.”  
  
Mew raises an eyebrow. _Thanks for existing, you mean? I didn't actually do anything. It was only because you have a trace of my aura, and Lugia knows better than to cross me, even in their own domain_. Their eyes flash, and I'm reminded that this cute friendly pink cat in front of me is one of the most powerful beings in existence, as if I could forget. _But you're welcome, anyway. I'd be kind of sad if you got crushed to death by rocks._  
  
“You're not going to help me fight Team Rocket, are you?” I know what the answer will be, but I still have to ask.  
  
 _Now, **that** would be meddling, as you well know._ Mew’s expression grows serious. _And that's why you need to be careful, okay? I… I can't always be around to protect you._ They brighten again, as easy as flipping a switch. _So let's get training, and you can all protect yourselves!_ They direct that last bit to everyone, grabbing the attention of both teams.  
  
And so, we get training.  
  
Regina is quick to challenge Laurel, who gladly accepts despite having recently been bombarded with fireballs. The Nidorina puts up a good fight, but in the end it's Laurel who gets the win, which Inferno is more than happy about. I think I'm going to have to track down a Moon Stone, maybe even before the gym battle. Regina's going to be pretty unstoppable in her final form, and could probably give Laurel a real run for her money then.  
  
Cora takes her role as teacher very seriously, taking Ravi aside and engaging in rapid-fire telepathic conversation that he seems able to keep up with. He's much less prepared for the actual _fighting_ , so she starts off with different techniques, fluttering around him with words of encouragement while he practices shielding, then lifting increasingly heavier rocks. My heart swells with pride. She's come a long way from the naive little caterpillar that she used to be, and with her help, Ravi’s going to go a long way, too.  
  
Arthur and Maren team up to give Finn lessons in electricity _and_ water combat, which he's very excited about. Sequoia, of course, pairs up with Marco, and they’re soon lost in a flurry of punching and kicking as Kid watches with eager eyes and tries to copy them. No one else is left to spar with Hazel, so Mew takes charge of her, shifting into a Furret with pink stripes instead of brown. Hazel is _very_ nervous about this, not wanting to fight a god.  
  
“It's okay,” I reassure her. “Kick them in the face. You have my permission.”  
  
 ** _Try_** _to kick me in the face, you mean_ , Mew grins.  
  
Hazel lashes out timidly with her tail, Mew blocks it, and a proper battle begins.  
  
That leaves just me and Inferno, but after getting to fight Laurel, he seems content to just watch for a while. He sticks with me, and we walk around the beach, drifting between the different training matches, offering advice and encouragement.  
  
They move so well together, my two teams. A harmonious dance of kicking and dodging and flinging blasts of energy, as if they've known each other forever. Why did I ever worry that they wouldn't get along?  
  
Not two teams, but one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gang's all here! It was so nice to finally properly bring back all the old characters. 
> 
> ...I don't think there's much point in asking here if you want a Q&A, but tl;dr I'm thinking of hosting one on the forums for this story and I guess I'll let you know if I decide to do one.
> 
> (Also, I never even bothered naming the Tyrogue in game, so I've kind of last-minute named him Kid here because... Karate Kid??? IDK I've never even seen those movies)


	24. Burning desire

Cianwood is a smaller, more peaceful copy of Olivine, a large chunk of rock that drifted away from the mainland countless years ago, swept into isolation by unforgiving tides. Not many trainers bother to come out here, and it seems that no trainers at all bother to come to this particular cove.  
  
The late autumn wind is particularly harsh today. It blows in from the sea, breaking through the barrier of my jacket and leaving me shivering as I make my way over the rocks, each step accompanied by the endless rhythm of crashing waves. No matter how far back I stay from the water, the salt and mist wrap around me and refuse to let go.  
  
It's peaceful, for a little while. Inferno carefully folded into my arms, Finn swimming along happily despite the rough waves.  
  
And then we reach the training area, and all becomes chaos the moment I send the others out and Mew uses their somewhat creepy omniscient-omnipotence to bring everyone else here. The good kind of chaos, though. All my Pokemon gathered around me, laughing and playing and training? I couldn't ask for anything more.  
  
Well, except for the complete obliteration of Team Rocket. And winning another League Championship. And Inferno's good health, and-- well, okay, it's nice to have _this_ , at least. When they're all here, I don't spiral into thinking about what happened with Archer, not in that cave and not years ago.  
  
Not to say that there aren't problems, though. Cora starts giving a demonstration on how to break out of psychic holds, and that, while important, is something I just can't bring myself to watch. Not when I can still remember the day that Gabriel taught it to all of us, when I can still remember how that Rocket’s Drowzee smirked as it flung Zephyr into the side of a house.  
  
The rest of my old team doesn't want to see it any more than I do, so they awkwardly drift away to another part of the cove. Ravi doesn't watch, either, because he knows how psychic holds work by now. He knows, and it scares him, having the power to do that to someone but knowing that he shouldn't. So it's just the two of us sitting on a rock, staring at the fog-wrapped waves faintly illuminated by Olivine’s distant shine. The glow at the top of the lighthouse is visible even from here, reassurance that Amphy’s doing well.  
  
Ravi climbs into my lap and curls up, a little ball of lavender sadness. { _I can't do this._ }  
  
I run my hands gently over his fur. He's no Inferno when it comes to warmth, but the softness still helps against the breeze. “Hey, I've been watching your training. Cora's turning you into a proper psychic, and I know you've got what it takes.”  
  
He looks at me, miserable. { _But I'm scared! I don't want to hurt anyone, and I... I don't want to get hurt, either._ } Well, his telepathy’s coming along nicely, at least. { _I don't know if I can fight Chuck, but I know I have a responsibility to the team... I'm sorry I'm such a coward. That's the only reason Bill let you have me…_ }  
  
“Bill,” I say forcefully, “is both an idiot and an asshole. I wouldn't trade you for any other Eevee, even if you decide you don't want to fight at all.” I mean, it would be nicer to have an Eeveelution who _does_ want to fight, but Ravi is sweet and adorable and not just something to be discarded out of frustration. “And you're not a coward. It took true courage to run into that cave and help us.”  
  
{ _But I was so scared…_ }  
  
“Life is scary,” I tell him. “You think _I_ wasn't terrified in there? Hell, I'm scared of so many things, and sometimes I have to face my fears when I don't feel like I can, but I'm still here. You should know by now that I'll never, ever, make you fight for me if you don't want to. But I want you to believe in yourself. I know you _can_ fight. You're very powerful, and you're learning to control that power, so you shouldn't doubt yourself.”  
  
{ _What if I don't trust myself?_ }  
  
“ _I_ trust you.”  
  
Ravi blinks at me. { _T-thank you. But that doesn't mean I'm ready…_ }  
  
I ruffle his ears. “You _are_ ready. But if you don't feel that way yet, we can wait until you do.”  
  
{ _No!_ } he says, panicked. { _What if I never want to fight Chuck? We can't stay on this island forever!_ }  
  
“Don't worry about Chuck,” I promise. “Regina and Finn can take care of him. Keep watching, and keep practicing, and if you want to fight someone else in the future, just tell me. You're already being a big help to the team just by being able to _talk_ to me, you know.” Honestly, I feel better knowing that his relatively small and fragile body isn't going to be bombarded with punches.  
  
{ _Really?_ }  
  
“Yes, really.”  
  
Ravi looks as if he wants to say something more, but he suddenly snaps to attention. I follow his gaze to see an unmistakable figure walking along the shore towards us. For a moment, I panic about the large quantity of Pokemon with me, one of them a god, but then I figure that Eusine probably doesn't care.  
  
And he doesn't. “Hello, Tessa!” he says. His cape is being flung about violently in the wind, but he doesn't seem to care about that, either, because his smile is as wide as usual. “And Ravi! Congratulations on evolving!”  
  
{ _T-thank you…_ }  
  
“What are you doing here?” I quickly amend that statement. “Not that it isn't nice to see you, of course, but... _why_ , and how'd you manage to find this spot?”  
  
“Not that it isn't nice to see you, also,” Eusine says, grinning. “But I was looking for someone else.”  
  
Of course. “Suicune. Well, you and Silver both.”  
  
“They seem to be having more luck,” Eusine sighs. “Hard to complain, though, when they're the reason I got to see Suicune in the first place. I just hope they realize that the gods cannot be so easily controlled.”  
  
 _We sure can't!_ Mew says cheerfully, shifting into their true form.  
  
Eusine’s so shocked that he nearly falls off the rock he's standing on. “I -- you -- my lord, I didn't realize --”  
  
 _Don't worry about it_ , Mew grins. _I wouldn't reveal myself to just anyone, you know. You're a good guy, Eusine. Even if I'm not your first choice of who to worship, I admire your dedication._  
  
“Why Suicune?” I ask. “I've always wondered.”  
  
Eusine gazes reverently out to sea, as if he's already forgotten that Mew’s here. “Such beauty... such grace... so pure and powerful, bringing healing to the world… I often come here, to look for them. A place like this, surrounded by ocean… the wind… the waves... it's perfect.”  
  
All right, then.  
  
I watch with him, and that's when it happens. A streak of calmness on the rough sea, a gentle wind from the north. Suicune stands and watches us for a brief moment, mane rippling in the breeze like a banner. Then they turn and glide away, vanishing into the horizon as quickly as they appeared.  
  
And for a moment, I understand.  
  
Eusine is crying with joy. “To see them again so soon, after all those years of searching…”  
  
I was a little distracted when I first saw Suicune in the tower, but even if I hadn't been, seeing them here is different. This is where they belong, free and happy and wild. I don't know why Silver was able to call the Beasts, but whatever the reason, I don't think they'll be able to control them. Suicune isn't just a weapon to be pointed at Team Rocket.  
  
Encountering two gods within the same week is humbling, to say the least.  
  
 _Three,_ Mew says disapprovingly, suddenly hovering in front of my face. _Hello? I'm right here._  
  
 _Excuse me for not including my dear old friend who abuses their psychic powers to read my mind all the time,_ I think at them very loudly.  
  
 _Your thoughts are just so interesting, I can't help it._  
  
Unaware of the silent conversation, Eusine turns to me. “I have been given a gift today,” he says, still in awe. “And I have something to give you, as well. I found it on my travels, and figured you could make better use of it.” He reaches into his pocket and hands me... a rock.  
  
But not just any rock. It's a soft gray color, woven through with little sparkles and glowing with a gentle light that's somehow still visible in the daytime. A Moon Stone.  
  
“That's... that's too much, I can't take this,” I protest, although I make no move to give it back. Regina has drifted over, as if drawn by an instinctive magnetic force.  
  
“I have no Pokemon that can use it,” Eusine insists. “And I have no need to sell it, either. Go on, it's yours.”  
  
Regina doesn't need to be told twice. She snatches it from my hands, and her transformation begins. The blue of her skin deepens to the color of a twilight sky, and she rises up on her hind legs, taller, stronger, more powerful than ever before. My newly crowned Nidoqueen roars in triumph, grinning down at everyone else.  
  
Not to be outdone, Finn grins back at her from the water. There's a blinding flash of light, and now, as a Lanturn, his smile is even bigger and brighter. Regina growls and looks as if she wants to jump right in and fight him for stealing her moment, but Finn flicks his tail and darts away to safety.  
  
“You'll have to stay away from the water!” I caution her. “You’re part ground now.” Come to think of it, she's in desperate need of some good projectile moves for situations like this.  
  
Apparently, Eusine has the same thought, because there's now a Pokeball in his hand. “Nidoqueen can make good use of Shadow Ball,” he points out. “My Haunter can help her learn, if she's interested.”  
  
Regina’s back to grinning. She's interested, all right.  
  
This Haunter doesn't have the same sleek, battle-ready look that Morty’s ghosts do. In fact, it looks significantly less scary than most ghosts I've seen. I find it oddly endearing that Eusine has the same sort of Pokemon as his husband, but with a personality that matches his own.  
  
In record time, they've got Regina flinging ghostly energy around with terrifying glee, sending a lot of my Pokemon running for cover. She seems to be aiming mostly for Finn, who responds with some powerful blasts of water.  
  
Chuck won't stand a chance.  
  


***

  
The Cianwood gym is a breath of fresh air -- literally. No building encloses the stadium; rather, all the fights take place outside, at the base of a rocky cliff. A waterfall tumbles down from above, unforgivingly slicing the battlefield in two on its way to the sea. I've heard rumors that Chuck spends hours every day sitting under that waterfall, training his mind as well as his body.  
  
But today, he's just waiting on the other side of the battlefield, as any gym leader would do. Not that it makes him any less intimidating, as he's full of muscles and scars. A wild mustache has taken over his large, grinning face.  
  
It doesn't matter that he could punch me into oblivion, though. Only our Pokemon will be fighting, and if anyone can beat a team of martial arts experts, it's Regina. And Finn, since he's armed with Thunderbolts and one of these martial arts experts is a water type.  
  
Not to say that this will be easy. On a huge natural battlefield with a noisy waterfall, Regina won't be able to hear my commands once she crosses the river. I won't be able to hear Chuck _at all_. This is another reason why not a lot of trainers come to this gym -- you need to have trust in your Pokemon, trust that they can fight without being given precise commands.  
  
And in some ways, I trust them more than I trust myself.  
  
It's a small crowd on this small island, but the fans in each set of bleachers make up for it with enthusiasm. They cheer loudly when Chuck sends out his Primeape, and they cheer even louder when Regina appears. She soaks in the attention like the arrogant sponge she is, letting out a roar in response. Her opponent merely bounces on its feet, focused.  
  
No punches are thrown to start the battle, not with the water separating the combatants. It's not impossible to cross the stream, of course, or it wouldn't be much of a fight. But it's a pretty big leap, and it's easy to be ready to knock your opponent into the water before they can land on your side.  
  
It's a good thing we have a fancy new projectile move.  
  
“Shadow Ball!”  
  
Regina is quick to start launching the ghostly energy, but the Primeape is equally quick to start dodging it. It can't run forever, though, and soon enough she's able to land a glancing blow to its right side. No time to waste.  
  
“Now!” I shout. Regina gets a running start and pushes off right at the edge of the bank, launching herself into the air. My heart sinks as I realize that her trajectory is off, even just a little. She's a lot heavier than she was yesterday, after all.  
  
There's a splash as her legs hit the water, but her arms shoot out, making a desperate grab for safety. Her claws dig into the dirt, enough to anchor her for now.  
  
The Primeape is already darting forward to properly knock her in, and we can't let that happen. Regina seems to agree with me, and frantically hauls herself up onto the bank, dripping with water but triumphant.  
  
Until the Primeape’s fist connects with her face.  
  
Regina's head snaps back. Staggering, she nearly loses her balance and falls in, but manages to stay upward. She kicks out strongly, and this time, it's the Primeape who staggers.  
  
They trade blows for a while, neither managing to knock the other out or into the river. Both weary, their swings and their steps grow gradually clumsier. It's almost more due to luck that the Primeape stumbles and Regina gets to send it splashing down into the river, but that doesn't make her look any less triumphant about it.  
  
Chuck is too far away for me to hear what he's saying over the crowd, but he certainly looks impressed as he recalls his Pokemon. Regina looks back at me eagerly, wanting to continue despite being bruised and bleeding.  
  
I shake my head firmly as I pull out her Pokeball, although I also yell “YOU DID AMAZING!” as loud as I possibly can before she disappears into it. Next to me, Inferno gives her a reluctant nod, acknowledging that she was pretty darn cool.  
  
Next up is Chuck's Poliwrath, equally good at punching and rather immune to the negative consequences of being thrown into rivers. Finn can't punch, but he's certainly good at swimming, and he's got plenty of electricity to make up for his lack of fists. I aim his Pokeball directly at the river.  
  
And of course, since I’m me, it lands several feet from the water. The crowd laughs as he flops his way awkwardly into the stream, my face burning with embarrassment. Even Inferno laughs, the little traitor.  
  
Once he's safely swimming around, though, Finn’s pretty much untouchable. The Poliwrath can't jump in and fight him, not with the threat of that electricity. My Lanturn floats happily, launching Thunderbolts at his opponent on the ground, who's forced to do some fancy acrobatics to get out of the way.  
  
But of course, Chuck's prepared for situations like this. The Poliwrath’s eyes flash, and Finn’s electricity fizzles into nothing as he falls asleep. No longer able to fight the current, he begins to drift towards the ocean.  
  
“WAKE UP!” I yell, although I know it won't do any good. Nothing to do but wait.  
  
Of course, you can't win this battle just by letting a fish float out to sea, but the Poliwrath can now take advantage of a lightning-free battlefield and go on the offensive. It won't risk jumping in there in case Finn wakes up, but it starts launching boulders with terrifying accuracy.  
  
The first one hits Finn, sending him spinning wildly. The second one hits him, and his eyes snap open.  
  
One Thunderbolt before the Poliwrath has a chance to prepare, and the battle’s over.  
  
In the distance, Chuck bows to me, and I bow back. As soon as we straighten up, he flings something at me from all the way across the river. It's perfectly aimed so that I should be able to reach out and grab it, but apparently I'm just as bad at catching as I am at throwing, because it zips right past my hand.  
  
It's not so easy to get something past Inferno, though. He leaps up and catches our Storm Badge in his mouth, grinning around it and landing gracefully. The crowd goes absolutely wild.  
  
I take it from him with a smile. “You always have to steal the show, don't you?” He almost looks disappointed, now, and I think it's because Regina's not here to know that she's been upstaged. Finn? He doesn't care, still swimming along, joining me in smiling at Inferno.  
  
Well, there are always replays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty happy with how this chapter turned out! I hope you liked it, too.
> 
> We accomplished a lot here, huh? Two evolutions and a gym badge! I waited to evolve Regina until after I went through all those water routes so she wouldn't have the disadvantage of being a ground type in that situation. I actually ended up evolving her and teaching her Shadow Ball right before the Eusine battle, so I figured I'd work him into her training there. And yes, Finn evolved around the same time, at some point before the gym. 
> 
> Chuck was probably the easiest gym yet. Regina took out the primeape in three hits, and then Finn took out the poliwrath in two, while all it did was miss with Dynamicpunch. Ravi was still an Eevee at this point in-game, so he didn't go anywhere near that fight.
> 
> [(also I'm doing a Q&A on the forums, if you're interested)](https://nuzlockeforums.com/forum/index.php?threads/the-phoenix-a-crystal-nuzlocke.2045/page-4#post-790944)


	25. Glow

My last day in Cianwood dawns the same as all the others: foggy and damp. I expected nothing less. Our private cove is extra chilly this morning, so I hold Inferno close as I sit on a rock, both halves of my team gathered around. I know he could use the extra attention, too. He's been a bit mopey since yesterday, when I finally decided to stop breaking the law and send Kid away. At least the Tyrogue won't be sitting around bored in the box -- Gary agreed to watch him for a while, and Kid jumped at the chance to spend some time with a gym leader. It's the best-case scenario, really. Inferno can talk to him over video chat anytime.  
  
But right now, it's time for more goodbyes.  
  
“Thanks so much for all your help,” I tell my old friends. “We’ll see you again soon, hopefully. Just a few more badges to go!”  
  
_It's been nice to catch up with everyone!_ Mew smiles. _But we can't help you train forever._  
  
“You've done more than enough.” And they all have, really. Their training has already worked wonders.  
  
{ _I'm sorry I can't be more--_ } Ravi begins, but Cora cuts him off.  
  
< _You're perfect!_ > Every bit of that statement brims with sincerity, and it _is_ true. He has unbelievable power, and she's helped bring it out of him.  
  
And then it's one big flurry of goodbyes. They've all become quite attached to each other in such a short time, but no one could be sadder to see half of them leave than I am. You never realize just how much you miss someone until you see them again. High fives for Marco, a hug for Arthur that he willingly accepts, more hugs for Cora and Maren, a respectful nod for Mew before they grin, transform into a Bewear, and hug me too.  
  
Once I recover from that, there's still Laurel. She holds out her vines to me in that familiar invitation, and I let her pull me in tight. “This is all because of you, you know,” I whisper. There's no way I'd be standing on this beach, surrounded by so many Pokemon, if she hadn't believed in me from the start. “Now get out of here before I start crying.”  
  
And they all do. Mew hovers in front of them, and then with a flash of pink and one final wave, they’re all gone.  
  
I still have a full team around me, technically. That doesn't make this beach feel any less empty.  
  
But I have to live in this moment, with this team. Inferno, my little spitfire, the reason we're all here. Hazel, kind-hearted and gaining confidence by the minute. Regina, the fierce warrior. Ravi, full of so much potential that he can't even understand. Sequoia, sturdy and reliable. And Finn, waiting in the water with a smile, ready to carry me back to Olivine.  
  
We go back, so we can go forward.  
  
  


***

  
  
Riding on a Lanturn is not nearly as fun as riding on a Lapras. Finn’s much smaller, leaving me closer to the cold water and therefore quite soaked by the time we reach the shores of Olivine. It's almost worse than when I first got here after being drenched by rain.  
  
But at least it's easily fixed by a hot shower and a change of clothes. A nice warm meal in the Pokemon Center cafeteria doesn't hurt, either. As I eat, I watch the trainers at the nearby tables. Many of them have their phones out to relay the latest events of their journey, a whole kaleidoscope of emotions around me. One trainer chatters excitedly about her victory against Jasmine, and another struggles to keep from crying as he tells someone on the other end of the line that his Sandslash was badly injured in a training accident.  
  
The phones are _working_ , though. That's the important thing.  
  
Inferno is half dozing in a contented sprawl on the table, but always snaps into full alertness whenever some exuberant fan comes barging over to take his picture. Ravi, who I've left out of his ball so he can practice just “existing as a psychic”, isn't quite used to all this attention. He poses awkwardly with Inferno, and talks even more awkwardly whenever the fans try to strike up an actual _conversation_ with him.  
  
{ _I miss the... aloneness of Cianwood,_ } he admits to me during a lull in the attention.  
  
I sigh into my mug of tea. “You and me both, Rav.”  
  
Inferno gives us a disapproving _can't relate_ sort of look, before flashing a dazzling smile as the next trainer approaches.  
  
It _is_ nice to be admired, on some level. That's all Gary and I wanted, back when we were young idealistic kids who were going to be world-famous trainer-scientists, making important discoveries and winning all the leagues. Maybe I'd still crave the attention, if things had gone better. Gary still does, somehow.  
  
The truth is, I don't do it for the recognition. I do it for me, and I do it for my team, and I don't care if that makes me selfish. This is my life, and I prefer living it without being pestered. Fame is an unfortunate side effect of being famous.  
  
So we head out to where things are more peaceful, back to the glowing beacon on the coast. The days are getting shorter already, the sky dimmed to a quiet navy blue as we carefully climb over the rocks.  
  
Well, I do most of the climbing. Inferno just drapes his lazy self over my shoulders, which I'll forgive because I need the warmth. And because of the whole potentially-dying-from-too-much-exertion situation. Ravi, though? He's feeling bold, and starts using his powers to sort of _float_ from rock to rock, launching himself carefully with bursts of energy. He can't hide the smile that spreads across his face.  
  
I say nothing, not wanting to push him into anything before he's ready. Espeon aren't capable of sustained levitation like some psychic types, but this is the next best thing, and at least he's having fun with it.  
  
{ _Wow…_ } Ravi says as we reach the small path that winds up the hill to the lighthouse. Inferno and I have been here before, of course, but we’re no less impressed. Seeing it loom in front of us, the summit glowing bright yellow against the dusk sky, I'm feeling pretty wowed myself.  
  
Less wonderful, though, are the stairs. Without stopping to battle this time, my legs are burning after the continuous ascent, and even Ravi jumps into my arms before I'm halfway up.  
  
Jasmine is right where I thought she would be, surveying her realm from the top of this tower. It's a much more cheerful scene than before -- she's sitting in a swivel chair, slowly twirling around so she doesn't miss the view from any window. Amphy is projecting a dazzling amount of light from the center of the room, and yet somehow, it doesn't hurt my eyes at all.  
  
“Oh!” Jasmine jumps up from her chair, looking a little embarrassed. “You're here! Thank you so much for saving my Amphy!” I can't help but notice the use of _my_ , even though she was quick to point out before that he wasn't actually _hers_. Much like how I used to insist that Inferno wasn't mine, and we all know how that turned out.  
  
“It was Lance who did all the hard work, really.”  
  
“But he wouldn't have even known, if it wasn't for you!” She's thanked me over the phone, of course, but apparently that's not enough. It's a good thing that Inferno and Ravi have jumped down to the floor, because Olivine’s gym leader runs over and hugs me tightly.  
  
“Um, it was nothing,” I say awkwardly, not used to being hugged by people who aren't Gary or my mother. And it's not like they hug me very often in the first place.  
  
Jasmine lets me go, blushing. “S-sorry! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It's just... you _did_ save his life, and I don't know how I can ever repay you.” She fumbles around with something in her pocket, finally pulling out a small metal emblem. “Take my badge, it's the least I can do.”  
  
I'm taken aback “But we haven't battled!”  
  
“There's no rule that says you have to beat me in a battle. If a gym leader deems a trainer to be worthy of their badge, they can award it.” She holds it out expectantly.  
  
I make a very slight move towards the badge. Inferno jumps up and knocks it out of Jasmine’s hand.  
  
“Inferno!” I scold. “Don't be rude!”  
  
He dips his head to Jasmine apologetically, but lets his flames flare up. His message is clear, but Ravi backs him up anyway. { _Um, no offense, Miss Jasmine, but he wants to earn it fair and square. He wants to battle you._ }  
  
Jasmine's shocked expression resolves itself into a smile. “Well, if you're sure. Don't think I'll go easy on you, though!”  
  
“Wouldn't dream of it,” I say, rather dazed. I suppose it's only fair that we earn this badge properly.  
  
“Stop by anytime!” she says, then quickly corrects herself. “Um, stop by the gym, I mean. Not the lighthouse.” She blushes again. “But you can come to the lighthouse anytime, too, of course! It's public property. I can't stop you from showing up here. N-not that I would want to, of course!” She buries her face in her hands, flustered.  
  
“I'll come battle you soon,” I promise, before things can somehow manage to get more awkward.  
  
“Great! I look forward to it. Um, you better prepare to lose!”  
  
Not a very convincing-sounding taunt, but I know better than to underestimate any gym leader, even a kind and awkward one like Jasmine. Steel types are no pushover.  
  
“I think I'd rather prepare to win,” I say, waving as I head out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..Well, I meant to add a scene in an earlier chapter where Kid decides to go with Gary (because I had to get rid of him somehow), but then I forgot to do that before Gary left. Whoops. So instead you get that last-minute brief mention of it! I’m not super happy with the opening part, but I think the rest of the chapter turned out okay, if a bit short.
> 
> Sadly, we have to say goodbye to the old team, but we'll definitely be seeing them again. And next time, we’ll be fighting Jasmine... but in two weeks, unfortunately. No update next week because I'm getting my wisdom teeth out on Tuesday and probably won't feel much like updating the next day... especially since it’s right after nominations close on the forum so all my nuzlocke-related energy will be going right into ganza stuff, not that it probably means much to most of you here. You can use this extra time to think up Q&A questions, maybe? Anyway, I'll be back in two weeks, I promise!


	26. Flame Wheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...okay, seems my quick method for fixing the formatting doesn't work anymore! I don't have the energy to wrestle with this any longer today, so have a weirdly spaced update until I can be bothered to fix it. If anyone knows how to paste anywhere from google docs without losing either italics or reasonable spacing please let me know, because I'd sure like to keep both...

I wake up feeling relatively confident, prepared and ready to fight the gym. It won't be easy, but I've got those ever-helpful type advantages, and Inferno should be able to handle anything that isn't a Steelix.  
  
  
  
“Ready for your first gym battle in a while, Ferno?” I ask cheerfully, giving him a gentle poke. He uncurls with a small grumble, and... very much does not fling himself out of bed in excitement.  
  
  
  
“Are you okay?” I ask much less cheerfully.  
  
  
  
Determined, Inferno drags himself out of bed, wheezing a little as he hits the floor. He makes it as far as the doorway before sitting down in defeat.  
  
  
  
There are days like this, sometimes. He goes to bed feeling normal -- well, as normal as it gets for him, nowadays -- then wakes up inexplicably short of breath and low on energy. The doctors have reassured me that it just happens, sometimes, and it's not an indication of his condition worsening.  
  
  
  
But to do everything you're told, to rest and be careful and spend a small fraction of time on everything you love doing, and still feel like that some days? It's hard to take.  
  
  
  
“It's all right, Ferno.” I come down to meet him on the floor, then sweep him into my arms, where he snuggles in with a grumble. “The gym isn't going anywhere. This just means we get some more time to strategize, now.”  
  
  
  
He twists around to give me an annoyed look that almost masks his disappointment. Strategy can't fix his problems.  
  
  
  
“Okay, it doesn't have to be strategy. We've got our strategy figured out anyway.” The strategy is mostly _set things on fire_ , which he approves of. “We can do whatever you want.” I don't say _within reason_. No point in rubbing it in.  
  
  
  
Turns out, what he wants is to lie around and watch the Battle Network with the entire team, and I can live with that. Especially because it's a cold day, and it's nice to spend it curled up in blankets with Inferno in my arms, Hazel and Ravi on either side of me. Regina and Sequoia aren't exactly small and light enough to join us up here, but they don't care. Regina’s too busy practicing her own fighting moves and screeching excitedly at what's happening on the screen, and Sequoia, as usual, is happiest when standing completely still.  
  
  
  
Finn can handle being out of water for a while, but since I got a room with a small tank just for situations like this, he doesn't have to. He's never really had the chance to watch battles like this before, so his eyes are glued to the TV as he floats.  
  
  
  
We even manage to get Isra to join us through video chat, which brightens Inferno’s mood a bit more. She can’t see the TV, but listens intently to the commentary from the actual commentators as well as whatever excited remarks the team provides. I can tell she’s happy just to be close to us again, and of course I’ve missed her too.  
  
  
  
The most terrifying highlight of the day is the Clair battle. Her opponent is a young up-and-coming trainer who's already earned a good handful of badges, and he comes barging into her gym with an army of water types sporting ice moves to take her down. And it works, against her first two Pokemon.  
  
  
  
The Dragonair’s Thunderbolt rips right through his Golduck, lighting it up with so much power that I'm sure it must be dead, that I instinctively reach for the remote so I don't have to see them carry its lifeless body away.  
  
  
  
But the camera zooms in on its chest rising and falling with agonizing slowness, and I change the channel anyway, because it feels too much like watching Inferno lying there on that battlefield.  
  
  
  
No one protests.  
  
  
  
The next match is better -- it's Gary, his familiar grin lighting up the screen, his familiar Raticate grappling with the challenger’s Persian. I'd never tell him, but I don't get tired of watching his battles. Not even though I know all his strategies, get to experience them firsthand. This is where he shines, getting to perform and do what he loves best in front of an audience. His smiles are genuine these days, rarely masked by the shadow of smirking.  
  
  
  
Helena smiles too as she sends her opponent flying with a well-placed tackle, and the crowd cheers.  
  
  
  
It's the way things should be, and I never get tired of it.  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
I've seen many different sides of Jasmine. The desperate, devastated friend who mourned for what might happen. The mysterious distant-eyed listener to the gods. The peaceful queen, surveying her realm. And the nervous girl who hugged me, full of gratitude.  
  
  
  
Gym leader Jasmine, though, is someone else entirely.  
  
  
  
She stands on a platform of steel, her stance equally firm, her eyes bright. At a glance, it's clear that this is someone who loves her job, and who is _really good at it_. She has a confidence that I've only seen from her on TV, and seeing it on a screen doesn't compare to seeing it in person and knowing that she's going to throw a gigantic steel-covered rock snake at you in the near future.  
  
  
  
Am I scared? Compared to Inferno, yes. But what else is new?  
  
  
  
It's almost hard to believe that this is the same Quilava who could barely move just a few days ago. For now, his energy is back, and he’s bursting with excitement, flames burning extra bright thanks to the charcoal I've liberally applied to him. He hasn't fought a gym battle since that day his life changed forever back in Azalea -- since he nearly _died,_ then and too many other times -- and I can’t help but worry that he’s not ready for this, that he never will be.  
  
  
  
But if he shares any of my doubts, he doesn’t let it show. Not even with Jasmine's Magneton looming on the battlefield, a trio of staring eyes and solid metal bodies, sturdy and strong. No, Inferno doesn’t hesitate to take those few eager steps out of the sidelines and back into the spotlight at last, facing it with a smile.  
  
  
  
I can't _see_ the smile from here, but I feel the warmth of it, brighter than any fire.  
  
  
  
On some level, I understand how he could feel this way. This battle is no more of a threat to him than a training session, or being held hostage by Team Rocket, or climbing stairs, or just _existing_. When everything can kill you, why be afraid of the _fun_ things that can kill you? Better to face them with a smile, when you can.  
  
  
  
I'll be afraid enough for both of us, anyway.  
  
  
  
The Thunderbolt rips through the arena just like that terrifying one we saw on TV, heading right for Inferno. He slides out of the way on quick feet, leaving it behind to fizzle out into harmless sparks.  
  
  
  
Inferno gathers his own sparks, the warm fiery kind, wrapping himself in a cloak of flame. My order of _Ember_ dies on my lips. We haven't practiced a more powerful move, partly because I'm afraid he can't handle it, but Inferno certainly doesn't intend to stop proving me wrong now.  
  
  
  
The Magneton can levitate, and its body is hard, but that doesn't mean much when faced with even a small airborne Quilava who’s surrounded himself entirely with fire. The Flame Wheel is a solid hit, sending the steel type screeching and wobbling erratically through the air.  
  
  
  
Not before it instinctively launches more lightning in retaliation, of course.  
  
  
  
Inferno can't escape this time. He lets out a cry of pain, a shrill whimper that sends jolts of terror coursing through me -- but it's _good_ that he can make that noise, it means he can _breathe_ \-- and his body seizes up when he hits the ground, the paralysis kicking in.  
  
  
  
Jasmine’s confident demeanor slips a little; she doesn't want to be the one who finally stops his breathing for good, doesn't want any Pokemon dying because of her, especially when they belong to someone who saved her own Pokemon’s life.  
  
  
  
But _not dying_ is one of the things that Inferno does best. He's back on his feet, shaky, crackling with sharp painful sparks that aren't his own, but he's standing, and he's breathing. The Magneton, thankfully, isn't in much better shape. It floats sluggishly, its formerly shiny exterior blackened with soot.  
  
  
  
As glorious as that Flame Wheel was, I know Inferno can't handle doing another one. At least he knows it, too, and definitely isn't going to attempt it. Right?  
  
  
  
I try to convey this into a facial expression when he looks back, but he just rolls his eyes at me for questioning his self-control.  
  
  
  
“Ember.” This time, I _do_ get to say it, and this time, Inferno gets to listen to me. He doesn't move from his spot -- maybe he _can't_ , not with that electricity still crackling up and down his body -- but he fires off an impressive array of fireballs from where he's standing.  
  
  
  
The Magneton dodges, weaves, gets singed by the occasional flame. And then it fires off another Thunderbolt as soon as Jasmine gives the order.  
  
  
  
Inferno’s slow to move this time, of course, weighed down by paralysis and exhaustion and his own lungs. He's set alight by the crackling golden energy, burning in a way he was never meant to. When he hits the ground, it's silent.  
  
  
  
The crowd is silent, too. I never notice their noise until it's gone, and then I stop noticing even the absence of it because the world always narrows to just me and Inferno and whether or not he's breathing.  
  
  
  
And he is. Slightly, painfully, but he _is_.  
  
  
  
His opponent still hovers, but barely, dragged almost to the ground by concern and exhaustion and its own heaviness. It floats closer to check that he’s okay, and that's its mistake.  
  
  
  
He's facing me, lying on his side, so I can see his eye open and then close again for only a brief moment. A wink.  
  
  
  
And then a fireball, launched without looking, sending his opponent smashing into the ground at last.  
  
  
  
The crowd gets loud again, as the Magneton disappears and Jasmine smiles in relief and I run onto the battlefield to meet Inferno, Paralyze Heal in hand.  
  
  
  
His eyes are bright even before I spray him with it, alight with the sort of triumph I haven't seen from him since the battle with Falkner. It's been a long and terrifying journey, but Inferno’s finally back in business.  
  
  
  
But not up to any more fighting today, of course. There was a time when he would have protested, but now, he lets me gently pick him up and carry him back to my end of the battlefield, satisfied with his victory.  
  
  
  
I have to put him down so I can send out my next Pokemon and focus on the fight, but he curls around my feet, letting me feel the increasingly strong rhythm of his breathing. I'm not afraid of that Steelix, because the hardest part of the battle is already over.  
  
  
  
The Steelix appears, towering over everything, huge and tough and grinning, casting its shadow all the way over here. My hand shakes as I reach for Finn’s Pokeball.  
  
  
  
Okay, maybe I am afraid of that Steelix.  
  
  
  
Finn, though? He takes one look at it, smiles, nods respectfully, and gets ready to fight. I owe it to him, to all of them, to be ready, too.  
  
  
  
“Surf!”  
  
  
  
The wall of water is massive, reaching nearly as high as the Steelix’s head. Finn floats happily inside for a moment, much preferring it to keeping himself up in pure air. And then in one fluid motion, he sends it crashing forward.  
  
  
  
Jasmine smiles. “Sunny Day!”  
  
  
  
A great burst of light shines from the metallic serpent, bathing the whole arena in warmth. Inferno sighs happily at my feet, somewhat revitalized by the fiery energy.  
  
  
  
The gigantic wall of water? It evaporates harmlessly, filling the battlefield with thick steam. Finn is probably looking back at me in shock, but I can't even see that far in front of my face.  
  
  
  
That can be an advantage, when your opponent is so big. It's only going to start getting colder in here, and we'll keep bombarding it with as much water as we can.  
  
  
  
“Surf again, Finn!”  
  
  
  
A lot of moisture disappears right out of the air as my Lanturn draws it back towards himself, sending it crashing forward once more. It's a weaker attack, but this one _hits_ , knocking the Steelix back a little.  
  
  
  
In retaliation, it screeches loudly, causing Finn to shudder and freeze up. I yell at him to move, because I know what's coming.  
  
  
  
I can see Jasmine at the other end of the battlefield again, smiling as she calls out “Iron Tail!”  
  
  
  
The Steelix swings its heavy tail around, knocking Finn all the way into the side wall with a sickening _crack_ and it sounds so much like Zephyr breaking against that house and now Finn's dead too just like him because I spent all my time worrying about Inferno instead and--  
  
  
  
And he gets up, wincing, shaken, but very much alive, and a full force wave bowls over the Steelix, and I think the battle’s over.  
  
  
  
I sink to the ground, one trembling hand on Inferno’s head, the other reaching out for Finn as he float-limps over, so I can pull him in close and feel for myself that he's alive.  
  
  
  
“Are you okay?” I demand frantically, looking at the huge bruise that's already starting to show on his side. Inferno echoes me with a curious little sound, leaning forward gingerly to inspect him.  
  
  
  
Finn nods, winces, smiles anyway. He's alive, and it seems that he still had fun, so I don't yell at Jasmine when she comes over to give me the badge I could have had without doing any of this.  
  
  
  
“I-I'm sorry,” she says in a small voice, her confidence having evaporated as quickly as that wave. “With Pokemon like Steelix, it's easy for injuries to happen, but I want you to know that no one's ever died in my gym, a-and Finn was never in any real danger, I promise…” she trails off, staring down at the ground.  
  
  
  
_No one's ever died **yet**_ , I want to say, but don't. Injuries are common in high-level battles like this, I know. It's just luck that none of my Pokemon have ended up with any serious ones yet, although I'm pretty sure that Finn’s ribs are at least cracked.  
  
  
  
“It's okay,” I manage. “We're all okay. It's fine.” A very convincing argument.  
  
  
  
“You fought really well,” she says.  
  
  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
  
  
I have nothing else to say, so I recall Finn and head to the Pokemon Center to get him healed. The warm atmosphere of the gym still weighs on me like a too-heavy coat, Inferno’s fire comparatively dim as he rests in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about all those empty spaces, I'll get them out as soon as I can. Please let me know if there's a quick solution, because if I have to manually replace the italics every week, I will probably die. (And if I have to manually remove every single extra space between paragraphs, well, I'm just straight up not going to do that, and we'll all have to live with this nonsense.)
> 
> The Jasmine battle wasn’t quite as scary in-game. The Magnemite were of course no match for Inferno! Finn almost 1HKOed the Steelix (he was a bit underleveled). It then used sunny day, and Jasmine healed it, which made things a little less convenient, but it wasn't a problem. Gotta make things dramatic sometimes, though!


	27. Guiding Light

Three cracked ribs.

It could be worse, I know. It could be far worse, although it _shouldn't_ , not in a gym battle. It's not something league trainers should have to worry about, and he's _fine_ , so I'm _not going to worry about it_.

I may be fighting a losing battle with worrying, but Finn doesn't seem to worry at all. Sure, he's in some pain, but that doesn't diminish his happiness at beating a Steelix. I'm ordered to let him rest for a week before he starts training again. It seems like not nearly enough time to me, but I know that different species have different healing factors, and a few cracked ribs are nothing compared to shattered wings.

We've had plenty of video conversations with Isra, of course, but soon we'll get to see her in person again. There's really no possible way to get all the badges in Johto without some amount of backtracking, and I'll have to pass through Ecruteak again on my way to Mahogany Town. I'd be more annoyed about this, but I knew I'd have to backtrack at some point, and there are certainly worse places to revisit. And at least I can go right from Mahogany to Blackthorn, although traversing the Ice Path isn't going to be particularly pleasant.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. For now, I've got to walk back to Ecruteak, all the while trying to give Finn the proper care. He won't heal while he's in his Pokeball, but I can't leave him out for too long or he'll get dehydrated, and he can't go very far when he _is_ out in this condition anyway, so it's a bit of a conundrum. I compromise by only letting him out when I stop for rest or training sessions (that he very much does not participate in). It's a slow uphill journey, and it means several nights spent in a cold tent, but he's already noticeably improved when I finally step into Ecruteak again.

Nothing can compare to when I saw the city for the first time, but my heart somehow still feels lighter when those trees come into view. There are more leaves on the ground than on the branches now, and it does nothing to stop the fiery glow.

I've lived in big cities and I've lived in small towns by the sea, and somehow it's this ancient bright place that calls to me the most. Two of my Pokemon almost died here, and that should make me run from it, and yet it doesn't.

Even so, I don't go near the Burned Tower on my way to the Pokemon Center.

Isra is waiting for us, still small and fragile and unable to fly with her wings wrapped in plaster. She chirps a cheerful hello from the bed as we walk in. Inferno's quick to run over and greet her.

She's not the only one waiting for us. Morty looks up from where he's sitting in one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs, smiling a small unsurprised smile as if he knew we'd walk in at this exact moment. And he probably did, thanks to whatever mysterious otherworldly powers he's got going on.

“Thanks for taking care of her while I was gone,” I say sincerely.

“You'll be gone again,” he points out. “And she takes care of herself pretty well. Her casts will be off soon, although she's still some time away from flying.”

I look over at Isra to see how she reacts to that statement, but she's deep in conversation with Inferno. From the way he's jumping around, he seems to be telling her all about the gym battle complete with a reenactment, as if she hasn't heard it from him already.

Before I get too far into a cryptic conversation with Morty, I let the rest of my team out. Hazel's face lights up when she sees Isra, and she carefully climbs up and curls around her protectively, as if to shield her from Inferno's antics. Isra ends up distracted by Finn instead, who she's never met in person. I leave them comparing injuries and turn back to Ecruteak’s gym leader. 

“Have you heard anything from Silver?”

Morty raises an eyebrow. “Do you think they have any interest in talking to me if I can't tell them where the beasts are?”

I can't help asking. “ _Do_ you know where the beasts are?”

“If I had that power, my husband would have seen Suicune long before Silver called them to the tower.” Fair point. “And if I had that power, I would not reveal anything to Silver. The beasts are not for them to command.”

“The beasts aren't for _anyone_ to command.” You don't order gods around, at least not when you _know_ they're gods.

“Aren't they?” Morty looks at me. “What about the lord of the sun; the one who gave them life?”

I feel a chill run through my spine. “Are you saying this is all Ho-Oh’s doing? That they've taken an interest in Silver for some reason we can't understand? Or an interest in _me?_ I thought they'd be like Lugia, just wanting to be left alone.” 

“Ho-Oh tends to make their presence felt,” Morty says simply.

Can't argue with that. “So what do we do?”

“Whatever you want.”

“Well, thanks for the advice.” I don’t mean to sound so sarcastic, but I was hoping for something a little more profound from a gym leader like him. 

“You want advice?” Morty says, looking me right in the eyes. “Don't worry about the gods. I know you have a tendency to get tangled up in their problems, but I don't believe the beasts want you to do anything. Go out, enjoy your challenge, be careful. I'll take care of Silver and the gods.”

I can’t help but notice his emphasis on _the beasts_. What does Ho-Oh want? I push it aside for now, because there’s no way he would tell me even if he knows. “You can't be responsible for _everything_.”

Morty's gaze burns into me. “Have you ever told yourself that?”

His words hit like a Steelix’s Iron Tail, knocking me back. I _try_ , sometimes, but I never believe it. I can't just let other people fix my mistakes, and I can't just ignore this kid who stole from me if I can help them. Even when I try to avoid it, I get dragged right back into being involved with everything. My eyes flick towards my team, laughing together on the other side of the room. At the very least, I have to be responsible for them. 

I don't say any of these things, but Morty nods and looks away. “I understand how it feels, but never forget to look after _yourself_ , Tessa. Team Rocket's still out there, so travel carefully.”

When have I ever _not_ been careful? Okay, sometimes I willingly jump in to fighting Team Rocket, because... well, yes, I feel like I have a responsibility to help stop them. But they always find me regardless, and I end up fighting them no matter how much I want to get away. 

Is this what Ho-Oh wants from me? To be the one who defeats Team Rocket once and for all? I don’t think I can. I know I don’t want to be. But I also know that if I run away from this, the Rockets will come find me sooner or later, regardless of whether I have some kind of destiny foisted upon me by any amount of gods, and they’ll leave a trail of destruction on their way. We’ve hurt each other too much for this conflict to just fizzle out into nothing. I’ll never be ready to handle it, but...

“I'll be careful,” I promise Morty, because I _am_ careful. It's why we're all still alive, and why we're all going to stay that way. 

“I know you will,” he says, staring at the wall. There's something unspoken, something like _but it won't be enough_ , and it makes me shiver.

Eusine chooses the perfect moment to come bursting through the door, all smiles and enthusiasm. “Tessa! You’re back!”

“So I am,” I say, and I let myself smile, too.

***

We stay several days in Ecruteak, long enough for Finn to start floating around without wincing, and for everyone to hang out with Isra, and for me to contemplate things.

I can't let these small incidents keep bothering me. My team’s always having these health scares, but that's the way it _is_ , being a trainer. It's been scientifically proven that trained Pokemon have a much longer average life span than wild Pokemon. I shouldn't feel bad when minor injuries happen in battles that Pokemon fight for fun.

It's just that they feel _preventable_ , in a way that living with an incurable lung condition or having a tower collapse on you doesn't.

We're alone outside under a dwindling canopy of golden leaves when I ask him, not trusting anyone else to give me an honest answer.

...And because there isn’t anyone else who can directly talk back to me.

“Do you think I'm a bad trainer, Ravi?”

The Espeon blinks at me. { _Bad? Of course not. You already have a league championship, and you’ve won all of your gym battles here so far. And you're kind to us. I grew up knowing that I might get a trainer who wouldn't even let me choose my evolution. You're nothing like that._ }

I might have been, once. My hand traces a shaky path through his soft lavender fur, runs along this form that still amazes me. He is what he is because of pure love and trust. Not just for me, for the whole team, but it’s still hard to believe that I had a part in making Ravi-the-Espeon happen.

“But you don't feel _safe_ , do you? You're scared of what might happen, so you don't fight. You know that battles can go wrong. I just... I feel like I'm not doing enough.”

{ _We don't feel that way._ } Ravi’s ears droop. { _I'm the one who's not doing enough. It's not your fault that I'm scared of my own powers. That they won't be enough, or that they'll be too much..._ }

“I'm not talking about _you_ , though. This is about me. About the whole team. It's not your responsibility to keep them safe.”

He looks at me. { _Isn't it?_ }

I think of Gabriel, always using his powers to shield the team, right until the very end, and I look away. “Yes, it's true that you can do things no one else on the team can. But they have to fight their own battles in the gyms, and that's where they're _my_ responsibility.” 

{ _But it's also up to them to keep themselves safe,_ } Ravi argues. { _And it's up to your opponent, and their Pokemon. Not just you. You didn't break Finn’s ribs._ }

“You want me to be mad at Jasmine and her Steelix instead?”

{ _No! It was an accident. And that's usually the kind of accidents that happen in gyms. Minor ones, not deadly ones, because the gym leaders know what they're doing. It’s like your human sports, right? Sometimes the athletes hurt themselves, and sometimes they hurt each other, no matter how good they are, because that's just how accidents are. They don't die._ }

_Sometimes they do_ , I want to say, but don't. What happened all those years ago wasn't an accident, it was murder, and that doesn't happen in gyms unless Team Rocket's involved.

It happens out of gyms, too, and that's why I need to be even more careful.

“You're right.” Easy to say, harder to believe. “I know Finn wasn't in any serious danger. It just... well, it scares me, you know?”

He doesn't say anything, because he knows, and he knows I know he knows. 

“Whenever you're ready,” I add.

{ _And what if I'm never ready?_ }

“Then you're still my Espeon, and you still belong on this team.”

He snuggles closer. { _I'm sorry. I'm trying, really. I want to fight for everyone someday._ }

“I know.” I pause. “I'm trying, too. It's just hard to balance wanting to battle and wanting to keep everyone safe.”

{ _I know._ } Ravi smiles at me. { _But you're doing a good job of it._ }

I hope I am, for everyone’s sake.

***

As much as I'd love to stay here where it's calm and beautiful, the rest of the league is waiting for me. Inferno's waiting too, much more impatiently. Even hanging out with an old friend in Ho-Oh’s sacred city isn't enough to keep him entertained forever. Besides, it really is best that we get through Mahogany and Blackthorn before winter, and the weather’s only getting colder every day.

It's a frosty morning when we say goodbye to Isra and Morty and Eusine. The leaves underfoot are extra crunchy and stiff with cold as I head east. I'm somewhat warmer than the foliage, thanks to Inferno nestled into my arms, but that doesn't mean I'm enjoying the weather.

Even less enjoyable is the route to Mahogany. Several small, easily surfable lakes are in the way, but I refuse to ride Finn before I determine him to be fully healed, despite his protests. It takes a couple days to skirt around them instead, forcing my way through thick forests and over rocky cliffs, but I'd rather sleep in a somewhat chilly tent than get soaked in multiple freezing lakes anyway.

It's a late evening when I climb the final cliff and the town appears in sight, a small glowing cluster of lights nestled among the mountains. My own glowing light leaps out of my arms and carefully leads me down the trail as the night grows darker.

Mahogany Town is the smallest community with a gym in Johto, small enough to have just a small crappy souvenir shop instead of a proper PokeMart. Even the Pokemon Center is small, and looks like it's in serious need of renovations. This town has all the old-fashionedness of Ecruteak and Violet, but none of the charm. My room in the Pokecenter is tiny, without even a TV, and barely enough room for my whole team to sleep out of their Pokeballs.

But we all sleep anyway, close together and cozy, and we wake up to a sunny day.

“Training at the Lake of Rage?” I suggest, and then we’re off. 

The winding uphill road is barricaded, a gatehouse standing in the way.

“That'll be one thousand Pokedollars!” the man inside says with an I-love-taking-your-money sort of smile.

“Just to go up to the lake?” I grumble. “What a ripoff.” 

He smirks. “Or you can trudge through the forest that's full of wild Pokemon and probably some trainers. Your call.”

“Hmm, let me think.” I tap my fingers on the counter as if I actually need to think about it. “Pay to go the easy way, or get some good training for free? Yeah, I'll take the forest.”

I head out the door, Inferno at my heels, the man sitting there in shock. I must have broken his streak of unfairly taking money from innocent passersby.

I hear a second voice from inside right before the door slams behind me. “You idiot, don't you know who that--” 

Maybe I could have gotten a celebrity discount, if such a thing exists. Regardless, I push on towards the trees. We're here for training, after all. 

The forest proves to be fairly quiet, much to Inferno's disappointment. There's not a single trainer to be seen, and only the occasional flutter of wings overhead or rustle of a bush nearby hints at the existence of wild Pokemon.

As we step through the last cluster of trees, however, that disappointment is quickly replaced by amazement.

The lake is a brilliant sapphire blue, lit up by the glow of the sun. A soft breeze whispers through the trees behind me, running ahead to send small waves dancing across the surface of the water. An occasional Magikarp leaps up into the air, sunlight glinting off its scales for a brief moment before it splashes back down out of sight. There's only one thing out of place-- a familiar silhouette at the shoreline, cape rippling in the wind.

If Lance is here, that can't mean anything good.

Inferno, of course, doesn't have that realization. He darts ahead happily, giving the Regional Champion an affectionate nudge in greeting. 

I skid to a stop beside them. “Sorry! He's... excitable.”

But Lance has already bent down to pet Inferno, smiling slightly. “No need to apologize. He's a welcome distraction.” Inferno beams, liking that idea.

“Distraction from what, exactly?”

Lance's expression grows somber. “I suspect that Team Rocket’s targeting this area.”

I close my eyes. Of course. Of course they are. And if I leave, they’ll be targeting wherever I go next, even if it’s home.

And _could_ I leave, knowing I abandoned this town when I could have helped?

My eyes open to find him holding up a small device. “This hasn't detected any major signals yet, but there are occasional brief broadcasts that I haven't been able to track, as if they're just testing things so far.”

A Magikarp jumps right in front of us, flicking its tail dramatically and then disappearing with barely a ripple.

“What kind of signals? What do they want?”

Lance sighs. “I wish I knew.”

We're quiet for a moment. The lake decides to make up for this by immediately erupting into chaos.

A strange shrieking noise fills the air. At first I think it's the signal, but then I realize it's the sound of countless Magikarp crying out at once-- and it's _because_ of the signal, most likely. The shrieks turn into roars as Lance and I stand on the shore, frozen with astonishment.

No more Magikarp leap out of the water. They all rise above us, up and up and up. Gyarados, every single one of them, snarling and roaring and thrashing around. And in the center of the tidal wave of blue serpents, an anomaly. Its scales flash a brilliant red, glowing like the sun rising over the water. Under normal circumstances, I'd be delighted to find a shiny Pokemon, but I'm too busy being terrified.

“Forced evolution!” Lance shouts, barely audible over the cacophony. “That's what their plan is!”

“Plan to do _what?_ ” I yell back. ”Die? Do they really think they can control all these angry Gyarados?”

“They don't have to! They just want to prove it works! And cause chaos!”

Well, Team Rocket certainly does seem to specialize in causing chaos.

Lance tosses the device at me. “Find the signal! I'll make sure they don't hurt anyone!”

“You can't control all these angry Gyarados either!”

“I'm the Regional Champion and a dragon master! I have to _try!_ ” He's already tossed all his Pokeballs and started shouting orders before I can argue.

I look down at the device in my hand as it blinks frantically. Following this is going to lead me right to Team Rocket, which is the last thing I want. But if no one else can do it, how can I run away?

Inferno lets out a little whimper, and I turn just in time to see his everstone necklace explode into a million fragments, leaving him helpless against the evolutionary light that overtakes his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Radio signals that force evolution, and Quilavas that shouldn't evolve... a bad combination.
> 
> Not much else to say about this one! It's on the long side, and a lot's happening here, but I think it's pretty good. We're starting to get to the exciting bits, so stay tuned! ~~besides, I left you with a cliffhanger, you can't just leave now~~


	28. Burning up

Inferno is a mess of screaming and gasping and flickering light, unable to keep himself as a Quilava with the evolution signal raging through the air.

“Fight it, Ferno!” I beg him. “You have to fight it!”

But he can't, and we both know it, and if I stand here doing nothing for any longer the signal’s going to kill him. I know the Pokeball will probably just aggravate his condition, and I don't know if it's even _possible_ to recall someone mid-evolution, but the doctors made it very clear that evolving will be almost certain death, so I stab the button on his Pokeball and watch him disappear to relative safety.

I don't look back to see how Lance is doing. Instead, I grip Inferno's Pokeball tightly in one hand, stare down at the beeping device in the other, and run.

It beeps louder as I make my frantic descent down the hill, which hopefully indicates that I'm going in the right direction. I run right for the gatehouse, because there's no time to weave around the trees. I’ll throw as much money at them as they want.

I run through the rest of my team in my head over and over, letting the comforting sound echo. _Furret-Nidoqueen-Espeon-Sudowoodo-Lanturn._ All fully evolved Pokemon that shouldn't be affected by a purely evolutionary signal. I just hope there are no side effects.

There aren't a couple of toll-takers waiting for me when I crash through the doors. Instead, the whole room is filled with Rockets, laughing in triumph. They all fall silent for a second when they see me. Why didn't I recognize how suspicious this place was the first time I came through?

I don't have _time_ for this. The Rockets reach for their Pokemon, but I'm one step ahead of them. Shoving Inferno's Pokeball onto my belt, I grab Sequoia’s instead and throw it behind me as I keep running, yelling “Take them all out!”

I'm out the door as the ground starts to shake behind me, but I can still hear the screams as the building collapses.

My first thought is a somewhat regretful _guess I'm going to owe the town a new gatehouse_ , and that makes my secondary thought of _oh, maybe we killed them_ all the more shameful.

The worst part is that right now, I don't _care_. This is an organization that has killed my Pokemon, tried to kill me, and may have actually killed Inferno. A bunch of them already got crushed to death by Lugia, so what's a few more? Isn't the world better off without them?

Am I as bad as them, if I kill them?

Okay, I can have my moral crisis later. Keep moving, keep running, don't stop until I find that signal. Don't think, just _go_.

Sequoia catches up to me in just a minute, matching my stride. Gods, I love this weird speedy rock-tree.

“Did you -- are they?” is all I manage.

She just shrugs, a worried expression on her face.

I recall her so she can save her energy for whatever's up ahead and continue alone -- _alone_ , without Inferno at my side, but I'm not thinking about him, I'm thinking about my feet hitting the streets of Mahogany, following the beeping as far as it'll take me.

It takes me to, of all places, the small crappy souvenir shop. I almost find it hard to believe that Team Rocket could have been hiding in plain sight in such a popular place in such a small town, but there's a big antenna on the roof, and the device in my hand is acting like it might explode, and they were certainly under everyone's noses back in Celadon’s game corner...

How do I approach this? Sneak in? Act like a regular tourist, as if everyone in Team Rocket doesn't know my face? Get Regina to kick the door open and threaten whoever's in there? Destroy the antenna first?

I don't get to decide. Almost out of nowhere, I hear the roaring again, and a tidal wave of Gyarados descends upon the shop. Right at the front is the sparkling red one, snarling, and -- _is that Lance riding on its back?_

Within seconds, the building is reduced to matchsticks, the antenna crushed and trampled. The Gyarados suddenly stop, bewildered. Lance slides off the red one with practiced ease, taps it with a Pokeball, and slips it onto his belt.

“You can go home now,” he reassures all the rest. “We'll take care of things here.” They start to slither off back in the direction of the lake, more confused than angry.

“Guess you didn't need me after all,” I remark, staring at the destruction.

“Hey, you took out the Rockets at the gatehouse. Made things a lot easier.”

“Did you -- are they?”

“I saw a lot of them limping away.” Lance strides forward, starting to sift through the rubble. “I wouldn't worry about them.”

I wasn't worrying about _them_ , exactly, but his words are still reassuring.

“Not sure that the people of Mahogany are going to be thrilled about us destroying so many buildings.”

Lance unearths a large metal box, slightly dented but still covered in flashing lights. “A small price to pay for the safety of the region.”

I pick my way through the debris so I can inspect it with him. “What are we going to do with that? It looks too heavy to move.”

“That's good. No one will come and steal it while I investigate their hideout.”

“H-hideout?” My voice wavers as soon as I think of that basement in Celadon and what it was hiding.

“Hideout,” Lance says calmly as he turns to brush the dust off what is clearly a trapdoor.

“No!” We both jump at the sudden shout from a pile of rubble on the other side of the ex-building. A man emerges, coughing, covered in dust. “You show up, destroy my business, and then have the audacity to try and sneak down into my storeroom? I'm going to report you to the authorities--” he freezes as he wipes the dust out of his eyes and realizes who he's dealing with.

“I _am_ the authorities,” Lance says, his voice deadly calm, his hand on a Pokeball. “So I suggest you cooperate and tell me exactly what I can expect to find down there, because I don't like surprises.”

The man attempts to spit on the ground, but his throat is so clogged with building dust that it just turns into an awkward coughing fit. “I'm not telling you anything!” he finally wheezes.

Lance tosses the Pokeball without hesitation. “Perhaps you'd rather tell Toothless, then? He can be very persuasive.” The Dragonite appears with a roar, making the man scramble backwards in terror, but he remains silent.

“Hyper bea--”

“Okay I'll tell you everything I'm sorry just please don't hurt me!”

I can tell that Lance's smile is much more of relief than satisfaction. Our Regional Champion isn't the kind of person who’d straight up murder someone, and once the shopkeeper realized that, he wouldn't have been nearly so cooperative.

“I didn't want to do it, I swear!” the man blabbers. “But they threatened me, those Rockets, and they forced me to let them use my store as their base!” A likely story, considering how initially disrespectful he was of Lance. “They have a whole big hideout down there, and the statues are booby-trapped with alarms. That's all I know, honest!”

The man is temporarily spared from having to reveal more information as a familiar figure comes running over. My heart sinks.

“Silver, what are you _doing_ here?”

They scowl at me, just like I knew they would. “Same as you. I'm here to destroy Team Rocket.”

I refrain from pointing out that I very much did not come to Mahogany with the intent of destroying Team Rocket. “That's Lance’s job, not yours.”

“He can try to stop me.”

“I can and will stop you,” Lance says firmly. “I'd be a pretty terrible Regional Champion if I let kids do my job for me.”

Silver stomps their foot. “I'm not a kid! I'm _fourteen_!” Lance and I try very hard not to laugh, but apparently not hard enough, because that scowl just deepens. “You let her help fight them when she was a year older than me!”

“As I recall, she went after them on her own in Celadon, and at Silph, we needed all the help we could get.” Lance sighs. “Believe me, I don't want to put anyone in danger. It's best that you stay back.”

“You need me!” Silver insists. For a moment, their expression looks almost vulnerable. “I… I know this place. I can help you disable the traps.”

The souvenir shop owner glares. “You traitor! How could you betray your own--”

“SHUT UP!” Silver whirls around and screams at him. “Don't mess with me! I can command the legendary beasts, and I'll kill you!”

“You're not killing anyone,” Lance says, looking as shocked as I probably do.

Before we have time to process all this, I hear yet another set of footsteps approaching, accompanied by an additional thumping noise.

I turn around to find an old man standing in what used to be the doorway, leaning on a cane.

“What the hell is going on here?” Mahogany's gym leader demands.

“Hello, Pryce,” Lance says rather awkwardly. “It seems we've discovered Team Rocket's hideout.”

Pryce hobbles over, squinting at the trapdoor and the angry shopkeeper. “So you have. I always knew this place was no good.”

Does he mean the souvenir shop, or the entire town?

“Why don't you stay here and make sure that man doesn't escape?” Lance suggests, taking a few hopeful steps towards the hideout entrance.

“You want to get rid of the old man, huh?” Pryce thumps his cane on the floor, making us all jump. “You think I'm fragile and breakable and just going to slow you down, so you leave me with the easy job? You wouldn't stand a chance against me in a battle, whippersnapper.” He pokes Lance in the chest with his cane, sending the Regional Champion staggering backwards.

“Not at all!” Lance insists, trying to regain his composure. “I need someone I can trust to stand guard here.”

Pryce eyes me and Silver critically. “You don't trust these kids? They do look pretty suspicious.”

“Silver’s going to help me navigate the hideout, and Tessa can do what she wants.”

Pryce looks unconvinced.

“And call for backup, while you're here,” Lance orders, remembering that he is, in fact, in charge.

Silver doesn't hesitate -- they pull open the door and start climbing down the ladder. Lance is quick to follow, apparently preferring fighting an unknown amount of Rockets to trying to convince Pryce of anything.

“Kids used to have respect for their elders,” Pryce mutters, stomping over to stand next to the prisoner, who's decided to stay out of the conversation.

This is the part where I should convince myself to walk away, to heed Morty's warning and be careful of Team Rocket. But I remember what happened to Silver last time I _was_ there to protect them, and I don't want that to happen again. My team is strong this time.

Except for Inferno.

My hand drifts to his Pokeball, not empty for once. It feels warm to the touch, and I'm terrified to ever open it again. As long as he's in there, he's alive.

I'm afraid for him, yes. But in this moment, am I afraid to jump into a hideout full of Rockets?

No. I should be, but all I feel is _anger_ , a blinding rage for what they've done. Stealing Pokemon and mistreating them is nothing new, but forcing evolution? It's unnatural, and clearly painful even for the Gyarados.

They hurt Inferno, and they're going to pay for it. They can try to kill me, and they can try to kill my Pokemon, but I won't let them. This ends _now_.

Pryce’s voice breaks through the red haze of my anger. “What are you waiting around for, girl? I don't need your help to guard one pathetic excuse for a criminal. Either jump through that trapdoor or get out of my way.”

I jump through that trapdoor.

It's a lot nicer than jumping down into a dark muddy well. This is a proper hallway, and it feels like I could be inside any regular office building if it weren't for the ladder stretching back up to the surface behind me and the dust from the ruined shop still drifting down.

Lance and Silver are waiting for me. “Figured you couldn't stay away from this,” Lance says, his cape swishing as he starts down the hall.

What's wrong with me, that I can't stay away from situations like this?

Silver just grumbles “Don't slow us down.” I think their heart's not in it, though.

They're quick to take the lead, and Lance lets them, not wanting to trigger any alarms. It's surprisingly quiet down here for a place that's been broadcasting signals, but I guess that's _why_ it's quiet. A lot of the low-ranking Rockets don't have fully evolved Pokemon, so it would be pretty stupid for them to stick around.

And that means it's the high-ranking Rockets who are going to be here.

_Archer won't be one of them_. No matter how many times I say it, it's still hard to believe that he isn't lurking around one of these corridors, and I instinctively flinch at every sudden noise and movement. Even if he's dead, and Giovanni’s still in jail, there's Proton...

No. Don't be scared. Be angry. They're _not_ taking anything else from you ever again, and don't think for a moment that they will.

My eyes flicker towards Silver, scowling as they stare around the corridor. Okay, don't be _that_ angry, Tessa. Be sensible. Don't threaten to kill people with your god friends.

In the end, the Rockets sneak up behind us. A whole group charges around the corner we just came from, flinging a flurry of pokeballs. Lance and I reach for ours, but Silver steps forward.

“I order you to stop!” they yell, eyes flashing.

Some of the Rockets hesitate at this, but most of them just laugh.

“You think you got any authority here, kid?” one of them sneers. “Don't you know we have orders to capture you?”

“Don't you know I can call the beasts to strike you down?”

More laughter. “Do it, then.”

Silver clenches their fists, frustrated, then grabs a couple Pokeballs and throws them instead. “Chomp! Shredder! Take them out!”

I'm not surprised to see that Chomp is a Feraligatr now, roaring loudly as he charges at the Rockets’ Pokemon, and I can't help but feel a flicker of pride. Next to him is a Sneasel, small but fierce, claws flashing like knives.

Lance can't send out all his dragons here in this small crowded corridor, so there's just one toss of a Pokeball. Abraxos the Aerodactyl appears with a shriek that sends most of the enemy Pokemon cowering, and quickly follows it up with a Hyper Beam.

I reach for my two most reliable fighters, not wanting everyone else to get caught up in the melee. Regina and Sequoia don't need orders -- they spring into action immediately. Sequoia is just a blur of dodging and striking, bringing down anyone who gets in her way. And Regina--

_Did she just Thunderpunch that Noctowl?_

I don't know how she learned that, but I'm certainly not complaining.

It's over as soon as it began. The Rockets’ Pokemon lie in a defeated heap, then disappear into their Pokeballs. Abraxos hovers overhead, threatening to blast anyone who looks like they might feel like trying to run.

“Where are we going, Silver?” Lance whispers.

“The generator room.” I see a faint smile flicker across Silver’s face. “If we can take it out, we bring down the whole place with it.”

Lance turns to the Rockets. “Is anyone else in here? I recommend answering truthfully, if you want everyone to live.”

They all look at each other, one of them deciding to speak up. “No. Just _her_ .” I don't know who _her_ is, but Silver certainly does, based on the way they flinch at the word.

“Good,” Lance says as he tosses another Pokeball. The Dragonite reappears. “Toothless, you and Abraxos take these goons back up to Pryce and make sure they don't escape.”

They don't look inclined to escape, not when faced with two dragons. As they slink off down the hallway, Lance and I both turn to look at Silver.

“What exactly is your connection to Team Rocket?” I can't help asking.

Silver turns away. “I don't have to tell you anything!”

“No, you don't,” Lance agrees. “But it seems like we’re going to find out anyway.”

“You're not coming with me! I can do this myself!”

Lance shakes his head. “I'm already putting you in danger by letting you be here in the first place. There's absolutely no way I'm letting you blow up a generator by yourself.”

Silver glares, but ultimately decides it’s best not to threaten the Regional Champion with godly wrath. “Fine. Follow me.” They recall their Pokemon, and I do the same, figuring it's best to have stealth.

The hum of the generator is obvious before we even reach the room, a steady thrumming noise that's almost calming. What we find when we open the door, though, is much less pleasant.

This isn't a regular generator. Several Electrode are hooked up to it, grimacing in pain as it drains their electricity. I can't help but think of those experiments in the Game Corner basement, slowly dying from Rocket cruelty.

But the woman standing in front of the generator commands all attention. She's a stylish figure in a white dress, high heels, and dangling golden earrings. Bright red hair frames her face, much like... Silver’s.

Her smile is sickly sweet. “Darling! I knew you'd come back to me.”

“Mother.” Silver spits the word out as if it’s poison. “I've come to take you down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [actual footage of Silver in this chapter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tlwda9S58Lg)  
>   
> ...I don’t really have a whole lot to say about this one! It was fun to write, and I think it turned out pretty good.  
>   
>  ~~and sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger again~~


	29. Explosion

Silver’s words echo through the room, and for a moment, all is quiet. I knew Silver had some connection to Team Rocket, but...

The silence is broken by laughter and a patronizing smile. “You always were a rebellious boy. Stop this foolishness before someone gets hurt.”

“ _I'm not a boy,_ ” Silver growls. “And if anyone's going to get hurt, it's you.”

“Silver,” Lance says in warning, reaching out an arm to hold them back. They slap it away.

“Silver? Is that what you're calling yourself now?” The woman laughs again. “How cute.”

Lance steps forward. “And what are _you_ calling yourself now? Are you still Ariana, Giovanni's lover who got left behind, desperately trying to revive a failed organization?”

She seems unfazed by this. “I am Ariana, leader of this glorious new Team Rocket! I don't need Giovanni to help me run this organization, but once we break him out of jail, you'll be extra sorry.”

It's Silver’s turn to laugh. “Sure, you don't need _him_ to help, you just need an evil sadist and a revenge-obsessed delusional guy who got crushed to death by rocks. How's that going for you?”

Ariana tosses her hair contemptuously. “Archer was a fool, yes. But Proton is very good at what he does, as you well know.”

Silver’s furious expression slips a little, and I remember the yell of _You think you're the only one who's lost a Pokemon to Team Rocket?_ , remember Thorn’s body lying in that cave afterwards.

Ariana continues. “Don't fight me. Come back and join us again, and we can all be together, you and I and your father.”

Silver snorts. “Yeah, together in jail. No thanks. Say hi to Dad for me when you get there.”

“You're coming with me. It's not up for debate.” Ariana reaches for them, other hand on a Pokeball, but Lance gets in her way.

“You _might_ get a lighter sentence if you don't touch them,” he snarls, angrier than I've ever seen him before. “And I'll give you a choice. You can be in custody when I blow up your hideout, or you can stay right here and experience it firsthand.”

Ariana just laughs again. “Do you honestly think I care what you do to this place? Our test signal was successful. We don't need this hideout anymore, not when we have bigger and better things to accomplish.” Before Lance can move, she presses the button on her Pokeball. The Alakazam is barely visible before it teleports her away in a flash of purple.

I guess she didn't care if Silver came with her or not.

Lance curses and eyes the nearest wall as if he's about to punch it, all his usual composure gone.

“You'll get her next time,” I say quickly in the hopes that it'll prevent any damage to his hand.

He turns away, hands shaking. “I'm sorry, Silver. You shouldn't have had to go through that.”

“Whatever,” Silver mumbles, staring at the generator. “Let's just blow this place up.”

“Isn't that what the Rockets want?” I point out. “They'd rather all their work get destroyed than us get our hands on it.”

“I'm sure they took all their important stuff with them. They knew they wouldn't be here much longer,” Silver says. “Besides, those Electrodes can't be moved without exploding. They just leave them there until they die, and then replace them.”

I look at the trembling Pokemon hooked up to that generator, and then I can't look at them any longer. “So you're saying they have to die.” _All those faces staring at me, begging for death..._

“They're going to die anyway. They’d want to die taking this place out with them.”

So would I, but that doesn't make this any easier to do.

Lance had sent out Saphira while Silver and I were talking, and now he turns back to us. “You two climb on, get out, make sure no one's in the immediate area, and then send her back to me. We'll take care of it.”

“I want to do it!” Silver demands.

“Absolutely not,” Lance says firmly. “I've already put you in far too much danger today.” He turns to his Dragonite, pointing at the ceiling. “Hyper Beam.”

A quick blast of energy, and the blue sky is now staring down at us.

“Come on, Silver,” I say gently. “Let's leave this behind. It'll still be equally destroyed if someone else does it.”

They want to protest, but soon enough, all the fight goes out of them. Wordlessly, they climb onto Saphira, and I see them crack a small smile. It's hard to be mad when you get to ride a Dragonite.

As soon as I'm seated behind Silver, Saphira spreads her wings wide and soars up, away from this place. A quick glance at the ruined shop reveals no Rockets, no Pryce, and no large blinking metal box, so I think it's safe to assume that they're down at the police station. At least there's not much worry of the police collaborating with the Rockets, not while Lance is in charge.

Saphira drops us off at the Pokemon Center, then flies back to meet her trainer. Silver looks like they want to run off, but I give them my sternest look. “You're not going _anywhere_ unless it's in this building. That's more than enough Team Rocket fighting for one day.”

“Maybe Lance can tell me what to do, but you can't.”

“Listen to me, Silver. Your mother--”

“Ariana!” they correct me, scowling.

“ _Ariana_ could be anywhere, and all the other Rockets from that hideout aren’t going anywhere but jail. You'd benefit much more from some food and a good night's sleep than you would from running around looking for fugitives.”

“I'll get the beasts to help me!”

I sigh. “Silver, I don't know why the beasts appeared to you, but they're not going to beat up all your enemies for you. That's not what gods do.”

“You don't _know_ that!” they argue, but they're starting to slump a little.

“Yes, I do. And I know that we've accomplished a lot today, and we need to take a break.”

“Maybe _you_ do.”

I do. I need to go cry and scream and sleep for a million years and never touch Inferno's Pokeball again so he won't be dead, but I can't do all of those things.

“Please, Silver. I need-- I need to make sure Inferno’s okay. I can't go anywhere until I do that, and it would mean a lot if you stayed around so I know that you're okay, too.”

Silver’s curiosity wins out. “What's wrong with him?”

“The-- the signal, it broke his Everstone, and he almost evolved, and I don't know if he can survive the shock--” A sob rises in my throat. I don't know if _I_ can survive the shock.

They almost look sad. “Oh. Well, I think it would...I think it would kind of suck if he died. He's pretty cool, always fighting like a badass even though he's so... delicate.” Their eyes flicker to his pokeball, then to me. “Can you tell him I didn't really mean it when I called him weak?”

I reach for the doors of the Pokemon Center. “You're going to tell him yourself.”

He’s survived so much. He can't die now. He _can't_.

Right as I step through the door, I finally feel the ground rumbling in the distance as the hideout collapses behind us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s definitely on the short side, but we’ve got some particularly long chapters coming up soon enough to make up for it. Any information on what happened in-game in Mahogany will have to wait until next time, though ;) (But then we're done with cliffhangers for a while, I promise!)


	30. Warm-hearted

“I can't _believe_ you got to see Lance tame an entire group of rampaging Gyarados, threaten to Hyper Beam a guy out of existence, beat up a bunch of Rockets, and blow up their entire hideout. Why do I always miss all the fun stuff?”

I snort. “You know, Gary, some people actually have better things to do than stare at Lance all the time.”

There’s only so much laughter to be had about this situation, though, and he soon falls back into seriousness. “I really do wish I had been there, you know? It's not fair that you have to keep dealing with the Rockets yourself.”

“And it wouldn't be fair if you had to, either,” I say firmly. “It was fine this time. We weren't in any danger. I went into it willingly.”

“And you shouldn't have! I know you did it for Inferno, but you shouldn't--”

“I’d do it for you, too, and you’d do it for me. We both know this. So how is it any different if I do it for Inferno, or Silver, or everyone in Mahogany?”

Gary has nothing to say to this, so I know I'm right.

“The important thing is, we stopped them. We won't let them hurt any more Pokemon like that.” I tilt my phone a little so he can get a better view of Inferno, curled up next to me and sleeping through the conversation out of pure exhaustion.

It was terrifying, letting him out again. But the doctors were gathered in a circle of everstones and oxygen masks and elaborate machines, and they stopped the evolution process before it got too far. He’s still here, my Inferno. Team Rocket can't take him from me.

“He's something else, isn't he?” Gary says with admiration. “No wonder you never wanted to give him away.”

“He's the toughest Pokemon I know,” I agree, gently running a hand through his fur. He makes a small sleepy noise, then goes right back to snoring. “And the cutest, and the most annoying. It all balances out.”

There's a shout in the distance, over the phone, and Gary makes a face. “Speaking of annoying, they're insisting I go fight a challenger. We'll have to talk later.”

“Oh no, how terrible! You have to go do your dream job!”

“Hey, it's just not as fun beating trainers who aren’t you.”

“Remind me which of us won the championship battle?”

“Sure, you won _that_ one, but I win more often, and that’s what really matters.”

“Well, I--” I'm interrupted as a Charizard swoops onto the screen and starts nudging Gary out of view.

“Okay, Ash, I'm coming! Geez! Bye, Tessa!” The screen goes dark.

I put my phone away with a faint smile. Thank goodness for Gary. It's not until I finally look up that I notice the figure standing in the doorway.

“How’s Inferno doing?” Silver asks, sounding uncharacteristically quiet.

I motion them over, and they approach on careful footsteps. “Better than can be expected, honestly. He's mostly just tired, and they think he might be ready for a proper battle within a week.” After all, while it was strenuous for him, he _didn't_ evolve. This isn't on the same level as his struggle with adjusting to life as a Quilava.

“You have to stay here for a _week?_ ”

“At least, yeah,” I say, unbothered by the fact. With Team Rocket recently removed from the area, Mahogany actually seems like a pretty great place to be at the moment. “I'll be able to train the rest of my team, and he'll be able to train a bit too after a few days. Besides, Pryce has closed down his gym for a little while so he can help with the local Team Rocket investigation. Saves Lance a lot of trouble.” Although I'm sure Pryce’s view on the matter is that he's more suited for the job than Lance is.

Silver scowls. “I know. Means I have to wait around if I want to fight him. And they all keep trying to ask me questions about Team Rocket.”

I feel a pang of sympathy. “I'm sure you don't want to talk about it, but the more information you share, the easier it'll be to take them down.”

They scuff a foot along the floor. “Maybe. But it's not like I know what their plans are.”

“Every little bit helps.”

“I _know!_ ”

I back off. “Okay.”

For a moment, the room is silent except for a softly snoring Quilava.

“If we're both staying here for a while, why don't we train together?” I suggest.

They glare at me. “I don't need your help with _training_! What do you think you are, my babysitter?”

“Your friend.”

That genuinely stuns them. They open their mouth, close it again, look away, and finally say “Why would _you_ want to be friends with _me?_ ”

“This might be hard to believe, but I don't have a lot of friends either, you know.” I smile at them. “We keep running into each other, so we might as well do it as friends. And that's what friends do! They fight _together_ , help each other out, and we're already doing that.”

Silver looks like they can't decide whether to hug me or punch me. “Maybe. But don't think I'll ever go easy on you in a battle just because you decide we're _friends_.”

“I would neither expect nor want you to.”

“ _Good._ ” They grumble and turn away, heading for the door.

“Bye!” I call out cheerfully.

Silver hesitates, one hand on the door frame. “...bye.”

I consider the conversation a success.

  
  


***

  
  


This probably goes without saying, but the Ice Path is _cold._

I wish I had a proper winter jacket, but there's nowhere for me to buy one in Mahogany. Their only real store was the souvenir shop, which was less “store” and more “Team Rocket hideout”, and now it's nothing at all. I guess I'll have to backtrack to Ecruteak yet again or order one online, because traveling to Blackthorn in even colder weather just might kill me.

Someone who doesn't mind the cold, of course, is Inferno. After being forced to deal with a few boring days of rest, he's quite eager to slide all over the cave.

All. Over. It.

Sure, it's less stressful than _walking_ , at least for him. But my stress levels are quite high every time he goes careening out of sight, grinning wildly as the smooth surface carries him away.

I'm already stressed enough just trying to stay upright. I don't exactly have any experience with skating, since Pallet and New Bark are both on the ocean, and the ocean _doesn't freeze_. Would this be any easier if I had skates instead of sneakers? Probably not.

...Boots, though. Boots would be nice, assuming my frozen feet last long enough in this cave for me to still need them when I get out.

The next time Inferno disappears from view, I hear a happy squeak. Shuffling, wobbling, flailing, I round the corner to see him and Silver standing in a large open area of the cave. Silver’s reached down to pet him, smiling faintly, but they immediately straighten up and scowl a little when I get there, not wanting to be seen breaking character.

“You're following me,” they say in an accusatory tone.

“This is the best place to train. Besides, don't you want to fight me?”

I'm treated with a rare genuine Silver Smile. “...Yeah. I'm going to kick your ass.”

“We'll see about that!” I try to sound as confident as possible, and might have succeeded if I didn't stumble and nearly faceplant on the ice partway through the sentence.

In the end, it's basically a draw. Regina makes quick work of their Haunter due to her own mastery of Shadow Ball, but Sequoia falls to a well-placed Thunderbolt from the Magneton. Finn takes out Chomp with a Thunderbolt of his own, but then Inferno loses to, of all Pokemon, Shredder the Sneasel.

“You shouldn't have tired yourself out with all that sliding!” I scold him. He merely gives me a _but it's so fun_ grin in between wheezes, not even caring that he lost.

After that, we train on the wild Pokemon, wanting to practice fighting as many ice types as we can. I _hope_ to only use Inferno for the gym, but because he’s Inferno, I need to make sure he has backup. Since he's already tired himself out, I let him rest on the sidelines with me so he can observe how Swinub and Delibird and Dewgong fight.

The problem is, no one's better suited to fighting them in this temperature than Inferno himself. Finn seems okay, but Regina and Sequoia are clearly pretty cold. Hazel and Ravi decide they'd rather curl up with me and Inferno, which I decide not to complain about.

One thing this temperature could be good for, though... “Hey, Regina!” I yell. “See if you can learn Ice Punch!” The Nidoqueen’s face lights up, and she starts concentrating hard on her punches. If Finn could teach her how to use electricity without me even knowing, it shouldn't be hard for her to learn how to use ice as well.

At least, I hope it won't be, because it's an invaluable move against Clair.

My attention is divided between my team and Silver's, as the other trainer fights at the opposite end of the cavern. They don't seem to be working their Pokemon too hard or using excessive force, so I decide not to worry about them too much.

And then my attention shifts entirely as my phone rings.

I'm too busy being surprised that I actually get reception in this cave to be annoyed that it's my mom calling me.

“Tessa! How's the training going?”

“Uh, great?”

“That's perfect to hear! So you should be able to take a break and come see me for Solstice, right?”

Is the Winter Solstice really so soon? I haven't been keeping track of the days, what with how chaotic life has been. I do some quick math in my head. “Well, first of all, my gym battle is scheduled for Solstice Eve. And second, how am I going to get all the way to Celadon, even if I wanted to?”

“Pryce schedules matches for Solstice Eve?” my mother tuts in disapproval. “What a Grinch. Even I always take a few days off from the lab, as you know.”

I do know. It used to be fun, back when I was a little kid who still got excited about things like decorating the house and baking cookies.

Did Silver ever get to do those things?

The training seems to have stopped on the other side of the cavern, and Silver is trying very hard to pretend that they're not listening to this conversation. I suddenly feel like kind of a jerk. Sure, I don't always get along with my mother, but at least my parents aren't in charge of Team Rocket.

But our parents have something in common, don't they? They both worked on cloning a god and had it go horribly wrong.

“Are you still there?” she asks.

“What? Yes!” I say, trying to remember what we were talking about. “I mean, I think a gym badge is a pretty great Solstice present, especially if it's an ice type gym.”

“Excellent. I won't have to get you anything.”

I roll my eyes. “Hilarious.”

“But seriously, I didn't say anything about Celadon, did I? I'm talking about Pallet. Didn't Gary tell you that they're having a party? He’s inviting all the gym leaders, and Samuel’s inviting all of Kanto and Johto’s best scientists. And our cousins are coming over from Sinnoh to visit!”

“Our _cousins?_ ”

“Don't you remember my cousin Tom? His son is about your age, isn't he?”

“I'm pretty sure Lucas is at least a couple years younger than me? My only vague memory of him is a toddler who drooled all over my favourite stuffed Eevee. It was never the same again.”

My mom laughs. “Well, your next meeting can only go better, I’m sure.”

“Even Pallet is pretty far from Mahogany. I don't know how you think I'm going to be meeting him at all.” I feel a familiar twinge of sadness for the Pokemon who could have taken me there, were they still around.

She sighs. “Just think about it, okay, Tessa?”

Fine. “I'll see how it goes.”

“Great!”

“Bye.”

“... Goodbye.”

I hang up the phone and look over to Silver, who's trying very hard to look in the opposite direction. “Sorry. Ready for more training?”

An unmistakable sniffle. “Whatever.”

“Are you--”

“It's _COLD!_ ”

“Yes, it is,” I agree, and sniffle a little in solidarity.

If I do go to that party, I'm taking Silver with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...What, you think I’d slowly drag out Inferno's death over several chapters? Nah, he's fine. Nothing scary even happened to him in-game here, I just figured him reacting to the evolution signal was kind of inevitable. I wasn’t expecting you all to panic about it! I probably should have, though, so sorry about that. I hope you didn’t find this too anticlimactic, since I wasn’t really trying to make it a big deal. And sorry if it seems like there's been too much focus on him almost dying lately... let's hope we're through with that! (By which I mean let's hope nothing else happens to him, not let’s remove the “almost”, haha.)
> 
> The only memorable thing in the Rocket hideout was Hazel tanking a selfdestruct from less than full health. (Gosh, I love this Furret.) Unfortunately, I couldn't really find a spot to put that in the story. And since Hazel's definitely not best suited for that sort of thing, I threw Sequoia at all the Electrodes and she came out of it just fine. (Gosh, I love this weird tree-rock.) 
> 
> The red Gyarados actually proved to be more of a challenge! Turns out I had no Ultra Balls, so I was worried I might have to kill it before it killed me, but we pulled through and caught it. Figured Lance could have it in the story, especially since I didn't put it on my team. As much as I love water-types, I did already have one and I was happy with my team.
> 
> (I'm already making up for all the recent short author's notes here and I still have plenty of things to say…)
> 
> So, the Winter Solstice! I figured that's what they'd celebrate because the real-life religions don't exist in this universe. You might remember that the reason I wanted to do a holiday-themed update was because Christmas was on a Wednesday, but realized I couldn't have it then while still putting it where I wanted in the story because there was a whole lot of content that needed to happen first... so we're having it in March instead! It's become too integral to the story to not do it, for various reasons.
> 
> One of those reasons is Lucas! Yes, that's the same Lucas who's the protag of DPP, and he's going to be one of the main characters in my Platinum storylocke. I actually didn't set out to have him be related to Tessa, it just kind of... happened. Since his dad works for Professor Rowan and so does he (eventually), I figured I should give them a tree last name like proper Pokemon scientists. So when I was like “hmm, what would be a good last name for them?” my brain defaulted to Linden, and I was like “haha, silly brain, that's Tessa's last name, we can't do that... but wait, Lucas Linden sounds pretty cool... and what if they were related??? I could introduce him in this story and I'd also have a good excuse for Tessa to make an appearance in my Platinum run!”
> 
> ...So, yeah. Now they’re second cousins, and I'm quite happy with the impact it's had on both stories. All because my brain couldn't be bothered to immediately come up with a different tree when I asked it! I hope you all like Lucas too, because I really enjoy writing him. We’ll see him soon enough!


	31. Candlelight

The eve of the Winter Solstice dawns frosty and frigid. Not remotely surprising, but still disappointing. Pryce’s gym is no shelter from the cold, since he's got to keep the temperature low if he wants his fancy ice rink to stay icy.

The fancy ice rink is a welcoming sight, though. After days of practicing on the Ice Path, Inferno should feel right at home. It's certainly better than Lorelei's frigid pool studded with icebergs, which would be decidedly bad for a delicate Quilava.

Said Quilava is currently doing his best to keep me from freezing as I sit on the sidelines, waiting for Silver's match to start. The match itself shouldn't take long, since Pryce tends to favor one-Pokemon-only battles. Probably because he's a tired old man who wants to get through all his challengers quickly, although I'm sure he'd insist that he just likes the high stakes.

Silver seems less confident than they did during that very first gym battle. I'm not sure if it's because of the Rocket situation, or the beasts refusing to do things for them, or just because they've lost some of that arrogance. Probably all of the above.

But when the battle starts, they're all business. Pryce sends out his Dewgong, and Silver responds with their Magneton (who I've learned is named Zap, according to the Uncreative Yet Mildly Intimidating Silver Naming Technique).

Inferno squirms with excitement as the two Pokemon trade Ice Beams and Thunderbolts, and I try hard to hold him still, not wanting to lose my personal heater. In fairness, it _is_ an exciting match, especially for one tense moment when Zap gets frozen solid and clatters to the ground. The Dewgong slides over to deliver the finishing blow, but Zap uses electricity to break through the ice at the last moment, taking out their opponent in the process.

I don't have time to congratulate Silver on their win, since my own match is immediately afterward. Inferno and I soon find ourselves in the same spot they had just occupied, and all too soon, I have to let go of my Quilava and send him out onto the battlefield.

“Don't think I'm the sort of weak gym leader who hands out badges to people who help them,” Pryce grumbles. “You fought a few Team Rocket members in my town? Good for you. Now earn your badge.”

I don't respond to this. Quite honestly, I'm a little offended that he thinks I wouldn't want to earn my badges fair and square. I'm _here_ , aren't I?

But then I think of Bugsy and Jasmine. I didn't _ask_ them to give me badges I didn't deserve, but I didn't exactly turn them down, either.

It doesn't matter. We earned every single one of those gym badges one way or another, Inferno and I and this team.

This one won't be any harder.

Despite that thought, my heart rate jumps a little when Pryce sends out a Piloswine. It's part ground, and it has sharp tusks...

But it's slow, and Inferno's fast. And he has _fire_.

It's slow, yes. But everyone's faster on ice, and this thing is no exception. It slides pointy end first towards Inferno on Pryce’s command, leaving us with not a lot of time to react.

“Ember, then get out of there!” I yell. We're probably only getting one Flame Wheel, and I don't want to use it up by having him run face-first into those tusks.

The Piloswine may be at home on the ice to the point where it can slide side to side to avoid the Embers, but it can't avoid all of them. The ones that do hit make it squeal and slow down, leaving Inferno with the perfect opportunity to slam into it.

The tusks slam into him first.

Inferno goes flying across the ice, sliding out of control until he comes to a gradual stop. But he's up on his feet after just a moment, still breathing.

Pryce smirks. “Earthquake.”

We’ve got to end this now, _right now_. It's a desperate gamble, but the alternative is leaving him on the ice to get completely obliterated.

“ _Jump up and use Flame Wheel!_ ”

There's an agonizing moment when he's still on the ice, and the Piloswine is just about to start shaking it -- but he takes a few confident strides, pushes off, and lets the momentum carry him up into the air as he comes alight.

Inferno hits the Piloswine like a comet, a blazing streak of fire that sends it sliding all the way into the wall.

Pryce frowns as he recalls it. I think it's time for him to retire.

  
  


***

  
  


The large metal snowflake in my hand is colder than the small watery ones drifting down from the clouds, but I still hold on to it for a little while until I decide it's not worth the frostbite and slip it into my badge case where it belongs. Silver and I are trudging through the snow that's already starting to pile up, on our way to the Pokemon Center.

My second-favorite spiky-haired trainer is waiting there for us. Unlike his dragons, Lance never seems to be bothered by cold weather. Gary would say that it's because Lance is just that cool, but it's obviously because he grew up on a damn mountain.

“Finished the investigation?” I ask.

He sighs. “More or less. The rest can wait for a day or two.”

“You've got plans for Solstice, then?” He's not actually going to the Oaks’ party, is he?

“Same plans as you.” Lance smiles. “Come on, I've got dragons. Did you really think I wouldn't offer you a ride?”

“You don't have to--”

“I'm going to Pallet anyway. It's no trouble.”

Silver’s been trying to sneak away, but I grab them by the coat sleeve. “You're not going anywhere, except to Pallet with us.”

They yank free of my grip. “I don't want your charity!”

“It's a _party,_ Silver. It's for friends. It's not charity if the free food is for _all_ your friends.”

They consider this, and decide not to argue.

Lance nods. “Good choice. We'd better get _oh you've got to be kidding me_.” This last part is directed at a sudden flash of familiar mint-green as an Alakazam and his trainer materialize next to us.

“Sorry I'm late!” Gary declares, recalling Simon. “Got held up at the gym. Guess I missed your battles, although you probably wouldn't have wanted me to--”

“Gary.” I cut him off. “ _Why are you here?_ ”

“I come all the way over here as a surprise so I can take you back to Pallet, and this is the thanks I get?”

I wince. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I appreciate it, but it wasn’t necessary. You could have saved yourself the trouble.”

“It didn't occur to you that I was already here, and that I could take her?” Lance looks exasperated.

“You never said if you were coming or not!” Gary says defensively.

Lance deflates a bit. “Well, I guess I didn't. I wasn't sure if I was going to have the time. I'm sorry.” His expression quickly turns stern. “But did you really think you'd be able to get back anytime soon? Simon won't have the energy for a return trip, especially not with two people.”

“You have a point there,” Gary admits. “But I have a dragon too! Tessa can take Ash, since she knows him well. Guess I'll have to ride with you.” He blinks at Lance innocently.

“Don't push your luck,” the Regional Champion says. “Take Ash yourself. Tessa has experience with Dragonite, so she can ride Saphira. Silver will come with me on Toothless since they've never ridden a dragon for more than a few minutes.”

Silver’s clearly offended, not wanting to seem like an uncool person who's never ridden a dragon for more than a few minutes. But since they want to _become_ a cool person who's ridden a dragon for more than a few minutes, they keep their mouth shut.

“I guess so,” Gary mumbles, not wanting to become a person who doesn't have Lance show up at his party at all.

And so three dragons appear, and after much convincing, Inferno disappears. He gave in once I told him that it's not safe for him up there and being in a Pokeball is a lot more comfortable than hitting the ground from an extreme height.

Climbing onto Saphira is a strange feeling of familiar-and-yet-not. She's smaller than Isabel, younger, more energetic... but she's still a Dragonite. And yes, I rode her away from the Whirl Islands, but I wasn't exactly taking the time to think about what that felt like.

It feels _freeing_. I've never managed to hold on to a flying type of my own long enough for them to be able to carry me places, and that hurts, but at least there are always Dragonite.

Silver awkwardly scrambles up behind Lance, and Gary sits impatiently on his Charizard, eager to get going.

Together, we ascend into the sky.

  
  


***

  
  


We don't talk on the ride over. It's too hard to yell over the wind and the snow and the _trying not to freeze_ , and it's better that way, because we get to enjoy the scenery without distractions.

Everything below us is _white_ , a sparkling, glittering coat of winter. The only break from it is when we sail over the ocean, and even that is gray enough to be almost white. It's a strange monochrome world, and by the time we finally land shivering in Pallet, it's a huge relief to see soft candles glowing in the windows.

We all slide off the dragons, stomping around in the snow to try and shake some feeling back into our limbs. Silver has a that-was-so-cool face on, but decides that it would be uncool to say anything.

“Welcome home!” Gary says with a wide grin, dramatically gesturing to his house.

My eyes shift over to next door, to a house I haven't lived in for ten years. The current residents have candles, too, illuminating people passing by the windows inside, windows that _I_ used to look out of. It's been a long time since I knew for sure where _home_ was.

But Gary came all the way out to get me, and Inferno is prancing around with excitement, and my mom steps outside with a tentative smile.

Home is right here, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe that's seven out of eight gyms already? The Pryce battle was pretty uneventful in-game. Inferno really did fight the Piloswine, and I had Finn deal with the other two. I couldn't mention this until now, but I actually went out of order and fought Pryce before Jasmine, because her ace is 4 levels higher. Johto's level curve is _great_. I love it so much. ~~screams internally~~
> 
> I'm hoping to get the Q&A out this weekend, but it might end up being next week. Maybe even next week in place of an update (although I won't be directly posting it here), not because I think it's worth replacing a chapter for, but because the next chapter is long and still needs some work, so it might not be ready. (This is admittedly somewhat due to me shifting my priority to my PMD story ~~which you should totally check out if you haven't already~~ ). I might be skipping weeks here and there for a little while because the next few chapters all need more work than most (one of them is basically half-written at best). But I'll do my best to get things out on time!


	32. Hearth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was supposed to be posting the Q&A by now, but that just hasn't been working out. I've been having a lot of trouble writing it, and having trouble finding the motivation to do anything at all these last few days. Things have been... not great, honestly, I've got a lot of problems that this whole coronavirus situation is certainly not helping, and as much as I have the time to write, my brain just doesn't want to do it right now. But I didn't come here to drown you all in negativity! I'm going to do my best to get back to working on things and have a positive attitude. And in the meantime, I do have a chapter for you! I completely misremembered this as being a long one, and it's actually not. Sorry for the false advertising there, haha.
> 
> I'm hoping to get the Q&A out next week at the absolute latest, because I don't think it's very likely that I'll have the next chapter prepared. That one really is long, and still needs a lot of work, and I just don't see myself having it ready by then. So hopefully I can post the Q&A to make up for it! I'm just... not happy with how the Q&A’s been turning out, so I'm a bit worried about that, but I don't want to give up on it, because that wouldn’t be fair to the people who sent in questions. We’ll see how it goes. (And it won't be posted here, and I don't know if any of you are actually interested, but if you are, check the forum thread next week if I don't post a chapter, because it might be there)

I hadn't seen my mother in a while even before I went running off all over Johto. Maybe it's that, and maybe it's because it's a holiday, and maybe it's because of everything that's been happening lately -- whatever the reason is, I practically throw myself into her arms.

“Happy Solstice, Mom.”

“Happy Solstice, Tessa.”

She lets me go and looks me over carefully. “Are you taking good care of yourself?”

I roll my eyes. “ _Yes_ , Mom! And I've got Inferno to help me.” He walks over to greet her eagerly, since they've never met outside of video chat.

“And there he is!” She bends down to stroke his ears, as everyone seems to do when they meet him. “He's even smaller in person. Are you sure you're taking good care of _him_? Pokemon with conditions like that need special--”

“ _Yes, Mom,_ ” I cut her off, gritting my teeth. _This_ is why I don't spend time with her. Well, that and all the complicated cloning stuff. “Doesn't he look happy and healthy to you?”

Inferno gives her his most angelic smile, and runs in a circle to back it up.

“Hmm,” she says noncommittally. “Well, he is cute, and his lungs seem to be functioning adequately at the moment. If you want, I could run some tests--”

“He doesn't _need_ tests, Mom. You're not a doctor. You can't help him more than everyone at the Pokemon Center can. And he's not an experiment, he's my _starter_.”

My mom no doubt has more to say on the subject, but she's distracted when she notices Silver, who’s been slowly edging away from us. “Who's this?”

“My friend, Silver. I invited them.”

Silver looks like they'd rather dive headfirst into the nearest snowbank than have a conversation, but they manage a mumbled “Hey.”

We’re all saved from more awkwardness by two familiar figures charging over from the direction of the lab. Cora gets here first, not slowed down by the snowdrifts, and slams right into me in a happy blur of red, her favorite method of greeting people. < _Tessa!!!_ >

“Hey, Coco,” I grin, catching her contagious happiness.

She flutters away from me. < _Inferno!!!_ > At least she has the sense not to slam into _him_.

Laurel’s caught up by then, and I'm soon pulled into the familiar embrace of her vines. It's all either of us need to say.

“Where’s Maren?” I ask once we finally pull away.

She points down to the water. I'm not surprised that Maren would want to stay away from the crowds.

“Well, I'll be sure to go see her before I go. And Arthur?”

A shrug. Figures.

“Suppose I should let everyone else out, shouldn't I?” I reach for my Pokeballs, and soon there's a whole reunion going on. Several of Gary’s Pokemon gather around as well, and even Kid appears, much to Inferno’s delight.

The small-flying-type-shaped hole in my heart twinges, but I know Isra can’t be here. A crowded party is no place for a small bat whose wings are still healing, so we’ll make sure to visit on the way to Blackthorn in an attempt to make up for it.

My mom’s looking a little impatient. “You should come meet your cousins, Tessa.” I realize that Gary, Lance, and Silver have already disappeared, and my team is starting to scatter.

“Fine.” I follow her into the house, and Inferno follows _me._

The sudden burst of warmth and chattering voices crashes into me as soon as I walk through the door. It's a little overwhelming, but I was getting so cold that at this point I'm relieved just to be in a building at all, regardless of how many people are in it. We skirt around tables full of food, weave between gym leaders and scientists and Pokemon until we find a vaguely familiar man and a teenager who looks a lot like him.

“Nice to see you again, Tessa!” my cousin Tom says. “And you remember Lucas, of course.”

I remember a toddler drooling on my favorite stuffed Pokemon. He probably doesn't remember me at all.

“Hi,” I say awkwardly.

“Hi,” Lucas echoes even more awkwardly, which I didn't think was possible.

“Oh, is that Professor Maple?” my mother exclaims, looking at someone on the other side of the room. “You've just _got_ to hear about her research. Come with me!” She starts dragging Tom away (rather unnecessarily, as he seems eager to hear about it). “You two get reacquainted with each other!” she calls over her shoulder.

“Never stopped to think about whether _we_ wanted to hear about Professor Maple’s research, did she?” I mutter.

Lucas looks surprised, then laughs.

“Oh well,” I continue when he doesn't seem inclined to say anything. “We can talk to her later, and there are plenty of other scientists around.”

“Yeah…” he agrees. “It's just kind of intimidating, you know?”

I don't know, really, since most of these people have been working with my mother for as long as I can remember. But I'm sure it would be intimidating to a shy kid from Sinnoh who’s completely out of his comfort zone, so I nod in agreement anyway.

We fall back into awkward silence. “So, do you... like science?” I venture.

His face lights up, and it's as if I've flipped a switch. “Of course! I've always wanted to be a Pokemon biologist with a specialization in genetics like your mom, or maybe evolution, or ecology. I haven't really decided yet! But Dad says that in a year or two, I can start working for Professor Rowan like he does! So I might have to train some starters, and I'm not sure if that's the kind of thing I would really be good at. But _you're_ good at that, right? Maybe you could give me some tips?”

I manage to latch onto _training starters_ and _good at that_ and _tips_ somewhere in the deluge of words, and I don't know who told him those things, but... I look down at Inferno. I still haven't figured out if he's my biggest success or biggest failure. The first rule of raising starters is that you're not supposed to _keep_ the starters.

“I can try?” Great, way to sound confident. I clear my throat. “I mean, yes, if you end up working with starters, contact me and I'll answer any questions you might have.”

“I have a question now.” He's shifting from one foot to the other nervously.

“...What is it?”

“Can I pet Inferno?”

Inferno answers the question himself by jumping into Lucas's arms, and my cousin's face somehow manages to light up even more. “Oh my gosh, he's so cute! And not as small as he looks on TV!“ Inferno, approving of both of those statements, rumbles happily and nuzzles Lucas’ face with his head.

I smile, too, since this is pretty darn adorable.

“Um…” Lucas cranes his neck so he can see me through his armful of Quilava. “Is it okay if I meet your Eeveelutions, too? Eevee is my favorite Pokemon, and I really want to study its evolution patterns someday, but I never really get to see any, and you have _two_ …”

I guess he _hasn't_ changed much.

“Not sure how easy it'll be to find both of them, but…” I reach out with my mind. _Ravi?_

Momentarily, the Espeon comes into view, Cora fluttering over his head. { _What?_ } He looks a bit on edge, as if having so many minds around him is overwhelming.

“This is my cousin, Lucas.” I take Inferno from his arms so he can greet the Espeon. Which he does, talking a mile a minute. Cora flits off to find someone who'd rather talk to _her_.

That's when I notice the annoyed yellow face peeking around the corner. “Well, what do you know? Arthur _is_ around.” Lucas' head snaps up in excitement.

Arthur doesn't particularly _want_ to be around, but a suspiciously festive Delibird-shaped Pokemon shoves him forward into the room, winks, then disappears.

I leave my cousin in Eeveelution heaven and sneak away to find someone else to talk to.

That someone turns out to be Blaine, who's right in the center of this scientist-gym leader Venn diagram of a party. Not that he's the center of _attention_ , though. Most of the scientists aren't too keen on him after his experiment destroyed an entire island, and most of the gym leaders are young and more interested in things like making out with each other under the mistletoe. Or just standing under it hopefully, like Gary.

But I have no interest in mistletoe, and I'm surprisingly forgiving about the Mewtwo incident considering how much I got mixed up with it, and I've always admired Blaine, so I'm glad to see him.

He's glad to see me, too, and he seems even gladder to see Inferno, which is a trend I can understand. And of course, he _is_ a fire-type specialist. For the second time in five minutes, Inferno jumps into someone else's arms.

“So this is the Wonder Quilava,” Blaine smiles, scratching Inferno under the chin. “You've clearly been taking good care of him.”

At least _someone_ can see that.

“He takes good care of me, too.” Scares me half to death most of the time, but it's worth it.

“Glad to hear it.”

“How‘s Mewtwo?”

“Good. Probably hiding in a cave somewhere. Socializing isn't exactly their thing.”

“I can relate.”

Blaine laughs. “Well, I think Inferno can do enough socializing for the both of you.”

He's right, of course. As the night drags on, Inferno drags me over to talk to just about everyone, until I let him go off by himself so I can find a quiet spot to relax for a bit.

Turns out the quietest spot I can think of is already taken.

Silver is scrunched into a corner of an empty room, scowling as I approach. “Get your own spot.”

“Are you having fun?”

“I liked the food.”

“Well, that’s a start.”

Taken by surprise, we both jump when the door creaks behind us.

Lucas' face peeks in.

“This spot is _taken_ ,” Silver grumbles.

“No, it's not!” I say quickly. “Come meet my friend Silver. Silver, this is my cousin Lucas.”

Lucas shuffles forward cautiously. “...Hi?”

“Whatever.”

Oh, boy. “Just talk to each other, okay? That's why we're all here.”

“I came for the food.”

“Well, that too.”

“I've seen you on TV!” Lucas says, eyes wide. “You have an interesting battling style.”

Silver’s curiosity gets the better of them. “Are you a trainer?”

“Well, no,” Lucas admits.

“If you're not going to battle me, then don't waste my time.”

“You could show me your Pokemon! You've got a Magneton and a Sneasel, right? Did you know that although they’re both native to this island, their evolved forms were first discovered in Sinnoh? Because I noticed you haven't evolved them yet, and…”

I slip away, smiling. They've got plenty to talk about.

But the party is still loud and crowded, so I slip further away, out into the yard. Professor Oak is already there, supervising the building of the bonfire. It's the biggest Solstice tradition -- something bright and warm and full of life, to chase away the cold of the winter days to come. Laurel’s there, too, using her vines to fling sticks onto the pile, although I know she won't be that close to it once we actually set it on fire. She grins at me, and I join in to help.

Before I know it, everyone starts filing out of the house to join us under the stars, countless footsteps crunching through the snow. We form the circle first, a big one, and yet Gary still manages to work his way over next to Lance, grinning at me triumphantly as they clasp hands. He reaches out his other hand to me, and I take it.

Silver’s practically dragged out of the house by Lucas, wanting to be _very far away_ from hand-holding, but I smile and hold mine out anyway. They ultimately decide that it's better than standing outside the circle like a total loser, and take it gingerly, as if it's a bomb.

We're all here -- my friends, my family, most of the gym leaders, and a bunch of scientists. And our Pokemon, standing in their own circle behind us. A strange combination, and yet it doesn't feel strange to be gathered around with all of them. This is exactly what the Winter Solstice is about -- joining together and standing strong in the face of the coming winter. Not that winter is a huge threat in our modern world, but it's a nice thought regardless.

“Do the honors, Inferno,” Gary says.

One small Ember, and then the bonfire is ablaze, a bright beacon of fiery comfort against the cold night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write! I'm excited to finally introduce Lucas, and I hope you like him too ~~especially because he's a co-protagonist of my platinum storylocke so you're stuck with him regardless~~
> 
> Just because it's almost spring doesn't mean we can't have some heartwarming winter holiday content! I think even this brief moment of positivity is the kind of thing we need right now, anyway. I hope you all stay safe and healthy and don't go to any large parties like this one, but make sure you still talk to the people you care about. I know times are pretty tough right now, but stay strong. We'll get through it. <3


	33. Trial by fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late -- I don’t just mean on a Thursday (since I didn’t want to update on April Fool’s day anyway), but the Q&A ([click here to read it!](https://nuzlockeforums.com/forum/index.php?threads/the-phoenix-a-crystal-nuzlocke.2045/post-801216)) combined with extra editing struggles caused it to be pushed back. I started second-guessing a lot of my choices in this one. It was too late to change them, and I didn’t want to anyway, but it’s never too late to worry about them! But I tweaked a lot of things and patched up ~~most of~~ the plot holes, and here we finally are! I’m satisfied with it now, and I hope you think it came out well too.

_Fwumph._

I wake to the unmistakable feeling of Eeveelution paws landing on my chest.

“Gettoff, Ravi,” I mumble. “Sleeping.”

{ _It's one in the afternoon._ }

My eyes snap open and meet a pair of indigo ones. “What?”

Ravi looks apologetic. { _I know we were all up late watching the fire, but everyone else is awake now, and they think you should be too._ } He looks over at a still-snoring Inferno and smiles fondly. { _Well, almost everyone._ }

“All right, then,” I say, poking the Quilava. “Get up, Ferno, or you won't get to say goodbye to everyone before we all leave.”

That gets him moving, and soon enough I step into the kitchen, a Pokemon on each side of me. Professor Oak, cousin Tom, and my mother are all sitting around the table drinking coffee and discussing regional variants. I'm inclined to join in, but as I pour my cereal, I spot something a little more interesting in the living room and take my bowl in there instead.

Both of the two couches are occupied. Silver is stretched out on one, covered by a blanket, one arm dangling over the edge and resting gently on Chomp’s head. The Feraligatr is dozing on the floor with a smile on his face, snoring marginally louder than his trainer.

I turn to Lucas, who's sitting on the other couch, a Sylveon happily sprawled across his lap and a Jolteon curled up next to him. “Can you believe this? Because I certainly don't believe it.”

“Maybe their grumpiness canceled each other out,” he suggests.

I don't answer. I'm too busy taking a picture to commemorate this once-in-a-lifetime moment.

“Um,” Lucas continues. “Do you know whose Sylveon this is?”

The Sylveon winks at me.

“No idea,” I lie through my teeth. “Must belong to somebody at the lab.”

“Oh. I thought maybe you were holding out on me, and you've got a secret Eeveelution stash somewhere.”

“I wish.” He'd freak out if he knew he was actually stroking the fur of a god right now, and I have no intention of telling him.

“Um,” he says again. “I just wanted to say... it was cool to meet you? Like, not just because you're my cousin, or a celebrity, but because we can talk about science and Eevee and stuff. So… maybe we can do that more often?” He's eyeing my phone.

“Sure,” I say, handing it over so he can program in his number. My friend list seems to be exponentially growing, and based on the way he smiles, his is too.

And so we discuss science and Eevee and the science of Eevee as we sit on the couch, until Silver wakes up and throws a pillow at us (which thankfully hits Lucas, not my cereal) and I decide it's time to round up my team so we can go.

Inferno and Ravi are already accounted for, and I soon find Hazel curled up under a chair where things are a little quieter. I tell them all very sternly to _not leave the house_ \-- I won't recall anyone until I have to, so they have more time to hang out, but I don’t want to have to round them all up again -- step outside, and nearly get roasted by a Flamethrower.

“What the hell, guys?” I shriek, jumping back into the doorway. Gary, Lance, and two Charizard all look at me guiltily.

“We were... battling…” Gary mumbles.

“I can see that!”

“We _may_ have strayed a little too close to the house,” Lance admits.

And these are the people running the region.

“Have you seen my team?” I ask wearily.

“Some of ‘em are over there.” Gary waves his arm in a vague motion towards the trees.

“Don't burn anything down while I'm gone. Or after I get back, for that matter.”

“I _do_ care about my own house, you know,” Gary protests.

Lance makes an exaggerated motion of taking quite a few steps away from the house, and the Charizard fly even further past him. Reasonably satisfied, I head towards the grove of trees.

And who do I find, in the middle of this grove of trees? My favorite tree-shaped rock, of course. She comes out of her pose, smiling.

“You like it here, huh?”

An enthusiastic nod.

“I'm afraid there aren't a lot of trees where we're going, but we’ll be back here before long.”

A shrug of acceptance.

“Have you seen Re--”

A large crashing noise from up ahead.

“--gina. Never mind.”

Sequoia follows me out into a clearing, where the Nidoqueen in question has just been thrown into a tree by a powerful blast of leaves. She's up again in an instant, teeth bared, leaping at Laurel. An ice-covered fist slams into the Venusaur, sending her skidding along the ground.

I grin. “Nice Ice Punch! Clair won't stand a chance.” Laurel winces in appreciation.

Regina smiles perhaps a little too smugly, and looks like she wants to leap at Laurel again, but I put a stop to it. “That's quite enough for now. We've got to get going.”

Just one last stop -- down to the ocean, where more than one water type awaits. Finn and Maren are both calmly floating around, and drift over to meet us.

It feels so natural, the way my teams fit together and fit into this environment. But what do I do, once the challenge is over? And it _is_ almost over, that second championship title just a week or two away, depending on how quickly I can get to Blackthorn and then get booked into the league. My job is in New Bark, and I can't exactly spend my life in the Oaks’ house. How do I balance all this?

One step at a time. Walk back to the house. Recall five-sixths of my team. Say my goodbyes for the last time before I come back a double champion. A tangle of vines and arms and psychic powers, sending me on my way.

“Take Toothless,” Lance says, holding out his Pokeball. “He's the one who can best carry both of you.”

I raise my eyebrows. “Seriously? Don't you know what happened last time someone lent me a Dragonite?”

“If it makes you feel better, I'll lend him to Silver. They don't have a full team, anyway.”

Silver eagerly snatches the Pokeball. I don't think letting young teenagers borrow your dragons is ever a good idea, but we have to get back to Johto _somehow_.

“We’ll be sure to send him through transfer once we get to Mahogany!” I call out once we’re snugly seated. I wave enthusiastically to everyone, and Silver half-heartedly raises a hand as well.

Yes, Mahogany, not Blackthorn. First of all, we're stopping in Goldenrod. Silver and I both need proper winter clothes _and_ trainer supplies, so we might as well take advantage of fast Dragonite travel to go to the department store first. Then a brief trip to Ecruteak to visit Isra, and then we finally go to Mahogany as our last stop before we have to walk. Flying right to Blackthorn would be frowned upon, since any trainer who doesn't struggle through the Ice Path and then drag themself up the cliffs is considered lazy and pathetic. That's not a reputation I'm particularly interested in having, and it's one that Silver has _no intention_ of having.

Goldenrod City at night is a welcoming cluster of lights, a dazzling display of bright innovation. Goldenrod City on a cloudy winter day? Still pretty nice to look at from the sky, honestly.

Toothless lands effortlessly in front of the department store, and Silver recalls him, actually _grinning_.

“So, coats first, or...” I begin.

The grin quickly disappears. “What, you think I can't shop by myself?”

“Of course not, I just--”

Silver’s already stepping through the automatic doors.

“Take good care of that Pokemon!” I yell, not wanting to specify _Toothless_ so the whole world doesn’t find out that a kid is carrying the Regional Champion’s prized Dragonite.

No response.

Since Inferno's already in his Pokeball after the trip, I debate leaving him there so I won't have to worry about the crowds. But I know it's uncomfortable for him, and it always feels wrong to _not_ have him around, so of course I let him out anyway.

“Ready for some shopping, Ferno?” I ask, and he perks up, because of _course_ he's ready for some shopping.

We hit the winter section first. Warmer hat, warmer gloves, boots, and a puffy down-filled jacket that looks a little ridiculous, but at least I won't be _cold_. With my arms full, Inferno curls around my shoulders and happily observes everything there is to see in a department store.

As I move to the next floor, I realize there's more to see than I thought. A huge flat-screen TV is mounted on the back wall, and a rather large crowd is clustered around it. At first I think there's some important league battle going on, and then I realize they're showing _Lavender Town_ , of all things. There's a huge skirmish in front of their radio tower -- a terrifyingly familiar cluster of black uniforms, dotted with just a few gym leaders. I only catch a brief glimpse of what _might_ be Gary, but the Charizard overhead confirms it.

What's Team Rocket doing back in Kanto?

I shove my way through the crowd, heart pounding, prompting mutters of “Isn't that Tessa Linden? Too bad she's not there to help…”

Thank Ho-Oh I'm not there to help. Gary wants a chance to fight them instead? Well, here it is. He's Gary. He'll be okay.

He'll be okay. He _will_.

I strain to hear the audio over the concerned crowd. “...three years. And what could they be trying to accomplish with this radio signal?”

_Radio signal_. My mind flickers to the tower in this city just an instant before the picture on the screen does the same. “All eyes in Johto are on our very own radio tower, with the concern that the same thing might happen here. Several gym leaders are already on the scene, but there are no reports of Rocket activity.” I spot Whitney's unmistakable pink hair on the screen, and then--

A flash of red. _Silver_.

They’ll probably be fine. It wouldn’t make much sense for Team Rocket to attack this radio tower too, not when everyone’s expecting it. They’d lose the element of surprise that they’ve just gained from finally reappearing in Kanto.

But when has Team Rocket ever made sense?

I can't let Silver go running into this alone, even if they have Toothless to round out their team. Reluctantly, I tear myself away from the crowd, Inferno squirming with excitement on my shoulders.

My finger stabs the elevator button, and my foot taps impatiently. Maybe I should have taken the stairs -- no, there's a _ding_ , and the door slides open.

I resume the impatient foot tapping once we're inside the elevator, nearly wearing a hole in the floor as we descend.

_5._

_4._

_3._

_2._

_Snap._

I drop to the floor of the elevator as our fall becomes uncontrolled, curling around Inferno protectively. The ground floor wasn't far away, but who knows how many basements--

_Crash._

The jolt seems to shake every atom in my body, but then it's over. I uncurl slowly, feeling bruised but decidedly alive.

“Ferno?” I whisper.

It takes a moment, a few struggling breaths, but he’s decidedly alive as well.

I sit on the floor of the elevator, holding him gently in my lap, letting him recover while I try to think of what to do next.

The elevator broke right at the moment that Team Rocket’s up to something. Is it a coincidence? Gods, I hope so.

But I doubt it.

The more important question at the moment is _how do I get out of here?_ I don't know if this is a situation where the department store staff can come save me or not, so I've got to rely on my Pokemon. I doubt Inferno's fire can safely and effectively melt a big enough hole in the door, and having Regina or Sequoia break through it might not be any easier. Not to mention that if this elevator can otherwise be fixed, it would be pretty rude to unnecessarily destroy the doors.

It's a good thing that psychics are a great solution to just about any problem.

Ravi appears, blinking in confusion. { _Why--_ }

“Elevator incident. How easily can you open the doors with telekinesis?”

He sends out some tentative lavender waves. { _I...I think I can do it pretty easily?_ } The waves twist a little, and the doors pop open. { _Really, really easily, actually._ } There's a rare smile of pride threatening to overtake his face.

“You're a lifesaver, Rav. Thanks.” Inferno backs me up with a grateful grin.

Ravi ducks his head bashfully.

“Now... can you sense anything up ahead?” I'm afraid to hear the answer to this question.

He closes his eyes, concentrating. { _I…_ } His eyes snap open. { _There's a whole lot of Pokemon out there. Some humans, too, but... a_ **_lot_ ** _of Pokemon._ }

Great. I suppose it's too much to hope that a bunch of friendly Pokemon are just having a secret tea party in the basement of a department store while Team Rocket is being Team Rocket somewhere else.

“Do you want to go back to your Pokeball? Or... do you think I need to leave everyone out so I can be prepared?”

Ravi hesitates, but holds his head up high. { _We need to be out. I don't know what's waiting there, but I can't let you walk into it alone._ }

“Thank you,” I say softly, resting my hand on his side for a brief moment before I send everyone else out. They all look at me with varying levels of fear and excitement as I explain the situation.

I pull out my phone to call for backup, and stare in dismay as NO SERVICE blinks at me tauntingly. Curse this department store basement. Gritting my teeth, I shove the phone back in my pocket and stand up. Guess we’re doing this alone for now.

I leave my packages in the elevator, since they'll only slow me down. There are much bigger things to worry about right now than whether or not someone's going to show up and steal my winter clothes.

We can't take the elevator back up, so we go down the hall in search of stairs, an exit, anything. One short turn, and then--

They're on us.

Just a few Rockets, just a few Pokemon, but there's a Koffing, and right when Hazel launches herself at it, it _explodes_ \--

I can't help it. I _scream_ , run towards her as the smoke clears, prepare myself to see her body--

And she lands on her feet. Shaken, singed, but very much alive. As the other enemy Pokemon fall around us, I whisper incredulous words of praise to her and call her back into her Pokeball, because _that is not happening again_.

A couple more Koffing float down the hallway, and I make a quick decision. Inferno and Finn both disappear into their Pokeballs, because I'm not risking _anyone_ who isn't well equipped to deal with those.

Ravi shoots me a panicked look.

“Take them out before they get too close! You can do it!” He'd better be able to do it, because I'm not sure how many explosions Sequoia and Regina can take.

He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath... and the waves of lavender slam into the Koffing, making them explode at a safe distance.

Out of Pokemon, the Rockets all look at each other.

“Should we just go?”

“We have to get out of here anyway.”

“ _She_ won't be getting out of here either way. Let's not waste our time.”

One of them whistles, and then they all disappear in a bright flash of psychic power.

I'm used to Rockets threatening me, but their ominous words still weigh me down as I take careful steps along the hallway. There's a big door at the end, and I don't know what's waiting there, don't know if I should send the others back out or send these ones back in...

Half a team should be enough.

I open the door, and we walk into a minefield.

It takes a moment for me to recognize it as a mostly empty storage room, since it's now _very full_ of Koffing and Weezing, so many that I can't even begin to start estimating before the door slams shut behind us.

It's locked, of course. I try to open it, think about ordering someone to break through it, but then what? There's no way they'd let me escape in time. And what about everyone else in this building, glued to the TV, not knowing that the real danger is underneath them?

My hand trembles on the doorknob. How do I get out of this one? How does _anyone_ get out of this one?

“Well, this is a pleasant surprise.”

I whirl around, back to face the sea of death. He's standing there, smiling with calm satisfaction. Not Archer. Proton.

That doesn't make me feel any better.

“I honestly had no idea you'd be here,” he continues, striding towards me with slow, confident steps. The sea parts to let him through, giving me a good view of the Abra that appears in the back of the room before vanishing with a few of the remaining boxes in a blood-red psychic flash. “And you've arrived just in time; we're almost finished with what we've come to do. This will certainly be an efficient way to deal with you once and for all, although much faster than you deserve.”

Another voice speaks up, a silent one. { _I… I think I have an idea..._ }

I try very, very hard not to visibly react to either of these, even as I respond to both.

“Deserve _?_ I didn't deserve any of this. I don't want to keep getting in your way.”

_What's the idea, Ravi? Because we might not get the time to do anything about it._

“And yet you're so good at doing it.” Proton steps closer.

{ _I don't know how good I am at fighting, but I can do shields! Cora trained me really hard with those._ }

All I can see is that blinding explosion, that blue shield collapsing into nothingness… No, stop, you have to talk to both of them. You don't have time for this.

_I know you can shield us, but you can't shield a whole building._

“Why here? Why the department store? You know you can’t gain control of it, so you’re just going to blow it up?”

{ _It doesn’t have to be the whole building! I can shield you individually, and then I can put a big shield around all the Koffing and Weezing to contain their explosion. It's the only chance to save everyone above us._ }

Everyone above us. Because of course we don’t have a chance to save the Koffing and Weezing, even though it’s not their fault the Rockets are making them do this. Of course Proton would use Pokemon, when regular explosives would do. Of course he’d cause as much suffering as possible.

I don't dare look at my Espeon. My eyes stay on Proton as he saunters ever closer.

“No, we can't take control of it. You've certainly seen to it that we no longer have enough power for something like that, so I'm willing to settle for taking everything in the storeroom and then blowing the building to pieces. All the better if you're here when I do it.” His smile slices into me like a shard of glass.

{ _Keep him talking!_ }

“These Pokemon can’t possibly be willing to give their lives for this. How are you controlling them?”

The smile keeps cutting. “You’d be astonished to learn how far our radio technology has advanced. Nobody’s even realized that the tower here in Goldenrod is receiving a mind-control signal from Lavender, not when it’s concentrated only on the Koffing and Weezing.”

“You... you won't get away with this,” I say, for lack of a better idea.

He laughs, cold and cruel. “And how do you plan to stop me? You can't take out every single one of them before I bring this place down. Go on, try.”

Sequoia and Regina look at me, uncharacteristic fear reflected between them.

“Go on,” I echo. Every one we take out makes Ravi’s job easier. Proton won't care, since he doesn't know what we're planning, and he won't blow them all up while he's still here.

They spring into action. Fists of thunder and ice, rock-hard feet. Purple orbs start to fall as Sequoia and Regina carefully pick out the ones in less crowded spots, hoping they won’t set off any others. Some explode one by one with relative safety, others drift harmlessly to the floor -- or is it harmless? Will they still explode in a chain reaction if they’re knocked out?

It doesn’t matter. How can we do enough, either way?

Proton looks at Ravi, and I can't help but follow his gaze. The Espeon has flattened himself to the ground, trembling, looking for all the world that he's just afraid, and all the while his courage burns inside my mind as he prepares to do something he’s never done.

A laugh. “Too afraid to even try? What a pity.”

I want to scream at him, but I manage to look away, stare at the floor silently. I don’t need to pretend to feel helpless.

“Well, it doesn't matter.” A smile of triumph. “It's far too late for all of you.” Just like the Rockets outside, like the boxes in the back, he disappears in a sudden psychic flash, teleported to safety by an Abra.

A sob breaks out of my throat. This can't work, it won't work, we're all going to die--

{ _Tessa._ } Ravi opens his eyes, bright indigo among a haze of lavender. Sequoia and Regina don't stop their futile dance, but I can tell they're listening too. { _It's okay. It'll be okay. Do you trust me?_ }

I nod wordlessly, tears streaking down my face.

{ _I understand, now. I_ **_am_ ** _strong. You were right._ } He closes his eyes again, shaking. Blood trickles from his nose.

I sob again. How much time do we have? It doesn't matter. It's not enough.

_One._

Each second is an eternity.

_Two._

I lose Sequoia in a crowd of purple.

_Three._

The shield springs up around me, strong and glowing.

_Four._

Everything is dark purple, light purple, suffocating.

_Five._

My shield flickers briefly as Ravi’s thoughts fade from my mind.

_Six_.

Regina throws herself on top of me, and the world ends.

  
  


***

  
  


It's quiet.

That's the first thing I notice. Why is it so quiet? Everything was so _loud_ , so why--

I can't move. There's a weight on top of me, crushing me.

“Get off, Regina. I'm okay.” It's what I try to say, but all that comes out is a strangled choking sound. My mouth is clogged with dust.

I struggle, squirm, claw my way out into the open air, which isn't any less suffocating. Before I can do anything else, I have a huge coughing fit, gasping and choking for what feels like forever until I can breathe again. Is this what it's like for Inferno, all the time?

_Inferno_.

My hand flashes to my row of pokeballs. Three warm, three cold. At least everyone who was in there is still safe.

The others will be safe, too. If Ravi could shield me and prevent an entire building from collapsing, I don't need to worry about them.

So where are they? And why is Regina still lying there?

For the first time, I _look_ , past the dust and the confusion and the scattered puddles of purple-red.

Her eyes are staring. She doesn't seem surprised, or angry, or peaceful.

Just dead.

Why are my eyes so dry? Wasn't I crying, just a minute ago? I reach up to my face and still feel wetness, somehow. My hand comes away red.

I don't know whose blood it is. I don't think it matters.

I don't like leaving her there, staring at nothing, but I have to find the others. I take a few shaky steps. My foot bumps into something small and jagged and brown-green.

Just a fragment.

I see Sequoia everywhere, scattered and broken beyond recognition.

But I don't see Ravi. He's out there, somewhere. He's going to come charging in just like he did in that cave, ready to save us again.

“Ravi,” I say. It's barely a whisper.

I gather whatever strength I have left. “RAVI!” My voice sounds strange and hollow in my ears.

Nothing but silence.

I guess I'll wait. I don’t know how long it’s been. I don't know if I can get through that door. I don't know if Proton’s going to come back. I don't know if the building’s going to collapse after all and none of this matters.

I don't know anything, anymore.

The weight of my backpack suddenly makes itself known. Why is that still here, and not my Pokemon? I dump it out. Everything in there is replaceable.

The first piece slides into my hands roughly, sharp shards of rock digging into my skin. I drop it into the backpack. She can't be left here as just part of the rubble.

It becomes a consistent rhythm. Find, lift, drop. “RAVI!” No answer. Repeat.

All the pieces. if I collect all the pieces, he'll show up.

But it's not Ravi who shows up first.

There's an angrier wave of psychic power, accompanied by a man’s face twisted in bewildered fury. “How? How did you…” he trails off, speechless. His words are a distant echo in my ears, as if I'm floating underwater.

Did he come back to kill me? I can't fight him, but I can't let him take anyone else from me, either. I’ll stay here, buried with the others, if only he won’t take anyone else. I pick up another piece. I need to put her back together, first. Maybe he'll let me.

The door blows open. Ravi!

It's not. There's a swarm of people and Pokemon, a swishing of a cape. The man reaches for his psychic getaway again, but he's blasted into the wall.

Eyes flash with righteous fury. “Don't you dare hurt her.”

I laugh, and it echoes around the empty room. Don't you know what he's done already?

Another pair of eyes, wide with horror. “We've got to get you out of here.”

I slap away the hands that reach for me. “Don't! I haven't found all of her yet. And Ravi, he's out there somewhere…” I try to lift the backpack, to drag it to safety, but it's far too heavy, and I feel something already cracked shatter within me. How will we all get out of here?

A gasp of shock. “Your _hands_ , Tess…”

I look down at them through the haze. They’re slick and red with blood, stabbed through with rock fragments. Shouldn't that hurt?

While I'm distracted, familiar arms wrap around me from behind. “Come on, it's not safe. The building could still collapse at any moment. We've got to go.”

I struggle, leaving bloody handprints everywhere. He doesn't seem to care. Of _course_ it's not safe! They're _dead_! I can't just leave them behind! And Ravi...

“Ravi…” my mouth echoes.

“We’ll find him. I promise.”

They won't.

But I can't stop myself from being dragged through the door. I can't stop his words of “Get us out of here, Simon.” I can't stop the flash of mint-green, and I definitely can't stop the darkness that comes after it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the first thing that needs to be said here is that I'm sorry. Believe me, I didn't want this either! I didn't want to put Tessa through more trauma, and I didn't want to make my readers suffer this much, and of course I didn't want to lose half my team all at once… but I think something that's so devastating in-game can’t just be glossed over in the story like what I did with Isra. There's no way around it this time.
> 
> I know that this is bad timing right now, and I don't want to be posting extremely depressing content when the real world is already depressing. But the alternative is putting this run on indefinite hiatus, and I ultimately think it's better to just get through the sad chapters now so we can start getting back to a bit of happiness as soon as possible. Because as much as this is going to hurt, it will get better.
> 
> My notes for this chapter are so long that they actually don't all fit here -- click [this link](https://nuzlockeforums.com/forum/index.php?threads/the-phoenix-a-crystal-nuzlocke.2045/page-6#post-801890) if you want more detailed info on the in-game deaths, but the TL;DR is that the Rocket attack went... badly. Ravi died to a crit and Sequoia died to an explosion, both because I got careless, and then Regina died to a crit explosion. Half my team gone, just like that.
> 
> ...So, let's talk about the actual chapter! I know it's a long one, but I didn't want to cut it at any point. I think it's more impactful to just have it keep building up to that moment rather than leave it on a cliffhanger and start the next chapter with everyone dying. I know I changed a lot to have things happen the way they did, and I hope that was the right choice! Everyone expects the radio tower, but I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with it, so I had the attack be at the department store instead, since Tessa actually had a reason for being there.
> 
> And of course I changed it to them all dying at once rather than one at a time, which I hope you think was a good way to do it? I know that scene is a really big moment, and I'm honestly not sure what you're all going to think of it. (Besides “HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, CYNDA?????”, of course.) I hope you think it was done well, but I understand if you'd rather have seen it a different way. This was just always the vision I had ever since that happened in-game, and I never thought of a better way to portray it. At the very least, I'm happy with how it resolves Ravi’s character arc, even if it's in quite depressing circumstances. 
> 
> I do want to say again that I'm sorry. Yes, on the one hand, I do thrive on readers’ tears, but this is pretty excessive, and it's bad timing, and I wish it didn't have to be this way. I'm happy with some of the next few chapters (well, the very next one still needs a lot of work, but I hope to get it out at the usual time), and I enjoyed writing them, and I think this adds some very interesting stuff to the story. But still, I wish it hadn't happened.


	34. Up in smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another late chapter! I promise this won’t become a trend, and the next one at least should definitely be out on time. This one’s quite short, but I don’t really think it needs to be any longer than it is. Probably goes without saying, but… fair warning, it’s pretty depressing.

_I can shield you individually._

I thought he meant all of us.

He knew. They knew, too. They all knew, and they never hesitated. He had to choose, between them and everyone. And yet he still saved me. I didn't ask for it.

I should have died there with them. I wish I had. It would have been easier.

But Inferno needs me. So do Finn and Hazel and Isra, and my old team. It wouldn’t be fair for them to lose me, too.

Isra’s here now. They've set her free with wings wrapped in soft bandages instead of plaster, and I look at her and see yet another time I failed my Pokemon. But I keep looking at her anyway, to remind myself that she's still here, she’s still alive. Because I'm supposed to feel lucky that we’re alive. Supposed to feel grateful. Feel relieved. _Feel_.

I don't feel anything.

They show their faces on TV, pictures from back when they still had faces. They show my face, too. I've done it again! Helped rid the world of Team Rocket. Proton was captured in Goldenrod, Ariana was captured in Lavender, and with no one left to lead an already faltering organization, it’s pretty much gone for good. Isn't that wonderful? This is what it means, to be a hero.

A hero who did nothing. Stood there and cried while they saved me and everyone else. I never wanted to be a hero. Not like this, not in any way, not ever, but here I am.

I dream about them, sometimes. Dreams where they die in front of me in every way imaginable and I wake up screaming. Dreams where they live and smile at me and I wake up happy for a split second before it all falls apart again. Dreams that I can't tell apart from my waking thoughts, because it's all the same scene on repeat.

People keep knocking on the door, asking for interviews. What do they think I'm going to say? I don't want to hear their questions. Don't know if I _can_ hear their questions over the echo of the explosion still ringing in my ears. Gary always yells at them to go away, so I don't have to talk.

They finally stop coming after Lance swoops in on Toothless and yells at them, too.

I shouldn't be here. In Pallet. At the Oaks’ house. Causing them all this trouble. My mom wants me to come back to Celadon, but how can I live in that big city with its department store and its Rocket history ever again? And how can I go back to New Bark when all that waits for me there is Elm and a job I can't do? There’s nowhere else to go.

So I'm here. Here with what's left of my team. With Inferno and my old team, mostly. Finn dove into the ocean at the first opportunity and has yet to come out. I walk down to the water every day and talk to him, but he doesn't respond. Doesn't even look at me. This was all a game to him, a fun adventure, until it wasn't. And it's all my fault. I'd hide from me too, if I were him.

Hazel hides in her own way, burrowing into cupboards and under couches, anywhere small and quiet to make her feel a little bit safe. I can coax her out for cuddles more often than not, but I wish I didn't have to, didn't have to wander the house in a panic when I can't find her.

Isra has nowhere to hide, nowhere to go until her wings heal. This isn't as hard on her -- she didn't know them as well, wasn't there that day, but she's still become more subdued, waiting for the day that everything will go back to normal.

As if it ever could.

Inferno’s become clingy. To me, to anyone who's still here. I fall asleep to him curled next to me, wake up to his warmth in the morning. He sits and talks with Isra, hides in cupboards with Hazel, patiently gives Kid fighting advice. And in typical Inferno fashion, he throws himself into training, as much as he can. More than enough to scare me. All that risk for what? I don't have a team for the league, anymore. Where could we go from here? Fighting can't fix our problems. Nothing can.

A small Quilava, the league championship slipping from his grasp. A scared Furret, flinching at shadows and hiding from the world. An angry Lanturn, refusing to leave the water. A broken Zubat, stuck on the ground.

And a trainer who lost half her team in a split second.

How do we go on from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too much to say about this one; it’s short and sad and really just exists to show the immediate aftermath of the incident before we start moving on to slightly less sad things! I have to admit, I’m quite excited to post the next chapter...


	35. Inferno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for something completely different! Unlike The Scientist, this story doesn't have interludes... but if it did, this would be one of them. It's a fairly short chapter, but I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope you like it too!

You wake to a bad day.

You've had to get used to them, with the way your life has been recently. But you miss the times when _bad day_ only meant that your lungs were being extra terrible, and not also that you were being extra crushed by sadness about your friends being dead.

And you really, _really_ miss the times when _bad day_ meant that Chomp beat you in a battle at the lab, or that you spent a whole day in your Pokeball because it was Tessa’s day off. Life used to be so good, and you didn't even know it.

You look at your trainer, still asleep beside you. Some of the others like to wake her up, but you never do, not anymore. She's happier when she's sleeping, sometimes. You don't want to be the one to take that away from her. Even when you get restless and want to be out training, you stay here and wait. You learned the hard way that if you leave without her knowing, she panics.

You think she might have had more bad days than you've had _days_ , even before this happened. And you've been alive for over four hundred days, which is a lot. You can't imagine what it would be like to have that many bad ones, or more.

You're afraid you might find out, someday.

It's cold today. You know this because it's winter, not because you know what it means to be cold. So you cuddle closer to her, offering your warmth. It's one of the few things you still have.

Once you get comfortable, you start doing your breathing exercises, which she always nags you about. As if you’d forget them! Doesn't she understand that you _want_ to avoid having a health crisis? Of course you're not going to be lazy about something like that.

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_Crash._

Your eyes flicker open.

Cora, for all her talents, has never mastered non-slammy telekinetic door opening. She flutters into the room somewhat apologetically, but you know that she doesn't like Tessa sleeping in so much. The old team is always so focused on getting her out of bed and doing things, even when she doesn't want to. You think it's a little unfair. Some days you don't want to train, and some days you _can't_ , and no one ever makes _you_ do things then.

But you hate it when you can't train. If you don't get stronger, how are you going to protect her? You're always the one who gets protected, the one who can't help when it matters most. They died for her, for _you_ , so you need to keep her alive more than ever.

No one would let you see them, after. You know that there wasn't much to be seen, which is worse, but it feels unfair. She had to see everything while you rested safe and oblivious in a Pokeball. You don't know if it's right to be this sad, when you weren't there like she was.

You realize that Cora’s talking to you. She's been respectful about not nudging at your mind, giving you space, trying not to remind you of the psychic you knew so much better than you know her.

She's sad, too. You don't need a psychic link to know that.

Before you have time to register what she's saying, Tessa's eyes open. Your trainer looks annoyed more than anything else, which is a good sign.

< _Good morning?_ > is Cora’s tentative greeting.

A glance at the clock. “You’re not even right about the “morning” part.”

Sleeping in, again. You both do a lot of that lately, when they let you.

With some psychic nudging from Cora and some less insistent encouragement from you, she eventually drags herself out of bed, shivering in the presumably cold air. You offer yourself as a heater, and she almost smiles as she lifts you onto her shoulders.

You stay there while she shuffles into the kitchen and eats breakfast (lunch? brunch?) in silence. Gary's not around, since he has an actual Important Job and needs to be there so he can impress Lance, even though Lance didn't seem to mind all the times that Gary stayed here.

Laurel _is_ around, even though she also has an actual Important Job and should probably be spending more time next door at the lab than she actually does. But you like when she's around, because it means that she can stay with Tessa while you go do things.

You also like when she's around just because she's _really cool_.

“Coming to the shore with us, Ferno?” Tessa asks.

You shake your head. You’d rather not be there, and she knows it. It's _wet_ , and Finn always refuses to come out no matter how much you beg him to.

“Okay,” she says, frowning. “I'll be back soon. Be careful with your training.”

You just nod, although it always annoys you when she says that. Who can know your limits better than _you_? You don't intend to hurt yourself.

But you know she only says it because she cares.

Training isn't as fun, anymore. No Regina to pester, no Sequoia to admire, no Ravi to encourage. Finn and Hazel never show up. Isra does sometimes, but she can't actually fight you, and she doesn't want to anyway. Kid’s always eager, but he can’t give you a real fight. You like it best when Gary's around, because you get to battle his team.

Arthur's always willing to fight you, though. He's not used to spending this much time here, but he wants to be around for Tessa, and so he is. It’s weird to see him without Mew, who hasn’t shown up since the incident. You think Mew’s afraid that Tessa might be angry at them for allowing what happened to happen.

_You're_ not angry at them. If the gods controlled everything all the time, what would be the point of living at all?

You're just angry at yourself. Maybe you could have made a difference. Maybe if you weren't so fragile, you'd actually get to _help_.

And so you train.

You know you can't fix your lungs. You know you can't bring them back. But you can get stronger, learn to do more with the limited battling time you have. So you throw yourself into fighting, like you always do. Let the fire and lightning collide until your chest burns and you drag yourself to the sidelines where you always end up.

That's where she finds you when she comes back, Laurel walking at her side, Arthur awkwardly keeping an eye on you to make sure you're not dead.

And you're _not_ dead, so she comes over to you and strokes your fur while you're resting. You're never sure if she's trying to reassure you or herself more, but either way, it helps.

This is your life, now. Stuck in this tiny broken body in this tiny deserted town with your tiny shattered team. You don't know where to go from here. None of you do.

Right now, you go inside with her. Later, you'll go to sleep. Then you'll go back outside again. It's a neverending cycle of going nowhere.

You want things to get better, and you don't know how they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to hear from Inferno himself! I'd consider this one of my favourite chapters, and I hope you enjoyed it too. This is the first thing I ever wrote in second person, and things have kind of spiraled out of control from there... [glances at PMD story] ...I know second person's not for everyone, but I really love writing it. We'll be back to good old first person next week as... things happen! See you then.


	36. Flicker

_Fwumph_.

I wake to the unmistakable feeling of Eeveelution paws landing on my chest.

“Gettoff, Ravi,” I mumble. “Sleeping.”

Silence. _Awkward_ silence. Empty, awkward silence.

My eyes snap open and meet a pair of violet ones. Arthur stares at me, uncertain about how to handle this.

“Hey, Arthur,” I mumble as the world tries to slide itself back into place and breaks apart in the process. “Let me guess, it's afternoon and you don't agree that I should stay here forever?”

He looks apologetic as he jumps to the ground, but nods. While I resent not being allowed to stay here forever, I understand that they all want me to get out and do things.

There's just not much to do, anymore.

Next to me, Inferno uncurls and stretches. My eyes shift from him to the other side of the room -- Isra’s right here too, dozing in her nest in the corner. She’s fallen back into the natural Zubat sleep pattern, and I do my best to never disturb her in the daytime so she can get the rest she needs. At least these two are always here when I wake up, preventing me from worrying about them.

I always worry about the others, and it's the main reason why I'm able to get out of bed.

It's a particularly cold day, so I leave a blanket draped around me after my feet hit the floor. No point in changing out of my pajamas, not when there's no one around to see me but my Pokemon as long as I stay away from the lab. I shuffle into the kitchen behind Arthur, blanket hem sweeping the floor, Inferno trailing us.

“Hazel?”

It takes a moment, but a small striped face peeks out from one of the cupboards and disappears again. I breathe a sigh of relief. As long as I know where she is, it's fine.

The others gather around me as I sit at the table. Inferno curled up in my lap, Cora perched on the back of my chair, Arthur stretched out on the floor. Laurel reaches out her vines to me, and I let them twine comfortingly around my hands, covering the scars for a brief moment.

Sometimes I wish they all wouldn't cling so much, as if I'm a needy child who can't be left alone for even a second.

But always, I'm so glad they're here.

Finish the meal. Put my coat and boots on. Step outside with Laurel. I have to check right away, every day.

The path to the shore can be treacherous in winter, but I've got Laurel to catch me if I fall. We take careful steps together until the sound of crashing waves resolves itself into a gray expanse of water, stretching as far as we can see.

One figure is visible right away, floating calmly among the rough waves. The other’s head pokes out as we approach, light shining. A double shot of reassurance.

“Hey, Maren. Hey, Finn.” The former approaches with a gentle smile, while the latter flicks his tail and swims in a circle. He's not going anywhere, as usual. I worry about him, drifting in that cold ocean without the extra protection of being an ice-type like Maren, but it shouldn't cause him any serious damage.

“Want to come up to the house? Do some training with Inferno?”

He shakes his head, as usual. Oh, sure, I'm not allowed to stay in bed, but _he’s_ allowed to stay in the ocean.

Good luck to anyone who’d attempt diving into freezing water to drag out an electric fish, though. Sure, I could just recall him, but that wouldn’t be any more polite. He’s only now starting to get over his anger, and that wouldn’t help the situation.

So Laurel and I linger for a while, visiting, and then we make our precarious way back up the path.

In the yard, I watch the training. Inferno and Laurel. They can handle themselves, so I just sit back and make a few occasional suggestions. I'm not much of a trainer, not if I get half my team killed.

Inside, I wrap myself back up in the blanket and sit on the couch doing nothing but drinking tea, which is apparently considered a more worthwhile pastime than sitting in bed doing nothing but drinking tea.

Inferno's ears prick up suddenly, and he swivels his head in the direction of… something. I frown. Whatever sound he’s hearing, I can’t make it out, which has become all too common lately. Yet another loss to the explosion.

< _Knock at the door!_ > Cora announces from the next room. Telepathy, at least, doesn’t require ears.

I keep frowning. Anyone who has to knock is someone I don't want to talk to. I want to tell her to say I’m not around, but really, who would believe that?

The knocking must persist, because Cora shouts < _I'll get it!_ > The front door flings open with a bang that’s unfortunately loud enough for me to hear, and she declares <C _ome in!_ >

Bugsy, of all people, steps into the living room where I'm sitting in all my blanket-wrapped, pajamed, tea-drinking glory.

And he's holding, of all things, a _Slowpoke_.

“What are you doing in...” crap, this isn’t my house. “...here?”

“Just visiting,” he says, trying to look as innocent as the Pokemon in his arms.

“Well, Gary's not here. Come back some other time.”

Inferno's not nearly as rude. He slides off the couch and greets both of them happily, in typical Inferno fashion.

Bugsy's face lights up as he bends down to pet Inferno, switching the Slowpoke to one arm. I know he still feels bad about what happened in that gym battle, and I hope he knows that I'm not angry because of _that_. At least Inferno clearly isn't.

“I didn't come here to see Gary, actually.”

“He'll be so disappointed.”

Bugsy very unsubtly tilts the Slowpoke closer to me. “Isn't he adorable? His name’s Calvin. One of the Slowpoke you saved, actually.”

“Get to the point.” He _is_ pretty cute, but how many cute Pokemon have died for me already?

“Well, he was a companion Pokemon to an old woman who… can’t look after him anymore. He needs someone to take care of him, and I figured that you--”

“Got half my team killed and need replacements? Thanks, but no thanks.” I wish I had answered the door so I could slam it in his face.

Bugsy flinches, the slam apparently audible in my voice anyway. “I-I'm sorry, I just…”

I sigh, suddenly feeling far more tired than angry. “You want to help both of us. I get it. But _everybody_ wants to help, and nobody can.”

“I know it might feel that way right now, but give it time. Things will get better.”

I mumble something noncommittal. Clearly, someone’s given him a lecture on my hearing issues, because _he_ hasn’t been mumbling; he’s making an effort to face me and speak extra clearly. I’m not sure if I’m grateful for it -- I’d almost rather not hear what he has to say, but I appreciate the thought.

“I'm not saying you have to immediately train this guy up, evolve him, teach him Ice Punch, and throw him at Clair,” Bugsy persists. “You don't _have_ to do anything. But wouldn’t it be nice to take him in and give him a home?”

“This isn't even _my_ home.”

“Isn't it?”

I wish I knew.

“I mean, look at that _face_!” Bugsy continues, holding Calvin closer to me. “How can you resist it?”

The Slowpoke blinks at me sedately, a gentle smile plastered on his face. I look away. My heart can't take any more melting.

“Why do you _care_?” I say wearily. “What does it matter to you if I go get that championship now or later or never?”

“We _all_ care.” Bugsy grows serious. “We don't like seeing you like this.”

“And becoming a double champion is going to solve all my problems?”

“It’s not about the championship. But you need _something_ to take your mind off it all, a push to get out there again, one step at a time. The sooner you find something to do, the sooner things will start to get better.”

His words make sense, but I can’t stop the anger from flaring up again. He sounds like... “Gary put you up to this, didn’t he? I’m tired of everyone telling me what I’m supposed to do. I shouldn’t have even let you in! Get out.”

He shrinks back, knowing he's crossed a line. “Sorry, I'll just... go. Sorry.” He sets the Slowpoke down on the floor and dives out of the room. Inferno’s ears twitch after a moment, hopefully from hearing the front door close.

_He left me the godsdamn Slowpoke._

My lack of the will to move wins out over my desire to go running and yelling after him. Inferno's looking at me with his most pleading can-we-keep-him expression, and the Slowpoke is looking at me with a typical dopey grin.

I close my eyes. This is way too much looking for me to handle.

_Thump_. A familiar warm form lands next to me on the couch.

“Inferno,” I protest with extreme futility.

_Shuffle. Shuffle. Shuffle. Shhhhhhhhrrrrrffffffffff_. Gradually, a second figure drags itself up to join us.

“ _Calvin_.” I don't open my eyes, in the hopes that he'll go away.

But he doesn't, of course. The three of us sit together on the couch in a cluster of warmth and blankets and stubbornness

And soon enough, I fall asleep.

  
  


***

  
  


The first thing I panic about upon waking is the absence of a mug in my hands. Please don't tell me I managed to doze off and spill tea everywhere--

My eyes open to reveal a pink shape at my side, curled up in contentment around what is clearly an empty mug of tea.

Bugsy brought me a thieving, tea-drinking Slowpoke. Great.

Said Slowpoke looks at me, still smiling, and then yawns very, _very_ slowly. My involuntary smile quickly stretches into a yawn as well.

There's a nudge on my other side. I turn and meet the eyes of my Quilava, still pleading, but now looking a little smug as well.

I know he wants to keep battling, wants to rebuild the team and go get that championship he's wanted all his life, but I can't lose him too. I can't lose anyone else, ever.

But he’s Inferno. I could plan to stay here forever where things _feel_ safer, and he could still die from a training accident or something even more mundane at any moment. Is it unfair, to hold him back because of my own fear? To let his dream -- my dream? -- die in a department store basement along with them? I don't know how long I'm going to have him, so shouldn't I let him do this before it's too late? And if I don’t, what else am I going to do with my life? I can’t just stay here and do nothing forever, as appealing as it might sound right now.

Someone clears their throat, snapping me to attention. I look over to the other couch, which Gary is seated on, eyebrows raised. I'm sure he already took a picture of us, much like I did with Silver and Chomp on --

No. Don't think about that day.

“Don't think I'm going to fall for your clever plan, Gary.”

He blinks at me as innocently as Bugsy did. “What plan? I didn't bring you this Slowpoke. But I do appreciate your acknowledgement that I'm clever.” A cautious grin.

I'm having none of it. “Am I that much of a burden to you? You don't want me hanging around your house anymore?”

The smile falls off his face and shatters. “What? No! You know that's not -- you can stay here as long as you want, okay? _Always_.”

The absolute sincerity in his voice almost gets me crying already, so I say nothing.

“Okay, yes, I talked to Bugsy. But don't you remember that time you showed up at the lab in a panic three years ago, and I convinced you to get back into training?”

“Well, the training was kind of a side effect of trying to find Isabel.”

“But I told you you should do it, and you did. Because it was what you needed. What we _both_ needed. You practically locked yourself in your basement for five years and barely talked to me! You might have gone right back there if I hadn’t. I wasn't going to let that continue. Don't tell me that wasn't the right thing to do, because I don't believe it.”

Who would I be, if I hadn't gone? I've lost so much, and I've gained so much. I don't know how to balance it all out.

I don't know how to stop these words from coming, either. “How do you know what's right for me? You don't know what it's like, and we should both stop pretending that you do. You haven't lost a Pokemon, ever. Killing one isn't the same thing.”

He flinches back, eyes wide with shock and hurt. What am I saying? That whole situation was all because of _me_ . I don't mean that, I _don't_ \--

“Gary, I didn't mean--”

He shakes his head. “No, you're right. I _don't_ know. I'm glad I don't, but on some level I wish I did, because it's not fair. It's not right that all this stuff happens to you and I can't do anything about it. And that's why I push you like this, because it's all I know how to do. Because I hate seeing you retreat into yourself like you did all those years ago. You came alive again because of the Kanto league, and I want that Tessa back.”

And _now_ I'm crying. “I still shouldn't have said that. I didn’t mean it. You haven’t lost Pokemon, but trauma isn't a competition, and what happened to you was terrible, too.”

“Tess, it’s okay. That was a long time ago.” He’s looking away.

“It’s not okay. I know you’re not over it. I’m not either. And I know I’m not doing a good job of dealing with this new situation. I’m sorry. I’m not mad at you. I’m just... mad.” I close my eyes, which doesn’t stop the tears from coming. “And sad. And a lot of things. That all goes without saying, I guess, but I _haven’t_ said any of it yet. It’s been too hard to talk about -- about them.”

“I know. But I’m here to listen, whenever you do want to talk.”

I take a shaky breath. “I know. And you’re right. I can’t just sit around moping forever. I don't want to. Not again. They wouldn’t want me to, either. I just don't know if I'm ready yet.”

I can barely hear through my own sniffling, but I think he’s crying, too. “Okay. Just... let me know if I can do anything else to help. Even if that means backing off and not pestering you. Anything.”

What did I ever do to deserve a friend like Gary Oak? I did push him away too much, but somehow he’s still here, and I shouldn’t push him away anymore.

“Well, you can stop taking up that entire couch when there's still plenty of space over here.” I unwrap my blanket a bit for emphasis.

It takes a moment, but he tentatively comes over and wraps himself into the blanket with me so I can rest my head on his shoulder. Inferno, quite happy about this arrangement, stretches out across both of us and snuggles in. Even the godsdamn Slowpoke eventually makes a contented sound and cuddles closer.

At first it's a little awkward, since we don't usually show affection like this, always so caught up in our banter and our rivalry and our determination to prove that we’re _okay_. But Gary Oak is my best friend, and sometimes you just need to cry together with your best friend in a blanket along with your starter and a Slowpoke that said best friend has foisted upon you.

So that's exactly what we do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to Calvin, our newest teammate! There were three things I was looking for while trying to build the team up again:
> 
> 1\. Bulk. I wanted someone who couldn't easily be killed by explosions and things like that.
> 
> 2\. Someone who could learn an ice move for dealing with Clair and Lance.
> 
> 3\. A psychic type! Because, as you may have noticed, I'm rather fond of them.
> 
> And sure, I could have tried to find three separate Pokemon for that, but wouldn't you know it, Slowpoke fits ALL THREE of those criteria! I didn't actually have an encounter for Slowpoke Well yet, so I backtracked there and down to the lower floor to catch one. Despite psychic and water being my two favourite types, I had never actually used a Slowpoke before, and I was looking forward to it!
> 
> Tessa having some hearing loss wasn't originally planned, but while I was editing these chapters I realized there would likely be some side effects from an explosion like that, even from within a shield. I haven't worked it into the later chapters yet but I'm going to do my best to do a good job of it! It's not super severe, mostly for more distant noises, and she can usually hear people okay if they're reasonably close and not mumbling.
> 
> I'm not used to writing heartfelt conversations like that, but I hope you liked the last part of the chapter! I swear Tessa and Gary's friendship makes me more emotional than the death scenes. I love these two sad dorks.


	37. Rise from the ashes

I'm being watched.

The uneasy feeling creeps into my dream, and continues until I open my eyes. Staring unblinkingly back at me is -- what -- who -- oh, the godsdamn Slowpoke. I can't believe _that_ wasn't a dream.

“What do you want?” I ask wearily. Calvin offers no response. I guess the rest of my team has already recruited him into the Tessa Is Not Allowed To Sleep Society.

Inferno actually _bounces_ up from where he's lying, invigorated by having a new teammate around. One little Slowpoke can't solve all our problems, but it's nice to see him so happy.

Gary's waiting for us in the kitchen, since it's his day off. He smiles at me and Inferno, and once Calvin eventually manages to trot in to join us, he smiles at him too.

“Congratulations, you have successfully gotten this Slowpoke to stick to me. My life has improved dramatically.”

The smile slips a bit. “Aw, come on, Tess…”

I slide into a chair. “Okay, let's pretend for a moment that I manage to overcome everything and I start training everyone properly again. That's still only two-thirds of a normal team. I don't even know where I'd begin looking for two others that are a good fit.” I briefly think about pestering Bill for another Eevee, but no. That really would be trying to replace Ravi, much more than I've apparently already done with this Slowpoke.

There's only one Ravi. One Sequoia. One Regina.

And they're all gone.

“So don't,” Gary says, snapping me back to the present. “You know it can be done with five, so why not four? Others have done it with even less.”

The idea of deliberately walking into Indigo Plateau with _four Pokemon_ is both absurd and terrifying, not to mention unrealistic. “What makes you think I'll even have four? I don't know if Calvin can fight, I don't know if Hazel and Finn _will_ fight, and Inferno…” I look at my Quilava’s eager face, and then I can't anymore.

“So find out.”

Calvin has finally made his way to the table, and he nudges my leg. I look down at his placidly smiling face, and my heart gets dangerously close to melting again.

“You want to battle, Cal?”

A very, very slow nod.

I sigh. “Fine. We can start training today.” It's either that or sit around, and I know Inferno’s going to be training anyway.

Inferno bounces with excitement again. Calvin, not exactly the bouncing type, just continues smiling. Gary’s smiling too, perhaps a little too smugly. Curse my weakness for psychic types and adorable Pokemon! They've hit me with a double whammy here.

Ravi was both of those things too, and now he's gone. I can't let the same thing happen to Calvin. I _won't_.

I always say that, and yet I always still manage to prove myself wrong.

“Hey,” Gary says quietly, trying to break me out of the obvious mindset I'm in. “It's just training, for now. Don't worry about where you might be going afterwards.”

Where can I go but the league, for Inferno? For me? I could wait a day or a month or a year, or _five_ years, and I know I'll still end up there eventually.

And I don't know if I'll ever be ready.

I'm dragged out of my head again by a different head emerging from a cupboard. Hazel's face peeks out shyly, intrigued by the newcomer. Since Calvin isn't one to make any sudden movements, it isn't long before she slinks out and starts sniffing him curiously. Apparently she approves, because she stays out in the open.

“Want to go down and meet your other teammate, then? I ask. I'm sure he's met most of my old team already, nosey interfering Pokemon that they are.

Another very slow nod.

“Want me to come too?” Gary asks.

I shake my head. Laurel’s at the lab, and the others are who knows where, but that's the way it should be. I can't expect everyone to cling to me forever.

And so I set out on the path with three Pokemon. If I want to get there before the next century, I have to carry Calvin, which means that my arms aren't free to catch myself if I slip. But Inferno walks in front of me, fiery paw steps melting the ice into safe patches. Hazel follows both of us, deciding that if I can stop hiding for a moment, she can too.

The same number of Pokemon are waiting for us. Maren's floating in her typical spot close to the shore, as if she's always wanting to be ready to greet us. Perched on top of her head is Cora, quieter than usual, as if she's contemplating something. Finn can't be bothered to show his face yet, but I see some telltale ripples.

I gently place Calvin on the ground, and he starts making his gradual way towards the water. Despite their typing, Slowpoke aren't the best swimmers around, but at least the cold shouldn't bother him through all that bulk.

Cora flits over to join us. < _Hey_.> An uncharacteristic lack of exclamation marks.

“Hey, Coco. We were going to be doing some training. Want to help out with Calvin?”

A flicker of emotion. < _You sure?_ >

“Of course. You taught Ravi _so well_. Don't you know that? It was all because of you that he was even able to do what he did.” That he was able to save me. Just me.

No, not just me. Countless other lives. What's three, weighed against that?

_Everything._

Cora gently pokes at my mind, concerned. Damn it, I'm supposed to be reassuring her.

“It's okay, Coco.” The traditional lie. “Don't worry about me. Don't worry about yourself, either. I trust you to teach him everything.”

< _Talking?_ > she asks curiously.

“He might gain a small amount of telepathic or empathic powers when he evolves -- well, he'll gain a lot if he ends up as a Slowking, but that probably won’t be happening, since I don’t have a King’s Rock -- but his psychic talents are mostly going to lie in telekinesis.” The facts come to me easily, something straightforward and constant that I can hold on to.

< _Hmm…_ >

I leave her contemplating training techniques and turn back to the ocean, where a glowing head has broken through the surface. Directly facing the Lanturn, front paws only just now touching the water, is Calvin. Inferno is prancing around nearby, and Hazel hangs back a little but still looks on with perhaps a faint hint of wistfulness.

“Hey, Finn,” I say. “I know you want to hide yourself away. I get it. I do, too. And I know I messed up. I’m sorry for that, and I’m sorry this journey hasn’t been what I promised, and -- well, I’m sorry for a lot of things. But why not come and train with us again? You love battling. I won't make you leave the water, and I won't make you leave Pallet Town. But I don't want to stay like this forever, and I don't think you do either.”

I watch his light shining, illuminating the conflicted look on his face.

And then a splash as he finally, finally leaps out of the water.

It's a start, for all of us. A small step forward.

  
  


***

  
  


We train. The four of them train against each other, against the rest of my team, against Gary's team. Single and double and free-for-all, every method I can think of. There's nothing else to do but mope, and this is a more pleasant activity, even if it scares me now and then.

With Cora to give him psychic training and Finn to give him water training, Calvin soon becomes a force to be reckoned with. He's not very fast, of course, but he can dish out a lot of damage from wherever he's standing and take a lot of hits, too.

It's helping Finn to wake up again, having something like this to do. He’s a good fighting partner for Calvin, and I quickly become interested in doing more doubles training, since the two of them can just swamp the entire battlefield with water and not bother each other in the slightest as long as Finn is very careful with his electricity. Just for the heck of it, I train Inferno and Hazel in doubles as well, especially with each other. The two of them work quite naturally together, since they’ve been on the team the longest and already know each other's fighting styles so well. Together, they can hit fast and hard, and having a battle partner makes things a little easier on Inferno.

Getting back into the rhythm helps. Training is a fun challenge -- what new and interesting ways can I think of to improve their fighting skills? I throw myself into it and try very, very hard not to think about everyone who's no longer there to train with us.

I’m not worried about hearing when I’m at the league, since all trainers wear microphones in official battles. It’s getting into a match with some random trainer on the way there that worries me. What if I can’t hear what they’re telling their Pokemon? I practice in plenty of matches with Gary to see how far away he can get before I barely understand him, and it turns out that the answer is _not nearly as far as I’d like._ I resign to not challenge any trainers along the way, which I don’t consider much of a loss.

It’s the wild Pokemon that worry me a bit -- what if I don’t hear them approaching? But with Inferno and Hazel’s excellent ears (not to mention Inferno’s tendency to be magnetically drawn to anything he can fight), it shouldn’t be a problem. I’m already better than I was right after the explosion, and with any luck, my hearing might even get back to normal at some point. I’m just afraid that if I wait around for normal, I’ll never leave.

Or that normal will never come back.

So instead, I’m taking on the Johto league with a partial team and partial hearing, and trying to convince myself it’s not a terrible idea.

But the Johto league, at least, has never hurt me, and I shouldn't run into Team Rocket again if I set out. Proton and Ariana were captured, Archer’s dead, Giovanni never stopped being in jail, and the organization has well and truly fallen apart this time. After Kanto, we _knew_ some of them were still out there, plotting things, but there's no one left to plot anymore this time.

That doesn’t mean I'm not terrified to set one foot out of this town.

It gets a little easier every day, though. I don't stop missing them, ever, but that wound slowly starts to close over. Faded, but always there, like the scars on my hands.

It's not long before I look at the four of them and think _they're ready_. It sounds crazy, going on with only four, but... a Slowbro with Ice Punch goes a long way, once I can turn Calvin into that.

This can't fix my problems. This can't bring them back. I could go out and win every league championship in the world, but what would that even mean? What do I do, after I come back from Indigo Plateau? I don't want to go back to New Bark, don't want to spend the rest of my days failing at training starters.

Did I fail at training Inferno? No. But I failed at doing my job, and look where it got me. I'd still be safely, peacefully (frustratingly) sitting around Elm’s lab if it weren't for Silver and this stubborn Quilava.

I suppose I'm stubborn, too. It's why I'm still here.

  
  


***

The day my mother arrives is yet another cold day of training. I always expect her to call, or fly in on Isabel, so it's a surprise when she materializes next to some Alakazam she's borrowed from a colleague, instantly shivering in the frosty air.

My Pokemon all stop what they're doing and give her curious glances. She looks back with her analytic gaze, then turns to me, seemingly satisfied.

“They're looking ready to take on the league.”

“They _are_ ready.” I hope they are.

She takes a few steps forward. Nervous. Awkward. It's the way things are between us now, but they've been worse. I know she wishes I would stay with her instead of Gary, but I can't go back to that big city with its bad memories. Not now.

“You're leaving tomorrow?”

Supposedly. Training in the Ice Path, then finally on to Blackthorn. Not entirely sure how I'm getting there, since I hate relying on everyone else for transportation, but I nod.

There's a tentative smile on her face as she pulls out a Pokeball. “Then you'll need this.”

I don't let myself reach for it. “You can't seriously be thinking of lending me Isabel again. I can't... I'm not... last time…”

“I'm not lending her to you.” She takes a deep breath. “I'm giving her to you.”

“What? She's _your_ championship-winning Dragonite. I can't use her to fight in the league, I can't…” I trail off. I can't _anything_.

“You don't need her to fight, just to fly you around. I want you to keep going places, Tessa. There’s still a whole world out there for you to see, if you choose to. I rarely battle now, and you've done so much for her, and…” she bites her lip. “She always liked you better anyway.”

Almost without thinking, my fingers reach out and brush the Pokeball, and the smooth round shape slides into my hand like it was meant to be there. I blink at it through a haze of tears.

“Mom, I--” _I can't. I'm sorry. I don't deserve this._

“You're a fighter,” she says, pulling me into a hug that I don't resist. “So get back out there and fight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Isabel doesn't represent an in-game catch. I really did decide to go on with just four Pokemon! Was this a bad idea? Maybe. I'm not telling. :P But while they may not be the strongest or most balanced team around, they're _my _team, and I love them anyway!__
> 
> __... seriously, I looked at what I had in the PC, and I looked at potential future encounters, and there was just nothing I really wanted to use, or felt that I needed. Plus, the idea of grinding up half a team, especially with this game’s terrible level curve, kind of horrified me. Training up Calvin was bad enough!_ _
> 
> __And yes, while we haven't actually gotten to evolution yet, I did plan to make Calvin a Slowbro. I like Slowking’s design better, but I kind of have an unwritten rule about not allowing trade evolutions (if only for the reason that I can't be bothered to hack them in), so Slowbro it is!_ _
> 
> __As for Isabel... it certainly wasn't planned from the beginning of all this that she would end up becoming Tessa's Pokemon. I didn't expect to have such bad luck with Pokemon who could transport her places! But at this point in the story, she really needed a convenient method of getting around, so it's a good thing there's already a convenient Dragonite in the story! We've kind of come full circle here, and I like the way it's turned out._ _
> 
> __Speaking of full circle, I wrote the line about Isabel's Pokeball fitting into her hand “as if it was meant to be there” as a callback to the first chapter of The Scientist, because there's a very similar line there (which in that context just meant that she was meant to be a trainer) and I thought it would be cool to see if anyone ever noticed the connection ...and then I realized that while that line had been present for a very long time in the draft of The Scientist, I actually deleted that bit before I posted the first chapter, because I wasn't sure if I liked it! So I've just now gone back and edited it back in. Whoops._ _
> 
> __~~wait, I mean, no, actually, that line was there the whole time! didn't you ever notice it? I totally just didn't put it in there now. definitely 100% always been there. I don't know what you're talking about.~~ _ _
> 
> __
> 
> __(this is kind of silly because if I hadn’t told you about what I did with the line, I'm sure you would have actually believed it had always been there... but I'd rather not lie to you!)_ _
> 
> __...sorry if this note got kind of incoherent. I'm tired and my brain is full of Animal Crossing! But next time on The Phoenix... it's finally time to leave Pallet! ...Again._ _


	38. Melting

This time, I wake to many pairs of eyes.

My entire team is smiling at me, even Inferno, who's already awake and curled up snugly on top of my chest.

< _Good morning!_ > Cora sings. For a moment, I almost believe her. 

I don't get out of bed, not yet. There's something I need to talk about. “So... I've got five spots already. I'm _allowed_ to have six.” Several pairs of eyes widen. Laurel, Cora, Arthur -- even Maren's here. “None of you are allowed to fight, since you've already won a league championship, but... if one of you wants to come with me, just to keep me company…”

Arthur immediately backs off, not a fan of being prohibited from fighting and not convinced of his own ability to be comforting (which is much better than he thinks it is). Maren shakes her head, preferring the peace of Pallet Town. Laurel, my starter, my constant source of comfort... she wants to say yes, I can tell, but she has a job. 

“They wouldn't mind letting you go for a little while.”

She shrugs sadly, indicating her own body with her vines -- Venusaur take up a lot of space, and are very susceptible to freezing in everyday winter conditions, let alone the Ice Path and the mountains of Blackthorn.

“All right then, Laur,” I say, knowing it wasn't going to work out. “I'll get out there and win for you, I promise.” Those vines stretch out and wrap around my hands. A promise sealed. 

Inferno gives me a slightly hurt _aren't you winning for me_ look? I laugh and lean forward, pressing our foreheads together. “Haven't you noticed that so much of this is for you, Ferno? Besides, you can win for yourself.”

The hesitant psychic nudge makes me lean back again. < _Me?_ >

“If you want to, Coco.” I look at the Butterfree, hovering in her red haze of uncertainty. “You can train Calvin as we go, keep teaching him new things after he evolves.” Calvin looks happy about this, but then again, Calvin looks happy about everything.

Cora’s eyes burn with determination. < _Won't let you down_.>

“You never have.” It's going to help, having her around. She can calm me down with her empathic powers.

And so, with the decision made, I get out of bed.

  
  


***

  
  


The sky is clear when I step outside, surrounded by half my team -- including Isra, who’s perched on Laurel’s back and supported very gently by vines. With any luck, she’ll be almost ready to fly again by the time we return. The ones who are coming with me have already disappeared into their Pokeballs, even Inferno. 

It's time to go.

Isabel's waiting, gentle smile on her face, wings spread wide. I'm going to fly on her again, but now she's _mine_. It's surreal, not to mention terrifying.

Professor Oak has come down from the lab just to see me off, and he does so with plenty of well-wishes and a steady stream of advice that I do my best to absorb.

Gary hugs me before I go, clinging tightly for just a moment. “Safe journey, Tess. Get out there and win for me.”

I've got a lot of people to win for, so I'd better not lose.

I climb up onto Isabel's back -- still a familiar motion, after all this time -- and look down. “Thanks for everything, Gary.”

Where would I be, without Gary Oak?

For once, he's at a loss for words. Just nods, tries to smile, looks away. 

I don't want to start crying again, so I whisper “Let's go, Iz,” and I watch him disappear as we ascend into the sky.

  
  


***

  
  


I shouldn't do it, but I land in Ecruteak anyway.

The Tin Tower still stretches up towards the sun, gleaming in the light. But the trees are stark and barren, all their leaves dead and cast aside, suffocated by snow. It doesn't feel right -- now that I've stopped hiding, it should be spring, a new start, a revival, but the cold of winter still clings to the region.

I don't feel what I felt when I was here before. There's nothing but a numb silence, a complete absence of warmth.

“Why?” I yell up at the tower. “Why did you let this happen? Weren't they worth saving, too? Why abandon me now? Were you ever even here at all?”

Silence.

I'm struck by the absurdity of it all. Here I am, alive, crying and yelling at an empty tower. Why am I wasting my time here? I climb back up on Isabel. I need to move on. 

You can't sit around forever waiting for spring to come. Sometimes, you have to go out and melt the ice yourself. 

  
  


***

  
  


The Ice Path isn't melting anytime soon, though.

It feels even colder this time as I step inside, having already recalled Isabel so she won't freeze. Inferno squirms a bit in my arms, wanting to get out and slide around, but not wanting to leave me without any warmth.

I let him go anyway, and he slides away with grateful glee.

We’re here for Calvin, so I send him out, along with Cora, who immediately starts shivering.

< _It's cold!_ >

“It's the Ice Path in winter. I don't know what you were expecting.”

She frowns at me as her psychic aura flares up around her, protecting her from the frosty air. 

“Can you go keep an eye on Inferno? I need to work with Calvin.”

Cora immediately brightens up at being given such an important job to do, and she zips away in a blur of red. I turn back to Calvin, who... is nowhere to be seen.

How did I manage to lose a _Slowpoke_?

Before I can panic too much, I manage to pick up a vague _thump_ not too far away, and quickly slide in that general direction. Skidding around a corner, I spot Calvin lying on his side by a wall, grinning. Guess Inferno's not the only one who enjoys sliding. It must be quite a thrill for someone who normally moves so slow. 

“You like the ice, Cal?” I ask, a smile tugging at my lips. “Why not learn to punch with it?” 

That can't happen until he evolves, but he seems to be able to sense that evolution isn't far off. He seems a little more alert than usual (which is still very unalert), and when he takes off sliding again, it's like he knows where he's going.

I wobble after him, having not improved much at traversing the ice since I was last here. Thankfully, I manage to stay upright as I round yet another corner and find a slightly less cold area of the cave, where the ice has actually been shattered towards the end. I back up a bit as a precaution, but Calvin almost literally dives right in. He slides right up to the hole in the ice and slowly lowers his tail down into it.

And then we wait.

I sincerely hope there are Shellder in this part of the cave, otherwise we're waiting for nothing. Soon enough, Inferno slides in with Cora hovering overhead.

“Stay away from the holes in the ice,” I say automatically. Inferno gives me the do-you-think-I'm-stupid look and climbs into my lap, where he won't have to worry about melting his own hole into the ice.

< _How long?_ > Cora asks, a hint of impatience already in her psychic voice as she watches Calvin's unmoving figure. 

“Until a Shellder shows up and decides it wants to spend an indefinite amount of time biting his tail. So... who knows?”

< _Why?_ > She seems genuinely curious.

“Slowpoke evolution is unusual,” I begin, relishing the opportunity to pass the time by explaining science. “They can only become Slowbro if a Shellder bites on their tail. It's one of the most fascinating examples of mutualism, actually! The Shellder feeds off the substance that the Slowbro's tail produces, and the Shellder's teeth stimulate the Slowbro to move faster and think more clearly. It's a difficult choice for a Shellder to make: do they stay independent and evolve into Cloyster, or do they take a more passive role that offers them a comfortable life? What's even more interesting is that it's actually reversible! If a Shellder ever decides to stop biting the tail, they both revert to their previous forms, which is almost unheard of in evolution. And don't even get me started on SlowkingI”

I _am_ about to start on Slowking, despite the fact that Cora's eyes have glazed over and Inferno seems to be falling asleep, but I'm interrupted. I don't see the moment that the Shellder latches on, but the bright flash of light is hard to miss.

Calvin stands up, the same smile now showing on a larger and bulkier body. His tail is covered by a spiraling gray shell that blinks its eyes at me. 

I grin. Time to prepare him for punching some dragons. 

  
  


***

  
  


Calvin takes to his new form _and_ Ice Punching quickly -- well, as quickly as a Slowbro can, at least. It's not long before we emerge on the other side of the Ice Path feeling as confident as possible, which for me is not nearly as confident as I would like.

This confidence only dwindles further as I stare at the view in front of me. Enormous mountains, stretching up so high that they seem to brush the clouds. I don't have to climb very far up them, but just _seeing_ them makes me feel impossibly small and want to go running back to Pallet Town where things are safe.

Inferno's flames light up the evening sky with wonder. Nothing's safe for _him_ , and yet he keeps going.

I have to do the same. I step forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very long chapter, and not too much to say about it, either. Like Isabel, Cora doesn't represent a new catch; I just figured having an incomplete team would be a good excuse to bring one of the old characters along for the ride!
> 
> I'm not sure if the next chapter will be ready on time, since there are a lot of things I want to adjust there. You might have to wait an extra week for that one, but I can't say for sure yet.
> 
> Can you believe there are only six chapters left? I bet those of you who haven't looked at the chapter count never would have guessed we were quite that close to the end. But we are! It feels strange to me, too, because there's still so much that happens... I hope my pacing isn't off. But for the most part, I'm quite happy with what's coming up, and I hope you enjoy it too!


	39. Silver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another interlude-style chapter! I originally wrote it in third person but it didn't quite feel right (plus it got a bit confusing towards the end), so it's second person time again!

_You get your first Pokemon when you're five years old. A Nidoran, just like your father’s, because back then you still wanted to be like your father. Back then, you still thought your father was someone to look up to._

_It takes you far too long to realize that he isn't._

  
  


***

  
  


_You aren't allowed to be a real trainer, of course. You can't be a real trainer until you’re ten, but your father and his friends teach you how to battle anyway. You don't like his friends much, but they’re good at fighting, so you pay attention to the lessons._

_You name him Needles, and with all the hours of training, he soon becomes a Nidoking. Everyone keeps offering you other Pokemon, but who needs those when you have a Nidoking? Besides, most of the other Pokemon are stolen, and something about it makes you uncomfortable. You understand that Team Rocket needs Pokemon, but they don't need that many, right? Isn't it unfair to take any more than you need?_

_You’re not really sure_ **_why_ ** _Team Rocket needs these Pokemon, either._

  
  


***

  
  


_You're never good enough. Too weak. Too soft-hearted. Too girly. You don't want to be weak or soft-hearted, but what's wrong with being girly? You like the way your hair tumbles down your shoulders when it gets long._

_So of course your mother always cuts it off._

  
  


***

  
  


_Needles is your only friend. Can a Pokemon be your friend? You’re not sure, but since the alternative is having no friends, you decide that the answer is yes. You take care of him, and he takes care of you, and you think that's what friendship might be like._

  
  


***

  
  


_The plans are starting to be carried out. More stealing. Attacks. Killing. Your father keeps trying to get you to join in, but the more you see, the more you hate it. You just want to go out with Needles and fight the gyms, but you have a responsibility to the organization._

_That's what your father always says. “A responsibility to the organization.” Because you're his -- no, not his son. You don't really understand what you are, but it isn't that. You try to say as much, but nobody ever listens._

_You know it's because nobody cares._

  
  


***

  
  


_And then it all falls apart. Your stupid father does some stupid things and gets arrested, and you're happy, because it means everything is over, right?_

_Wrong._

_Everyone else is still around. Your mother, who never liked you. Your father's friends, who never liked anyone. They’re all talking about rebuilding, and how you’re supposed to help with it._

_You know more than ever that you don't want to._

  
  


***

  
  


_You can't stop Team Rocket by yourself. You know that. That's why it's not weak to run away. You're going to run away, and you're going to tell everyone that Team Rocket hasn't been defeated like they think._

_But you’re guarded at all times. Supposedly for your own protection, but you know it's to stop you from doing things like this._

_So you wait. And plan. And get friendly with some of the stolen Pokemon, who don't want to be here either._

_And one night, you make a break for it._

  
  


***

  
  


_It was never going to end well. A bunch of highly trained Rockets against one kid? The Pokemon on your side fight valiantly, but they all fall, one by one. You're supposed to think of them as weak, meaningless, but tears still fall along with the corpses._

_You run. Needles roars behind you, fighting valiantly. You know he'll catch up. He's just buying you time. Don't think. Don't look back. Just run._

_You look back anyway. You see the man with the cold eyes, see the explosion._

_And then you don't see Needles anymore._

  
  


***

  
  


_He was weak. Weak Pokemon deserve what they get._

_That's what you were always told. And still you cry anyway, tears streaming down your face as you run away from everything you've ever known, into a world you've never experienced._

_Team Rocket is going to pay for this._

  
  


***

  
  


_Clothes are the first thing you steal. You can't go running around in a Rocket uniform, so you grab some stuff off a clothesline when no one's looking. You know how to steal, of course, so you don't get caught._

_You manage to grab a skirt, and while it might not be the most practical thing for sneaking around, the swish of it against your legs feels like freedom, so you don't take it off until it eventually gets torn to shreds from slinking through the forest and you need to find something else._

_You steal food, too. Every day, if you can, because otherwise you're reduced to foraging for berries. You don't feel bad about stealing it, because nobody needs it more than you. All these people have houses and money and families who care about them, and they're not going to miss a little bit of food._

  
  


***

  
  


_You decide you're heading south. You've heard about those small-town Pokemon professors with their labs full of starters, and that's where you're going. It's going to take a strong team, and few Pokemon are stronger than starters._

_It's not hard to get there -- follow the hills and mountains downwards -- but you steal a map anyway, just to be sure. That guy didn't need it._

  
  


***

  
  


_There's a girl in the yard. A trio of Pokemon scamper around her, battling._

_Or trying to, anyway. The Chikorita and Cyndaquil are clearly weak. It's only the Totodile that's worth taking._

_The girl turns, and you instinctively shrink back when you see her face. It's_ **_her_ ** _. The one who helped scatter Team Rocket to the wind. Would it be wrong to steal from her, if she hates them too?_

_No. You need that Pokemon more than her. More than anyone who would otherwise end up getting it._

_Besides, she clearly likes the Cyndaquil best. She can keep that useless thing._

  
  


***

  
  


_You get caught. You_ **_never_ ** _get caught. Why did it have to be now? You need that Totodile._

_You run away with your prize while she's distracted with her stupid Cyndaquil. That's what being weak will get them._

  
  


***

  
  


_Why won't she leave you alone? You don't need her. She doesn't understand._

  
  


***

  
  


_She helps you out anyway, and it's still not enough. He's there, the man with the cold eyes, and he smiles as he kills Thorn, the same way he smiled when he killed Needles._

_Weak. All of you. You have to be stronger._

  
  


***

  
  


_Stupid Ecruteak. Stupid tower that you're not allowed to climb._

_But no one said that you can't go to the ruined one, so you do. You've heard the legends. Powerful gods lived here, the sort that the Rockets were always after._

_So you're going to get there first, and you're going to get the beasts to destroy Team Rocket._

_Three statues that don't look like statues. They look alive, glowing red-blue-yellow with power, and then they_ **_are_ ** _alive, soaring overhead, filling you with glorious power--_

_And then everything collapses._

  
  


***

  
  


_You called them. You called the beasts, and they showed up._

_So why won't they show up again? Team Rocket has to be destroyed. Don't they know that?_

_Days spent wandering, ordering, begging._

_Nothing ever happens._

  
  


***

  
  


_It's on the rocky shores of Cianwood that the north wind starts to blow. You've been wandering by the edge of the water, watching the unmistakable figures further down the coast. They don't know you're there, and that's how you like it. You're just watching them in case they’ve managed to get a few good training techniques that might inspire you, but it's not worth actually going to talk to her and her Pokemon._

_The wind is a welcome distraction. You watch the rough waves get tamed into serenity, watch the blue streak race across the water._

**_Stop! What are you doing? You need to help me fight them!_ **

_Suicune pauses, turns their head, radiates disappointment at the figure on the shore._

_And vanishes into the horizon, after a glance at the figures further down the coast._

_You don't follow._

  
  


***

  
  


_You don't want to go back to Mahogany, ever. It's not safe, but that's where the hideout is, and so you_ **_have_ ** _to go back, even though the gods won't cooperate and destroy everyone with divine wrath._

**_Please?_ **

_A bolt of lightning strikes the tree behind you, making you jump. You turn and catch a glimpse of fangs and glowing eyes -- they came after all, came to help -- but no, there's another lightning strike, closer, and then you take off running, silent feet chasing you._

_You're running through the streets of the town now, running until --_

_Is --was -- that the souvenir shop? It's just a pile of rubble, but people are gathering around it._

_You turn back to Raikou, hoping they've come to destroy everything, but there's no one there._

  
  


***

  
  


_The bonfire has nearly burned itself out, but you stubbornly stay outside and keep watching. Everyone else has drifted away, either inside or back to their own homes, but you don't want to do anything but stand and stare at it. Why are you here? Why is everyone being so nice? Why won't the beasts do anything?_

_A sudden roar -- fire, or beast? -- and the flames blossom in front of you, making you scramble back, illuminating a hazy outline in the darkness._

**_Why?_ **

_Entei lingers for a moment, glowing with comforting warmth, then disappears, taking every bit of heat and light with it._

_Nowhere to go but inside, now._

  
  


***

  
  


_None of them show up on that day, that horrible day when you're just barely in the wrong place at the right time, standing uselessly in a tall building when another one is unknowingly under siege._

_You weren't there to protect her. They weren't there to protect anyone. What do gods care for mortals?_

  
  


***

  
  


_It's a long time before you go back to Ecruteak, but you have to. The world is an unsteady place now, free of Rockets, free of help from gods, free of three innocent Pokemon who were --_

_No. Not weak. It takes strength to save that many lives. Strength you don't have. Strength the gods are too selfish to share._

_Morty is waiting outside of the tower, as if he knew you would come. You're prepared to fight your way past him, but he just nods and beckons you forward._

_You climb, alone. Up a winding staircase in an ageless tower, every footstep a challenge, every breath a prayer. The sun is hot and bright even in the darkness, suffocating and comforting._

_The sky sings when you reach it, the wind dances with joy, the light softens into something pure._

_You keep scowling, anyway._

_Three figures wait at the pinnacle, standing on silent paws._

_You find your voice._ **_Why?_ ** _One word, with so much meaning._

**_Because_ ** _, the three say in unison._

**_You were lost._ **

**_You needed guidance._ **

**_You had to find your way._ **

_You're angry._ **_How did you help? I had to fight without you._ **

**_Yes_ ** _, the trio hums in melodic affirmation._

**_You did not need us to fight for you._ **

**_You needed to learn how to fight for others._ **

**_You are stronger when you join forces, as are we._ **

_Tears, sparkling in the sun._ **_So why didn't you join forces with me?_ **

**_We did,_ ** _they sing._

**_We are guides, pointing you in the right direction._ **

**_We show you only what you need to see._ **

**_We were not created to destroy._ **

_You look up into the light, defiantly, angrily._ **_What's the point of being gods if you get mortals to do everything for you?_ **

**_What is the point of being mortal if the gods do everything for you?_ **

**_What is the point of living if you bring nothing but death?_ **

**_What is the point of anger if you do not know joy?_ **

_The three shapes blur into a whirlwind, a storm of fire and lightning and waves. The three voices blend together in a chilling howl._

**_Few are as lucky as we have been, to know life twice. Do not forget what it means to live, Silver. Make the most of your time. Go forth with our blessing, and remember what is important._ **

_As one, the three vanish into the light, back to their life in the wild of the wind and the thunder and the flames, until all that remains is one small figure, trembling and staring at the empty air._

_And one rainbow feather, ablaze with sunlight, gently drifting like a leaf in the breeze._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever just get almost to the end of the story and then remember that you need to do something about a plot point that you spontaneously introduced ages ago? Yeah. Silver’s connection to the beasts was something that I wrote into the story because why not, and then I kind of put off deciding what to actually do about it. ...So now we have this! I'm not sure how much sense it makes, but I like how it turned out stylistically, at least. ~~that's kind of how I’m starting to feel about this whole story tbh... mistakes were made but at least I wrote some pretty stuff~~
> 
> Anyway, I enjoyed the opportunity to explore Silver's backstory! I hope you liked it too. Next time on The Phoenix... there be dragons!


	40. Dragonfire

Blackthorn City is ancient and isolated, a small cluster of buildings nestled in a hollow in the mountains as if a giant dragon claw had reached down from above eons ago to carve out a place for humans to live. It’s said that all dragon-types originated here, and I can almost believe it -- countless dragons are flying overhead or simply sunbathing on the rocks, enjoying what warmth they can get in this cold mountain climate. I can't even begin to guess how many might be hibernating in the caves.

Dragon masters from all over the world come to train here, which is why there's far more than just Dragonite in sight. Flygon, Garchomp, Hydreigon... I'm suddenly very thankful that the Johto league doesn't allow any Pokemon that aren’t native to this island in official matches.

Even with that restriction, it's no coincidence that this is the least-visited gym in the region.

I've already made my appointment to fight Clair, which was a good excuse to motivate me to actually get here. I could do some last-minute training before tomorrow, but right now, I just want to drag myself into the Pokemon Center and sleep.

  
  


_***_

  
  


I wake up in the middle of the night, which is the inevitable consequence of going to sleep in the afternoon. My Pokemon are still asleep around me. Hazel and Inferno curled up at the foot of the bed, Cora perched on the bedpost, Finn floating in a tank in the corner, and Calvin snoring loudly (but slowly) on the floor. After a long internal debate, I had let Isabel stay out with the other dragons. Having her out of my sight is terrifying, but she deserves the opportunity to socialize with her kin.

And Team Rocket is gone (again), and when they did steal her, it was when she was helpless in a Pokeball. She's safer without me.

They would all have been safer without me.

Still, I also hate leaving the rest of my team unattended, but right now I'd rather be _outside_ , this room suddenly feeling cramped and confining. As soon as I set one foot out of bed, Inferno's eyes snap open.

“Want to come outside?” I whisper, and he's on the floor in a split second. Hazel opens her eyes, too, but decides that she'd rather be in a comfortable Pokemon Center room than outside with a whole city's worth of dragons. Which is good, because she can tell the others where we've gone if they wake up.

It _is_ safer in a locked Pokemon Center room. I know this.

But I still worry as I close the door behind me.

The air is cold and clear as I step outside, so sharp that it nearly takes my breath away, making me look down at Inferno in concern. He's a little hesitant, and he lets me carry him, but I can feel the reassurance of every breath. Although we're not very high in the mountains, it still makes a difference to him. I'm just glad he won't be fighting while we're here.

Blackthorn's pretty small for a city, not to mention old-fashioned, so without a lot of light pollution, the night sky is an incredible view. A long stretch of blue-black, thoroughly speckled with stars and interrupted only by the jagged outlines of mountain peaks. The full moon glows bright above my head as I wander somewhat aimlessly, eventually ending up near a clear lake where its reflection glows equally bright in front of my feet.

I sit down on a rock by the shore, staring across the water to the cave entrance that's been framed by torches. No one guards the Dragon's Den, because no one's foolish enough to enter without permission.

Even at this hour, some dragons are still around. A Noivern flies by overhead, and a Salamence seems to be dozing on a nearby peak. Resisting the urge to scan the skies for Isabel (she's fine, she's safe, she'll be sleeping somewhere warm and comfortable, everything's fine), I run a hand through Inferno’s fur, and for a moment, we just _breathe_ , taking in the tranquility of it all.

_Regina would have loved the chance to fight dragons_ . That thought splashes into the calmness as quickly as if I had thrown a rock into the unmoving pool in front of me. For a moment, I _want_ to, want to scream and throw things until I feel better about them being gone, but I know it won't help.

Almost without thinking, I trace the lines on my hands, the idea of even _touching_ a rock making me shudder. Inferno notices and cuddles closer, and I put my hands back into the safe warmth of his fur.

The Salamence’s eyes are still closed, and yet I feel like I'm being watched.

“I know that's you.” My voice ripples forcefully through the quiet night.

The eyes open. _Only because I wanted you to._ Great wings unfurl, and the not-dragon glides down to meet us. Their shape doesn't change, although I don't think there's anyone around to notice if it did.

“Took you a while to show up.” A flat statement. Not angry, not relieved, not judging. Just a fact.

_I thought it would be best if I stayed away._

“Why? Because you didn't want me to yell at you? To blame you for everything?”

And then they _do_ shift, as if it's too difficult pretending to be someone else right now, shrinking down into a small and vulnerable pink shape. _Maybe I should have. I would rather you blame me than yourself._

“It wasn't my fault.” Empty words, with never enough belief to fill them.

_It wasn't,_ Mew echoes. _No one's fault but the guy who decided to try and blow up an entire building. You can't blame yourself for being there._

“I can blame you for not being there.”

_Yes,_ Mew says sadly. _It's a popular trend._

“Most people who blame you for things don't _know_ you. They haven't been saved by you before.”

_Do you think this is easy for me?_ A fragile whisper echoes in my mind. _To sit back and do nothing while everything goes wrong with the world? This is what it means, to be a god._

“I haven't seen you do much nothing.” I can't stop my tone from turning accusatory. “You did a lot three years ago.”

_That was personal._ An involuntary flick of that long tail. _And even then, I did too much. You know what can happen when gods get too involved._

“So Mewtwo can destroy an entire island and Lugia can bring an avalanche down on a cave full of Rockets, but you can't save a few Pokemon from an explosion?”

_Don't forget that you were saved from Lugia simply because you knew me._ They look away. _And Lugia was acting in self-defense. Team Rocket wanted to enslave them, which would have had disastrous consequences for the world had they succeeded. What Lugia did was not meddling._

“There's your favorite word. _Meddling_. What's the matter, afraid Arceus is going to arrest you for meddling crimes?” I know I shouldn't be saying that, but... I can't help taking the opportunity to direct my anger at someone else for once.

Mew’s eyes flash. _Do not speak to me of Arceus. I have defied them enough for your sake already._

Yup, definitely shouldn't be saying that.

“I'm sorry,” I say, and I mean it, because I don't want to be angry at them. “I know I'm lucky to... know you at all. It's just hard to have you stand back and watch when you could prevent all of this.”

_I could,_ Mew agrees. _I could manipulate the entire world into doing everything I want. But I wouldn't like that better, and neither would you. We have these rules for a reason._

I know that, but it doesn't make things any less frustrating.

_I got too involved,_ they continue, words tinged with sadness. _It's easy for me to visit and have fun while nothing important’s happening, but then it becomes more difficult when I can't help you with the real problems._

“Did you know?” I can't stop the question from coming.

_While I like to come across as knowing everything, I have to admit that's not actually the case._ A sad smile. _I'm not Celebi. I can't see the future. I didn't know you'd be there in that exact moment until you were, and I didn't know he wouldn't be able to save all of you. Not for certain._

I believe them. I don't want to, but I do.

But do I forgive them?

For a moment, everything is quiet and still again. The moon on the water, the tears on my cheeks, the Quilava in my lap, the god floating in front of us.

I know who I can't forgive, and it's not Mew.

Figuring that the two of us have had enough time to talk, Inferno jumps to the ground and bows before his god -- then straightens up and smiles at his friend. He doesn't know Mew nearly as well as I do, has all the more reason to be angry, but he can forgive, too.

_Thank you,_ they say with a smile. _Both of you. I haven't liked staying away, but I do have to leave again for a while. Just remember that you don't need me._ Mew’s eyes find each of us in turn. _You have a lot of battles still to come, but you're more than up to the task. Don't doubt yourselves._

And with that generic advice that isn't the easiest to follow, they disappear.

“What do you think, Inferno?” I'm not even sure what I'm asking him.

His response is to smile and jump back into my arms, giving me something to hold on to. The only answer I ever need.

  
  


***

  
  


Blackthorn's gym couldn't possibly be more different from the city itself. Far from cold and serene, it's _hot_ in there, allowing the dragons to move more freely. I've heard rumors that Clair wanted to fill the gym with lava, but it wasn't allowed. Even Blaine in his fire-type gym that was carved into a volcano never had any actual lava, so I don't know why she thought that would work out for her.

Clair doesn't need lava to be intimidating, though. She's a striking figure posing in her tall boots on the other end of the battlefield, cape streaming from her shoulders.

Intimidating, yes, but Gary's right -- she's not as cool as Lance, and she proves it as soon as she starts talking.

“Tessa Linden,” she scowls. “Other gym leaders have been foolish enough to give you badges you didn't deserve, but don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're some big hero. Prepare to face the world's greatest Dragon Master!”

I'm torn between _I don't want anyone to go easy on me ever_ and _please go easy on me I can't handle this_ and _I never wanted to be a hero_. So I say nothing. I'm not so fragile that her words can break me, but objectively, that's a pretty terrible thing to say to someone like me, and I'm going to enjoy defeating her all the more because of it.

...Also, “world's greatest Dragon Master”? Who does she think she's kidding? She's not even _Johto_ 's greatest Dragon Master.

One Pokemon. That's all she would let me have on the sidelines, which means no Cora around to calm me down. But Inferno’s all fired up next to me, glowing with the heat from the gym and staring down Clair.

One Pokemon. That's all I hope I'm going to need for this fight, so I throw Calvin's Pokeball and trust in him.

Clair is quick to respond with a Dragonair, and it's quick to start attacking. Calvin's not exactly quick, but he's faster than he used to be, so he's able to dodge a surprising amount of dragon fire. And when he does get hit, he doesn't even seem to _notice_.

It's hard to hit a fast-moving Dragonair without strategy, so it's a good thing we've got strategy.

Blast it with a jet of water. Ice Punch while it's stunned. Stand back and watch it faint. Practical. Safe. Easy.

Clair scowls as she sends out her next one. Second verse, same as the first.

Except it's not. I barely hear her yell _Thunderbolt_ before the lightning rips through the arena, lighting up my Slowbro, and I scream, and he --

Is fine. He's fine. He shakes it off, smoldering slightly, and punches the stunned Dragonair right in the face. I can't stop from cheering as Clair's scowl deepens.

“You can't just punch this one!” she snarls, sending out a Kingdra.

Sure, it takes a few hits, and Calvin gets bombarded with dragon fire in the process, but we _do_ punch it, and when it's all over, the Kingdra’s collapsed and Calvin’s still standing, if barely.

I feel an overwhelming sense of relief. I'm still here, I can still do this, it's still _fun_. Extra fun to be defeating arrogant snooty gym leaders, even. I suppose I should apologize to Bugsy, since that Slowpoke just might be exactly what I needed. I run over and throw my arms around Calvin while he continues smiling, and Inferno jumps around happily.

But Clair's not finished. “That's not fair!” she shrieks. “I can't lose to you! I _won't_! I demand a rematch! Fight me with a Pokemon other than that lump, you coward!”

She's worse than Whitney, and that's saying a lot. I'm prepared to do it, too, prepared to throw Finn and Hazel and even Inferno at her, because right now I feel more unstoppable than I've felt in a long time.

I don't get the chance. There's a sudden flash of movement in the audience, the billow of a cape as someone vaults over the railing and lands dramatically on the sidelines. I step forward, straining to make out the words until Clair's microphone is close enough to pick them up.

“--enough,” Lance is saying, eyes flashing. “Don't make a fool of yourself, Clair. You lost, and that's all there is to it.”

“Oh, of course you take _her_ side,” Clair sneers. “You don't want me winning! You don't want me to be a threat to your title.”

“I assure you, I'm not threatened,” Lance says. “Not while you continue to have that attitude. I'm sure the masters of the Dragon’s Den would agree. In fact, they might be inclined to remove you from your current position. I don't think you need reminding that it's not _me_ who picks Blackthorn's gym leader.”

Clair flinches at that, as if it's a sore subject. I expect her to fire back, but all she does is throw a badge on the ground and storm out of the arena.

“Sorry about that,” Lance says as he picks up the badge and strides over to me, looking a bit embarrassed. “You deserved a better experience than what you got here.”

I crack a smile as he places the eighth and final emblem in my hand. “I'd say such a decisive victory was a pretty great experience.” Inferno grins, backing me up.

Lance starts smiling, too. “It's good to have you back, Tessa. I'm looking forward to battling you at the league again.”

I feel a spike of mixed emotions at that -- anticipation, fear, doubt. Are we ready? Am _I_ ready? Will I ever be?

I'll have to find out soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you weren't expecting a super exciting gym battle... Slowbros with ice punch are just too OP, what can I say? I feel like the important part of this chapter is the scene before, anyway. Still, that being said, I'm sorry this wasn't the most thrilling fight... battles are still something I need to work on, I know. But I'd like to think I make up for it with at least one or two of the league battles, which are coming up soon! Probably sooner than you think, actually...
> 
> As for how exactly the battle went in-game, well... I got pretty lax with my note-taking after That Incident (not that I’m ever the best note taker anyway), so this is all I have for a certain portion of the game:
> 
> “Went back to Slowpoke Well, CAUGHT Calvin, lots of grinding, evolved to Slowbro, Ice Punch, destroyed Clair.”
> 
> Thanks, past me.
> 
> I didn't even write anything in my notes about the Bell Tower (which I meant to talk about last chapter, seeing as it was actually relevant, but I totally forgot), but I didn't have any trouble catching Suicune! I couldn't use it in battle according to my rules, but I did slap Whirlpool and Waterfall on it since, of course, I had free space in my party and there was no point in burdening Finn and Calvin with extra water moves they don't need!
> 
> What did give me trouble at the Bell Tower, though, was one of the Sages... see, sometimes you really need to train up your Slowpoke, but you forget that Flareon can learn Bite, and it gets a crit, and...
> 
> A screenshot to commemorate my heart attack.
> 
> If he had died there, I honestly don't know what I would have done. Good thing I didn't have to find out!


	41. Spotlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed last week! I've been caught up in running the [Pride Month Create-a-thon](https://nuzlockeforums.com/forum/index.php?threads/pride-2020-create-a-thon.19517/) on the Nuzlocke forums this year and trying to write stuff for it, which has been taking up a lot of my time. You should absolutely check it out, because a bunch of people have been posting great content there! I've also started compiling [my own pride pieces here on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464170/chapters/59041615), which includes the ones I wrote last year and involves various characters from this universe, so check that out if you're interested too! I'll be adding more as the month goes on.

Going down the mountain is easier.

It takes a few days of carefully carrying Inferno, a few cold nights of sleeping in tents, but before long, I see New Bark Town on the horizon. Everything's come full circle, as it tends to do.

The lab shines like a beacon against the dark sky, which surprises me. I was usually the only one who stayed this late, not that it ever helped. Inferno jumps out of my arms, anxious to get back... well, “home” isn't exactly right, but he grew up here. It's him who pushes open the gate, the same gate I rushed through in such a panic on the day Chomp was stolen. I follow, hesitant this time. It's not that I haven't been talking to Elm, but actually meeting him face-to-face again, after all that's happened...

And I didn't even do anything particularly scientific on my journey to make up for not being here at my actual job. My actual job that I don't really have anymore.

Elm answers the door almost as soon as I knock. His face breaks into a smile when he sees Inferno, which is a pretty common reaction. “Oh, look at you! You look so... great!”

The hesitation is not because Inferno _doesn't_ look great, but because Elm was probably going to say something like “healthy”, which is not exactly the best description for him. He does _look_ healthy, at least, glowing with life and energy now that we're back down out of the thinner air. Inferno happily lets Elm carry him inside the lab, leaving me to trail behind.

“And it's good to see you again too, Tessa,” Elm adds, almost as an afterthought. I don't mind being an afterthought to Inferno, but I'm sure _I_ don't look great.

“I'm sorry, Professor,” I say for the millionth time, even though everything worked out okay with Chomp in the end. Not that it's the only thing I have to apologize for.

“Don't be,” he says forcefully. “You've accomplished a lot, and I wouldn't want to hold you back.” _You've been through a lot, too_ is left unspoken.

They'd probably still be alive if I hadn't left the lab that day.

But how many would have died?

No. Not thinking about that. Thinking about the future. Which, now that I think about it, is also pretty terrifying.

“I can’t come back here.” The words come crashing out of me before I can stop them. But I know I can't, can't stay here in this small town that isn't the right small town, can’t continue to fail at training starters.

He just nods. “You do whatever you think is right. It was a pleasure to have you, and if you're ever looking for more work in this field, I can give you excellent recommendations.”

“Even though I didn't do my job right?”

“You raised this wonderful Quilava here,” Elm points out, scratching a beaming Inferno under the chin. “And a very strong Feraligatr who ultimately ended up with a good trainer, despite the unusual circumstances. And a sweet Chikorita who's very happy with her new life as a companion Pokemon.”

“But that's not how things were supposed to go,” I protest.

“That's how things _did_ go, so of course that's how they were supposed to go,” Elm says with some sort of logic. “You and Inferno were always meant for each other.”

I had never let myself imagine it, not even on that day that he hatched. He wasn't _allowed_ to be mine, but look where we are. I'm terrified to think of what might have happened if he had ended up with someone else. He could’ve died.

He almost died so many times, being with me.

Elm’s still talking. “Don't think of this as a failure. Just look at how much you've accomplished together! How much you'll _continue_ to accomplish!”

Our greatest accomplishment is being alive.

But there's more accomplishing to be done, more battles to fight, and soon we have to keep going.

  
  


***

  
  


I'm not supposed to fly to Indigo Plateau. We walk along the coastline of Johto. We walk along the coastline of Kanto. We walk for days. There's almost no point in having Isabel, except that I really _have_ her, and she's mine.

We walk past Pallet, knowing that if I stop there, I might never leave.

I can’t stop without crashing.

So I don’t stop.

Eventually, the league building comes into sight, towering over the lines of statues that lead the way toward the cave. My own monument is among them, depicting me with my first team. Six Pokemon, including Gabriel, because even getting blown up in Victory Road still makes you eligible for statue immortality.

My new team stares at it with reverence. Cora just stares at it with sadness, glancing briefly at the younger version of herself before her eyes linger on Gabriel.

“You don't have to go in,” I say quietly. “I don't need you for that. It's okay.” It'll be hard enough just for me to step in there again.

< _You do!_ > she insists, whipping around to face me. < _Protect you._ >

_Protect me._ It's what Gabriel did. It's what Ravi did. And now they're not here to protect me anymore. I can't lose Cora. I _can't_.

< _It's okay,_ > she says, glowing with determination, staring at me with those bright eyes. So much like Ravi in that moment that I nearly fall apart.

Inferno nudges me, eyes wide with concern. I'm doing this for him, and I can't back down now.

But I'm doing this for me, too. For all of them. So I recall everyone but him and Cora for safety, and I step into the cave.

  
  


***

  
  


There are supposed to be trainers here.

There are supposed to be Pokemon here, too, but there aren't many of those around either, probably because there are no trainers to disturb them. Did the league decide I've been challenged enough? Did they want to stop this from being more painful for me? Whatever the reason, the cave is blissfully quiet except for two sets of footsteps and one set of wingbeats.

_Three_ sets of footsteps, as a familiar flash of red hair emerges from the shadows.

“Silver!” I've never been so happy to see them. In fact, I _haven't_ seen them since that day, and I've been worried, even though people have reported seeing them around. Inferno, sharing my enthusiasm, runs over and nuzzles their leg happily.

“...Hey?” Silver says, rather awkwardly.

“Did you come to battle me?”

“No.”

I’m not sure who’s more surprised by that answer.

“Because…” Silver hesitates. “I don't need to prove myself to you. Or them. Or anyone.”

“Of course you don't--”

They cut me off. “All I wanted was to get strong so I could destroy Team Rocket. But you did that for me. And I don't know what to do now. But I know that we _are_ strong. Both of us.”

In just a few steps, I cross the space between us and pull them into a hug. They tense automatically, but don't pull away.

“Whatever you want, Silver,” I whisper. “That's what you do now. You're free.” I step back, and they don't bother trying to hide their tears. “Come visit me anytime. Wherever I am.” I don't know where that's going to be, but I know it'll be a better place with them around.

“I'm coming to visit you right now while you fight the league.”

I smile. “I'd like that.”

  
  


***

  
  


It's nice to walk into the league Pokemon Center without being in a desperate panic this time, although of course I'm still nervous. Silver runs off further into the building to join the audience, and I'm left alone with Inferno and Cora. The Butterfree seems conflicted, fluttering with a frown on her face.

“What's up, Cora?”

She looks towards the PC in the corner of the room. < _Laurel_.>

“You think she should come with me instead? You're welcome to stay, if you want.” They're actually letting me have an extra Pokemon on the sidelines for moral support, which is... unreasonably nice of them. Lance being in charge of everything has certainly been great for me.

Cora nods, smiling. < _Her turn_.>

I never feel like I'm being fair to Laurel. Ignoring her affection when I first got her, leaving her behind to go run around Johto, choosing Cora over her to come with me. And as much as I love Inferno, he can't replace my first starter.

I smile. “All right, then. You'll be watching?”

She nods again, enthusiastically. < _Of course!!!_ >

A second psychic voice echoes in my head. _We all will be_.

And so I let Cora go on ahead, and turn to the PC -- but there's a flash of pink light, and Laurel just _appears_ , thanks to some godly help. Within a second, we're embracing, and Inferno jumps up onto her back, being very careful not to singe her leaves.

In that moment, my phone buzzes. I’ve already had good-luck texts from Lucas and pretty much everyone else I know, so I have a good idea of who it'll be before I even look at the screen.

Gary. “do you want me to come watch?”

The idea of seeing him there in the stands is a bit terrifying, but I _want_ him there, want him to see that I can do this. It's not fair to say he can't, not because of something that happened so long ago.

I'm sure he's waiting outside, ready to run in based on my answer.

“Yes.”

This isn't how I thought it would go. I walk into the arena with my two starters, my team of four, my three ghosts -- no, six -- around me. This isn't how it _should_ go.

But I walk into the arena, my head held high.

  
  


***

  
  


There's no cold this time, no sea of freezing water and icebergs that would make me panic about Inferno’s safety. Lorelei's not here anymore, and she took that frigid hellscape with her. The plain arena is comforting, but the presence of a psychic-type trainer inside it is much less so.

Will isn't one of the rare human psychics, but that doesn't make him any less of a strong trainer. The only advantage I have here is my own personal experience with psychic types, which the universe seems to enjoy cutting short.

No. Not my only advantage. I have my strategic mind (it's a terrible, panicky, uncooperative mind, but at least it’s strategic), and I have a strong (but small) team, and I have my two starters for support. And I have to send out a Pokemon now, to face the Xatu that's already waiting for me on the other end of the battlefield.

A steady vine rests on my shoulder. An excited face nudges my leg. And a shaking hand throws a Pokeball.

Finn is prepared for anything a psychic can do, after all his training with Calvin and… and Ravi. A _flying_ psychic is all the better for my Lanturn, and his lightning rips through the arena, lighting up the Xatu. It's far too tough to fall in one hit, and when it blasts Finn with psychic energy, he winces.

I don't panic. I _watch_. I study the bird’s movements, preparing for the next one, because I _know_ Will has two. And when the next Thunderbolt knocks this one out, I smile.

But of course he won't send out his next one right now. He chooses the Exeggutor, and I instantly send Finn back away from those leaves. I look down at Inferno, see him bursting with excitement, burning bright from the lines of charcoal traced on his body. It's hard to send him out there, but I _do_ , because he's why I'm here, and I can't coddle him forever.

I can't let myself get coddled forever, either. Half my support system has run out into danger, but I breathe in Laurel’s comforting presence, and I don't panic, even when I finally register the cheering from the crowd over the buzzing in my ears.

_The crowd_. I have a bigger support system than just my starters. For the first time, I look up into the stands, and I see them. The rest of my team. My mom. Silver. _Gary_. They're all here to watch me, and I can't let them down. I can’t let _myself_ down.

“Flame Wheel.” We're not getting very many of those, so we've got to make them count.

And this one does. Inferno's _fast_ , much faster than a large three-headed tree. He slams right into it, ablaze, knocking it backwards.

But three-headed trees are also sturdy, and it stays on its feet. I'm worried about what it might do, because a psychic attack could be the least of our problems here.

“Leech seed!”

And there's the most of our problems.

Winded from slamming into the Exeggutor, Inferno doesn't have time to move before the seeds burrow into his skin. It's a smart strategy -- gradually slow down my Pokemon that already has limited endurance and doesn't want to go in his Pokeball.

I can't help thinking, rather childishly, that it's also a _mean_ strategy.

But it's too soon for Inferno to feel the effects, so he spits some Embers and watches the Exeggutor go down in flames. I feel a surge of pride. As much as I worry about him, he _is_ a very strong battler.

A very strong, very fragile battler.

He comes bounding back to me with a _did you see what I just did_ expression lighting up his face -- and halfway back to the sidelines, he stumbles, the energy drain starting to take effect.

“Careful!” I say sharply before he reaches my side again. “Save your energy. There's a lot of fighting to go, and you're covered in pointy seeds.” His happy expression slips, and I quickly add “But that was amazing!” because it _was_ , and then he's all smiles again.

“You've got two options,” I continue quickly. “Stay out and have your energy drained, or go in your Pokeball to hold it off for a while.” He winces even before I finish talking, and voluntarily pokes the button himself.

With Inferno gone, I look over at Laurel for support, and she gives me one of her reassuring smiles. I force myself to look away, over at the Slowbro that's now standing at the other end of the battlefield. It’s a little smaller than Calvin, which gives me some hope.

Finn appears with a smile, knowing this should be easy after all the practice he's had with Calvin. But things aren't always as easy as you think they can be, so I tell him to be careful.

Careful he is, but he still gets knocked around by quite a few Psychic attacks before he can wear the Slowbro out with enough Thunderbolts. He's clearly just as worn out by the time his opponent finally disappears in a flash of red, so I let him take the same path.

It's Inferno's turn again, sent out to fight a Jynx through the pain of Leech Seed. But he's had to fight through much worse, and he's _here_ , here to keep smiling brighter than his own fire as he stares it down.

“Ember!” I call out, wanting to conserve those precious Flame Wheels.

The drain on his energy doesn't seem to be affecting his attack, as the fire is bright and alive, hitting right on target.

Burning so bright that for a moment it hides the waves of psychic energy, just long enough that it catches him off guard and sends him flying, crashing, sliding.

I don't scream, because this is how battles go, because Laurel's vines are holding me tightly, because I'm frozen as if this were the old arena. I watch. I watch him get to his feet, slowly, resolutely. I watch the second storm of Embers. I watch the Jynx collapse.

And then I stop watching, because my face is buried in his fur, and I can feel him breathing.

“Just one more time,” I promise as I lightly tap him with the Pokeball. “And then you can stay out, and I'll get you healed. I promise.”

Just one more Pokemon, too. Another Xatu. I think Will is smiling under that mask, thinking he knows what I'm going to do.

So I do something different.

It's been a while since Hazel was out on a proper battlefield, been a while since she had to fight with any real stakes. The fear and hesitation of her inexperience are long gone, replaced with the fear and hesitation caused by the sort of experiences she never wanted.

But she's stronger than she's ever been, and when she looks her opponent right in the eye, she doesn't flinch. She knows what she signed up for.

She's just a blur as she streaks across the field, dodging waves of psychic energy left and right.

Until one hits her, dead center.

Hazel curls in on herself for a moment, wanting to block it all out, wanting to hide. Inferno and Isra aren’t here to offer her comfort.

But I am. “You can do it, Hazel! I sent you out because I _know_ you can! This fight is nothing, compared to what you've done.”

She trembles for a moment more, and then she's up like a flash, launching herself into the air with all the speed and power of one of Finn's Thunderbolts. The Xatu, caught off guard, tumbles from the sky. She lands right on top of it, pinning its wings so it can't fly away, and snaps at it with her teeth until it starts shrieking and Will gets it out of there.

I'm almost scared by the wild look on Hazel’s face as she runs back over to join me, but then she just _melts_ into my arms and starts trembling again, and I run my fingers through her fur, reassuring us both.

After a minute, Laurel nudges me, and I remember that I don't need to be here anymore. It's over. We won.

It's not over. We need to keep going.

_Keep going_. It's what I do. So I let my legs carry me into the next room, and I don't look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're into the league battles already! This chapter is kind of weird in that the first part of it was the last thing I wrote in my desperate attempt to get the draft finished before July 18 last year, but then I crashed and didn't come back to write the battles until much later in the year. I know battles aren't my strength, but I feel like I did at least a decent job with most of them, and I hope you like them!
> 
> The Will battle wasn't that difficult and went pretty much the same in-game. I really did use Hazel to fight one of the Xatu just for the heck of it, and in general I tried to use her against Pokemon that I felt she could handle even if she wasn't the best choice, so she could have some moments to shine too!


	42. Blaze of glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is unexpectedly late! I decided I wanted to make some last-minute adjustments to the battles in this chapter, but then I just... didn't have the energy to do that. This is the first day I’ve felt like anything remotely resembling a functioning human being all week, so I did pretty much all of the work today, but I'm quite happy with how they’ve turned out anyway (especially the last one)! I hope you like them too.

Inferno doesn't flinch as I pull out yet another one of what seems like hundreds of Leech Seeds, tossing the small ball of spikes into the growing pile on the floor. Next to me, Laurel’s vines are digging some out with equal gentleness. We only get twenty minutes in this quiet room before our next battle, and I might need all of them just to pull these out. It would be no trouble for Pokemon Center technology, but guess what we don't have access to unless we either quit or win everything? 

Of course, I'm far more concerned about Inferno’s lungs, but he seems to be breathing reasonably well so far. Even so, we've only had one battle, and I'm worried about how he's going to hold up. Inferno’s not quite as confident as before, either. The worry seems to have burrowed into him along with the seeds, now that he's here at the league and faced with the reality of just how difficult this is going to be.

It _is_ going to be difficult, in so many ways. At what point does it stop being terrifying and fun, and just ends up being terrifying? How far do we have to go before I realize we've gone too far, and there's no going back? Should we not have come here at all?

Stop. Don't think like that. We're here now, and we're going to win, and we're going to have fun, and we're going to be _okay_. We have to.

With a few minutes to spare, Inferno seems to be free of all sharp and pointy objects, so I quickly spray him down with potions, reapply some charcoal over the spots where it's already smudged away, straighten his Everstone necklace.

“Ready to keep going, Ferno?” I ask.

He nods, still eager, but slightly cautious. A good combination.

Two battles in a row against trainers I've fought before. I can handle this. I take a deep breath, feel him take a smaller one, and we step onto the next battlefield.

My battle against Koga the gym leader went well. I hope my battle against Koga the Elite Four member goes even better.

He's standing poised at the other end of the battlefield, and gives me a respectful bow in greeting as I approach. I give him one back, and Inferno and Laurel incline their heads.

There's nothing here that Calvin can't handle, so I'm already throwing his Pokeball before the Muk appears. Two large, very slow Pokemon. Exciting.

“Toxic!”

Projectile attacks, though? Very fast. Calvin has no chance at avoiding the sludge, and I watch it seep into his skin. No panicking, though. I expected nothing less from Koga. My Slowbro can handle a little poison.

It doesn't even seem to affect him as he launches some projectiles of his own, waves of psychic energy bombarding the Muk. And seeing it faint doesn't even seem to affect Koga, since he’s achieved his goal of slowing down my Slowbro.

The Crobat is next, flying high and proud above the arena. I feel a stab of pity for Isra, still on the ground, still unevolved. Will I ever be worthy of having a Crobat?

Inferno nudges me, sensing that I'm getting into my head again. Easy to tell, since I'm standing here doing nothing.

_Do something_. “Psychic.”

The move doesn't have as much power from a distance, but it has to come close to attack at some point. And when it does, speeding, just a blur, it bounces off Calvin forcefully.

He barely flinches.

The next Psychic knocks it right out, and then --

And then.

That purple orb, floating. Not a Koffing. Not a Weezing. A Forretress.

Do something. _Say_ something. Tell him to use Surf. I think I do. Do I?

It’s not a Koffing. Not a Weezing. But it doesn't matter, it's the same kind of thing, it can _explode_ , and I'm falling, crashing to the bottom of the elevator, drowning in a sea of purple, suffocating under -- she's gone, they're all _gone_ \--

I don't know what I feel first, the vines, the warmth, the floor under my knees, but eventually I look up and see only Calvin, smiling, tired, slumping from poison, but clearly having emerged victorious. That's not -- he's not supposed to do things _without_ me, I'm not supposed to fall apart like that, how did he even -- how long was I --

Breathe. It doesn't matter. It's gone. There's a Venomoth now, and it's Inferno's turn, and he's already gone out to meet it. We're not there. We're here. We're okay. _Breathe_. 

“Ember!” No wasting Flame Wheels on flying opponents. 

“Toxic!”

The flames soar through the air, and so does the poison. I see wings ablaze out of the corner of my eye, but mostly I see Inferno, stumbling.

The Supersonic comes next, a loud screeching noise that makes even me flinch. Inferno freezes for a moment, long enough that the Venomoth swoops in and knocks him off his feet. 

The familiar panic flares in me, but the hit is enough to break through his confusion, and all at once he's burning bright, sending it crashing to the ground, disappearing into its Pokeball.

Inferno smiles at me, the good old-fashioned _don't worry about me, I'm totally fine_ smile, even though he's breathing heavier than he should be. I want to call him back, but he shakes his head, and...

And it's fine. He's fine. He won't be in the next battle, and he won't be fighting Lance, and I should trust that he knows what he's doing, leave him in for an opponent he can fight.

The Ariados is _fast_ , scuttling along the floor with all its sharp pointy bits aimed at my Quilava. No time for projectiles, we've got to go for it.

“Flame Wheel!”

He burns bright, slams into it as it jabs with those pointy bits. They roll on the ground in a tangle of flame and sharpness, but it _is_ a bug, so even though Inferno ends up lying on the ground, _bleeding_ , it ends up in a Pokeball.

He smiles as I run out to him, knowing that we’ve won. It’s over. (We need to keep going. It's not over.)

“Are you okay?” I demand, leaning down to examine him. He nods, of course, winces as I spray him with potions, wheezes, but _breathes_.

I carry him to the next room, and he doesn't protest.

  
  


***

  
  


_Bugsy was right_ , is all I can think as I watch Calvin knock out each of Bruno's fighting types one by one. This Slowbro is the answer to at least _some_ of my problems.

Oh, Bruno's team puts up a good fight, kicking and punching up a storm, but Calvin is just so ridiculously tough and unstoppable that everything pretty much bounces right off him as he blasts them away with psychic power. 

Calvin is pretty tired by the end of it, although he's still smiling away. I want him well-rested for Lance, so I hug him tightly before I recall him, vowing to find Bugsy later and apologize. 

There’s still one non-fighting type to deal with, and I plan on having some fun with it. The Onix roars as its huge stone body rises up over the battlefield, and Laurel smiles next to me, remembering how easy it was for her to take it down three years ago.

It's someone else's turn. I've got two water types, but I need to pace them, and I've got someone else who can do the job just as well.

The crowd gasps when Hazel appears, trembling, dwarfed by the stone serpent. Bruno merely raises an eyebrow.

Time for all that training to pay off. “Show them what you can do, Hazel! Surf!” 

Another collective gasp as Hazel gathers her courage and does what few people are aware that Furret can be capable of -- summon a huge wall of water with enough force to completely knock over the Onix and send it crashing into the wall.

“Have I ever mentioned,” I whisper as she jumps into my arms, “that you are the most amazing Furret in the _entire world_?”

Wholeheartedly agreeing with me, Inferno gives her an affectionate nuzzle, and soon I'm nearly drowning in a happy pile of Pokemon.

For a moment, I almost forget that the most terrifying battle is next.

  
  


***

You might expect a dark-type specialist’s battlefield to be, well, _dark_ , but Karen's room is as plain and well-lit as anything. She doesn't look the part, either, not with her pale blue waterfall of hair, her sunny outfit, her dazzling smile. But if you can look past all that to her eyes, you just might glimpse the darkness lurking there. 

I decide not to look at them. I look at the light by my side, try to draw on all the strength I know I'll need for this fight. And I listen, to the extent that I can. I know the kinds of things she says thanks to all the matches I've watched, but I listen anyway. 

“Strong Pokemon. Weak Pokemon.” Her mouth curves into a smile, even though I'm not looking. “A truly skilled trainer can see past those selfish perceptions and aim for victory with their favourite Pokemon-- but I don't need to tell you that, do I, Tessa?” She's looking at me. I look at the plain, uninteresting, harmless wall. “Few people would choose to stand in front of me with a Quilava, especially one so... small.” I grit my teeth. “You understand what's really important, but can you take down _my_ favourites?”

Her favourites. What a perfect excuse to throw something that isn't a dark type at me. I know she uses it a lot, didn't handpick it just to mess with my head, but would it kill her to choose something else for this battle? After all I did for this region while she was lounging around here at Indigo Plateau, she couldn't give me a break?

Couldn't even get it over with, either. The first Pokemon that appears very much _is_ a dark type, all silent shadows save for the soft yellow patterns of light flickering along its body.

For a moment I'm relieved, even though an Umbreon isn't exactly an easy opponent to take down, and then my brain betrays me by thinking _Ravi could have been this, if the timing was different. And then we'd all be_ \--

They nudge me, the two of them, and I remember why I'm here. 

For all of us.

I have no one who can make quick work of a dark type, and I'm not sure if _anyone_ can make quick work of an Umbreon. But I have Finn, and that's what matters.

My Lanturn’s already glowing when he appears, defying the darkness. Not that Karen seems to care -- one quick command, and the Umbreon blasts him in the face with sand. It quickly turns to mud as it collides with his water-type skin, dripping into his eyes.

“Wash it off, Finn!”

He does more than that. The water he summons towers into a powerful wave, crashing down upon his opponent.

It does _some_ damage, probably.

Umbreon are annoyingly resilient, so of course it keeps standing strong. This is a long fight, a fight full of crackling electricity and crashing waves, of silent shadowy feet and flashing patterns that dazzle.

And eventually, somehow, it's Finn who emerges victorious. Tired and shaky, but victorious.

Karen, again, doesn't care. 

Her next Pokemon is dark, but not -- it's a Gengar, smirking in all its ghostly glory. Finn disappears for his much-needed break, and I send out my only Pokemon that this thing can't touch.

Hazel. 

She's not afraid, this time. Ghosts are nothing to a normal type -- but normal types are nothing to ghosts.

“Do you think this is going to be a draw?” Karen smirks. “I've got more tricks up my sleeve than you might expect. _Curse!_ ”

Of course I'd expect that. It's the only thing that ghost can do to slow down Hazel. But if there's one advantage to this gauntlet of fights, it's that Karen hasn't been allowed to watch my other matches.

We've got some tricks of our own.

“Surf!” 

I see Karen's eyes go wide even as her Gengar’s are flashing with that mysterious power. Hazel's own eyes are closed as she summons that improbable energy, that towering wave so much like the ones Finn’s already swamped this battlefield with. Not quite as powerful, but more than enough to overwhelm an astonished Gengar in mid-attack.

She lands gracefully on all four paws, smiling. And then she stumbles, letting out a panicked squeak.

The Curse got her after all. 

“You're okay,” I say, probably to reassure myself more so than her. “You're fine. Can you stay in to finish it off?”

Hazel straightens up and nods. She can handle this.

She had better be able to handle this, because I'm afraid of what that ghost could do to anyone else, afraid of how long she can last with that curse, and I really don't want to push her until she faints, so she had better be able to handle this --

She _can_. Even though the room has been plunged into shadow and the Gengar could be hiding anywhere, even though the curse is spreading through her body, she's Hazel, and she can handle this.

Karen doesn't seem to think so, of course. Her own smirk is making up for that of her ghost who can't be seen, because she thinks there's nothing Hazel can do to win soon enough. And really, _is_ there? The Gengar will float from shadow to shadow effortlessly no matter how much she chases it, and she doesn't have enough mastery over water to flood the whole room. Her time's running out, and so is her energy. 

Better not waste any more time, then. Karen seems content to wait this out, so I'm going to make sure she won't have long to wait. 

Hazel shudders as the chill of the curse creeps up her body, but she still twitches her ears readily when I call out to her. 

“Just a light Surf, Hazel!”

She knows what it means. We've practiced it, but will it work how I want it to here, against something so insubstantial?

Hazel summons a bit of moisture and flings it out into the room, more of a haze than a Surf. It drapes itself over the battlefield like a thin veil, tiny droplets of water clinging to every surface. Inferno whines at my side, uncomfortable, but he's fine, this is not nearly as unpleasant as a rainy day, and I can't look at him, my eyes are busy scanning everywhere else.

“Is that all you've got left?” Karen laughs.

You'd be surprised what we have left, Karen.

The shadows are persistent, straining my eyes no matter where I look, disorienting me as I fall into dizzy patterns of confusion. But I know I'll see it, if I only --

There. Floating near the upper right corner, a small constellation of droplets in the air, shaped suspiciously like a Gengar. Barely noticeable, but _there_.

I don't dare call attention to it. My eyes glide right past it as if I haven't seen.

“Walk around, Hazel,” I say. “See if you can spot it.”

If she does, she doesn't let on. She travels the arena in a scurrying stumble as the curse drains her energy, waiting. Karen's waiting too, convinced that victory is just around the corner. Not a very exciting way for her to win, but an effective one.

Or it would be, if I didn't have the most wonderful Furret in the entire world.

“ _Now_!” I shout as she casually wanders underneath the Gengar. Without missing a beat, she turns and fires a blast of water straight up. The shocked ghost doesn't stand a chance, tumbling to the ground in a dead faint.

Hazel collapses too, shuddering with that ghostly pain.

“You did so well, Haze,” I tell her, pulling out her Pokeball. “Thanks for hanging in there.” She closes her eyes in tired acknowledgement as she disappears.

If Karen is disappointed by this, she doesn't let it show. She's managed to take Hazel out of the equation, at least, so now it’s Finn’s turn again.

The Lanturn is clearly rejuvenated by the moisture in the room, drawing it all in towards himself with a smile. Inferno's flames flare brighter in relief as the water disappears.

We shouldn't need water for this next one, anyway.

Karen's Murkrow appears in a swirl of night, flapping dark wings and grinning maliciously. It shouldn't be too hard to take down, as long as we can actually hit it.

It hits first. The Feint Attack seems to come out of nowhere, knocking Finn back before I can even give any orders. 

And of course, it _does_ prove hard to hit. Moving unbelievably fast for such a small bird, it effortlessly dodges all the lightning bolts that Finn throws at it. As I watch it dance through the sky, I'm reminded of Zephyr, who never even got to fight in a battle like this, all because of me, and probably never even wanted to. I'm reminded of Isra, who may never fly again, all because of _me_.

I don't want to watch it anymore.

But I have to. There will be more bad memories to come in this fight, and I can't turn away now, for the sake of Finn and Inferno, Hazel and Calvin, Zephyr and Isra, _everyone_.

I turn away anyway, when a bolt finally hits it. I don't watch it fall. I watch Finn smiling, and Inferno smiling, and Laurel smiling, smiles tinged with sadness. Am I smiling? I don't know.

I'm faced with a Houndoom next, light and dark and snarling. The last thing standing between me and... well, I'm trying not to think about it.

Finn’s tired, I know, but I need him for this. Just one good Surf should do it. He stares it down, waiting.

My yell is almost drowned out by Karen's shout of “Crunch!” I watch, unable to believe it, as the Houndoom gathers its strength for one mighty leap and flings itself _through the wave_.

I scream something at Finn, but it's too late. Those teeth snap down hard.

The water turns red. 

I keep screaming.

The Houndoom steps back -- on shaky legs, because of course it couldn't have done that unscathed -- smirking in satisfaction. Finn’s thrashing about on the ground, blood -- _blood_ \--

Stop it. He's not dead. He'll be okay if I just get him out of there, quick.

“ _Now_ ,” I say, my hand around his pokeball. Finn’s barely had time to disappear before Inferno launches himself off the sidelines and tackles the startled Houndoom. 

Laurel grips my arm, steadying me as I watch those red-stained teeth snapping at my Quilava. But Inferno's having none of it. Already weakened from that Surf, the Houndoom goes down quickly, leaving Inferno unscathed -- but breathing hard, of course, and now he won't be ready enough for --

The Vileplume.

These things shouldn't matter anymore, not after all these years, not after everything else Team Rocket has taken from me, but I still stand there and tremble like I'm ten years old again.

But I didn't have these two when I was ten years old. Laurel holds me tight, keeping me in the present. Inferno looks back at me from his precarious position on the battlefield, eyes burning brighter than anything I've ever seen. This is his moment. _Our_ moment. I got him here, and now he's going to end it, for me. 

The flower of death blooms on the other end of the battlefield. 

Time to take it down.

“Flame Wheel!” We need to make this shot count, because it might be all we get.

I force myself to look at Karen instead of my fiery comet of a Quilava, to see what she's doing. 

She’s smiling.

“Stun Spore!”

Inferno collides into the Vileplume in a shower of hot sparks and golden powder, a bright cloud of chaos flooding my vision. 

The Vileplume gets up first. Singed, shaken, but smug with triumph. Inferno's still on the ground. Twitching. I grip at Laurel’s vines in a panic, imagining that dust seeping deep into his lungs. 

“Acid.”

no not again not now not him I'm not ready, please, no --

He stands up just in time to get a face full of poison. Falls down again. And it's just standing there, waiting. Waiting for him to _die_ , just like -- waiting -- I'm supposed to give him an order, it's my turn, but -- My hand fumbles for his pokeball, because _anything_ is better than going through this --

I see his eyes burning. Not with pain, or defeat. Burning with that stubborn determination of his, as he stares me down, begging me to trust him. 

I close my eyes. “Again.” Open them.

He's on his feet already. One step. Two. His legs buckle, and so do mine. His body spasms from the paralysis, his head droops from the poison, his lungs gasp for air.

And he launches himself at the Vileplume in a blaze of defiance, because he's Inferno.

For a moment of eternity, it's fire, screaming (the crowd? me?), confusion.

And then the Vileplume’s on the ground, and Inferno's on the ground, and maybe he didn't win, but that's her last Pokemon, and we _did_ win. And I'm at his side, and he looks up at me with that _see, I told you I could do it_ expression, and wheezes, and grins, and resigns himself to being bombarded with medicine and my tears. 

This is our victory, this moment. No matter what happens next. Inferno wants that title, and I want that title -- I do, don't I? I came all the way here for it -- but next is Lance, and he's _Lance_ , and it doesn't matter what happens. Finn will be okay. We’ll be okay. I fought the Vileplume, I fought the exploding orbs, I fought my own mind. And for now, at least, I won. It's over.

(It's not over.)

(I need to keep going.)

But we _won_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you weren't expecting THREE battles in one chapter, huh? Not that the second one really counts. Since Bruno was so easy in-game, I didn't know how to make Calvin destroying most of his team interesting, and I've already written a battle with him, I just skipped right over it! Hope you don't mind. Seriously, all I had in my gameplay notes for this battle was “Cal destroys everything, feat. Hazel destroying Onix for fun” Because I really did teach Hazel Surf, which helped make grinding in Victory Road a lot easier, too! 
> 
> ...Which reminds me! Today on “things I forgot to mention earlier”, Inferno never even hit evolution level until we were in Kanto, so him not being fully evolved didn't make a difference for so much longer than I expected. Johto's level curve is weird. Also, I recently looked over my rules and I had totally forgotten about the one where I couldn't replace him if he died! Kind of funny that there was this ominous rule about potentially being stuck with only five Pokemon for the rest of the game, but then I ended up voluntarily taking only four Pokemon to the league, haha. And going along with the forgetting trend, not only did I forget to mention what level the team was going in, I forgot to record it in my notes. I think they were all around 45, though.
> 
> Anyway, Koga! That went pretty much the same in-game (except that Inferno fought the Forretress), and wasn't a problem outside of Crobat being annoying. I had fun writing that battle, and I hope you liked it.
> 
> Speaking of battles I hope you liked... Karen! I honestly think that's my favourite battle I've ever written. ~~so don't get your hopes up too much for the next one~~ I changed it up a little from how it went in-game -- I actually left Hazel in to fight the Murkrow because I kind of... forgot she was cursed? Not the most brilliant move on my part, but she came through it okay. I decided to give that fight to Finn in-story, though, to make up a bit for his spotlight being stolen! Don't worry, he’s okay too, but he really did almost die to a crit crunch. He was able to finish off the Houndoom himself in-game, but I figured I'd make things more dramatic here! It's a little unfair to him, but I have to go with whatever I think would be the most interesting, what with writing battles already being a weak point for me. And as I said in my gameplay notes: “Inferno beats paralysis to get Vileplume, and I am feeling EMOTIONS”. When I randomly picked Vileplume as the Traumatic Backstory Pokemon way back when planning The Scientist, I wasn't expecting it to show up in so many important battles!
> 
> Speaking of important battles... the final one is up next! See you next time. Which might not be next Wednesday. But it’ll be soonish!


End file.
